


A View Into the Multiverse!

by Serendipitous_House_Pet



Category: Multi-Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Parody, People Watching, Romance, Watching, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 118,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet
Summary: he legacy of Watching Things (by shadow gumball of death) continues: WITH ME, the fifth writer! This story will be a series of one-shots about alternate RWBY stories, usually centered on an AU Jaune Arc or his potential futures, with the cast as hostages- I mean viewers. This story includes crossovers into the RWBYverse and we'll get to see AU's of other characters as well.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone, Other pairings
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	1. socio-Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's another version of "Watching Things" inspired by shadow gumball of death and his descendents. This is a way for me to clear my mind of RWBY stories that I'm not able to work on right now or can only do in a one shot. These one shots or potential multishots won't just be about Jaune (He's gonna get a good chunk of the main focus but other characters deserve to see their diffrent selves as the main characters too.) either and I can do requests, but if you post one or PM me, don't expect it to be soon. I'm a bit of a lazy bone. That doesn't mean I won't do it, it's just might take a while. Plus, I have my own AU's to write. That and I have 3 other stories on the website too.
> 
> Enjoy da Story(ies)!
> 
> 6/17/2020: Now on AO3

"What is this nonsense?" Asked a weary looking Salem as she looked around the white room not only containing her and most of her minions (it's just Cinder and her cohorts... also Tyrian cause why not?), but two teams from beacon, NPR, RWBY, and their headmaster with his assistant. Everyone except Salem, Tyrian, Neo, and Roman shouted.

"OH MY OUM!"

Salem looked at them curiously until Ozpin decided to answer.

" _(Sigh)_ Basically we're here once again to watch alternate versions of Jaune as our reactions our recorded. This would make it the fourth time we've done this." Ozpin said before he took a long sip of his coffee.

"Well... this is actually the fifth time. Someone else is doing this too." Ruby added from the side.

"Whatever, let's just watch vomit boy and the gang do alternate universe stuff and get this shit out of the way." Yang said as she resigned herself to her fate. Ruby gave her a look for swearing. "What?"

"Actually." Started a mysterious voice throughout the room. "These stories won't just be about Juane's alternate selves as the main focus, but some of you later on as well. Hell, I'll even do some ideas from the other audience if I'm feelin' it." This got mixed reactions from those who've already been here before and curious looks from the others. The alternate univereses could be really fun to watch but also really grimm dark. "Don't worry, this program will be of a mixed genre featuring tales of you guys in diffrent story settings. I'm also not too much of a fan of going straight up grimm dark either, so don't worry, I won't hit you with the really dark stuff." Almost everyone, except Salem, Tyrian and Neo, sighed in relief at this.

_"Yet."_ The voice finished ominously. Those three exceptions sighed in relief. _"Now strap in and get ready to watch **Sociopath Of Beacon!"**_ The voice announced proudly earning a nod of approval from Tyrian and an exasperated looks and groans from the beacon people.

"Seriously disembodied voice?" Nora asked aloud.

_"Hey, who said this would be dark? Psycho's can be fun."_ Tyrian gave a double thumbs up at that last part. Everyone went silent as the room got dark and the film began. Nora pulled out a bunch of popcorn and offered some to her teammates. They decided to hold off on it just in case. The screen went red and then it flashed. Everyone except for Salem went stiff.

"Excuse me?" Salem questioned.

_"For this story to work, I need to erase their minds of the previous sessions with the others. All they know now, is that their supposed to watch alternate universes and futures of Jaune Arc and occasionally of them on this screen and that's all they need to know for now."_ The voice clarified to Remnant's queen of blights.

"I understand. Your doing that thing the MIB does on those movies." Salem said after snapping her fingers in realization.

_"You watch movies?"_ The voice questioned.

"Of course. I mean, who doesn't? What, am I just a 2D model of evil? I have a life outside my hobbies you know?" She said with an annoyed tone. The voice decided not to press on an started the show. Everyone just went back to normal and things continued as planned.

* * *

**The seen starts out in a dungeon beneath a rather large mansion. Inside was a seventeen year old boy in a hoody and jeans torturing a muzzled beowolf with its limbs impaled on a metal bed. That boy was Jaune Arc. Known in the smaller parts of the criminal underground as the upcoming Silver Socio.**

* * *

Everyone looked at the scene either oddly or shocked. Some in between.

"Oh Oum, here we go." Yang groaned while the beacon guys nodded. Tyrian just munched exitedly while Neo looked interested.

"Maybe he's a dangerous vigilante." Pyrrha tried to reason. God, how she hoped that was the case. Everyone gave her a bit of a deadpan look.

"Yeah, cause that's totally better." Roman snarked. Pyrrha resisted the urge to shoot him.

* * *

**"What can I do for you mother?" Jaune asked a bit too sweetly as he slit open the beasts belly. From the shadows stepped out Juniper arc in her hooded dark purple and silver battle armor.**

**"I wanted to talk with you about going to Beacon." These words caused him to accidentally jerk up with his dagger and cut opn the beowolf's head, killing it. He sighed n disappointment at the loss of his toy.**

**"Threw me off my game..." he muttered darkly. "Mom, I really don't wanna go. What if everyone there's just a bunch of pansie tree-hugger only-kill-grimm type of warriors? That's lame." Jaune complained.**

**"Well maybe you'll luck out and find someone who has appreciation for horrifying medieval torture like you." She said soothingly as she held his shoulder.**

* * *

"A version of Jaune I prefer less. I NEVER EVER thought I'd utter those words." Weiss groaned and her friends sorta agreed.

"Interesting." The incarnation of evil known as Salem said aloud. Neo and Tyrian nodded.

* * *

**"Maybe." Jaune conceded a bit. "Still, academies are boring. People cry when you hurt them and violence is "bad out of the ring" or some stupid noise like that." Jaune complained bitterly.**

**"Look, you need to go out and experience the world of hunters. You don't wanna be a simple small time killer of killers do you?" Juniper asked with a cheeky smile. Jaune folded his arms.**

**"I'm more than happy with that." Jaune said seriously.**

**"You don't wanna bring honor to our family name?" Juniper asked with a sad tone.**

**Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what my sisters are for?" He asked with sass. Juniper couldn't help but sigh.**

**"Look, I tried being nice about this. Jaune Bel Arc, if you don't go to Beacon... I'm burning your X-ray and Vav comics. Right in front of you." She said in a menacing tone. Jaune's hair hid his eyes and he tensed up.**

**There was a moment of silence. Then in a sudden motion, mother and son had daggers at each others neck in a fierce stand off. Their faces were emotionless and their unblinking eyes had an eerie look to them.**

* * *

Everyone was silent and tense. The beacon people were wide eyed and while Salem and her goons had varying reactions. Salem had an emotionless face while cinder had a raised eyebrow. Mercury and Emerald looked at this scene in a mixture of their master's and enemies reactions. Tyrian was giggling while Neo looked fascinated.

And Roman. He was playing Never Landing Nevermore. He really wasn't interested in this at all.

* * *

**After a few tense seconds, Jaune relented. "Fine. I'll go. But I want that Model XV Scorcher tank for my eighteenth birthday. With napalm rockets." Juniper laughed and ruffled his hair.**

**"Alright my little serial killer. Go pack your things and meet me outside when you're ready to depart. Be sure to say goodbye to everyone first." Jaune sighed and nodded at his mother's direction.**

* * *

"Well that was something." Blake sighed out with a sweatdrop mirroring everyone elses.

"I thought I was the only one with mother issues..." Yang muttered to herself. For some reason, Emerald felt sympathetic. It made her feel gross. They all quickly shifted their attantion back to the screen. "Is that-"

* * *

**The next scene was showing Jaune being dropped off outside of a club. Junior's to be exact. He was on his way to get some fake transcripts. You see, Jaune needed to get some fake transcripts since he didn't have the "proper" credentials as his mother put. Apparently he had the fighting skills but too much of "mental diffrence" to properly pass the initial entrance test. Go figure. His mother told him that a friend of the family could get him in no trouble. All he had to do was talk with the club owner of Junior's and he would set him up.**

**The bouncers immediately backed off the moment they saw the son of the Arcs get out of the car. They didn't even look in his direction as he strolled right on in. He scanned the dance floor a little bit until he found a rather large man cleaning out some glasses in the bar. Junior himself. The moment they locked eyes, Junior gestured for him to come on over with gusto.**

**"Hey now, what's the son of the Arcs doin' in my little-" Jaune raised a hand signaling for him to shut up.**

**"Transcripts. Gimme." Was all he said. Junior nervously gulped.**

**"Right. Just head up to the rooftops and she'll hand you the forgeries." He said quickly. Jaune smiled and slipped him twenty lien.**

**"For the renovation of that shit shack you call a house my good sir." He said polity before heading on up. Junior didn't start muttering curses until he was sure Jaune was gone and even then it was in a very low whisper.**

* * *

"Jeez." Ruby said. "Is he that scary?" Asked out loud.

"We did see him torture a beowolf." Blake answered. Everyone turned to Tyrian when he scoffed.

"Oh please, that's amateur hour. Now if he was torturing a Goliath with a butter knife." Whimsically said to himself.

"Freaking sociopaths." Mercury muttered to Emerald who just shook her head in a "what can you do" way. Honestly, Cinder was evil but at least she was pshycologically stable.

* * *

**Jaune went up to the rooftops forty minutes later and saw no women up there. Just two guys dressed in black suits and fedoras with red outlinings smoking some cigarettes and talking about life, love, and some other bullshit that he didn't care for hearing. Junior said she, so Jaune decided to put in some of his usual investigation tactics.**

**"Hey! Would one of you two goons happen to be a women in drag?" Jaune casually asked. They glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. 'They clearly don't know me.'**

**"Fuck off." One of them rebuked. Jaune decided to play nice and talk it out more.**

**"No, you misunderstand. Junior said she would be up hear and she would give me the forged transcripts." Jaune said in a tone someone would use with a toddler. One of the goons didn't take kindly too it and one of them smirked.**

**"Why would he do that for jailbait like you? Shouldn't you be at home and in a dress for daddy." The goons started laughing at that crack at Jaune. Said blonde was smiling, but for anyone with experiences with people who put on plastic smiles, they knew his was a smile of contempt rather than amusement.**

* * *

"They're done for." Roman stated simply. Almost everyone looked at him and he nodded towards Cinder. She was smiling at the screen. A smile giving some respect. Not a good sign.

* * *

**Jaune was about to say something until the environment felt off. The goons stopped laughing after a minute of Jaune just smiling than looking around. Then they noticed something too. A subtle slitting sound.**

**There was a sharp pain in their necks and their shirts began feeling wet. They couldn't really scream before they were on the ground squirming gasping for air that never came. Jaune just looked at them with uninterest before he turned around a noticed a small girl in pink, black, and white smiling at him, her parasol across her shoulder as she sat on the a ledge with her legs crossed.**

**"Are you the one to give me the transcripts or you gonna give me the reach around too?" Jaune asked tiredly. "Oh, and nice kills I guess."**

* * *

"He meant run around right?" Tyrian asked to no one in particular.

Neo was clapping for a bit the moment she made an appearance. The people of Beacon and Cinder's two underlings gave her wary looks. Roman just sighed.

"Kids. What can you do?" He simply said as he shrugged.

"I'm more disturbed by Jaune's lack of reaction." Ren said with a fixed gaze on the screen. And some popcorn munching.

"Shouldn't hunters be used to the violence." Roman questioned.

"Killing Grimm and killing humans is different." Glynda angrily pointed out. Salem and Cinder couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Well it kinda makes sense. I mean, once you get desensitized to this type of stuff, you become numb to the violence, ya know?" Nora reasoned. Her friends bave her funny looks. "It's true. I remember those books on psychology you guys made me study." She said through a mouth full of corn.

* * *

**Neo just smirked at Jaune as she looked him over and he looked her over. No one moved for a moment. Then Jaune caught something. Neo's leg aimed right for his sternum. Then he started smirking as her previous illusions of herelf and the goons faded like glass. "Illusion. Quite the parlor trick." He sarcastically complemeted. He quickly took her by the leg then her threw her overhead and lashed out with Crocea Mors.**

**Neo manged to recover from the throw by landing on one hand and angling her body from the blade, the tip grazing her aura. She quickly cartwheeled on her feet and whipped out her parasol with the blade extended. Thus the deadly blade dance began. Jaune was more focused on power while Neo was agile blade dancer. The latter quickly ducked under an overhead slash and thrusted her blade at one of Jaune's eyes. He quickly twisted out of the way and behind her, then slashed down. She turned and quickly deflected it by opening her parasol, causing the blade to go off the side, giving her an opening. The blade would've went straight to Jaune's head had he not barely managed to grab blade and simultaneously wrenched it from Neo's grip and the girl towards him. He quickly spun Crocea Mors in his left hand as he did this and was about to stab straight downward, but Neo's shorter stature gave her time to close in on Jaune, grab him, drop on her back, and kick him overhead when she flipped. She now had time to go for her weapon.**

**Jaune landed on his back with a thud upon the building. He didn't bother to get up as he looked around and saw no one there. No, he was waiting for her. Then his eyes shot open as he rolled out of the way, barely dodging Neo's attack. The moment he was up, he charged towards her, looking to stab her in the gut while she aimed her blade at his neck. They both angled themselves, both only receiving nicks at their aura. They were soon face to lower abdomen and they stopped for a moment.**

**"I like your heterochromatic eyes lady. The eyes of a good natured killer. If you somehow survive this night, I might call you later... brunch perhaps." Jaune said in an ever so casual tone.**

* * *

"Dude, seriously?" Mercury said as he watched in odd fascination. Somehow, a dagger landed in front of him. Courtesy of Neo. It even had a little note on it.

_"Shut it."_ Neo hates it when her cinematic experiences are interrupted by the annoying and uncultured. Could you blame her?

* * *

**They quickly twirled around and when it looked like the metal would clash again, Jaune's sword ceased it's movement when Neo pulled out some paper and shoved that in his face instead of her blade. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened a bit in realization.**

**"Oh! You're the girl with the transcripts! Here I thought the white fang finally sent a competent assassin after me..." He said a little disappointed before before he looked her up and down again then took the forgeries and smiled. "Not that your not a sight for sore eyes miss..."**

**The girl quickly whipped out a scroll and typed at lighting speeds. {Neo. You?} She asked before she held her hand out.**

**The blond quickly put his sword away and held her hand before giving a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles. "Jaune Arc, baby. And the pleasures all mine."**

* * *

"Wow. The sociopathic version of Jaune is still a "ladies man". I'm so flabbergasted." Weiss droned out sarcastically. She started muttering something about unchanging blondes and bad taste.

"I don't like the thought Jaune with... her." Ruby said that last part quietly as she thumbed at Neo who was too busy with the screen. Yang nodded in agreement.

"I'd tease you for that line, but I agree way too much with that statement. Plus, your not the only one who visibly thinks so." They both turned to Pyrrha who seemed to be twitching a bit. 'Even for this version, girl? What are you? Jaune-sexual?' Yang thought a bit before snickering a little.

* * *

**Neo silently giggled before typing again. {I won't lie, that was fun. When you have some down time text me. I'd love to do brunch.}**

**Jaune smiled. Before he let her go, he had one more question. "Hey, how do you feel about medieval torture?" Neo smiled and typed.**

**{I fancy myself an admirer of the darker "interrogation" tactics. Why?} Neo asked with that never fading smile.**

**"Nothing. I just really wanna do brunch with you now." Jaune said happily. Neo gave him a wave goodbye before walking over to the ledge with a little sway in her steps and hopping off. Jaune didn't bother looking over for her since she would easily be gone by then. Besides, he was still thinking about his first night in Vale. "Might first night in Vale and I already get caught up in a shady business, fake documents, and I meet a sexy little assassin. Beacon may not be so bad after all." He mused happily before walking off to do some shots.**

* * *

'If he likes the development now, just wait till I arrive.' Thought Cinder with a hint of smugness.

'I feel like I could get into this if there was way more death and destruction. For a kiddy show though, it's alright.' Tyrian thought as he watched the screen and sipped some soda. Where are the people getting these food items?

Meanwhile, the kids of beacon stared deadpan at the screen while Ozpin and Glynda decided to talk a bit. "You know Ozpin, we really should look into how Jaune got those fake transcripts." Glynda whispered into his right ear.

Ozpin sipped his coffee before speaking. "Indeed. I doubt it was anything like this, but it would never hurt to know."

* * *

**"I hate riding bullheads." Jaune groaned as he tried to hold his breakfast. The bullhead ride to Beacon was a hard one but it was almost over. Like contents of Jaune's digested food. Almost all over the metal under him. "Ughhh."**

**"Hey, you alright?" A girl dressed in black and crimson asked next to him. "You feeling sick?"**

**Jaune nodded and did his best to hold in the vomit. He was fighting a losing war. Then some older blond girl with boobs like POW came up. "Hey Ruby, making a new friend I see?"**

**Despite being in the presence of beautiful looking monster killers, he couldn't hold it. He vomited and they jumped back. Well, the red one did. "MY SHOES!" Yang yelled in anger. "Seriously, vomit boy?!"**

**"Your fault for not jumping back in time. Didn't you see me heaving and stuff. Are you wanna those types who perpetuate the blond stereotypes? Sexy but not all that bright?" Jaune snarked like he didn't just vomit.**

* * *

"oh no he didn't." Tyrian said in a sassy tone.

"Shush Tyrian. He just did." Salem replied while stroking her chin.

Yang's eye twitched at the scene on the screen. "He vomits on me and then snarks? Yeah, that's not gonna work." She uttered dangerously. Blake looked at her.

"To be fair, you should've payed attention to his facial features and-" Weiss cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. Now was not the time.

* * *

**"Excuse me?" Yang asked dangerously. Ruby decided to intervene.**

**"Okay, okay. Let's not do anything we might regret." Ruby nervously replied. Jaune scoffed.**

**"You should listen to your sister. I'd hate to pop your plastic." He said gesturing to her breasts.**

**"Ha! These things are all natural buddy. Shame you won't get to understand that first hand." She said as she crossed her arms under them to bring them more attention. Oh boy, did she get attention.**

**"Pfft, so that explains where the nutrients are going." Jaune said with a smirk and an eye roll before walking off. Yang quirked an eyebrow before she caught on immediately after. She wasn't sure if she was angry or impressed. She choose both.**

**The moment they arrived on the Landing Zone, Jaune proceeded to make sweet love to the ground. "Oh baby I missed you? Did you miss me? Of course you did." He said as he practically dry humped the ground and ignored the weird stares.**

**"Stop being an over dramatic weirdo, I was the one who got vomited on." Yang replied as she and her sister walked over.**

**"What was that? Was the sound of someone who doesn't have eyesight and common sense? I do believe it was." Jaune said in a exaggerated and breathless tone.**

**"That snark you got there. Is it always one you?" Yang said as she folded her arms.**

**"Only every day that has a 'y' at the end." He stated calmly as he got up and dusted off.**

**"What do you-" Yang was caught off by the sound of her sister's giggling. "Ruby don't encourage him!"**

**"S-sorry Yang. _(giggle)_ What's your name? Other than vomit boy." Ruby asked ending her slight giggle fit.**

**"Jaune Arc, the Silver Psycho, Slayer of Slayers, Destroyer-"**

**"All she wanted was your name vomit boy." Yang sighed out as she silenced Jaune by putting her hand over his mouth and quickly removed it.**

**"Jaune Arc huh? Nice name. Mine's Ruby Rose and this is Yang Xiao Long." She said as she gestured over to the blond who simply gave him a "hey". "You wanna see my baby?"**

**Yang was about to say something until Jaune spoke up. "Sure." Ruby quickly pulled out her scythe.**

**"This is my baby, Crescent Rose! This here is a scythe with a compact high impact sniper rifle on the handle. What do you think?" Ruby asked proudly. Jaune nodded in approval.**

**"That's hot. Did you make it yourself?"**

**"Yep." She answered putting some emphasis on the p. Jaune then pulled his sword.**

**"All I have is my heirloom, Crocea Mors." Ruby noticed how he sounded a little disappointed and she didn't want him to feel immaculated.**

**"Well the classics are nice. Not every weapon needs a gun." She said as she patted his shoulder.**

**"What? No, I know that. I just wish I got something with more blades on it you know?"**

**"Oh, yeah I can understand that./huh?" Ruby and Yang said respectively.**

**"I've never been a fan of guns personally. It doesn't give me the same rush of cutting into my enemies mercilessly in a cold blooded frenzy as I feel their blood moisturize my skin. Yes, there's no greater joy than shredding things apart with a cold blade." Jaune said as the light somehow became dimmer and the his irised glowed with a menacing light.**

* * *

"So true." Tyrian sighed. One day he hoped to have a spawn just like this. Neo was looking at him with the lust ever present in her eyes. Mercury and Emerald looked at their mistress who just shrugged.

"I find burnings far more enjoyable." Meanwhile the beacon kids were whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't think I like this Jaune." Pyrrha sighed out.

"You think?" Weiss asked curiously and skeptically.

"I think he's alright." Nora stated nonchalantly. "You gotta have a passion for something, right?" Then a hand came out of nowhere for a high five and Nora delivered. She didn't realise it was Tyrian's hand.

* * *

**After a quick moment of silence Yang spoke. "Well it was fun talking to you, but me and Ruby have to talk about girl stuff. Far away from you." She said as she grabbed Ruby by the wrist and dragged her off. Jaune shrugged and walked off.**

**"Yeesh, what a couple of weird characters."**

* * *

"Hypocrisy!" Ruby shouted. Her friends gave her odd looks before Weiss spoke up.

"Wow. I'm surprised you know that word."

"Give her some credit Weiss-cream. My sister's goofy, not dumb." Yang chuckled causing Ruby to groan a bit.

* * *

**Jaune had decided to do some walking around and get acquainted with a bit of the school. He noticed many diffrent types of children there. All potential playthings. He couldn't do anything too heinous, but he could at least do some mean spirited pranking later. After about thirty minutes of walking he heard a loud boom. 'My fun senses are tingling!' Then he came upon the sight of a familiar red head and a girl in white and very light blue.**

**"Watch where you're going you dunce!" Weiss yelled even as the ground smoked. "Don't you know how expensive and dangerous Dust is?!"**

**"I-I'm sorry." Ruby said looking quite chastised. Jaune decided to come over and help her up.**

**"Sorry doesn't cut it! You've could've injured us both and wasted a case of Dust!" She continued to yell and Jaune wasn't pleased with this.**

**"Hey, instead of yelling our ears off, why not better pack your dust?" Jaune said as he picked Ruby up.**

**"And who are you?" Weiss asked with an irritated tone.**

**"Shamus Mcfuck yourself. The pleasure clearly isn't mine." Jaune spoke with an odd accent.**

* * *

"How dare he?" Weiss seethed.

"To be fair, you weren't exactly a bucket of politeness starting off either." Yang said while patting her shoulder. Weiss quickly smacked her hand away.

"That's because of your initial attitude and Ruby's clumsiness!" She replied indignantly. "He doesn't have to be so vulgar either!"

"Psycho Jaune here is definitely more confrontational." Blake said aloud.

"With his supposed demeanor and fighting skills, it's not hard to see why." Ren replied after slurping some tea. Seriously, where are they getting all of this?

* * *

**"How dare you?! To think this school allows blundering buffons and degenerate vulgarians into its ranks." Weiss rebuked before turning on her heels with a "hmph" and walked off angrily.**

**"She certainly has a stick up her ass doesn't she? I bet if I gave her something better..." Jaune trailed off as a perverted smile formed on his lips.**

* * *

"Goodness/Woah now/That's my boy!" Glynda, Mercury, and Yang all said respectively. Glynda was the only one not amused. Weiss' mouth hung agape at that. People decided not to tease her about what had just been said and let her process what had just been said.

* * *

**"So, you alright lil' red?" Jaune asked as he helped her up.**

**"Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me." Ruby said happily. 'At least I didn't totally blunder in the friend department.'**

**"No problem." Jaune replied as he started walking off while Ruby followed but still looked in the direction of Weiss nervously. "Hey Ruby, do you know where we're going?"**

**"What? I was following you! Oh no! We can't be late for the opening ceremony! Jaune we gotta hurry!" She said quickly before disappearing in a swirl of wind and roses. Jaune looked around and shrugged.**

**'I have to say, things turned out a lot more interesting than I expected. Maybe my parents were right about sending me here." He thought as he walked off in the opposite direction. If only he knew that things were just starting off.**

* * *

The screen faded to black.

"What? Is it over?" Nora asked a bit disappointingly since JNPR wasn't shown.

"Interesting." Ozpin mused. "A psychotic yet beneficial Jaune." Glynda looked at him oddly for a moment. "Judging from where this story was going and noting the similarities and differences between our Jaune and the crazy one, I would say Jaune would turn out to be a good hunter despite his questionable dealings and demeanor. Think about it, So far he isn't shown to kill people out of random, he's spiteful but far from totally malicious, and while his lust for violence is somewhat appalling, it's directed at his enemies. Not random people or friends. So far at least."

"What about the incident with his mother?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's most likely their quirk. Lots of families have them." Tyrian replied from the far side of the room with a smile. While his statement was somewhat agreeable, it didn't help that it came from his mouth.

Then almost everyone's scrolls began to ring. A text saying "everyone shut up and look." appeared on their scrolls. The screen showed a scene of a battered and bloody Jaune standing in front of a cocky Mercury and Emerald inside one of the main halls of Beacon.

* * *

**"You're quite brave. I have to commend you for making it this far." Emerald said after her clapping ceased. Mercury was just as smug.**

**"Honestly pal, you should've just stayed with the others." He chuckled. Jaune simply smirked at them as he walked on, not bothered by the duo surrounding him.**

**"And I have to hand it to you two for going beyond my expectations. You're bigger cowards than I thought you were." Jaune laughed. They both looked confused by that comment.**

**"Excuse me/How so?" They venomously asked as Emerald unsheathed her weapons and Mercury got into a combat stance.**

**"Staying behind and ditching your mommy just to commit a horrible suicide." He said then licked the blood from Crocea Mors' blade. "Suicide is the coward's way out."**

* * *

The scene then cut off completely and the lights in the room came on. The students of Beacon glared at Cinder's minions and they were feeling a bit awkward. Not because of the students necessarily, but also because Neo texted them some death threats. 'Who's side is she on?' They both thought.

_"Well that's all for now."_ The disembodied voice said. "Now it's time for some of you to leave. _"And just like that, everything went pitch. "Stay tuned **my true viewers** for other ideas brew within the black pot known as my knoggin and the RWBY cast shall receive more than just a glimpse into the multiverse. Oh! And if you know where some of my dialogue is inspired from, you win a cookie!"_

* * *

_**OMAKE** _

It was pretty much just a normal day for Jaune Arc. The grass was green, the sky was blue, Port rambled on about killing grimm in a spectacular fashion, and Obleck preferred to be called doctor. However, he noticed his friends seemed to act weird around him. It wasn't anything major, it was subtle. They seemed to be on edge around him, like he was some sort of weirdo or something. He was getting nervous glances and Weiss seemed to be more irritated by his presence than usual. Even Yang seemed to be put off by him, especially when his eyes went to her midsection. That and-

"What the?" He muttered as he looked at his scroll vibrated. He recieved a picture with a text below it. A multicolored girl named Neo sent him a text of her in a dominatrix outfit while inside a medieval dungeon themed room. Below the picture, the text said {Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and get right into the fun?}

After a minute of just standing in the middle of the hallway, with some people looking at him then picture and promptly cheering him on or berating the lack of shame, he let out a thoughtful his most question.

"Who, what, and why?" Who was this person, what are they doing and- "Why is my nose bleeding?"


	2. Meteor Jaune!

"What the fresh hell is this?" Muttered an irate Adam Taurus until he noticed the sight of Blake with her friends and put on his evil face. "Ah, my love! How good-" A banana peel smacking him in the face cut off his evil monologue.

"Sorry bro, I was aiming for the trash bin, not the dumpster fire." Sun said with a smirk. Adam reached for his blade only to notice it's absence. "You're just now noticing the absence of our weapons? He always this slow to the party?" Sun asked aloud as he sat with his arms behind his head and propped his legs on the table.

"Oh snap, take it Taurus!" Tyrian laughed before looking around for his queen. The only people in the room were Adam, Monkey, and the two beacon teams minus Jaune, who hadn't responded to his friend request yet. He really wanted to refine the kid's torture skills, even if he wasn't that lovable sociopath from that movie. "Where is-"

"Gone. Told you I was alternating." Said the disembodied voice.

"Excuse me, but what are we doing here?" Adam sort of demanded. A paper landed on his head and he read, Sun doing the same. They now understood the situation. "Ah... who's Jaune?"

"Our best buddy." Nora stated happily while her friends nodded.

"Now how's ready for a story I like to call **Meteor Arc!"** The voice announced proudly as the movie started. The group was wondering why the story was called that but decided they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**A blonde boy dressed only in black shorts and black combat boots with a silver trim was walking down the hallway of beacon. He had fair yet grayish skin while the sides of his neck and the top side of his arms and back were glowing blue. He was clearly a faunus, since he had horns and a lizard like tail that had spikes on it just like his back.**

* * *

"Is that Jaune?!" Nora gasped. "He looks so badass!"

"And hot." Yang breathed. His body was that of a fighter, lean and mean muscle. Not too bulky but oh so noticeable. "Wouldn't mind feelin' those guns."

"Gotta hand it to him, he's got nice abs. Not like mine but still good." Sun said with a thumbs up of approval.

"What type of faunus is he supposed to be?" Blake asked curiosly. Adam shrugged even though she wasn't talking to him.

"Perhaps a species long died out or only existed in other multiverses." He suggested.

* * *

**Jaune was walking with a care in the world as he strolled around Beacon, ignoring the mixed looks he received for his lack of outfit. Ladies liked confidence after all. Then someone came up to him and tried to shove him from the side, causing him to immediately turn and pummel them several feet into a wall. His eyes seemed to burn for a second until he realized what he had done.**

**"Oh my Oum, I'm so sorry!" He said as he rushed on over to help an armored teen with orange burnt hair out of the wall.**

* * *

"Ha! Take that Cardin!" Nora cheered. Ren and Pyrrha would've commented on her cheering of violence, had the action not been provoked.

"Jeez, Lady killer's got a monstrous right hook." Yang said with no small amount of admiration in her voice.

"I could've sworn he was on fire for a second too." Ruby noted and received some looks. "That could've been his aura flashing but I don't think it was." The others might've said something skeptical about that, then again, Yang's hair lights on fire when she's pissed, so that might this Jaune's case too.

* * *

**Jaune helped Cardin sit up since he was too dazed to get up on his own. Jaune just sat him against a wall and hoped he would recover on his own. People just ignored the scene and continued to talk. Only one person came up to him about the incident.**

**"Damn dude, that was some right hook." Yang complemented as she strode up to him. "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to wear a certain amount of clothing on school grounds?" She said as she looked him over.**

**"I'm a special case." Jaune stated simply. "With the spike and heat ya see." He said as he gestured to his body. "Name's Jaune Arc, short, sweat, and the ladies love it."**

**"Yang Xiao Long and pleasures all mine." She said with some emphasis on the word pleasure. "Ya know, I've never seen a faunus like you before. You a rare breed?"**

**"Something like that. Meteor Goliath." He cheerfully answered as he flexed a bit and flick his tail.**

* * *

"Meteor Goliath?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds hella cool." Tyrian spoke up.

* * *

**"Damn dude, a shear continent faunus?! Woof." Yang breathed out. "Long way from home huh killer?"**

**"Yeah, but it's fine. Things are way more peaceful here and I have a chance to shake things up with some heroics." Jaune replied in his macho voice, causing Yang to giggle.**

**"Maybe, hero boy. Let's walk and talk." Yang said as she walked in the direction of the opening ceremony with Jaune beside her. "So no weapons?"**

**"Nope. Don't need 'em." Jaune replied confidently. "When you're a fire spewing engine of violence, weapons are way more optional."**

* * *

"What now?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Weapons are never optional!" She shouted with a freaked out tone.

"Not unless your body is _smoking_ engine of death." Yang said before cracking up at her own goddamn pun.

"Fire spewing engine of destruction? Where have friends like these been all my life!?" Nora and Tyrian shouted at the same time. They then faced each other. "Jinx, I want a soda!" They both got sodas from under the desk and traded off.

Meanwhile, Adam was praying for Oum to make faunus like this. Competent terrorists were such a rare find these days. The least they could do is literally spit fire.

* * *

**Yang rose an eyebrow at that and smirked. "I guess so fire boy." This guy had great looks and a decent personality so far. She liked where this was going. The moment they were at the opening ceremony, their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of an annoyed Ruby.**

**"There you are! Thanks for ditching-"**

**"Hi." Jaune blurted out happily.**

**"Hi there- me by the way! I haven't made any friends yet-"**

**"I'll be your friend."**

**"Really, thank you-and since you weren't there to help me, I made a girl explode!" Ruby finished before turning her attention from an amused Yang back to Jaune. "So what's your name?"**

**"Jaune Arc sh-" He was interrupted by a Weiss pushing her way through him to hand Ruby a a small booklet or something that read "Dust for Dummies."**

**"This will let you inform on the properties of Dust and it's importantance." Weiss stated with a serious tone. "I highly suggest you read it."**

**Ruby groaned. "I said I was sorry."**

**Weiss scoffed. "Sorry doesn't excuse foolishness. If you're truly sorry, read and never speak to me again."**

**Yang decided to cut in. "Woah woah woah there. Look, you guys obviously got off on the wrong foot. Let's all just start over. I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Yang greeted while Weiss rolled her eyes.**

**"With all due respect, I'd rather not. I have no need to associate with a duo of buffons." She said with her head upturned in a scowl.**

**"You know scowls don't suit a beautiful face snow angel." Jaune said behind her with a smile. The moment her eyes were on his form, her eyes widened and she scoffed in disapproval.**

**"Great, now a half naked degenerate is hitting me." She said in disgust. Jaune heard that and shook his head.**

**"Ya know that if you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say it all right? You'll make a lot more friends that way." He said cheerfully.**

**Ruby nodded in approval. "Thank you!" She sighed happily while Weiss scoffed and decided to walk off.**

* * *

"See Weiss? Even the engine of destruction has common sense." Ruby said as she smirked triumphantly while ignoring a few deadpan looks.

"The day you lecture ME on common sense..." Weiss muttered darkly.

* * *

**After a long speech by the headmaster on the importance of huntsman and their futures, Jaune just spent the day being idle. When night fall came and bedtime was approaching, Jaune got into his bedtime outfit. Bunny themed shorts.**

* * *

"Well, at least he makes it look good." Yang sighed out while Pyrrha nodded.

* * *

**Jaune strolled down the hallway with nothing but confidence mirroring an apex predator. As he moved to claim a comfy spot that was secluded and had some nice moonlight, he noticed a girl with a black bow reading. Now nothing about her stood out except for the fact she smelled weird. Almost familiar. He decided it would be best to leave it alone and go to sleep.**

**'Why do I smell bull on a cat?" He wondered.**

* * *

"Well now, why does he Blake?" Yang asked aloud with a teasing tone.

"Not for those reasons Yang. Adam and I have had physical contact but nothing raunchy. Honestly, Jaune's sense of smell must be intense if he can smell him on me at that point." Blake said analytically, trying to get Yang's mind out of the gutter.

Meanwhile Adam, ignoring a jealous glare from Sun, was intrigued by this faunus' potential. Tyrian was just munching away, waiting for some on screen action.

* * *

**On the next day, the students were brought to a cliff on the edge of Emerald Forest. Ozpin had just given them instructions on collecting some relics after landing in their own way and finding a partner. Jaune was hoping he could find someone strong.**

**"Now does anyone have any questions." Ozpin asked. No one said anything. "Then get ready and do remember to have fun." He said before he blasted them off. The moment Jaune was sent flying, he closed his eyes and remembered how he used to practice leaping with giant trees around his family compound. He opened his eyes and the fire around him intensified a bit before he landed with a smash, spreading blue flames and debris all over. He got out the ground unfazed and just started walking forward with a grin.**

* * *

"That was so cool." Nora gushed while Yang nodded in agreement.

"Talk about an explosive entrance." Yang joked while grinning at her brilliance.

* * *

**Jaune walked around for a bit until he made it to a clearing where he spotted a large stone structure in the distance. And heard the trampling of trees and stomping of ground coming right towards him. Three Ursa minor were approaching him from multiple sides and the moment they laid eyes on him, they all charged. Jaune looked around and flames began to creep from his back, arms, and the sides of his neck as he lowered his center of gravity and got ready with his fangs bared at the grimm.**

**The moment the closest one came forward, he grabbed it by the top of the head before flipping over it. This caused it to flop face first on the ground while Jaune turned in midair and spewed a stream of blue fire at an ursa charging on his right, pushing it back as the flames scorched its body.**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Yang yelled. Ruby pulled out a swear jar while giving Yang a stern gaze. Yang begrudgingly tossed in one lien.

* * *

**The moment Jaune landed, the left ursa tried to bite his head off only for Jaune to duck under it and deliver a vicious uppercut to its belly, launching it in the air. Jaune leapt after it, dodging a tackle from the previously dazed ursa, and caught it's back in a bear hug as they began to fall down in a wall of flame. Jaune had straight up body slammed an ursa into another ursa head first. They evaporated way before the dust and flames cleared.**

**"What a warm up." Jaune said as he dusted off and flames died down.**

* * *

"Spectacular." Adam gasped. "With warriors like that, faunus could easily topple the human government."

"He says as if we don't exist." Weiss spoke dryly.

"Still, an army of faunus capable of such battle prowess at a young age would be frightening." Blake said before she yelped. Yang had pinched one of her ears. "What was that for?"

"For not backing up Weiss-cream's boast." Yang replied in chastising tone.

* * *

**Jaune was about to walk off before the burned ursa got up. He was about to come up and kill it, before something cut it in half. The girl in black from last night. "You know that was my kill right?" Jaune jokingly complained.**

**"That was quite the show, Shear breed." Blake said in a plain tone before sheathing her blade. "Well, we're partners now. Let's hurry and claim our piece before more grimm approach." She said before she began to walk off with Jaune in tow.**

* * *

The beacon teams were put off by this development. This meant that this universe didn't have team RWBY or team JNPR. This was just a bit off putting, not necessarily in a negative way, but it just felt strange to watch.

* * *

**"Can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked as they neared the ruins.**

**"Go ahead."**

**"Why do you wear a bow over your ears?" Blake stopped in mid walk with wide eyes. "Far be it from me to comment on your style, it just seems impractical to wear over your ears like that."**

**Blake turned and faced him with a stern gaze but softened it when she noticed his face was that of a child like curiosity and slight concern. "I have my reasons. Reasons that I prefer to be left unspoken at any given time, especially around other people."**

**"Okay I guess." It didn't take a genius to figure out that her bow was more than just a fashion statement at this point, but Jaune decided not to press on. He was a stranger and to pry into her personal reasons would be very rude at this point which is why he choose not to comment on her bull smell. After nothing but walking in silence, they came upon the pedestals holding the chest pieces. "So which piece do you want."**

**Blake shrugged. "I don't particularly care." Jaune nodded and took a piece with a horse on it. Just as they were about to about to head out, loud crashing was heard and nearing their location with haste. Blake got Gambol Shroud ready and Jaune tensed up in preparation. Not a few seconds later, an ursa minor crashed into the area several meters away from the pedestals before slumping over and dying. With a orange haired girl and a familiar golden haired girl on top of it.**

**"Aww, it's broken." Nora said dejectedly. Yang quickly hopped off and began to laugh in a near hysterical fashion.**

**"That was awesome!" She cheered.**

* * *

"First off, Wohoo I'm on! Number two, why aren't I with Renny?" Nora asked as her mood shifted from excited to unsatisfaction.

"Butterfly effect I guess. Different Jaune different turnouts." Ren reasoned. This didn't make her feel better. "it's not as if we still wouldn't hang out, Nora." She seemed to somewhat recover.

* * *

**Jaune just stared at the them with a shocked expression until he found his voice. "Did... did you guys just ride a ursa to death?" He questioned with a more than an impressed tone as they came forward.**

**Yang replied to him. "Yes we did. It was all her idea actually. Nora here is crazy." She said with admiration in her tone. Jaune nodded and went right towards the the girl picking up a horse piece.**

**"Hey Yangy I- oh hi guy!" She greeted excitedly before looking him up and down. "Woah! What kind of faunus are you?!" She said as she reached and poked his horns. He ignored her prodding as he was too busy gazing into her eyes.**

**"You rode a grimm to death?" He asked slowly. Nora nodded.**

**"Mr. Mittens was a loyal steed." She said before she started to frown. "I wish I let him rest though..." She gasped as she was quickly caught off guard when Jaune grabbed her by one hand and got on one knee while he looked her in the eyes.**

**"Wanna date?" Jaune asked in the most serious of tones.**

* * *

"What?" Several voices belonging to the beacon teams in the room asked simultaneously. Except an unsurprised Nora who Ren could've sworn muttered "Called it".

"Yeah, that's something I'd do too." Tyrain said as he looked at the screen until everyone gave him their attention. "I'm just saying, if I met a cute girl like that-"

"Just stop." Weiss cut him off.

* * *

**"What?" Asked a weirded out Nora. Yang and Blake watched the scene in odd fascination.**

**"My parents always told me find someone who could take down their prey in an awesome display of primal power. I think I might have found that someone." Jaune said as he stood right up, still holding her hand.**

**"W-well Yangy over there punched out two ursa before I made it to her. Her hair was on fire and everything!" Nora said trying to bring his attention away from her. This worked as he quickly turned his burning blue eyes over to the blond bombshell who nodded. He quickly walked over to her while holding onto Nora's right. He then grabbed both therir right hands before taking looks into both their eyes.**

**"Date me?"**

* * *

"Pffft hahahahaha!" Sun couldn't hold it in and neither could Tyrain. Even Adam looked slightly amused.

Yang and Nora just stared at the screen. One was annoyed and the other felt uncomfortable. Ren had decided to give Nora a comforting pat on her head while Blake held back a laugh at her situation with Jaune.

"How atrocious." Weiss muttered.

"I guess you could say Jaune is a _hot_ mess." Ruby joked while elbowing Yang's side. She stopped giggling when her sister shot her a glare.

"You're so lucky that pun was endearing."

* * *

**Yang and Nora looked at Jaune for a second before they karate chopped his shoulders and made him fall down, one out of annoyance and the other out of mixed emotions. Before anymore could be said or done, a loud screech was heard before the sound screaming came.**

**"Weiss, jump down and I'll-!" Ren was caught by the sight of his long time friend and other people. Before he could greet her, by being tackled in a bear hug of course, Weiss began to plummet back to the ground as she screamed. Jaune got up as the others scrambled to catch her and leaped into the air. He managed to catch her bride style and landed safely.**

**"You ok?" He asked nicely before she started to flail a bit.**

**"Unhand me this instant!" She yelled. Jaune shrugged and did so unceremoniously, removing his arms from under her and let her hit the ground with a thud. With a grunt, she got back up before slapping Jaune over his head. "Rude." She said with no small amount of spite.**

**"But you said-" He was cut by the sound of another screech and black feathers cutting through the wind. Jaune and Weiss quickly ran to cover behind some pillars with the others following their lead.**

**"I'm guessing we're not the only ones in a rather perilous situation." A calming female voice said from the side. Jaune and Weiss quickly turned around to notice a certain spartan and red reaper.**

**"Hi Jaune!"**

* * *

"Finally! We're all on the big screen!" Nora announced happily much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

**"Hi Ruby!"**

**"Pyrrha." Weiss said in a joyful tone. "Thank goddness it's you."**

**"Hi Pyrrha. I'm Jaune Arc. It-"**

**"Ignore him." Weiss interjected. Pyrrrha still gave him a wave anyway. As all this was said, the other four people quickly made it over to the pillar and boulder hideout. Nora quickly tackled Ren into a hug since she didn't get to earlier, only letting go of him when a loud screech and crash came from not too far off. A giant deathstalker.**

**"Remember my talk about a perilous situation earlier." Pyrrha said to Jaune and Weiss. "There it is."**

**"Great. Now we can all-" Yang didn't get to finish her sarcasm.**

**"Hunt together! I know right! This so exciting!" Jaune happily chirped. Everyone gave him varying looks ranging from Nora's look of agreement to Weiss' look of disapproval. The moment the nevermore began to fly, the group began to spread out and make a break for one of the bridges, dodging scatter shot feathers from the swooping grimm. Pyrrha and Ruby decided lag behind as to provide some covering fire with their weapons against the it. The moment Ren and Blake made it to the furthest across the bridge, they began to lay down some covering fire against the Deathstalker, allowing the rest of the group to barely make it before the deathstalker reached them.**

**Sadly the bridge was broken in half by the nevermore's feathers, with Pyrrha and Ruby still at the deathstalker end. Yang could leave her sister there and decided to jump over there before the bridge totally crumpled, with her partner following. That left the nevermore for Jaune, Weiss, Blake, and Ren, if they could survive the crumpling bridge.**

**Oh who am I kidding? They easily managed to jump and swing their way onto pillers of near equal height and most of them began to blast away. Now Jaune didn't have any guns and since his fire wasn't long enough, he waited for his opportunity. A** **fter surviving a storm of bullets and magic, the beast charged straight into their location. Weiss jumped out of the way while the others jumped onto the grimm bird.**

**Blake landed atop its back while Ren impaled himself on its right wings with Storm Flower. Jaune went right for the head and pried the mouth right open before unleashing a torrent of flame upon it. While Jaune lit it's head on fire, Blake and Ren ran down its body, Ren dragging and shooting his weapon against its wing while Blake delivered several slashes against its body. All this widespread damage combined with the blinding flame caused it to fly haphazardly and if that wasn't bad enough, the moment Blake and Ren jumped off the beast, its left joint was frozen by one of Weiss' glyphs.**

**Blake, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigami mode, managed to swing on some ruin architecture and catch Ren before they roughly landed back onto a platform. Jaune was still in the now crash landing creature's mouth and decided to do some impractical steering. He jumped to the left side of its face and delivered a right hook. This punch directed the beast to crash into a self impaled looking deathstalker, causing them both to crash into the abyss below. Don't worry, Jaune jumped off at the last minute and the other guys had already blasted themselves away. It was a grimm death duet.**

**Jaune looked around to make sure everyone was okay and when he saw that was the case, he began to cheer. "That was so awesome! We should do it again!" Only Nora cheered in agreement.**

* * *

"I like this Jaune." Nora proclaimed. "I mean, not more than our fearless leader and certainly not in a together-together way, I'm just saying he's cool." She said in a very fast manner.

"We know Nora." Ren chuckled.

"I'll hand it to the bro, that was a wicked awesome turn of events." Sun stated with admiration. "I'll never get over that fire breath either." He chuckled.

"Ah, immolation. Man and faunus' constant best friend." Tyrian sighed happily.

* * *

**After making successfully delivering their pieces and completing the initiation, the students were given a day to rest. The moment morning came, the first years were gathered at the auditorium and the teams were assembled. After team CRDL was formed it was time for Jaune's team.**

**"The next team shall be comprised of Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Lie Ren! They shall form team JSBR otherwise known as Jasperry." Ozpin announced. Claps and cheers rang throughout the auditorium. Jaune was happy to just be in a team, but making it to team leader? He was beyond ecstatic. Weiss on the other hand, she was holding back her furious emotions at not only being denied team leader, but being second fiddle to the shirtless dunce. Ren and Blake were stoic as usual.**

**"Now for the next team..."**

* * *

The screen became dark.

"Jasperry?" Sun wondered. "That's a nice team name. Isn't Jasperry like a super healthy rice for you?" He asked.

"Indeed. I suppose that could work as an analogy for our team." Ren said sagely.

"What? That were healthy? Edible? Not with Jaune we're not..." She grumbled before she lamented at her luck of always being second fiddle to dunces. Ruby just listened to her partner's woes and patted her back. They all turned their attention back to the screen as a new scene appeared. The train incident.

* * *

**In the middle of a cargo train, team JSBR was moving up to confront the lead hijackers behind this White Fang train jacking. The moment the team made it to the fifth cart, Jaune stopped them. He quickly sniffed the air and his body flames spiked in intensity.**

**"Come on out! No use cloaking!" The minute he finished his sentence, Neo stepped out from the shadows in a spark of pink light. Her skin was colored in a tannish way with a few black scales around her cheeks and she had three tails. Her shoulder blades had had scythe like appendages growing out of them, thus her top clothing was modified to let them out. She had no weapons on her. She was a weapon. Jaune's face grew more feral at the sight.**

**"Wraith." He growled under his breath.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen in surprise. Adam and Tyrian were happily shocked while the others were in disapproving shock. Another Shear faunus and it was Neo. Not good.

* * *

**Jaune didn't take his eyes off of her. "Go on ahead. This one's mine." He sensed weiss' imminent disagreement and inhumanly snarled. "Go!" Still keeping his eyes on the enemy. The others were caught off gaurd for a moment but begrudgingly complied. Blake gave one last look at her partner before moving on.**

**Neo and Jaune just stared each other down. Neo raked her scythes against each other in a threat display while Jaune reared his head black and unleashed a wave of fire in his own display of power. They gave each other one last look before charging at each other with their fangs bared.**

* * *

The screen promptly cut off.

"Interesting." Adam muttered.

"That's one thing we agree on. Albeit for different reasons." Blake stoically rebuked.

"You wanna know a scary thought. They weren't shown with their semblances." Tyrian said aloud causing everyone to go a bit wide eyed. All that biological power combined with an unknown semblance. Scary indeed.

"Well." The figureless voice said as the lights went completely off. "That's it for now. Stay tuned to see what I have next for A Veiw Into the Multiverse!"


	3. The grimm Gal's man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I do this: Mega Shout out to oobidoobi's art on deviantart. Check out his stuff, including his grimm girl art and Paternal Message, which this chapter is inspired from. Jaune will never catch a break.

When the lights came back on, the room was filled not only with its two team usuals, but also Salem and chained down grimm (an ursa major, alpha beowolf, king taijitu, ancient deathstalker and nevermore, and a Nuckelavee. Yes, the room is huge.) with collars on. Salem held up a hand, silencing her pets.

"So it's just you guys today. Hmm." Salem said before turning to a few of her pets. "These guys? Really? Wow, you suck." She said causing all her pets except the nuckelavee to look dejected. She noticed the looks from the beacon students and rolled her eyes. "Grimm queen remember? I can talk to them. Psychically."

"We know, smartass. This is just a really weird situation." Yang said. "And awkward." She finished trying to look away from the grimm she helped murder. The lights dimmed and the voice began to speak.

"Now we all now Jaune has a problem with talking to the ladies." No one said otherwise. "But that's only when it comes to human and faunus. Do you get what I'm implying?" Almost everyone did and they didn't like where this was going. The film began and a familiar scene began to play much to beacon student's irritation and slight confusion.

"Before you guys ask, yes, this alternate reality features you guys as older students in your first year." The voice clarified.

* * *

**A ninteen year old jaune was being held up by a nineteen year old cardin with a bruise on his cheek and honey splattered on his chest piece. Cardin only had some honey on the back of his armor. Their confrontation was nearing the climax until something was heard from the distance. Rumbling and the crashing of trees off in the distance and it was nearing their location.**

**This caused Cardin to let go of Jaune and grab his weapon for a fight along with his team. Not a few moments later and a grimm leapt from the forest shade. Its form was less than intimidating and more surprising. Well, to the uninformed at least.**

**The grimm was clearly an ursa, but mostly in the shape of a human except for her paws and legs. She was about eight feet tall with bone armor on her arms, legs, and bone armor covering her private parts. She still had the spikey bone carapace on her back and the mask was still there, but on a human face. She also had spiky crimson hair.**

* * *

"Well that's new." Salem muttered while the Ursa Major grunted in acknowledgement. Most of the beacon students were now feeling weird while Yang oddly felt... outdone.

* * *

**Most of team CRDL steepped back in fear. "Oh shit!" Cardin yelled. "Grimm Queen!" He yelled before making a mad dash for it with Sky and Russel not too far behind. Only Dove lagged behind for some reason. Jaune quickly got himself up and went for Crocea Mors. He believed that if he ran away, the beast would follow and he would endanger the others. The Ursa saw this and quickly shoved Jaune against a tree with just one paw with enough strength to hold him down but not injure him.**

**"Gru..." She growled before sniffing him. Her eyes widened in realization beofre she began to smile, displaying her dagger like fangs. Jaune was petrified with fear, subsequently making her more pleased with herself. Without any warning, she held him with one arm wrapped around his body and made a beeline out of the area while he began to scream for help. Not a moment lager, Dove stepped out from behind a rock, then shook his head while pulling out a scroll.**

**"Ozpin its me... no, I haven't contacted him, I decided to talk to you first... yeah, it happened... ursa queen... yeah... yeah, I understand... I'll be ready, just make sure they are... Yes sir." He finished then hung up his scroll. "I'm gonna have my work cut out for me." He sighed as he picked up Crocea Mors.**

* * *

"Jeez, I'm ominous." A familiar voice said aloud. Team Cardinal had finally stepped in the room, putting away their scrolls with the same video on it. Cardin had to dodge a table thrown at him, courtesy of Nora.

"Woah!" He yelled out. "What was that for?!"

"I don't know, does hurting a certain friend of ours count?" Yang said before cracking her knuckles.

"Hey lay off, we apologized already." Sky spoke up, having to dodge a chair... courtesy of Pyrrha. "I thought you were the nice one!"

"Everyone has their limits." She pointed out like she didn't just throw a chair.

"Whatever. I made peace with Jaune AND tried to being nice to you guys. I'm not gonna stick my neck out just so you guys can slash it." He gritted out bitterly. This caught Ruby's and Pyrrha's attention. Cardin was a dick, but he has been nice lately and is becoming more brotherly with Jaune. In fact, he hasn't been showing any signs of malice toward Velvet for being a faunus. He hasn't even uttered a slur as of late either. Maybe he should get a chance.

* * *

**A quick timeskip later and team RWBY and NPR were in Ozpin's office highly worried for Jaune's well being. Then CRL entered the room, and the others had to hold Nora back from breaking their legs. The commotion and tension was ended when Ozpin literally poofed in the room along with Dove who had Crocea Mors strapped to his back.**

**"Greetings." Ozpin began. "Now I'm sure you wish to know the whereabouts of Jaune Arc. Before I go any further, know that he is fine." This made the group ease up. "He's simply in a peculiar predicament relating to... familial problems."**

**"Meaning..." Yang urged on.**

**"Jaune was kidnapped by a queen rank my grimm." Dove bluntly stated. Ozpin gave him a bit of a look. "No point in dancing around it."**

**Everyone's heart stopped, including the hearts of CRL. Ozpin sighed. "Let me reiterate, Jaune is fine. They aren't going to hurt him." Ruby was about to interject, but Ozpin silenced her with a hand. "I know this because I know the Arc history. Dove, would you care to explain?" Dove nodded.**

**"Not really but alright. However, know that the information I share now doesn't leave this room. If you show much as breath it out in public, you. Will. Die." Dove stated seriously. Everyone nodded. His face and the air around him was that of a competent and powerful if young hunter. Even if you doubted him personally, you didn't doubt his warning.**

* * *

"Woah." Ruby breathed out. "Dove can actually be scary. No offense!" Dove only nodded along with his team.

* * *

**"The Arcs history, while shrouded in history, have always been linked to heroism, but that isn't the entirety of it." Dove began. "The Arc bloodline is linked to Grimm in more ways than one. Through some unknown anomaly, the Arcs have the power to not only link their minds with the grimm, possibly be able to control them, and repel or straight up dispel the lesser ones with their positive emotions in some cases, they can also breed with them." This made everyone freeze.**

* * *

Much like the film version of themselves, everyone froze, including the grimm around Salem.

The multiverse ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

**"Its as they say, polar opposites attract." Dove lightly joked despite the bombshell he just dropped. "Now, you probably want to ask "Why did they kidnap him?" well, I don't know either, but it can be assumed that it may be a time for a mating season of sorts or perhaps something more neferaious. I do know they won't kill him though, and before you ask me why, just call it a hunch for now." There was a moment of silence before Weiss spoke up.**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"My family owes the Arcs their lives. I actually wanted to be on his team and get to know him in person, but fate decided against it. As painul as it is to say, I had to watch him through the unpleasantness of hanging with Cardin's team. Bullying is wrong by the way." He said looking a his team members. "Now let's move on to the next agenda, if it's okay with you?" Dove asked as he looked at Ozpin who nodded.**

**"Right, about the retrieval of our little Arc." Ozpin began.**

* * *

"Freaking blondes and redheads man." Sky muttered. All said color haired people gave him a look. "What? You guys are weird and crazy!" Meanwhile Salem was contemplating a potential plan while the grimm contemplated life.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Jaune was being carted off by an ursa to Oum knows where. Growing desperate from this crazyniss, he spoke allowed. "Where are you t-taking me?"**

**"Home." A feral lady growled. Surely it wasn't the queen ursa right?**

**"D-did y-you?" Jaune barely ask out.**

**"Home." The queen ursa growled out. Jaune's mouth hung agape.**

* * *

The beacon students then turned their heads to Salem. She just shrugged.

"One day... but not today." In all honesty, grimm of higher intelligence and speech capabilities would be highly useful. Unless they became too smart... eh, carpe diem.

* * *

**Jaune, beyond his shock, was also highly anxious by what she meant home. So he asked. "What is home exactly?" She stopped in her tracks the moment she reached the edge of the cliff.**

**"Soon." She growled. Jaune's eyebrow rose.**

**"That doesn't answer-" He didn't get to finish since he was knocked out not a second later.**

**[With Ozpin and the kids.]**

**"Yep, heading exactly to where I'd thought they go." Ozpin said aloud.**

**"Did you contact his parent's?" Dove asked. Ozpin shoot him a glance. "Of course you did. Even if she didnt want this, I doubt she'd be keen on returning him. Only her son can straighten things out." Dove expositioned.**

**Timeskip later, a we find Jaune waking up... in Salem's thrown room.**

* * *

For some reason, Salem went wide eyed and so did her grimm. Everyone else became shocked and scared for Jaune's well being, while the dark one's where surprised for a different reason.

* * *

**Jaune quickly looked around and upon realization, seemed surprised. Not scared or shocked, but surprised. Then he saw the incarnation of despair herself on the throne and said what came naturally. "Grandmama? Is that you?"**

* * *

"Grandmama?/ The fuck?/ Called it." We're among the things said by the beacon children and a now appearing Ozpin. Yes, he and Nora said the last thing.

When everyone turned in his direction, he shrugged. "Traffic." Was all he said. "Luckily I got to watch from my scroll."

Salem herself quickly shook off the surprise. This was an alternate reality, not herself. To be frank, she was kind of interested. If she sired a spawn, she could use the child in her recreation of the world. Not an unpleasant thought.

* * *

**"Jaune." She quickly but gently said before she whistled. Before Jaune knew it, several figures made their way into the room. Grimm queens. Lots and lots of grimm queens. Ranging from the lightweight beowolf queen all the way to the intimidating yet exotic Nuckelavee queen. He really wished grandmama wouldn't drag him into work. "Step forth."**

**Salem didn't need to specify. They already knew who she meant. The Ursa queen stepped forward with little hesitation despite the hidden displeasure in her mistress' voice. {Salem-sama.}**

* * *

"Salem-sama? And what's with the odd dialect?" Ruby asked.

"Dead language." Ozpin and Salem answered. They shared a brief stare down for a moment before the former was allowed to continue speaking. "It's an old language long lost to the people of Remnant. I guess in this alternate world, the grimm speak it."

Thank goodness for subtitles.

The grimm present had their eyes glued to the screen. It's weird seeing yourself as a hot monster girl.

* * *

**"Why is my grandson here?" Salem asked.**

**{I wanted to take initiative.} The ursa queen answered. It's a good thing they don't break into cold sweats or that their blushes aren't noticeable.**

**Salem hummed. "Initiative? By kidnapping him?" Salem rhetorically asked. {Don't you think you've could've come up with a better plan?} She asked in the other language. Jaune's eyebrow rose.**

**{You know I can speak a little of the language too, right grandmama?}**

**Salem looked a bit surprised and pleased. 'He really did follow through on the lessons.' She quickly put her work face back on, but before more could be said, someone broke down the door.**

**"Professor, was that nece-"**

**"-cessary? Yes, it was." Ozpin answered calmly. "Salem." He greeted curtly. The queens were about to unleash their fury, until Salem stepped forward and held up a hand, holding them back.**

**"Ozpin. And you brought your students. Including the silver eyed one." She aid as her eyes narrowed.**

**"That's not all I've brought." Ozpin said as he moved out of the way. Then Nicholas and Juniper Arc stepped forward.**

**"Mother. Why is Jaune here?" He asked like he already knew the answer.**

**For once, Salem looked a bit nervous. "Well, uh, you see-I was was reprimanding the-you know what screw it." She sighed. "Jaune is nineteen. Practically a man now and he needs a suitable partner." She said seriously.**

* * *

"And the strange becomes even stranger!" Russel yelled exasperatedly.

"Tell me about it." Salem shrugged. "My grandson should be a father right now." Everyone except Ozpin face faulted.

Yes, grimm can face fault.

* * *

**"He's also a student." Ozpin reminded. Salem shrugged.**

**"Didn't stop them." She said pointing to Jaune's parents.**

**The Beacon students, except Dove of course, face faulted. Ozpin just looked tired. Jaune's parents just sighed and huddled up. After a few moments of debating they yelled break.**

**"Alright mother." Nicholas sighed. "We've decided to host the competition." The word competition seemed to echo throughout the room and Jaune's face morphed into horror while Ozpin and Salem went wide eyed.**

**"What do you mean the competition? They all wish to share him." Salem didn't like where this was going.**

**"True, but what about these girls." Juniper smugly stated as she pointed at the Beacon girls, who all blushed in embarrassment and spouted denials only to go ignored. "And I doubt you'd let him stay at the academy if he picked them." Everyone turned to Salem at that, she didn't deny it.**

**Jaune felt like panicking. "Wait, hold on! Isn't the competition a bit gratuitous. I barely know the any of these girls!" He said waving his hands around the room.**

**His parents nodded. "Good. That means we can start the competition off lightly. Now-"**

**"I'm sorry, new here, but what is the competition?" Yang asked with a bit of snark. 'Did they forget about us?' She wondered.**

**"The competition is to see who Jaune Arc develops the most feelings for and who he chooses to stay with." Everyone went wide eyed. " The only way it can be called off is if Jaune becomes asexual-" Salem held back a snort of amusement. "-One side admits defeat, or if one party dies. Don't worry the third thing rarely happens." Ozpin said trying to reassure the Beacon girls. They looked over and noticed the grimm queens shooting them looks that screamed death threat. "If you win, Jaune stays in Beacon."**

**"And if you win, Jaune stays here." Salem said to her queens, who were more than motivated.**

**"Can't Jaune simply say no to either?" Blake asked. She was met with silence. "So that's a no then."**

**Team NPR stepped right up to help their leader. "We accept!" Pyrrha and Nora yelled while Ren nodded from behind. Jaune was their friend and leader after all.**

**Weiss looked ready to refuse until a certain red head spoke up. "Team RWBY accepts!" Weiss looked ready to strangle her, Blake was just weirded out by all of this, and Yang stepped up right next to her sister.**

**"Romantic feelings." She whispered a bit heavily in her ears.**

**"Yang, if Jaune has to stay with these guys, he'll have to stay here, not become a hunter, be surrounded by grimm and a possibly a very untrustworthy grandmother who happens to control GRIMM." Ruby spoke like she was talking to just Yang, but she wanted all of her friends to hear it. They all thought for a moment and the rest of team RWBY accepted with gusto.**

**CRL just stood to the side. They couldn't (and wouldn't) enter anyway.**

**"Alrighty then! Just sign these wa-contracts and the competition will take place in Beacon!" Nicholas said a little too happily for his wife's liking. Jaune just groaned.**

* * *

"So this is the plot. I think I may become an alcoholic." Weisss groaned out and received a gasp from Ruby. "I said I think." She clarified.

"Lucky ass harem protagonist." Dove groaned out.

"At least you get a cool role." Russel shot back.

Salem was a little skeptical about this whole plot too. Why not just kill the girls in a series of horrible "accidents". She supposed parenthood made one too lenient.

* * *

**Jump cut to two weeks later and we see our protagonist walking through one of the gardens, looking for his team only to find the Queen Taijitu. Like her regular counterparts, two bodies are connected, both heads wearing only a bone headdress, only their bodies mirrored snake women, feminine bodies with snake tails at the end. The black body had choppy long red hair and the white body had choppy short red hair.**

**The moment they noticed Jaune, they slithered up to him and began go cuddle up to him in an overly affectionate manner. Before Jaune got a word out, he heard footsteps in his direction.**

**"Jauney! Where are you?!" Nora called out as she hastily walked in front of Pyrrha and Ren. NPR then spotted Jaune and the queen taijito.**

**"Is this a bad time?" Ren asked as he came up to cuddling... pair?**

**The taijito nodded yes while Jaune shook his head. "No. Why?"**

**"We were all planning on going to the beach for a bit. You know, a group of friends having fun. At the beach. With friends." Pyrrha emphasized while looking at Jaune. He didn't catch on, but the species barrier didn't prevent the queen from noticing as she proceeded to hold onto Jaune tighter as both set of eyes narrowed.**

**"Oh cool. We can all go." He said while looking at everyone.**

**"By everyone, you mean?" Nora asked gesturing to the grimm. Jaune actually noticed.**

**"Yeah. Why not?" The humans deflated while the taijito looked smug.**

* * *

"Oh Jaune." Pyrrha sighed.

"And he would invite the grimm because?" Yang asked.

"Because he's an overly nice moron." Weiss answered. "Grimm our the natural enemy of humanity, does his idiocy know no bounds?"

"To be fair, this alternate reality may not feature as much animosity as ours." Ozpin said. 'Maybe that's why the age is also higher. Maybe.' Ozpin thought.

* * *

**[At the Beach]**

**They finally arrived at the Shining Isle after an awkward ride in the bullhead with most of the grimm queens, the nuckelavee and nevermore queen had moved on their own, and were ready to have some fun.**

**Ruby and Weiss had chosen one piece swimsuits while the rest of the ladies were in he two piece outfits and the guys were in swimming trunks. Yes, they were in their respective colors, except for Nora. Hers were sloth themed. Are you surprised?**

**The girmm queens were in their usual birthday suits. Anyway, Ruby and Nora quickly set out to play in the ocean, with Pyrrha and Ren supervising them of course, while Yang decided to sun tan. Weiss and Blake brought their own towels and parasols, the former resting while the latter read. The grimm queens just sat and relaxed.**

**Jaune and Dove had finally arrived and set down a pic knit basket for later.**

**"Hey, lady killer, c'mere." Yang called. He sighed and went over.**

**"Yeah?" He was handed a tube of sunscreen and blushed, causing her to stifle some laughter. She then rolled on her back and undid her bra.**

**"You know what to do right?" Jaune nodded nervously and squirted the cream on his hands. Just as he was about to make contact, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and noted the deathstalker queen behind him.**

**Unlike the previous ones, she was far more armored, with the bones all over the sides of her limbs and back, she also had straight hair ending in four tails. Her right hand was a pincer and she still had a tail. Also six eyes. She let out a quiet hiss and gestured for Jaune to come over.**

**"But I have to help Yang first." Jaune said before the queen deathstalker gestured over to the beowolf queen who happily put some sunscreen on her paws and gave Jaune a thumbs up then proceeded to get Yang's back. The beowolf queen had long wild crimson hair and bone armor on the side of her legs, arms, and private parts. Instead of a mask, she had a bone helmet.**

**"Well, okay." He immediately yelped as he was pulled away as Dove quickly followed. Yang pouted before she glanced at the beowolf queen. The queen's face morphed from happy to giving her an evil smile.**

**{Get cucked human swine.} Yang didn't understand, but knew it was something to poke at her nerves.**

* * *

"Wow. You guys are made of darkness AND pettiness." Yang said as she glared at the grimm. The beowolf did a whatever gesture while the scorpion held up a claw. 'Is it flipping me off?'

* * *

**Meanwhile, the queen deathstalker pulled Jaune over to the grimm side and pointed at the ocean and made swimming gestures. Jaune rose an eyebrow before snapping his fingers. "You want me to teach you how to swim?" She nodded bashfully. "Alright then." He said as he held her hand and began to lead her into the water. Ruby saw this and decide to intervene. Quickly water galloping to Jaune she made her move.**

**"Hey Jaune, can you teach me how to swim too?" She asked in her usual cheerful matter.**

* * *

The deathstalker hissed in annoyance while Ruby stuck her tongue out at it.

* * *

**"Sure." Juane said as he placed Ruby to his right. He could've sworn he felt a pincer dig in his left side. While that was happening, Nora was collecting sea shells. Why? For her mega sloth sand castle off course.**

**"Perfect." She said as she reached for a multicolored seashell. Just as her hand reached for it, a long black hand extended by a long black arm nabbed it first. A hand belonging to the queen nuckelavee.**

**She had long flowing hair, yes, crimson it will always be crimson, and bone armor covering her supple breasts on her voluptuous body. Everything else was the usual for nuckelavee. It wasn't as big as the usual ones, but being a queen, far more powerful. Apparently, it was building it's own sand castle. A little too close to her castle.**

* * *

The nuckelavee and Nora were staring at each other, their eyes cold and seemingly lifeless. For some reason, the popcorn tasted off and the soda froze over.

* * *

**"Hey!" Nora yelled. "I saw it first!" The nuckelavee paid her no mind and placed the seashell atop her castle-prison-condo deluxe much to Nora's ire and made her way to Jaune. Nora's face gained a sinister hue when the nuckelavee "accidentally" knocked down a wall.**

**"Okay, so float and- _yipe!"_ Jaune squeaked when he was pulled away by a certain horse grimm and set him down in front of her. Leaving the queen deatstalker and Ruby alone. Ruby glared at her while she barely payed her any mind. Ruby then used one hand to splash some water in her face. In return, she overturned Ruby with a tail lash. She flopped in the water and began to sputter angrily.**

**While that happened, Jaune was enveloped by the nuckelavee as he rode her, taking note of the of the pillows behind the armor being pressed into his back. Everything was peaceful until they heard maniacal laughter. Coming from Nora. The queen nuckelavee quickly sped up, not even taking a second to make it back to what was left of her sand castle. Or should I say mound.**

**"Nice sand castle. It's definitely unique, especially with the seashell graves." He genuinely complimented as he hopped off and went to get a closer look while the nuckelavee cried anime tears.**

**"Hey Jauney, what do you think of MY castle!" Nora yelled happily. Jaune turned around and was quickly impressed by the twelve feet sand fortification.**

**"Amazing! The multi color seashell definitely ties the whole thing together." He complimented much to Nora's delight. The nuckelavee on the other hand just stared at her with a seemingly dead expression.**

* * *

"Ha, one for Nora, none for nucky!" She cheered. Ren would've scolded her, but he decided to let it slide.

This universe's nuckelavee on the other hand was plotting. There's such thing as accidental homicide right?

* * *

**Dove, sensing an inevitable conflict, popped a volleyball and net out of his mallet space and yelled. "Hey, would anyone like to play some volleyball!" Dove announced. Ruby and Nora happily agreed while Weiss and Blake were ready to decline, but couldn't thanks to the prodding of their teammates. The grimm, recognizing this as a competition, promptly agreed. Dove and Jaune began to set up the net while the teams would form up and-**

**"Wait!" Pyrrha called out."I'm a sportsman and I can't help but notice the grimm team is short two members." T** **he grimm looked at each other, then the queen ursa held out six digits while giving Pyrrha an "Are you stupid?" look. Pyrrha stifled a sigh. "Okay, short one member."**

**With a loud screech, the queen nevermore landed. She had her long hair tied in several spiky ponytails. She had a birdlike bone helmet and her body was unarmored, being harpy like in frame.**

**The grimm grinned.**

**"Alright! Seven beautiful ladies vs seven beautiful ladies." Ren raised his hand in a questioning manner but went ignored. "Now Jaune, head over to the grimm side."**

**"What? Jaune should be with his team." Pyrrha interjected and received glares from the grimm. Everyone else agreed and everything sort of devolved into a stare down.**

**"Look, Jaune can just shift teams with me each round. I'll go on the human side and he'll go the grimm side for now. Besides, you guys have had him longer. Sharing won't hurt just for a round will it?" After a brief hesitation, the human team nodded.**

* * *

"Nice damage control Dove." Cardin said.

"Yep. I'mma good... guardian? Yeah, guardian I think."

* * *

**"Now let's have a good game!" Dove cheered while** **Jaune felt a bit... uncomfortable.**

**The volleyball net was quickly set up and the teams were in position. The starting team would be the humans. Yang decided to start things off with a spike in Jaune's direction. The Q. Ursa quickly blocked it upwards and the Q. Nevermore spiked down. Smashing Dove in the face by accident, subsequently landing on the sand after.**

**"Guh, point grimm." He groaned.**

**Jaune was quickly smashed into a hug by the Q. Ursa and Q. Beowolf who, for some reason, seemed to stare each other down. Weird. The game started off again with Nora serving, straight up blasting the ball to the otherside. The Beowolf tried to catch this one, but ended up getting blasted back by a body shoot. The ball bounced off of her stomach and right onto the sand.**

**"Point humans!" Dov announced.**

**{What the fuck was that?} The Q. Ursa began. {A half dead creep plays better D than you!}**

**The Beowolf instantly got up and they started butting heads. {Lay off! The girl's got freak strength!}**

**{Ha! Weak excuse tail chaser!}**

**{Shouldn't your fat ass be neck deep in a tub of honey?}**

**{At least I have ass-sets, bitch-chan} The Q. Ursa said as her pointed at her body. The Q. Beowolf looked confused and angry.**

**{Excuse me! That's not even-}**

**Jaune coughed into his hand and got their attention back. {Game?} He asked. He didn't know what their argument was about but from the look of it, it definitely looked off topic. With a slightly embarrassed nod they got back into it. Especially when they saw Nora hold back a snicker.**

* * *

"I thought our team had problems." Weiss dryly commented and Blake gave an agreeing nod.

The ursa and beowolf shot each other a wary glance.

* * *

**The game went on as normal-ish as expected. People were smashed, usually Dove's face, and things heated up as semblance's were in now put to use by the humans. Ultimately, it was a begrudging tie. Dove needed medical care.**

* * *

"What a quick series of scenes that was." Dove commented. "Also, FUCK YOU GUYS! What was up the targeting of my face?!" He yelled indignantly. The grimm and other Beacon teams just shrugged.

* * *

**The next scene showed CRL setting up a sling contraption in one of the Beacon dorms. Sky was filling up a water ballon with sticky gum substance while Cardin and Russel set up the device.**

**"And your certain jaune is walking around here?" Cardin asked. Russel nodded**

**"Yep, with none of his weird lovers either." He commented. Cardin smiled and put on the final adjustments, allowing sky to load it before he set up the trip wire.**

* * *

"Hey, don't give us that look! Different circumstances, different turnouts." Cardin said before he noticed the grimm glaring at him. "You guys too?! You don't even know him!"

* * *

**After a few moments of waiting, they heard someone approaching. The sound of clopping actually. And neighing. Their eyes widened in horror at a startling realization that it's the horse grimm, in a hurry from the sounds of it. They tried to yell stop but it was too late, as she tripped the trap causing the sling to fire several balloons of the gum stuff just as she turned the corner. With a loud splat, it covered her entire face and got into her hair. It also knocked down the candy in a heart shaped container labeled for Jaune in fancy handwriting.**

**CRL cringed.**

* * *

Have you ever had a nuckelavee stare you down in an unblinking dead look of contempt, unmoving its furiousness so thick. Team CDRL did.

Ozpin decided to mark them down for counseling.

* * *

**The Q. Nuckelavee quickly wiped the stuff off of her eyes and stared right into CRL's souls as they became petrified in fear. She began to walk slowly towards them, twitching as her spikes began to expand. Then a door opened.**

**"What was that noise?" Jaune asked as he opened the door. His eyes quickly focused on the guys. He was about to say something until soft sobbing was heard. Coming from the Q. Nuckelavee. "What happened?!" He asked in concern. She pointed at CRL then her face. Jaune quickly made his way over to her to comfort her before shooting the guys a quick glare. "What the hell! I told you jerks to leave my friends alone!" He yelled before he sighed. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He said as he began to lead her away as CRL was stuck in a forever face fault.**

**The Q. Nuckelavee shot the guys a sneaky look before giving them a wink.**

* * *

"You faker!" Nora shouted at the nuckelavee. It smiled (?) and winked. Then the film, nearing its end, transitioned to a new scene. With Blake surrounded by the white fang at a warehouse.

* * *

**"You really shouldn't have come here, kitty." Roman teased. Blake just shot him a defiant look.**

**"And let you make off with a ton of explosives, I think not." She retorted.**

**"Yeah." He laughed. "You really slowed me down." He snapped his fingers and a white fang lieutenant armed with a chainsaw began to move in on her. Until something literally nearly crashed on top of him. Something black, white, and red. The Q. Beowolf. Everyone was startled by her appearance.**

**"You!" Blake said in surprise. "Why are are you here?!"**

**The queen looked around before giving Blake a glance with one eye. "Friends worry." She growled out before pointing at Roman. "You die."**

**"Shit./shit!" Both the Roman and the White Fang member said.**

* * *

And the screen went black.

The grimm and Beacon members just looked at each other then at their notable members. The beowolf and Balke just glanced at each other then nodded before looking away. The lights went dark.

* * *

_**OMAKE!** _

Jaune was simply walking down the gardens of Beacon before he felt an ominous presence move to his location. Suddenly, clouds of darkness began to swirl around him. He heard clopping, neighing, and slight wheezing. Unsure of what to do, he pulled out his weapons in preparation of what may come. When the dark clouds surrounded him and his back was against the wall, he began to shake in fright. He froze at what came next.

A nuckelavee stepped out of the shadows, facing him with those souless burning eyes and horrendous smile. Jaune couldn't fight this thing, not at his level.

'If I'm gonna go down, it'll be fighting.' He charged forward with his weapon drawn and ready to strike. Instead of meeting the beast in a charge of death, he was met with a box of chocolates In a heart shaped box. The beast used its other hand to scratch its head nervously and looked away in a bashful expression.

For a moment, a thousand thoughts raced through Jaune's head. On reflex he took the chocolates and muttered a thank you. The nuckelavee quickly left the area in a bashful yet happy state.

After a long moment of silence Jaune opened the box as he sat down and ate the chocolates.

"This is pretty good."


	4. Arcs of the Locust!

"Ah, back to the grind." Adam sighed. He noticed that the usual groups and Ozpin were there along with a new customer. "Oh god." He sighed.

"Ozpin. Students." General Ironwood greeted as he entered the room. "Criminal scum." He growled lowly. "If the situation were proper, I'd end your reign of terror here and now."

"My reign of terror." Adam chuckled out sarcastically.

"Yep." Ozpin said aloud before sipping his coffee. "So what's on for today?" Ozpin asked, trying to shift attention back to the screen.

_"What? No more friendly banter."_ The voice asked. No one responded. _"Oh alright. Tell me something, have any of you ever heard of **Gears of War**?"_ The voice relented before asking. The screen turned on as the people pondered his question.

* * *

**Deep in what appeared to be an underground hollow of sorts, filled with fluorescent fungi and plant life, a giant centipede like grimm appeared and began to move through the large space of the underground, maneuvering thround the jagged rock formations and different elevations.**

**It's body was black, with burning red streaks running down its body from head to diverging at its two back legs. Its legs were covered in bone and its mask, having four red markings with two on each side of the head, split with the red line, allowed tiny red eyes to pop through. The beast itself could fill more than two thirds of a football.**

* * *

The beacon children couldn't help but shiver a bit at seeing the creature. Even Adam felt a bit squeamish.

"The mighty ashura." Ironwood said aloud. "Haven't seen one of those in four years and even then it wasn't that big."

* * *

**The beast seemed to calmly storm along the ground until cracks of varying sizes began to appear all around. It began to knowingly writh and hiss angrily while monitoring the area, keeping its antenna on the ground in a haphazard fashion.**

**"RRRAAAAGGH!" A deep and gravelly voice roared out before the grimm's face was assaulted by a hail storm of bullets and explosives. White and grey Lizard like men wearing similar yet various armor types seemed to pounce from multiple sides along the tops of some of the chasms while several soldiers rushed forward with cleavers lined with red dust towards the beast's legs. While most of them made it through, a few weren't so lucky. The screen went dark just as a leg crashed down on one of the warriors.**

* * *

"Who were those guys?" Ruby asked a bit nervously. They seemed a bit off. And scary.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered. "I doubt they exist in our world."

'Never hurts to be cautious.' General Ironwood thought to himself.

* * *

**When the next scene came, it displayed an underground city akin to a giant fortification atop a glowing lake. Among the roads and buildings, walked soldiers and beasts of different sizes. From the simple drone to holy kantus, walking around the city doing hatever task they needed. Then came the mighty beasts they domesticated from the small wretches all the way to the colossal brumaks and corpsers.**

* * *

'Oh my Oum.' Were the thoughts of the students seeing all of these creatures that lived underground. This is the type of shit they had nightmares about as kids. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Adam made a mental note to check underground whenever they could. For various reasons.

"To think they've domesticated such beasts." Adam said in astonishment.

"It's definitely fascinating." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah. That's one word for it." Ironwood said dryly.

* * *

**In the middle of the city lied a gigantic palace, filled to the brim with special looking guards of sorts. Inside that palace lied the most important person. The queen.**

**"Mom, I really think you should reconsider." And Jaune, who stood before his mother's throne. His outfit was different except his hoodie. Instead of jeans, he had jet black pants with red spiked knee pads. His breast plate was a rusty red and a black sharp looking cross was carved into the center of his chest plate. His left shoulder and elbow pads weren't spiked except his right one. His last outfit edition included a pair of black googles around his neck. Also, he was way more pale.**

* * *

"First off, not surprising and kinda cool. Second, he looks a lot more... battle ready." Yang started off in her usual tone but grew more hesitant as she said this.

"Personally, I like his look. It be better if was pink though." Nora commented.

"Hey weiss, Jaune'a actually royalty. What do ya think that?" Ruby giggled out.

"As if-I'm sorry, what do you mean by actually royalty?" She growled out in a low tone.

* * *

**Queen Juniper quirked an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?" She asked in slightly annoyed tone.**

**"Because two wrongs don't make a right?" He weakly pointed out. His mother just stared at him. "Okay, multiple reasons. One, not all surface dwellers are bad and you know this."**

**"Because of the surface dwellers, grimm exist. Not only that, but they prove incompetent as they squabble amongst each other for power, feeding the grimm." She pointed out nonchalantly.**

**"Two, why not try to work with them, come together in a way to-" His mother raised her hand to silence him.**

**"You just want to become a "hero" for the people don't you?" She asked tiredly.**

**"Better than slaughtering them!" He yelled in a exasperated tone.**

* * *

"Goodness." Pyrrha gasped out.

"I don't think I like this version of Mrs. Arc." Nora said allowed.

"None of us do." Blake muttered.

"Personally, I think her people should align with us. From the look of things, it seems as though her people know the pain of being rejected from society. With both of our strengths, we could rectify the world." Adam said in his freedom fighter tone, causing the students to groan.

Ironwood tched before he spoke. "A genocidal queen wouldn't save you from me or the military."

"Yet I'm still breathing without all of that." Adam sighed. "Such arrogance."

* * *

**Juniper shook her head. "They slaughtered your ancestors Jaune. They kepts us chained and confined before plunging the locust into the abyss."**

**"That was the past. This is the present." She still looked unconvinced. "At least let me indulge in their existence before you get rid them. Let me try to unite the people I can. Please?"**

**"No." She said with a tone of finality. "There's no point in you getting attached to a race that will eventually cease to exist. End of discussion." She said as her top generals, Skorge, Raam, and Karn entered the room before bowing to the royal mother and prince. "Now go, I have plans to make." Jaune grunted angrily as he left before stopping at the doorway.**

**"This isn't something dad would want." Jaune muttered darkly before exiting. Juniper heard and sighed.**

**"Quueeen." Raam said. She shook her head.**

**"It's fine. He'll grow out of it." She said as a hologram appeared and the room went dark. "Now, back to the agenda."**

* * *

"It's good to know that Jaune would stick up for others." Ren said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Also, anyone else unnerved by the large one's voice." Everyone voiced an agreement. Even Adam.

* * *

**From the look of things, almost everyone was resting, save for a few soldiers and palace guards. And Jaune.**

**He was currently packing his bag and making sure his armor was where it needed to be after concealing the synbols. On his bed, rested a wretch with a collar. He gave him one last pat on the head, causing it to squirm happily.**

* * *

"What kind of pet is that? It looks like a hairless monkey dog monster." Ruby quipped.

* * *

**Once he made sure everything was alright, he exited his room and began to maneuver his way around the gaurds in a stealthy fashion. After a few moments of stealth (and familiar spy music) he made it to a secluded courtyard, containing a reaver in special plating. It noticed him and began to nuzzle him.**

**"Hey girl. How ya doin'." He cooed as he rubbed her head and she got low. "You and me are gonna go for a ride." He said as he began to climb aboard.**

* * *

"Jaune's gonna ride that! He can't even ride a bullhead! **"** Yang shouted. Everyone gave her a look. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, different Jaune's and whatever."

* * *

**"Prince." A deep voice called out groggily. Jaune quickly craned his neck around and saw the elite boomer staring at him. "Prince?"**

**"H-hey there." Jaune coughed out a bit before his tone became serious. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"**

**"Supposed to watch over palace." He answered.**

**"And why aren't you?" Jaune asked with an edge to his tone. Boomers weren't smart but they could pick up the vibes from their commanders.**

**"You aren't supposed to leave without permission." He answered. Depsite not showing it, the boomer became nervous as the air seemed to thin.**

**"I am the son of Juniper. Your prince. You dare to oppose me?" He growled out. The boomer shook its head. "Besides, my mother authorized it. She simply didn't tell you because you our of low rank and worth. To disrupt the others over a pointless announcement of my leaving would be foolish too. Return to your post and don't mention this to anyone who lacks clearance, am I understood?" The boomer nodded and with a curt nod, Jaune took off on his reaver.**

**"God I love those tubs of loveable fat-muscle." Jaune said as he took off in an inconspicuous manner.**

* * *

"Jaune lording his power over others, thats new." Blake muttered.

"And kinda hot." Weiss muttered to herself. Only Blake caught on to that comment.

* * *

**Jaune quickly made it out of the hollow and landed once he arrived at a safe distance from Vale. He quickly did something to the saddle computer than got off his reaver and patted her on the head. "Head on back home girl. I'll see you at my graduation." He said cheerfully as the reaver reluctantly flew back to the hollow. Then he made his way to Vale.**

**Jump cut a few scenes later and we find him at the team announcements.**

* * *

"Uh? Mr. Voice?" Nora assked.

"Look, I'm not gonna keep doing the whole "at the very beginning" thing. They would get boring and tedious, especially if nothing significant was shown. That and other key scenes need to be shown."

* * *

**"And would Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos shall form team WJRP otherwise known as Wrapping Paper. Yes I'm serious." All was silent until some broke out into a snicker and more broke out until everyone started laughing at the disappointed team. Ozpin smiled and held up a hand. "Okay everyone, I'm kidding. They shall be team whirlpool."**

**'I'm so gonna process him.' Jaune bitterly thoght with a somewhat forced smile. 'At least I got a cool team.' He thought to himself.**

* * *

The three members of team WJRP gave Ozpin a deadpan look. He shrugged. "Gotta amuse yourself somehow."

* * *

**Jaune was seen the next day fidgeting with his tie to Weiss' disbelief. "Do you seriously not know how to put on a tie?" She asked in a tone mixed in shock and deadpan.**

**"The only things that should go around necks are goggles and barbed wire." He retorted as he comically fidgeted with a tie. "Can't I just wear my armor?" He whined**

**"You are a student of Beacon and you will dress like it." She responed sharply. Jaune groaned. Their first class was boring in Jaune's opinion. All Port did was talk about grimm and anatomy, stuff his mother already did. Then he unleashed a boarbotusk and Jaune easily snapped its neck. Boring! What did interst him was the class discussion on the batles between Faunus and humanity. Listening to battle strategies and such became his interest the moment Karn and mother introduced him. Although he wasn't a fan of Cardin's comment towards the faunus. It was rude and rude gets you hurt.**

**Now he was in combat class and even more interested. "Would Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come up." Glynda announced. They were at a space from each other and unsheathed their weapons. cardin's explosion mace and Jaune's Crocea Mors. Only it looked darker and was way more jagged while his retractable shield was sharper around the edges. "Begin." She announced.**

**Jaune and Cardin began the fight. Or shall I say, one sided flailing and effortlessly-hit-and-run. Jaune easily maneuvered and beat his aura to red.**

* * *

"Woah." Yang breathed. "Couldn't even call what Cardin did fighting."

"More like flailing angrily." Ironwood added.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Juniper sat on her throne amongst her seven daughter's holographic projections, they were dressed in in a smaller more regal female versions of the theron armor, and generals who stood before her. "As you all know, Jaune has fled Nexus and most likely gone off to attend one of the academies. This not only puts himself at risk, but us as well."**

**"Why not send our forces over and tear one of the cities apart from below? I could do that if you want?" Coral offered. Almost everyone shook their heads at her bloodthirsty ways.**

**"No way. That's beyond reckless and Jaune might get caught in the crossfire." Violet argued back.**

**"That and we don't have the resources for that, especially if he's in Vale. Not yet. We still need to recover some more of the relics and a maiden power." Juniper said. "We're gonna have to do things in a small scale manner, including the raids and outpost set ups. Recovering Jaune will have to be of lower priority for now."**

**"Why not send in one of the elite theron squadrons to search for him in each of the cities. They're smart enough to not get caught and could monitor him from a distance if need be." Sapphire offered. Juniper thought for a moment and nodded.**

**"That could work. If you're close to a city, send four of your theron elites to each of them and have them work in duos across the area. Whether they work under the cover of night or day is left up to you. And Coral, don't send yours." Juniper held up a hand. "Why, because we know about the tendencies of your troops."**

**"Fair enough." Coral said as she pouted.**

**"Now skorge." Juniper shited her attention to the high kantus priest. "Have you made contact with the riftworm yet."**

* * *

"Man, this all so sketchy and frightening." Ruby said allowed.

"I, for one, don't like the way Arcs family is developing in this stroy." Ironwood said aloud. "Covert operations and a genocidal ruler. Just more unneeded add ons to the list of Remnants troubles."

"Hopefully, the situation won't escalate." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Team WJRP and RYBN were shown at the docks. From the looks of things, Sun had already passed by and Weiss was arguing with Blake.**

**"Well maybe they their passion wouldn't feel so enflamed had people like the Schnee not used them like slaves." Blake retorted angrily. "And people like you not look and put them down like common criminals."**

**"H-how dare you?!" Weiss snapped. "Had they not lived up to the stereotypes, people wouldn't feel the way they do. They should take themselves just as accountable." Before more could be said, Jaune yawned in an attention grabbing manner.**

**"You guys are being really stupid. Look, people choose their own paths, regardless of others." He said as he looked at Blake. Weiss began to look a little more smug until Jaune looked at her. "At the same time, being constantly put down by people who don't acknowledge the wrongs done and look down on the whole does NOT help." He finished. "Now, why don't we all calm down and enjoy the day?" He asked happily. Weiss angrily walked off while Blake sorta did the same. Jaune shrugged. "Guess it's just us."**

* * *

Weiss and Blake glanced nervously at each other. Boy, did things get real at the time. Thank goodness they were past all of that. Adam, on the other hand, gave Weiss and Ironwood a harsh glare which Ironwood returned.

* * *

**During the night, Blake was sneaking off with Sun in tow, quickly arriving at the docks. They thought it was just them, but they were wrong.**

**"What are two doing out?" Juane asked from behind them, causing them to jump in surprise.**

**"Woah! Bro, what are you doing here?" Sun asked in a surprised fashion. Jaune shook his head.**

**"Sorry, my question first." He said cheekily. Blake sighed.**

**"Dammit, you shouldn't be here. This place is filled with White Fang." She said with some edge in her tone.**

**Jaune shrugged. "I know that. I was actually gonna come here to see what was wrong too, then I saw you guys. You know this is dangerous right?" He asked with a concerned tone.**

**Sun smirked. "Well, we wouldn't be hunters if danger was an actual concern."**

**"As nice as this conversation is, we need to focus on the task at hand." Blake reminded them. They quickly got a position near one of the crates and surveyed the area.**

* * *

"That's far more white fang than usual." Blake commented.

"Probably thanks to the locust. Extra men do to the extra danger from the locust. For all we know, the locust could be using the white fang as scapegoats too." Ozpin guessed. Adam didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**A lot of Whitd Fang gunts in the area, all being led by Roman Torchwick. This didn't sit well with Blake. She quickly lunged forward before Jaune or Sun could stop her and made her way to Roman with Sun tagging along. Jaune shook his head at their poor ambush tactics and made his way to one of the bullheads amidst the chaos, but was confronted by a big White Fang lieutenant and six surrounding grunts.**

**"Should've stayed in bed brat." The lieutenant said as he revved up his chainsaw and grunts moved up. Jaune cracked his neck before pulling out his sword.**

**'God, that dudes weapon looks plain. Skorge's double sided chainsaw staff is way cooler.' Jaune could've sworn he heard a slight squeal somewhere. Weird. Jaune lunged forward, surprising his assailants who lunged forward as well.**

**Jaune easily spun and ducked under a slash and countered with his own, easily taking down the first guy before the second and thrird rushed at him. Jaune deflected a blow to his left, pushing the attacker away and jumped above a low right slash, delivering a double kick to the other attackers face. When he was on the ground, he quickly curled up with his legs out, kicking the second grunt away before he could stab down. When the fourth atacker came, he grabbed her sword hand and broke her wrist, causing her go cry out in pain as her sword dropped. He then took her hostage and put Crocea Mors to her throat. The other two grunts, who had rifles, couldn't shoot without Injuring their comrade and refused to do so. Jaune smirked before something caught his attention. A familiar presence. Just the lieutenant was ordering his grunts to open fire, something akin to a crossbow struck one of the right grunts arms before blowing up her side entirely.**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Yang yelled while her sister looked away. The other students either gasped or flinched at the sight. Adam and Ironwood simply looked surprised while Ozpin had no visible reaction. He was a bit off though.

* * *

**As the lieutenant stood in shock and the last grunt cried out in horror, Jaune unintentionally let the grunt go, allowing her to run off. Jaune's eyes widened and he muttered. "Oh no." As another bolt snagged the other shooters legs, obliterating his bottom half. He snapped from his trance when the lieutenant came forward with his chainsaw raised which he easily blocked the attack with his shield and moved up. He quickly kicked the man's left knee, distracting him with pain and nearly knocked the chainsaw from him. He sheathed his blade and grabbed the attacker before tossing him away. He quickly looked around for torgue shooter. He looked around as the sense of being watched faded and cursed when he lost them.**

**"I was never good at tracking the elites. Fuck!" He cursed. They were gone and they knew of his location. Not only that, but they comprised themselves a bit in their effort to protect Jaune. As endearing as that was, it was far from necessary or helpful. Jaune quickly turned around at the sound of multiple blades and lasers. A ginger girl was kicking some serious ass.**

**"Jaune what-oh my Oum, what happened?!" Sun shouted as he saw the corpses. Blake quickly rushed over and gasped before looking at Jaune.**

**"I don't know. Someone shot them when they had their rifles aimed at me. We must not be the only vigilantes running around."**

* * *

"Why is Jaune lying?" Ruby questioned.

"He can't just come out and say his true identity. I also doubt he wants to get anyone involved with the locust if possible." Ozpin answered.

"He's endangering the lives of others all for the sake of false heroism. That's beyond unacceptable." Ironwood stated. The beacon children were more than bothered by this whole mess presened in that universe. If this Jaune was anything like Jaune from their world, he was plagued with worry. His crazy family combined with the usual craziness was beyond bad for everyone.

"Okay guys." The voice called out as the screen began to static for a bit. "We're gonna have a major jump cut. For a quick overveiw, know that Jaune does his somewhat usual stuff, albiet way more clueless, blunt, and battle hardened. Jaune tries his hardest to avoid suspicion and the locust. Despite the disruption around other parts of Remnant, the situations themselves go somewhat the way they normally do in Vale even though people become somewhat suspicious of Jaune." The voice finished as the screen turned on to reveal a shocking sight.

* * *

**Jaune stood in front of an amused Cinder while a battle raged on outside and within Beacon. A dragon was raining fire and destruction upon the school as grimm emerged from its body and hordes swarmed around Vale while robots raged onward. The Atlas military, teachers, and hunters were scrambling to save as many lives as possible while White Fang struggled to retreat.**

* * *

"My god." Ironwood whispered to himself in horror. Even Ozpin looked shocked at the sight.

* * *

**"My my, your a brave one." She complimented sarcastically. "Such a noble knight throwing his life away."**

**"Shove it burn out. I'm simply looking for a new sheath to rest my blade." He said as he looked her up and down. "And I believe I've found it." He said cockily. Cinder smirked before sending a ball of flame in Jaune's direction. He quickly blocked it with his shield, but the smoke and light momentarily blinded him. He barely had time to dodge several arrows shot his way which left him open for a hip slash. He treid to whirl around in retaliation, but Cinder quickly ducked under and stabbed upward, cutting Jaune's forehead as he tried to twirl around and stab her. She deflected it with her left sword and lashed with her right sword with fire blasting from the blade. He barely managed to block with his shield, actually recoiling from the blow. This allowed Cinder to deliver a fiery kick to Jaune's midsection, blasting him away with a burning pain. He tumbled and rolled away. When he landed, he could barely get up, coughing and gasping for air as he rolled on his back.**

**"How unsightly." Cinder said as she easily grabbed his hand as he attempted a weak stab up and impaled Jaune's other arm to the floor while she burned his sword hand, in response he gritted his teeth. "A fine warior dying like a stuck pig in a pointless struggle."**

* * *

The beacon students just looked on in horror while Ozpin silently hoped for a miracle. Ironwood didn't like the boy for lying but respected how he was fighting for the safety of others. Hell, he was only seventeen anyway! Adam... felt something I believe.

* * *

**Just as hope seemed lost, the earth began to tremble and the building seemed to shake as well.**

**In the streets below, the grimm went oddly silent and so did the people. It was brief.**

**Crashes and booms were heard as the ground shattered from beneath the monsters. Those who didn't fall faced greater monsters. Locust forces poured from the emergence holes along with their war beasts and flooded the sky with their reavers, tearing the grimm, robots, and White Fang stragglers apart with bullets, explosives, claws, and etc. They not only laid into the grimm, but began to help the citizens and hunters by pulling the wounded and non-combatants from combat.**

* * *

"What? I thought they were genocidal?" Yang asked aloud. "Not that I'm complaining at the assistance."

"I doubt the queen had a change of heart. Something isn't right." Ozpin stated.

* * *

**Larger and specialized reavers began to assault the dragon along with Brumaks providing support on the ground. The grimm was getting shred to pieces by the heavy assault, much to Cinder's shock and horror. An excellent momentary distraction for Jaune to kick Cinder away from him. She easily recovered midair and glared at the boy with extreme malice. Fighing off his shock, he glared right back.**

**Just as Cinder was about to say something, a familiar voice (to Jaune) was heard above fhem. "Rrriiiiissssseee".**

* * *

"That voice." Weiss cringed.

"Almost like the wind, but far more unsettling. It's that locust general." Ren stated.

* * *

**As soon as Jaune heard that voice, he looked into the sky in shock, unsure if he should be happy or frightened. "Raam." Cinder didn't spare him a second before firing her arrows him. Only for said arrows to be blocked by a powerful figure's birds. Said powerful figure quickly jumped off his specialized reaver, leaving it to his copilot, and landed between his prince and Cinder with his knife drawn.**

**"For the horde." Raam said as he fixed Cinder with a harsh glare. Now, his looks didn't intimidate Cinder, but the air of power around him did make her highly uncomfortable.**

**"Raam, be careful! She has the fall maidens powers!" Jaune yelled. Cinder smirked as Raam looked surprised. Then he smirked, unsettling both his prince and Cinder. He quickly grabbed his prince and threw him off the roof, to both his onlookers surprise. Luckily, a reaver caught him and made off to a safe zone.**

**Then he faced and pointed at Cinder before speaking. "Vanquish." And charged with a speed betraying his size.**

* * *

"Imagine having to fight someone like that." Nora said before she shivered.

"Ugh, I'd rather not." Ironwood commented. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Hey, I'm still a person. Things unnerve me too, ya know."

Adam scoffed. "Could've fooled me Robo Cop." He muttered. Ozpin mentally high fived him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the streets below, as the locust forces pushed back the grimm horde, the beacon students were quickly led back to a safe zone. Made by the locust.**

**"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Yang yelled out, trying to be heard over the sounds of war and other panicking people. "Where's my team?!"**

**"Who are these guys?!" Another student yelled.**

**"Can someone help find my scroll?!"**

**"Everyone calm down!" Glynda yelled out. "I know you're scared and confused, but we're trying to find out what's going on ourselves!" She yelled. It didn't work until _something_ else yelled out.**

**"Silence!" A tall monsterous figure in spiky armor known as a kantus yelled out. Everyone was silent in an instant by his voice. "We are here to help! Other safe zones, more survivors. You'll meet your kin later!" He yelled in his abnormal voice. The people didn't know what to say. These strange beings were helping them, but my god they're so uncomfortable.**

* * *

"What the heck is with these guys and their voices?" Nora asked. Her teammates shrugged.

"Evolution." Pyrrha and Ren said in a what can you do manner.

* * *

**As the fight raged on below, Raam was currently owning Cinder in combat. She was putting up a good struggle, but lacked the experience Raam did and had yet to truly experience the maiden's power. Raam was suffering from a few burns and slash wounds while Cinder was profusely bleeding, some of it internally. She wasn't going to make it.**

**"Worthless." Raam taunted as he moved forwad. Cinder, unwilling to die, unleashed a massive torrent of flame. Raam's semblance of shadow kryll barely held up and as he pushed forward, the flame began to overwhelm him. Ignoring the blinding light and flames, he charged before he felt something wet on his hands and arms, heard the satisfying squelch, and heard his enemies dying cry.**

* * *

"Well... that's satisfying to watch. Can I get a replay?" Adam seriously asked. Shockingly enough, no one disagreed. Not even Ruby.

* * *

**Cinder was dead atop Raam's knife. And with her corpse held the Fall maiden's power. With the corpse he called for his reaver and made off to the Nexus. His queen would handle the diplomatic affairs.**

**Shortly during the aftermath, Atlas forcs tried to scramble around the area and secure a perimeter without pissing off the currently more powerful military power. It wasn't going so well and oddly enough, the civilians were siding with the locust, since they actually drove off the grimm, robots, and terrorists, saved lives, and "displayed competence" in rescuing the kingdom. Of course the people were suspicious, but they liked the thought of locust protection over Atlesian protection right now. Especially since they began to help in reconstructing the city and Beacon.**

**Ironwood was currently trying to get diplomatic with the queen via special scroll in a room filled with his personal guard and the theron elite as queen Arc put it.**

**"It's simple Mr. Ironwood-"**

**"General Ironwood." The queen chuckled along with her therons.**

**"Sure. Anyway Mr. Woodmetal, I do believe the people have spoken. My military wasn't even using 1/7 of its power while your... fleet, as you like to fancy it, was nearly shattered by one women and her squad of children."**

**"She had terrorists aiding her." The queen shook her head.**

**"Excuses. Excuses the people of Vale or any other kingdom wouldn't care for. Face it, your precious military suffered a powerful loss at Vale, both literally and symbolically. They are now mere body guards for your precious city compared to mine. Face it, this isn't a negotiation, this is a decree. Heed my demands then take your worthless military back to Atlas." She said in tone of superiority.**

**James clenched his fists before he sighed in a mixture of anger and defeat.**

* * *

To say james was angry at what he saw on screen would be an understatement. He was so furious, he crushed the popcorn currently held in his hands, ignoring Ozpin's sigh at being denied some food.

* * *

**"What do you want?" James asked. The queen smirked.**

**"One, release my son from your custody into ours. He is a prince, not a prisoner."**

**"Not my call. He's a student of Beacon." The queen laughed.**

**"Please. Beacon is in shambles and we both know where he went. Always trying to play the peace maker." She sighed somewhat nostalgically.**

**"You should try it." He muttered. "Fine. What else?"**

**"Have the schnee set up transports to the locations I send your way. And remember, I'm monitoring the locations." Ironwood nodded. "Last but not least, Give us a ship filled with some of your finest military technology."**

**"Out of the question."**

**"Just like your survival?" She mocked.**

**"Is that a threat?" He growled. She smirked.**

**"More of a promise. Now will you comply?" She asked in a fake sweet tone. Ironwood looked conflicted until he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Good. Now you three days to rermove your forces. Goodbye Mr. barkmetal." The hologram promptly turned off and the therons left, leaving a frustrated Ironwood alone with his bodyguards.**

* * *

"Disgusting." Ironwood muttered. Adam scoffed.

"Feeling oppressed yet? Imagine feeling that for hundreds of years."

Blake siged. "Dammit Adam, not now." She muttered.

* * *

**WRP were shown in the courtyard of Beacon, looking for Jaune. Ruby quickly spotted him getting on top on one of the floating barges she heard about.**

* * *

"Eeww." Ruby said.

"Looks like a testicle with teeth and spikes." Yang said as she cringed.

"Thank you for that WONDERFUL imagery Yang." Weiss sarcastically said.

* * *

**WRP tried to make it over to him, but were cut off by a squad of theron. "Turn back." One commanded.**

**"No! He's our teammate, let us see him!" Ruby was held back by Pyrrha and Weiss for her own safety. Judging by how they gripped their Torgue bows, they weren't going to be gentle.**

**Jaune looked back at his team, tear stains noticble on his face. He treid to call out, but one of the armored kantus gently nudged him forward and into the barge. Once they were all aboard, the doors closed and the barge took off.**

**"This is NOT the end!" Ruby shouted towards the sky. "Team whirlpool will reunite! I promise!" Even if Jaune couldn't hear them, it felt good to yell it in defiance.**

* * *

The members of team WJRP weren't worried even if they were saddened by what was on screen. In spite of the odds, they would reunite one way or another. The screen began to shift. A final preveiw.

* * *

**A twenty year old Jaune and Skorge were shown within the more shallow hollow, in a giant chasm of sorts, riding atop Skorges hydra.**

* * *

"Oum." Adam gasped. "Where does on get a mount like that." He said before he whistled.

"You wouldn't catch me riding one of those if I was dead." Yang blurted.

"You'd probably be in its jaws." Ren nonchalantly stated. Yang shot him a look and he shrugged.

* * *

**The duo was waiting for something. Jaune looked surprised and looked towards Skorge who nodded and began to chant.**

* * *

Everyone cringed. His mouth noises couldn't be called anything but alien and discomforting. Why can't the locust have one cuddly feature?

* * *

**The earth around the chasm began to quake as something around them begn to move around. Dust and debris began to cloud the area as the cave seemingly shifted and crumbled. The hydra quickly began to fly towards the surface as something followed close behind. Once they made it towards the surface and made it towards the clouds, something burst from the ground. A giant rockworm, big enough to swallow a dragon breached the surface.**

**"We're ready." Jaune said to Skorge who nodded and began to chant, causing the worm to follow.**

* * *

How startling.

"Holy shit... holy shit... HOLY SHIT!" Yang cried out as Nora shouted.

"It's a giant worm! There doing something with a giant worm!" Ren had to calm her down, despite being startled himself.

"And I now hate the underground." Ozpin said after calmly sipping his coffee.

_"Well folks, that's it for episode four! Stay tuned for chapter five, where we'll see the RWBY children as vault hunters!"_


	5. Vault Hunters!

"What's the adventure now?" Asked Roman torchwick. It was him, the two usual groups, Coco Adel and Penny. Also Amber.

"We thought you were in a death like state!" Pyrrha gasped in surprise as she noticed the previous Fall Maiden.

"I apparently got better." She responded.

_"As I promised, I bring you the_ ** _Vault Hunters!"_ **The voice announced.

* * *

**The scene started out with snow covered area of sorts, a beowulf passing by a fallen billboard with a picture of Roman on it, with the words "Remember, Ravishing Roman is watching" labeling it.**

* * *

"Now I'm interested." Roman said, smirking at the sight.

"Jeez, not five seconds in and I'm already hating this universe." Coco said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Any world were his head is on a billboard with those words cannot be good." Blake stated. "Especially with the Atlesian symbol."

"I definitely don't find that sensational." Penny muttered.

"My do some people sound a bit sore." Roman teased to the groups annoyance.

* * *

**A heavily armored car of some sort quickly drove past with a beowulf being dragged behind by a chain wrapped on its leg. Atop said car, lied four individuals who looked like bandits or marauders. One of them, a psychotic midgit, got up and walked to one of the bigger guys before heading butting him unconscious.**

* * *

"These fellows seem strange. My readings show signs of mental instability among the group, especially with the shorter of them." Penny responded in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Roman drawled. Ruby chucked some popcorn in his face for his rudeness.

* * *

**The vehicle eventually reached a stopping point of sorts before it violently exploded from a train plowing right through it at near super sonic speeds. The bandits were quickly thrown all over the place in an even more violent matter, with limbs occasionally raining down in multiple places. The cockpit of the car landed on top of the train with one guy, who was unscathed, who tried to climb out. He hit a billboard and died.**

**Ain't no place for the heroes began to play in the background.**

* * *

"Damn! That all just came outta nowhere." Coco said as she cringed along with many of the viewers. Penny was a bit too indifferent but still winced at that.

"The explosion was cool, but I could do without the gore and a little more pink." Nora said after opening her eyes. Her team nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The next scene showed a more rugged and older, Jaune (in his same outfit only more dirty and with grenade holsters), Coco (the same only with a bandage on her nose), Amber (she has maya's tattoos), and Blake(in Zero's outfit, only a face mask rather than a helmet), inside the train with a billboard of Ravishing Roman saying welcome before it fell down to reveal his evil smirk saying 'To your doom!" on it with two atlesian robots appearing out of nowhere. The group scattered in different directions. The camera focused on Jaune who deployed a sentry turret labelled Crocea Mors that stuck to the top of the train and began firing upon the robots as he did a 360 degree slide while pulling out a rocket launcher.**

**"JAUNE ARC THE COMMANDO!" A title camera sequence said.**

* * *

"That is so cool!" Ruby shouted. Ruby, being a weapon fanatic, couldn't help but admire the two gunned sentry and its practical yet flashy design.

"Gotta admit, that cammando look suits him." Coco purred. "That rough look he's got gives him quite the appealling figure don't ya think."

Yang nodded. "Heh, yeah it does. Right pyrrha?"

"Oh yes- I mean ( _cough_ ) it definitely gives him a certain charm." She nervously responded with some pink on her cheeks.

"who cares about any of that?! Look at his turret!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes. "Look at it!"

* * *

**The camera then panned over to Amber, who covered her eyes as the rocket blew up the robots. More came forward and she smirked when she grabbed one with her void powers.**

**"AMBER LAURIAN THE SIREN!" The screen said before she threw the robot out of the train.**

* * *

"Well that's definitely diffrent." Amber said in a faintly surprised tone. That was certainly not the fall maiden's power just shown.

'Pretty scary lookin' too.' Roman thought as he felt the ever increasing need to scouch away from her.

* * *

**Coco was seen hanging onto a bar outside the train before jumping back in, pulling out two chain guns and opening fire on the robots in a crazed fashion.**

**"COCO ADEL THE GUNZERKER!"**

* * *

"Aw hell yeah!" Said girl cheered. "Good to see not everything's changed." She said happily.

"You look a little too happy though." Ren muttered as he watched the carnage.

Nora caught on his words and pattted him on the back. "There's no such thing as too happy Renny."

* * *

**Bullets pierced through the top of the train as humans in exo-suits came forward to confront Blake. She just stared at them as they came forward to punch her, only for her holographic clone to dissapate before tazing the assailant. The real and cloaked Blake came forward, impaling the second attacker on her blade. She used her sword as a pedastal, jumping over both attackers before she double kicked the stunned assailant on the blade, effectively killing them both.**

**"BLAKE BELLODONA HERE FOR THE DRAMA!"**

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit offendedly. Her teammates just turned their heads nervously. "What?!"

"Nothng nothing." Yang said in a placating manner before she turned to Penny, who stopped turning away from the screen as soon as the humans appeared. Hey, you try being a robot watching other robots get torn asunder! It's basically a horror show.

* * *

**The group soon reunited at the front of the train, Jaune kicking down the door as soon as they arrived, causing the song to end. Inside the train was a dummy verson of Roman with bombs layed out all around. "Hello Vault Hunters. You may have thought that you were the heroes of this little adventure, buuut you're not. Welcome to Remnant kiddos." The message finished as the train exploded.**

* * *

All angry eyes, including Penny's, were on Roman. He shrugged. "Welcome to Remant."

* * *

**The next scene showed the members of ALAB (Alabaster) scattered around the graveyard of broken bodies and train parts as they began to stir. "Great. More dead Vault hunters. Roman's been pretty busy." She muttered.**

* * *

"Le gasp, there I am! But I don't sound very sensational." Penny finished a bit sadly.

"Judging from the situation, it's a bit easy to see why." Amber noted aloud.

* * *

**"Uguggh." Jaune groaned to Penny's surprise. She looked at his companions as they started to do the same.**

**"You're alive?! Oh sensational!" She yelled out happily.**

**Before Jaune or anyone could speak up, a voice inside their heads spoke up. "Can you hear me Hunters?" A soft voice asked.**

* * *

"Neo?" Roman asked aloud to everyones surprise. They all thought she was mute. Maybe their Neo is or something along those lines.

* * *

**"We running on short time so I'll make this quick. Follow the T-01 Redtrap unit. She doesn't look like much but she'll help you out." Was all the voice said before abruptly ending. The hunters looked at each other before shrugging nonchalantly.**

**"Hey robot, any shelter around here or you work outside?" Jaune asked with a tired breath.**

**Penny nodded frantically. "Of course friend Jaune. Call me penny by the way. It's named after some of the material in my body." She said as she began to lead them to a bunker hidden in snow. "Give me a sec." She said as she jammed a finger in a key hole of sorts. "MuWahWahWahWahGeGeGeGeGegaCK!" She yelled as she was shocked and the door opened. The robot quickly got up and happily gestured for them to follow.**

**"Di robot is weird yeah?" Coco asked in an (russian) odd accent.**

* * *

"What's with my accent?" Coco asked.

"Why do I look in pain but am internally joyed?" Penny asked. "Is this versin of me a masochist?" She asked. The group chose not to touch that subject.

* * *

**"You heard the angel voice." Jaune said. "Follow the oddbot." He said as he lead the group on.**

**"This is soooo sensational! With you guys here, I can finally start my rebellion and take revenge on Roman for murdering my entire processing line." Penny chirped as she opened the door by a scanner.**

* * *

A whole bunch of angry yes were on Roman for tbat one. He laughed Nervously bfore shrugging. "To be fair, I wouldn't do that for no reason... unless I was loaded." He muttered that last part.

* * *

**They walked through a small tunnel leading to her room, with a makeshift chimney, table, posters of men-bots in thongs, and other odd assortents. Including a gun rack. "Cozy." Jaune commented before he noticed the bodies stuffed away.**

**"In a way." Amber chortled.**

**"Welcome to my humble abode vault hunters!" Penny happily announced. "This is were our adventure begins." She said in a medieval tone. "Don't mind the bodies of my fallen comrades or the vault hunters, you'll get used to it." She said a bit too happily for everyone's liking.**

* * *

"This version of Penny sounds way too at peace with all of this." Yang said in an unsettled tone.

"She really isn't. Her voice processor is just set to an automatically cheerful tone. She's actually quite depressed." Penny informed them.

"Oh. Does that make it better?" Amber asked. Everyone just shrugged as they were unsure as her.

* * *

**"What killed them off, if the cold didn't?" Blake asked. "I'm noticing that not all the bodies are completely unscathed." She said as she** **and her team noticed a few of the eyeless robots and people.**

**"Oh them! Creepers." Penny answered simply. "If the cold doesn't get ya, creepers rip your eyes out. They love making necklaces." Everyone stopped for a moment when a loud howl was heard outside and Penny curled into a ball out of fear.**

**From the opening in the roof, a creeper with a longer body and forelimbs leaped down and grabbed Penny. It proceeded to rip her eyes out with its tongue. "AAAAAGGGHH MY PERFECT VISIONARY TOOLS!"**

* * *

Penny had to hold back this new feeling known as queasiness as she watched the scene in horror. Ruby cuddled her in an effort t to make her feel better and not have to watch the scene herself.

Roman held back a snicker. Call him weird and sadistic, but he always found it funny watching robots get hurt. His inner sadist ten year old was strong.

* * *

**Everyone backed up as the creeper jumped away. Penny walked but tripped as she tried to. "The guns... in the cabinet." She said weakly.**

**The team swiftly went towards the gun cabinet and retrieved the baton pistols. The mechanism on those weapons allowed the weapon to switch from a standard pistol via gear shift and lock into a baton, the energy bullets converting into impact blasts. They were of low standards 'round these parts.**

* * *

"huh, well those are cute." Ruby said, kinda not really meaning it. They looked alright, but were cheaply manufactured in a heartless corporate way. Weapon lovers like her could tell when a weapon was made with love and soul.

* * *

**"Help her." The angel voice called out again.**

**"As if we needed to be told that." Coco said gruffly.**

**Jaune nodded at her enthusiasm. "Damn right. Penny, do you need help getting around?" He asked in a professional yet concerned tone.**

**"Why of course not good squire." Penny chortled as she bounced up and made her way to her doggy door. The team could hear the mechanisms shift on the other side and the door opened. "I know my way around this glacier like my circuits." She said as she slammed into a man sized glacier chunk.**

**"This funny little fem-bot may not seem like much." The voice chuckled. "But she's your ticket to Beacon. And Roman."**

**"Beacon?" Amber asked.**

**Jaune shrugged. "Doesn't matter what it is or where it is, just as long as it gets my line of fire on that punk ass Roman, I'm in." His team nodded to his resolute words, sharing his goal. As they walked down the glacier, ignoring Penny's comical faults, they plotted on the many ways they'd kill Ravishing Roman.**

* * *

"Whew! Is it me or is Jaune-y boy makin' it hot over here." Coco said, digging his attitude.

"I'm amazed that glacier didn't melt into the ocean." Yang agreed in a sultry tone.

The other Beacon peeps shot them a look with a sweat drop. "You guys are weird." Ruby said

Yang psshed and lazily waved one hand at that. "Nah, we just like what we see." Yang said.

* * *

**"Hey there kiddos." Roman said on a communication channel. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys how this is gonna go down. You're gonna die, your delusions of heroism brought to an end, and I will laugh triumphantly, standing over your broken corpses. The longer this process takes though, the more it's gonna hurt. So if you pumpkins could just go ahead and off yourselves and make this easier, that'd be greeeaaaat." He said before he signed off.**

* * *

"Good to see that I'm still cool." Roman said as he slicked his hair. He barely managed to dodge the chair thrown his way, courtesy of Yang. Nora was barely rsstrained by Ren as she tried to rush up to Roman and break his legs.

* * *

**The group chose to ignore Roman's words in favor of taking down the creeplings coming their way. Nothing fancy needed to be done, as a simple bullet to the head made them disperse like that. They quickly made it to a ledge with some wreckage below and Penny ended up falling headfirst and being buried in snow. The group jumped down after her.**

**"Hey guys!" She said clearly and loudly despite the muffling snow. "My eyes are on! I see beautiful minions and a dashing yet cute robotic enchantress down below." She said, but stopped with her breath becoming a bit paniky. "This means that whoever has my eyes..."**

**From the wreckage burst forth a rather familiar and big creeper with shrapnel sticking out of its back and arms in a horrendous fashion.**

**"SHRAP-BACK! HERE FROM THE OUTBACK!"**

* * *

"Even the grimm get title cards." Amber said with questionable surprise. "Huh. Well I guess that's... progressive."

* * *

**Shrap-Back charged at Jaune first, boths arms outstretched to grab him. Jaune slid right under as he got some shots off on its body while Amber and Coco spread out to lay down suppressing fire. Blake came forward, dual wielding her sword and the pistol in baton form, to get up and personal with the grimm. The creeper lashed out with its piercing tongue, but Blake easily ducked under and slashec the appendage off, causing the beast to reel back in pain.**

**Blake easily got under it and began to slash at its tendons, allowing Jaune to come up from from behind. He climbed right on top of the beast's back and began to open fire on the back of its neck. Ths creeper howled and creeplings scurried from the walls.**

**Coco and Amber switched their fire from the main target to the little ones, covering their other two teammates indirectly. Shrap-Back tried to fall back on both Jaune and Blake, but Blake easily jumped and rolled away. Jaune jumped up and over the creeper. Time was pretty much in slow motion, as Jaune was in midair and direcly above the grimm. In that quick time interval, he unloaded a series of bullets directly in its face and neck, killing Shrap-Back in a slow motion action secne of glory.**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Nora and Ruby cheered excitedly.

* * *

**The surviving creeplings turned tail and scurried away as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Penny was trying to budge herself from her stuck position. " Squires! Squires! Are you still alvie?! Excellent! Now If you're available, follow the sound of my soothing voice and free me from my frosty burial please!"**

* * *

"That was quite the show." Weiss said before she cringed at Penny and her constant talking. "Penny sure is more... spirited here."

"The word you're looking for is annoying." Roman said in a sing-song tone.

* * *

**Jaune looked at his group as they all look towards him. With a roll of his eyes, he bopped the synthetic girl from the ground and she burst forth, making ninja poses. "Hiya wooyah! I am Combat Ready!" She yelled only to feel the awkward stares given to her. "Oh thats right! You guys killed 'em. Good job." She said she gesured for them to follow her to a large door.**

**"Lemme get that for you." The voice said. The doors shifted and turned, allowing the team inside. "Remnant is lucky to have you guys. Atlas has layed down its tyranny for too long and we need heros." The voice said.**

* * *

"Okay guys, this is gonna be a rather short chapter as opposed to the other ones. I know, I know, things are just kicking off and you wanna see more. But don't fret, I will reviste this concept my good viewers. Now enjoy this last clip." The voice finished and the screen showed the vault hunter team looking at a flaming pirate ship in a high up glacier.

* * *

**"Oi!" An accented female voice yelled. "So you slagfucks think you can waltz over me outpost, kill me lads, and knock on my doorstep?!" She yelled angrily, but there was some amusement in her tone. "Oooohhh, you've been rolling with some naughty people Pen-pen. Gonna sizzle you up real good for this."**

* * *

"What the fuck?! That's Velvet's voice!" Coco yelled in shock.

* * *

**"Oh slag." Penny muttered as she got behind the team. Jaune stood in front of her in a protective fashion before speaking.**

**"Listen Crimson Hare. This is gonna go down two ways, you either let us through and we kill you quickly or Coco here is eating roasted rabbit tonight." Said woman chuckled a bit at the thought.**

**"Bring it, wankers." CH said before she broke off the communication.**

**"Hard way it is." Amber said and the group walked forward.**

* * *

"Well. This must be a bit dark for you guys." Roman commented. Everyone's eyes switched from shock to fury as they looked over at Roman for his little comment. "Uh, mister voice!" He yelled out fearfully.

"And that's all the time we have for now. Stay tuned folks." The lights cut out just as Coco pounced on our finely dressed crook. Don't worry, he'll be back at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a short chapter since I just wanted to get this off the ground right now. Due to the high level of content canon, lore, and potential, I'll most likely come back to this concept for another chapter.
> 
> Remember how I did several skips in the story for my Gears of War chapter. I going to avoid doing that from now on, since I don't like how that made the story feel to me. I'll do skips only if their absolutely necessary, but I want the one-shots connected.


	6. Bella Arc Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit diffrent from the others shown so far. It's going to be a possible future rather than an alternate universe and it'll be focused on a pairings child. One of the things the original author did that I really liked was make an alternate future for possible children, which was awesome. Which is why I'm going to do it. More Jaune pairings future child(ren) will come in other chapters.

The lights flickered on to reveal the Beacon children inide the room, along with two new filled seats.

"Mother!? Father!?" Blake gasped as she immediately noticed Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Blake./Sweetheart." Ghira and Kali said respectively.

"Now, this stories going to be a bit diffrent from the others shown. This is going to be a plausible future story and we won't be focusing on any of you guys for this chapter. Instead, we'll be focusing on **Blake and Jaune's Kittens!** " The voice said a bit excitedly.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Blake's face was becoming more scarlet then Ruby's outfit, while Ghira was doing his best to keep calm, breaking the table in front of him with his iron grip. Kali was trying to soothe him while internally trying to keep it together herself.

Everyone else was face frozen, their mouths more agape than a basking shark, especially Pyrrha, who was silently screaming.

"Don't look so surprised Blake. You have been getting a bit cozy with Jaune as of late. The late night walks, the short talks about family, and your shared knowledge of "Ninjas of Love." Everyone began to stare at her as she tried to sink down in her seat.

"I don't know why y'all are freaking no out anyhow. I said possible future." The voice said callously before the screen turned on. "By the way, angst warning." The voice said seriously for once.

* * *

**The scene started out with two ten year old faunus girls in a field. They were both wearing simple grey long sleeved training shirts and pants that had black lines going down the front of the shirts, and simple gray combat boots. One girls had shoulder length black hair like Blake die, but sapphire eyes like Jaune. The other girl had the exact opposite traits, being blond and golden eyed. Her hair was short like her sisters though. Both sported the Belladonna family cat ears.**

**They had training swords out and were both smiling in anticipation.**

**A few meters away, an older Jaune and Blake were smiling. They looked the same, in a way, but older, more filled out, and wiser. They were clearly in their late thirties or early forties, but they aged so well.**

* * *

"Woah." Was all Nora said before she whistled, almost everyone nodding in agreement.

Blake was just still, not sure how to take this in.

* * *

**"Okay girls!" Jaune yelled. "Are you ready?!"**

**"Yep!" They both yelled excitedly. "After this, we'll all get some tuna subs, right?" The blond girl asked.**

**"Of course we will Usagi!" Jaune confirmed.**

**"Then ice cream?" The black haired girl asked.**

**"Definitely, Karas." Blake confirmed with a thumbs up.**

* * *

"You seem more... laid back." Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake nodded, noticing her more inviting demeanor. 'This future looks... nice.' She thought as a ghost of a smile crept on her lips.

* * *

**"Now." He said as he raised his hand and his daughters muscles tensed up. "Start!"**

**The scene abruptly changed and two older figures were standing apart from each other in a valley, corpses of military and White Fang forces strewn about the valley. It was the daughters, only older, looking like they were in their late teens.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kali gasped. Everyone developed a look of shock a the new scene displayed before them.

"What happened?!" Nora asked. "One moment, a sweet scene, the next, we get this."

* * *

**Karas was wearing black leather pants and gray trimmed combat boots. She had on a black furred collared coat on top with the Arc family symbol on the back and a dark purple shirt underneath with the main X-ray and Vav characters. She also had on a set of silver earrings on her cat ears and a silver scarf. Her hair looked exactly like her mother's. On her right arm was Jaune's retracted shield and she held a simple looking katana. Its blade seemed reminiscent of Crocea mors.**

**Usagi was wearing dark brown pants with a white belt holding it. Her top consisted of a brown sweater and Jaune's old armor, now fitted for her body size. Her hair was shortened to a neck length style. She had on an eye patch for her right eye and wore a brown bow to cover up her faunus parts. She held Crocea Mors and its sheath.**

**They were both lacking aura, having exhausted it frrom a previous battle, but they weren't tired. They looked more than ready to fight each other, the spite heavily evident in their eyes as they stared each other down.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Blake asked a bit frantically.

"They're about to fight to the death." Ghira said in horror, as he watched the inevitable confrontation between his granddaughters.

"No. There's no way!" Ruby said as she got a panicky herself, her friends looking just as worried as her.

"I wish it weren't true, but my husband's right." Kali said as she swallowed her bated breath. "You can see it in their eyes."

Blake put all her focus onto the screen, hoping that wouldn't be the case. 'No, they can't!'

* * *

**"Usagi." Karas said as her voice dripped with venom saying her sister's name.**

**"Karas." Her sister said with mock fondness. "Still trying to play false hero?"**

**"No. I'm just trying to live the way papa wanted us to." She said as her eyes narowed. Memories of Jaune appeared, him smiling at the girls on the first day as they went to the academy.**

_**"This world is meant for everyone, including you girls."** _

**Usagi grunted in disapproval. "You mean live under false pretenses, a foolish act I won't subject myself to." She said before she looked up at the sky. "I will truly make this world in his vision."**

* * *

"The way they talk about Jaune. You don't think he..." Nora said before she stopped herself. Everyone began to linger on that same thought.

* * *

**"Under an ocean of blood?" Karas growled as she gripped her katana harder.**

**Usagi looked at her and smiled. "Yes. And I'll add yours and mother's to the ocean if necessary." She said as she took a blade stance.**

**Karas breathed and took her stance. "Fine. You're just one less name for me hold onto anyway."**

**Usagi mirthlessly chuckled. "And you'll be one less link to my past."**

* * *

Everyone looked at the screen with bated breaths and in the Bellodonna's cases, watery eyes. Yes, even Ghira. Everyone hoped for an intervention or something to stop this.

* * *

**"USAGI!/KARAS!" They both yelled as they charged each other, visions of their younger selves overlapping the view. With a bright flash and loud clang, their blades collided and they were locked in a struggle. As they growled and their blades shook, Usagi smiled before she slammed both of thir blades into the ground. Usagi seized this opportunity and stomped on Karas' blade. Usagi thrusted her sword at Karas' head, cutting the top of her right forehead as she dodged to the side, grabbing Usagi's arm. She rolled back then kicked her blonde sibling away.**

**Usagi did quick twirl midair just as Karas grabbed her katana and both their blades collided yet again, the force throwing the former on her back and the latter to skid a bit before she jumped. Usagi quickly recovered and rolled away when her sister crashed back down with her blade. The impaled ground cracked and gave way to the strike. Usagi lunged forward with a downward slash, but Karas pushed her shield out and blocked it. At the same time, Karas kicked her sister in the ribcage and Usagi smacked her sister's chin with her sheath. They were both pushed back from the blows, specks of spittle and blood flying from their mouths.**

**With cruel and battle hungry smirks, they came forward and clashed again, their hearts set out to kill and hatred fueling their body. A viscous shield bash to Usagi's head, a slash across Karas' back, Usagi stabbing her sister's right shoulder, Karas nearly bisecting the sibling. Amidst the trade of damage, Usagi managed to duck under a kick and grab her sister by the face. With a fierce push of her limb, she pushed her opponent away and down on the ground.** **Usagi then crashed down on her, her blade aimed for her sister's head. The dust and debris quickly cleard to reveal both sisters blocking with their arms, crimson fluid flowing down their impaled limbs. Karas quickly kicked her away.**

**Once again, they were both back up and their blades raged on. The battle bore witness to nothing graceful, the only moves being made with the intent to kill.**

* * *

No one said anything. While they were amazed at the strength the daughters showed, it was overshadowed by the tones of the fight. No one wanted anyone to die and seeing two sisters trying to kill each other sat well with no one. Especially for the ones related to them.

* * *

**Their weapons clashed and clanged into the cracking dawn. As their swords locked and sparked in a stand off, a flashback came forward. White fang men stood outside a small home in the country, far from the city. The daughters were kneeling on the ground, watching the terrorists as they looked over their father, beaten and kneeling a few meters in front of them. A beaten and bloody Blake was holding Crocea Mars and standing between her children and her husband.**

**"Traitor." A lieutenant called out. "Because of your betrayal, you're to be punished. Instead of taking your life, you are to either take the heads of your children or your husband. Suicide isn't an option and if you attempt to do so, we will kill them all." He said in tone that said that this was nothing but business to him.**

* * *

Everyone felt their lunches nearly vacate their stomachs at the cruelty shown by the White Fang in this future. Blake wanted to turn away, but couldn't, out of morbid curiosity.

* * *

**Blake gripped the sword tightly and with tears flowing from her eyes, she moved towards Jaune, who smiled at her, trying to relieve her in some way. It did the opposite.**

**"Blake. This is NOT your fault. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. All of you." Jaune said weakly, finishing his words as he looked at his horrified daughters. "Watch over them." He said gently. _"They'll become heroes someday. I know it."_**

* * *

Everyone was crying at that point, Ruby and Nora nearly sobbing. Ghira and Ren tried to stay strong, but the tears still slipped through.

Blake felt the worst out of everyone. 'My fault. All of it.' She lamented at the thought of causing a family to suffer like this. Her family. 'Jaune... how could you love someone like me?'

* * *

**The scene came back to Karas and Usagi, laid oud upon the ground with their clothes tattered, blood and bruises on them. Usagi, who had lost her bow in the brawl, began to wake up, her hand reaching out for Crocea Mors. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw her sister and looked deep into her weary blue eyes.**

**'Like papa.' She thought bitterly as she stood up. They both only had their swords now and to them, that was all they needed now.**

**"You're a digrace." Karas began. "A sad child crying and lashing out at the world. Yeah, papa's dead. He's been dead for a long time. I'm still sad, mama's still sad." Usagi gritted her teeth at the mentioning of her. "We all are. But destroying the world." She said as she and her sister walked forward "Everything he worked so hard for." Their swords shaking in their hands. "What he died for." Their sword seemed to pulsate. "Will not bring him BACK!" A bright light overtook the area and air was blown away as their swords came to blow. Both combatants had disarmed each other, Crocea Mors and Karas' katana flying off from their attack.**

**They had no weapons, but that didn't stop them. Karas came forward a punched her sister right in the face, blood flowing from her nose as she was thrown away. Karas ran after her, but Usagi quickly got back up, dodging another punch and dug her fist right into a wound on Karas' stomach, causing her to cough out some blood. Usagi smiled before she launched her right knee right againts her sister's' forehead. Karas gritted her teeth and stood firm. With expressions of determined fury on their faces, they simultaneously threw a punch in each other's faces and a loud crack echoed out.**

**Karas recovered first and kicked her sister's legs right out from under her. In retaliation, Usagi swiped her legs under Karas's, causing her to fall. Before she could get up, Usagi was on top of her and roared as she started delivering earth shattering punches againts her sister's cranium, causing blood to gush out from each strike. Just as it seemed Usagi would be the victor, Karas rushed up and headbutted Usagi, dazing her. With another fierce kick, Usagi was blasted away, giving Karas a chance to breath.**

* * *

"Why are they going so far?" Ruby asked with a sniffle.

Ren shook his head, saddness more than evident on his face. "Usagi can't let go of her sorrow. In her heart, the only thing left is rage."

* * *

**Everything was silent for a moment until the sisters began to crawl. A voice seemed to ring out.**

_**"Being a hero means not minding WHAT someone is and looking into WHO someone is."** _ **The sisters crawled to their weapons. Karas going for the shield and Usagi for Crocea Mors.**

_**"Heroes protect everyone and see past race, sex, hair color and all that junk. Heores are strong willed and have good hearts."** _ **They grabbed their weapons, blood and tears trailing down their faces.**

_**"That's why I know you'll be great heroes someday. Even if the world doesn't believe in you, your mother and me always will."** _ **With a mighty roar they charged at each other for the final strike, the memory of their father dying replaying in their minds.**

* * *

"No! STOP!" Blake yelled out frantically.

* * *

**"USAGI!/KARAS!" The moment their weapons came into contact, the light came forward again. They were locked in another standstill. After a moment, the sword and shield began to crack. Crocea Mors semed to hold on, but eventually broke while the shield held true.**

* * *

'Crocea Mors broke!' Nora shouted in her mind along with her other team members. They knew how strong that sword was and for it to break like that. 'Your kids...'

* * *

**With a twirl, Karas crashed the shield against Usagi. She grit her teeth as blood shot forth and with unyielding determination, stabbed the broken sword into Karas side.**

**With growls they both fell back. Not done, Karas rushed forward again and Usagi grabbed Crocea Mors' broken blade, lunging at her sister one more time. With war cries echoing through the valley as the morning sun began to show itself, the sisters went for the finishing blow. Crocea Mors' blade entered Karas' chest and the shield dug into Usagi's gut.**

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" They both roared as their attacks made contact. Nature itself made way for their assualt. Then the final flash came.**

* * *

Everybody yelled for them to stop, wishing their words could reach them. The only thing keeping Blake from completely breaking down was her willingness to watch this though, hoping for a miracle or somthing. Anything to keep her daughters from this madness.

* * *

**Blake stood over her beheaded husband, her daughters frozen in horror.**

_**"That day, a piece of us all died."** _ **Karas narrated somberly. _"Papa was gone. Mama's heart was broken and depression clouded her. She tried to stay strong for us, but the scars that day left barely faded. They couldn't fade. Usagi... she never stopped training. She never said it 'till later down her path, but she grew to despise the world. Despise mama and me. Despise herself. Papa's death motivated her and it changed her. As for me... I don't really know. I hate the world too, but I always kept papa's words in mind. I really wanna be a hero someday and... I can't destroy the thing he worked so hard to protect."_**

**As those final words of narration were said, the scene came back to the duel, a crater formed from the final clash. The sisters stood still, their backs towards each other.**

**"Karas." Usagi said in a low tone. "You really are strong." Blood gushed from Karas' wound and with a loud thud, she fell. "But it's my win." Usagi finished as blood trailed down from her mouth and she fell just as the morning sun completely came up. It was over.**

* * *

No one said anything. They all stood in silence as tears stained their faces.

_"It's a pausible future."_ The voice spoke. _"What could happen. Just as their is a negative outcome there is a positive one."_ Just as the voice said this, the screen displayed Jaune and Blake training with their daughters. This time, they remained happy, laughing and cracking a few jokes with their father before teasing their mother on her love of the "Ninjas of Love" series. _"However, it all depends on so many factors. Depending on the choices you, Jaune, and so many others make, the future can go in any direction, Blake."_

Blake, sniffling as she was hugged by her mother and father nodded. "I understand." She said. 'If me and Jaune have a future together, I'll make sure it's a good one.'

_"Oh, hold on,"_ The screen popped on again, static all over, _"Seems it's not done yet."_

With an intense curiosity, everyone looked towards the screen with baited breaths.

* * *

**Karas and Usagi lay on the ground, almost motionless save the shallow breaths they let out. Someone stepped from the red portal, a woman with the mask of a raven in a red outfit, "You two are a pain in the ass," She grumbled, "But there is hope for you both yet."**

**She went moved towards them, two medkits in hand, "to think I have to fix someone else's family issues..."**

* * *

"They're alive..." Blake whispered, tears coming back, "Oh thank the gods, they're alive!" She screamed joyously, her parents hugging her from both sides, "There's hope for them, there's hope for them!" She kept saying, relieved that her kittens weren't dead, that they didn't have to completely pay for her mistakes.

Everyone felt the same way, happy those children didn't have to go. However, Yang withheld the shock of seeing her mother doing something... like this.

The lights dimmed out. "Don't worry, the next chapter won't be as super serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow. Been up to stuff and life is still thing, despite much of it being put on hold.


	7. Bleached Jaune

"That's strange." Blake said aloud, drawing the attention of the other equally confused Beacon students. "I felt as though we went through a highly emotional moment regarding my future. Does anyone else?" Everyone nodded in agreement of her words.

"You did." The voice confirmed. "But I erased your memories so you could function appropriately."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison, ignoring Salem, her previously brought grimm, Ozpin, and the Branwen siblings take their seats.

"Ah, the new arrivals. Please, get acquainted." The voice said, trying to take attention away from himself.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed as she jumped to hug her uncle, ignoring the scent of various liquor on him.

"Good to see ya kiddo." He coolly said as he returned the hug.

Yang and Raven simply stared at each other uncaringly for a moment, both making nearly inaudible grunts of recognition just as they turned to the screen. A bond had yet to be forged between them, but this was progress. They said something to each other.

Salem just waved at the rest of the kids lazily and they waved back. "So what did you all watch?" Salem asked.

"Something about Jauney and Blakey's future I think." Nora answered as she put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Really. How are the sisters doing." Salem asked, intrigued by future development.

"The who?" Pyrrha asked with a curious expression matching her friends.

"Oh... never mind." Salem said. The screen turned black and the show came on.

* * *

**In the middle of what appeared to be ancient ruins in the desert of the grimmlands, a battered and weak looking Glynda was being held up by her neck by a feral looking lady with wild and** **untamed red hair reaching her upper back. This woman clearly wasn't human or faunus. She had pure white skin with black veins, red souless eyes, powerful claws, and teeth like daggers. She wore tight black pants with some holes, a black fishnet sleeved shirt with a slightly higher than normal collar and red outlines, and black military grade boots.**

**She was missing her left arm.**

* * *

The Beowulf's eye's lit up with recognition and it barked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and curious looks from its fellow grimm.

"What's it saying? Did Jimmy fall down a well?!" Nora sked frantically.

Salem waved off her concerns, a slight expression of surprise on her face. "No. It would've eaten Jimmy by now. No, It recognizes that woman." Salem said before she put a hand on its head. "I see. That's you." She said aloud too everyone's shock. Even Raven and Ozpin were surprised by that, judging by the latter's sip changed for a moment and the former's slight brow raise.

* * *

**"Heal him." The grimm woman growled as she nearly throttled Glynda.**

**"No. I won't endanger my student." She rasped defiantly, rousing more of the grimm woman's ire.**

**Just as the grimm lady was about to commence chocking her captive out, someone's bloody hand grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "Get off of her." Jaune (Volume 4 outfit) growled out. His armor was still in tact, but the left side of him and his clothing were shredded up in a tattered and bloody mess.**

**The grimm woman unveiled a smile filled with viscous teeth. "You see?" She laughed out. "He wants to struggle! Give my prey a chance." She purred out. She quickly ripped her arm away, letting Jaune and Glynda get some distance.**

**"Jaune, lay down." She commanded strongly, barely masking her concern.**

**He shook his head before looking directly at his opponent. "Miss. Goodwitch... heal us both." He said shocking both of the women near him.**

* * *

"Is he out of his mind?!" Weiss yelled as she stood up and slammed on the table.

"What the hell, is Vomit Boy's screw loose?!" Yang yelled.

"I can't believe you're my daughter." Raven commented dryly, much to many of the viewer's disgust.

Yang shrugged it off. "You said, not me." She said casually.

"This is more than about simply winning." Raven began as she turned to the screen. "He wants to prove himself. He wants true retribution."

Qrow sighed as he took a swig of his flask. "Kid's brave, but definitely not bright." He muttered.

* * *

**"Are you insane?!" Glynda yelled as she gave Jaune a worried glare.**

**"Of course he is. He's clearly lookin' for another ass whoopin'." The grimm woman mocked. "I guess you just love it when we put holes in you." She laughed as she flipped them off.**

_**Flashback: A facially bruised and bloody younger Jaune was thrown into one of Beacon's walls before a hand was shoved through his right shoulder, making him cry out in strangled pain. His face was thrown right into the floor, Fenris standing over him with sick glee.** _

_**"The rumors about your family was true haha! You Arcs are nothing but martyrs!" She laughed out. She proceeded to add some more injury to insult by stomping Jaune's face into the ground some more.** _

* * *

"Jaune.." Pyrrha muttered before her melancholy turned into fury. It wasn't fully on the beowulf in the room, since she's learning not to hold negative views on the one who didn't actually do it, but still, it was hard to hold those feelings in. The same could be said for the beacon students. Ozpin definitely wasn't pleased to see his student suffering brutality of any kind.

Even Qrow cringed at the way the kid took a beating.

Raven and Salem, bing hardcore themselves didn't bat an eye. Still, they gave him props for getting up. The grimm were stone still.

* * *

**"Just do it Glynda!" Jaune** **snarled, sending Glynda a harsh glare himself. "If I can't take on Fenris full throttle then how can I take on Morrigan?!"**

_**FB: A tall figure stood with her hand in Jaune's chest. She wore a simple hooded jet black rain coat and black pants. She had military boots and fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Like Fenris, she had pale skin, and black sclera with crimson pupils. Her crimson hair was wavy and long, reaching to her lower back.** _

_**"It's shameful such an exalted bloodline produced trash like you." She droned emotionlessly.** _

* * *

The Nuckelavee perked up this time, recognizing it's alternate humonoid form. Yang would've complimented her hair had she not shoved her hand through a treasured friend's chest.

* * *

**Glynda hesitated for a few painful seconds before she begrudgingly held up her wand and began to fix both of their wounds, mentally rooting for Jaune's victory.**

**"Are you sure about this blondie? You remembered what happened last time right?" Fenris** **mocked with a feral grin.**

**"This isn't last time, mongrel." Jaune retorted, clearly striking a nerve with his insult as Fenris' ears and eyes twitched a bit. "I'm gonna kick your sorry ass all the way back to your master's kennel. You can feel free to bleed out and die on the floor when I'm done with you." Jaune said as his eyes seemed to turn bloodshot.**

* * *

"Woof." Qrow muttered. "That kid always this spirited before a fight?" He asked, turning to NPR.

"Not at all." Pyrrha said. She traded worried looks with her team and RWBY. 'Somethings off... he feels darker.'

Meanwhile, Salem and her pets seemed to notice something in him. Something of intense interest.

* * *

**Fenris wicked grin seemed crack for a moment, but she quickly fixed herself and kept up her cocky and bloodthirsty demeanor. "Such bold words from a soon to be martyr." She chortled before her face turned into a scowl. The moment Glynda finished healing both of them, Fenris leaped up a nearly crumbed pillar and then she cut the top part of her shirt, turning it into a low cut. Not only was her chest more out in the open, so was a massive scar. "Your existence is the very reason I kept this." She growled as she pointed towards the scar with her thumb. "Knowing you're still alive just makes it burn."**

_**FB: A bloody and beaten Jaune stood upon his wobbly legs with his hands on Crocea Mors. With a powerful swing, he unleashed a dazzling blast of aura towards Fenris. She attempted to block with both her swords. It was almost futile. She blocked most of it, but the aura manifestation reached the center of her chest, making her skid back while blood seeped from her searing wound.** _

* * *

The children were shocked and amazed into near silence while the adults and grimm held it in, opting on showing their intrigue at his sight.

"Vomit Boy did that?" Yang asked in an awed whisper. "What is that. His Semblance?"

"Apparently so." Ozpin mumbled audibly as he noted the way Fenris' scar tissue was burned. That atack burned past Fenris' aura.

* * *

**"Then may it burn you until your bitter end."Glynda hissed before looking at her student in concern.**

**Jaune glanced at her, nodding in thanks before he grabbed Crocea Mors. The moment he touched the blade, black energy with red-orange hue enveloped him. When it dispersed, Jaune was revealed to be in remade armor. His armor was now black with a red trim and his Arc logo was at the center oh his chest mail. While the physical change wasn't that much, his aura had become much more potent.**

* * *

'Woah." Were the thoughts of the children before their thoughts shifted to the ominous energy like the adults. Once again his powers had warranted interest from all the parties, Raven and Salem included. One of the cool things about the veiwing room is that it allowed people to feel certain things from the viewed universe, including aura.

* * *

**"Good." Fenris whispered. "I can crush both you and your false pride at your best." She said the moment she conjured forth duel swords from black portals with engravings on them written in some old language.**

_**My loyalty is my life** _

_**My Life is for my goddess** _

**All was silent and still for a moment. Then Glynda blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was nearly thrown back like the dust, debris, and sparks that flew from the center of a loud clang. Barely a fraction of a second, Jaune and Fenris were locked in pushing struggle, Jaune's shield blocking a powerful dual strike from Fenris' swords.**

* * *

"Did anyone else see that?" Nora asked. "Cause I barely did."

"Indeed." Raven answered as she kept her eyes on every move made on the screen.

* * *

**Fenris jumped over Jaune when he lashed out with his sword, attempting to slice his head in two as she flew over him. Jaune leaned to the side, barely dodging the blade as it nearly grazed his nose. He retaliated with a horizontal slash at Fenris' left side. She deflected the slash with her left blade and thrusted with her right, losing it in the process when Jaune countered with a heavy shield bash, throwing her blade from her hand into a large piller.**

* * *

"Go Jauney!" Nora cheered with a fist pump, Ruby mimicking her actions. The teams were on the dge of their seats, rooting for Jaune to take that literal bitch down. The grimm were somewhat conflicted. On one hand, they grew attached to jaune (see chapter 3), but on the other hand, a human victory was not wanted.

All hail the goddess.

* * *

**Jaune smirked at disarming his opponent. With a twirl, he used his shield to throw Fenris off balance with bash to her right and went for in for a thrust only to ended up hitting nothing much to his dismay.**

**"Jaune! She's on the pillar!" Glynda yelled to him as she point to Fenris' position. Jaune turned and saw Fenris holding onto her blade embedded in the pillar, her legs in a crouching position and a smirk now back on her face.**

**"Like my semblance Omega?!" She asked from afar. "Learned it just a week ago!" She gloated.**

* * *

"Teleportation. Interesting." Raven said as she interlocked her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. Now she was really intrigued.

"Think your knight can keep up with her?" Salem cooed mockingly towards Ozpin and the students. Mentally, she was making a note to herslf to make humanoid grimm somehow. Imagne the potential.

Ozpin paid her no mind and turned to his students. "Fret not. I'm sure Mr. Arc can handle this." Team RWBY had some worry for hm, except Ruby and NPR who knew he could take her on.

* * *

**Fenris quickly threw her left sword over Jaune's head. He had little time to react to Fenris teleporting over him and slicing his back, damaging his aura. He tried to retaliate, but she threw her right sword, grazing his cheek as it flew behind him. He missed while she stabbed him from behind, throwing him back and severely damaging his aura. He skidded on his back before he rolled himself back up, also losing track of his opponent by the time he was finished.**

**"Above you!" Glynda yelled. Jaune noticed too late, for Fenris' blade already landed right next to him. One moment he was on the ground and the next he was flipping through the air, courtesy of a harsh back kick to the face. Fenris ran on a pillar after him, using both her natural speed and blade teleportation to swiftly catch up. The moment she was ahead of him, she threw blade several feet above him and at just the right time, teleported to his position.**

**'How disappointing.' Fenris inwardly grumbled as she readied to thrust down her duel blades. She expected more from this guy to be honest. She wanted to got all out.**

* * *

"Jaune!/ No!/ He can't lose!" Were among the cries of the student times. The adults however, noticed something seemed amiss. Something about Jaune's face a few frames ago...

* * *

**In midair, Jaune had fixed himself and twirled vertically the moment Fenris was close and angled himself out of the way. For a split second, Jaune and Fenris were face to face.**

**'About damn time.' Fenris thought with a sneer.**

**Jaune's lower face now sported a jaw bone mask, lined with dagger like fangs. His forhead also had red line tattoo going down the middle and his eyes were now black around the sclera, his cerulean pupils given an inhuman glow. His aura potency recovered and increased. Crocea Mors and sheath had morphed into one great sword while his shield faded from reality.**

* * *

"That's quite the transformation. And gimm mask." Raven quipped. She wouldn't admit it, but she kinda felt a tad jealous. His new look could definitely intimidate a number of people. Qrow didn't comment on his sister's words, choosing down some his flask instead.

Salem cringed at the sight while Ozpin remained neutral.

The Beacon teams flashed through multiple emotions, but could be summed up to both fear and amazement. The same could be said for the grimm, with a touch of disgust.

* * *

**The next thing happened in a flash of light. Fenris was blasted halfway through the pillar by Jaune's sword. The blast launched him away and he landed on his feet with a minor skid.**

**Fenris, who was even more agitated and burned a bit harshly from that attack, removed herself from the dent and jumped from the smoke with a howl of adrenaline fueled excitement. "That's the fuckin spirit, Martyr! Time for you to die in style!" She roared before she stabbed herself with her blades, shocking her onlookers. She then muttered in that unkown language.**

_**"Devour Heaven: Ragnorak!"** _

**She was enveloped in a flash of red aura, surging and raging as it moved around and in her.**

* * *

"My god." Ren muttered. Ren and some of the others could feel the malicious energy and it was so dense. Ren himself swore he could taste that. Salem and her grimm were growing pleased by this development. Emotions were only heightened when they witnessed the finished product.

* * *

**When everything settled, Fenris was revealed in a new, more terrifying form. She was now clad in a low cut black bodysuit that covered everything except some of her chest, neck, and head. Her hands and toes bearing more powerful bone white claws, blades forming from the back of her forearms to a few inches away from her elbows. Her physical build was still sleek, but her musculature increased a little more. She had legs that were now like the hind legs of a wolf and so were her ears. She even grew a tail, a red line moving from the tip all the way to the neck of the bodysuit. As for her face, her eyes were now completely red and she now had red markings around her eyes that also went from the corners of her eyes to her jaw.**

**"Rrrrrr." She growled before she inhaled. "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Her howl alone shook the battlefield, launching debris all over from the powerful blast of sound.**

* * *

'Watts... yeah, shut up for a minute, I need to grab some select test subjects... no, grimm this time... half of them strong and the other half weak... no, wait until I get home.' She psychically spoke while the other 50% of her attention was on the screen. The grimm had 100% of her attention on the screen, especially the beowulf.

Ozpin himself made mental note to up the expeditions into grimmlands and increase the progress of his work. He's gonna need Oobleck's special brew of coffee.

Qrow decided to up both of his niece's training and Raven decided to up her training regimen.

The students all said. "Oh my Oum."

* * *

**"Glynda!" Jaune yelled. "Listen to me! Put up a barrier and no matter what happens, don't drop it!" He warned, his voice sounding double layered and warped.**

**"Juane, I can't-" Jaune didn't let her finish.**

**"No matter happens! Don't you dare drop your circle!" He snarled with fury.**

**Glynda complied as she held back a pained and angry sob, cursing her weakness. 'Forced to sit on the sidelines as my student fights for his life... why? WHY?!'**

* * *

Ozpin and Qrow inwardly cringed at that, the painful feeling of uselessness being all too familiar to them.

"Such blurred lines between man and monster." Raven whispered. "From metaphor to literal meaning."

"The real question is, whom will win." Salem purred out, relishing in look of fear on the kids faces and this wonderous sight.

"Jaune will win." Pyrrha said resolutely. "Despite the odds, he'll pull through. We know it." Her faith soon crossed into everyone else, as they began to cheer on their friend/leader. Salem simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

**"Come on, omega. Step into my jaws and cross the gate into the afterlife." Fenris said enthusiastically. Jaune didn't say a word, readying his legs to carry him into combat.**

**They dashed towards each other yet again, blade and claws clashing with clangs and sparks. They both struck against each other, their initial attacks bouncing off of each other as they ran past one another. They twirled around, Fenris ducking a horizontal slash from Jaune and striking him with a kick to his left side. He barely held his ground against that kick, nearly skidding a meter from the force. He managed to duck under her flying kick. He thrusted his blade towards her head, but she twisted around, attempting to counter with a bladed elbow to the back of his head. He turned around just in time to dodge and grab her elbow with his right hand.**

**Thanks to his training, Jaune proved to be ambidextrous. With the blade in his left hand, he thrusted upwards, but Fenris caught the blade in her left hand. They seemed to be locked, but Jaune broke them off by delivering a kick into his enemy's stomach. The force nearly sent her flying, but her agility allowed her to land on all fours.**

**Primal hunger plastered on her face, Fenris lunged at Jaune again, barely fazed by that kick. The collision of their weapons once again throwing sand and debris all over in mighty clouds.**

* * *

"Damn." Qrow whistled. "This really isn't your normal hunter vs grimm fight all."

"No kidding." Ruby muttered. "The way their fighting... they look as strong as you Uncle Qrow."

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. 'They may be stronger.'

* * *

**A figure was thrown from the dust cloud and up a pillar. It was Jaune, Trying to hold himself by digging his sword into the construction as he slid back.**

**"Block this!" Fenris yelled as her claws seemed to shine. She slash upwards and bullet like gusts of powerful air towards Jaune. The moment he put up his sword and prepared himself, her smile nearly grew from ear to ear. The wind bullets weren't for Jaune, they were for Glynda and the moment Jaune figured that out, he rushed up to block the shots. There was no way he could stop them all with his sword, so he stood out in a T formation and blocked with his back. Blood gushed from his mouth.**

* * *

"THAT BITCH!/ JAUNE!/ NO!" Were among the things the Beacon students exclaimed while the grimm roared in excitement and encouragement.

"That was low. But then again, he is fighting a grimm." Qrow commented, unsurprised by a dirty move.

"You humans, so caught in protecting the weak. In truth, he brought this upon himself." Salem commented, trying to get under everyone's skin.

"That's something we agree on." Raven said, uncaringly adding to the fire.

"I can't believe you're Yang's mother!" Ruby howled, the ever rare emotion of anger and disgust entering her.

"You said it, not me." Raven replied.

* * *

**Glynda did her best to remain calm, but the fear and panic was still easy to notice. Jaune gave her a glance to make sure she was okay before smiling in a goofy way. He easiy landed back down in front of a calm looking Fenris, eager to get back to the duel of the death.**

**"How noble of you, martyr." Fenris said. She shook her head. "You can't win, omega." She said before slashed behind her. The large construction behind her crumbled to pieces. "You got hit by ten of those. I doubt you'll be able to stand much longer with my semblance in use."**

* * *

"Just one did all that?" Blake gasped out.

"His aur still should've held up against that. His reserves are immense and he's clearly grown stonger." Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Unless this new form puts more of it into the offense or he's deliberately doing so." Qrow surmised. "It's shown him literally firing his aura at her several times. Manifesting it like that uses it up."

"What about that lady?" Nora asked. "Her semblance was teleportation, not wind cutting."

"Altered form, new ability." Ozpin answered. "Her semblance changed along with her body, morphing into something even more deadly."

* * *

**Jaune tched dismissively. "Compared to the pain and weakness I felt last time, that was nothing. Hell, I've barely used mine." He froze for a split second he felt his mask crack a bit.**

**Fenris once again laughed with malicious glee. "You're reaching your limit omega! Face it, I'm the alpha, I'm your superior!" Her laugh died down as she felt a warm sensation from her nose. She was bleeding herself.**

**"Ha." Jaune bellowed out. "The only thing you're better at is barking." He teased in a childish fashion, attempting to aggravate his enemy more.**

**It worked. "You wish!" Fenris roared before she lunged. Some more sand was blasted into the air for a few moments before it cleared to reveal both Fenris and Jaune receiving cuts on their heads. Their bodies were nearly blurs as they lashed out to and fro. It wasn't a standstill though, for Fenris had the upper hand in speed. Once on she was on a hand stand, she deflected Crocea Mors out of the way and did a backflip kick, nearly throwing Jaune back and making him reel onto his hands and knees. Taking the opportunity, she began to spin like caffeine engulfed ballerina and kicked Jaune in the face, fracturing Jaune's mask some more. He was blown right into some rubble with intense velocity.**

**He rushed out of the smoke back at her, expression still in a determined glare. "Those eyes." Fenris growled to herself. "What's up with those goddamn eyes of yours!" She snarled, jumping up to kick Jaune across the face again. Jaune caught her kick with his blade, the metal impaling her shin. He dug Crocea in further as he slashed up her leg, doing more damage as his aura brned into her wound. "Aaaarrrgh!" She yelled in pain, being thrown several meters from the attack.**

**"What's the matter?! Can't stand someone looking at you like an equal?!" Jaune yelled. "Admit it, we have more in common than we realize!"**

* * *

"Considering a grimm equal to himself. He either thinks poor of himself or too highly of others." Raven said tiredly.

"It's little bit of both actually." Ozpin retorted. "Mr. Arc tends to think low of himself and quick to put others on a pedestal of some sort, especially those he looks at from a positive light."

The way Ozpin said that caught some attention, especially from the beowulf.

* * *

**"Equal?" Fenris rasped. When Jaune came close enough, she buried he left arm in the sand. She swung up and used her wind semblance to help her catapult more sand up into Jaune's face and momentarily disable him.**

**"Gah!" He was now vulnerable and breathing slightly impaired. He was unable to prepare for a powerful clothesline to the chest or recover as he was rocketed off by brutal kick to his ribs soon after. Fenris' finished her combo by jumping on Jaune swiftly after he crashed into another pillar, firmly planting both her feet into his misection and driving him further into the rubble.**

**"JAUNE!" Glynda screamed, very close to running in after them.**

**When Jaune didn't emerge from the rubble after a few seconds, Fenris spoke. "Equals he says. How pitiful. If this is the peak of your power, I'm just gonna end it now." She said as she began to channel her wind powers to her claws. "I'll admit it though, this felt somewhat satisfying, watching you squirm." Her tone almost sounded pleased, but it was more begrudging. Her eyes almost looked forlorn. "But in the end, I'm the alpha and you're nothing compared to me."**

_**'You're really gonna lose to me like this? You thought we were equals? You were supposed to be more than this. I'm disappointed in you, Jaune Arc... I even went through the trouble of remembering your name.'** _

* * *

The students were too enveloped in the screen to notice, but the everyone else did. Not only was a faint light in the sand, but they heard Fenris' thoughts. Did she... not want to win? A harder fight? Why? She's a grimm, so why would she crave more than a kill and negativity?

If only they knew.

* * *

**With a roar, her claws created powerful blasts of shredding wind. Just as they were about to make their mark, a golden light sprang forth, pushing everything back in a silver inferno.**

**"Sorry Fenris. I can't afford to lose." Jaune said as silver fire enveloped him and his sword. He sprinted towards the grimm women, a fire blazing both his body and mind. Memories of his friends and family flashing through. Fenris snarled before sending more wind blasts, only for Jaune to burn right through them with his aura.**

**"I CAN'T LOSE NOW! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR FACTION!" Memories of the enemies surged forth. Fenris, Morrigan, WTCH, and Salem.**

**"AND WHEN WE'RE DONE, WE'RE GONNA GO HOME AND PARTY AT JUNIOR'S!" Memories of his friends and allies surged forth. Junior, the twins, Mercury, Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, the teachers, team CRDL, team RWBY, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha.**

* * *

Jaune's allies here didn't know what to say except. "Go Jaune Go!"

Raven gave him a minor cheer in spirit. This kid earned some of her respect.

Secretly, the beowulf was cheering for both herself and Jaune.

* * *

**"THIS IS IT, FENRIS!" He said as he slashed his sword, throwing a powerful aura beam an his target.**

**Fenris couldn't move, her expression locked in a look of unknown perplexion, astonishment, and fear. When the blast hit her, she was burned, bruised, and thrown high into the center of another piller. She was knocked out from both impact and pain. When gravity took its toll and she fell out, Jaune jumped up and caught her before setting her down gently. Despite his earlier and harsher words, he couldn't go through with ending her. It wasn't his style.**

* * *

"Fool." Raven scoffed out. She took back her earlier mental cheer. He was strong, but too soft hearted.

"No. He's Jauney and he's awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"Anyone can kill. Mercy is the mark of a true warrior." Ren added sagely.

"I don't know." Qrow said. "Mercy can always bite you in the ass later."

"Uncle Qrow, stop being dark." Ruby groaned.

* * *

**"Let's go Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune yelled as he dispered his mask and returned to normal. "We-oof!" Jaune was cut off by Glynda glomping him.**

**"If you ever do something like that again..." She whispered as tears leaked from her face.**

**"Sorry Miss Goodwitch." He laughed out. "Now let's get going to the stronghold."**

**"After I heal you." Glynda said with a glare, freezing Jaune's movements.**

**"Hehe, off course." He said nervously.**

* * *

The screen turned off, a bit to everyone's dismay.

"Okay y'all, we're gonna have a small intermission. Relax, refill, and relieve yourselves until we continue the video!" The voice announced, and everyone proceeded to do just that, eager to see part two.

Meanwhile, a certain beowulf was studying her mask. Maybe if she took it off...

* * *

_**OMAKE: Ain't No One's Chew Toy!** _

Tyrian wasn't in the best of moods today. The Vacuo bltzball team lost the season, costing him 4,000 lien in a gamble, his favorite pumpkin pete hoodie shrunk in the wash, and he stubbed his goddamn toe this morning! He needed his pet beowulf, named manny, to take the edge off.

"Oh Manny, come out to play." He cooed. "Today, we're gonna play intestinal jump rope!" Hd yelled maniacally as he entered his select courtyard. He found something way more interesting. "What the?"

A naked pale woman was where Manny usually slept/trembled, her back towards Tyrain as she checked herself out. "Rrrraaaaaaggh." She breathed out.

"You're not Manny." He said with a wary tone."Ugh!" He gasped out as he felt an ominous power come from her.

"My name is Fenris." She growled. With a grin, she cracked her neck and turned to her now former master. "I had a revelation after watching a certain video and." She pointed to her body. "Made some changes." She finished. She conjured her duel swords. "Now, for my first act of being alpha, I'll make a bitch into a sandwich."

"Y-you mean m-make you a sandwich?" Tyrian squeaked out.

"No."


	8. Nosferatu Arc

"I thought you said we were gonna continue on that whole thing with Jaune and those grimm ladies." Ruby said. Salem was still in the room with the Beacon children, but the other accessories were gone. Now Winter was in the room being told by Weiss of their current situation.

It felt as if the disembodied head shrugged. _"I changed my mind, gonna continue it next time. I wanna fulfill some request to my true audience."_

""Which are?!"" Everyone n the room asked.

 _"The people of non-ya business."_ There was visible irritation on everyone's faces. " _Now prepare your panties for Nosferatu Arc!"_ The lights were dim and the screen was on.

Winter and Weiss shared looks of deja vu. Weren't there books mentioning... Nosferatu.

* * *

**Jacques Schnee was a man who intended to climb to the top of the world no matter what and to do that he was going to make himself the richest man in the world. To him, money was the only thing that mattered in life, morals and consequences be damned. As long as you had money, you could do whatever the fuck you want. No one really knows how he came to be like this but no one really cares. Besides, it's not like he would ever talk about it.**

**What did matter to him, was raking in maximum profits for himself. Which is why he spent so much time and effort getting Nicholas Schnee to give him his daughter in marriage and the Schnee Dust Company. He respected the man for establishing such a large scale enterprise, but considered him a fool for not maximizing the profits by sticking to "ethical" practices. So among the first things he did as the new CEO was cut funding to employee benefits and set things up so that Faunus would be doing all the hard labor. As far as Jacques was concerned, letting Faunus live outside of Menagerie was more than they deserve. Having them do all the hard work only seemed fair. Besides, it wasn't like there were many other jobs they could get, so they would have to either be forever homeless and hungry or put their back into making him rich in exchange for something.**

**He also cut funding to departments and projects that he deemed unnecessary, all to line his own pockets. One department that he took especial joy in eliminating was the research department, specifically the branch that was looking into alternative ways of obtaining Dust, and even recycling it, among other things. When he announced his decision, he was met with great protest from the department head. Apparently, Nicholas himself had established the department, knowing full well that while Dust was humanity's greatest weapon, it was also their greatest weakness. If something were to happen rendering Dust useless or, even worse, no more Dust could be mined from the earth, then humanity would be left defenseless with no fallback plan. As such, Nicholas created the department, hoping that one day they would discover more efficient ways of using Dust and maybe even away to recycle, or even create Dust without having to mine it.**

* * *

While everyone looked to the screen in disgust, or in Salem's case, uncaring, Weiss and Winter were honsetly surprised by this version of their father.

"Th-this isn't how father would act... at least not to this degree." Weiss said, though she did hesitate.

"Father is... not a good man, but he has his limits." Winter confirmed.

Salem adorned a small smile. "Hehe, sure. If that's what you choose to believe." She chuckled out.

Ruby groaned. "Does she have to be in the same room as us?"

_"Yes."_

* * *

**Jacques heard these arguments, and had the entire department and staff kicked out and all research destroyed. If there was a shortage of Dust, then all the more reason to raise the prices. It's not like he could do anything if the buyers wasted their products.**

**For Jacques, all the money he was now making, meant he could control everything he wanted to.**

**Which is why he was extremely frustrated by his wife and daughters, the few things he could not control.**

**Yes. To him, Willow Schnee was not a person, but at tool, one by which he gained the Schnee name and fortune as well as an heir to ensure his empire. However, he was having much trouble with that last part.**

* * *

"Gained the Schnee name? But it was actually-"

Weiss uncharacteristically cut her sister off. "Different universe, different rules. Roll with it."

* * *

**Their first child was a beautiful girl they named Winter. While he was personally disappointed it wasn't a boy, Jacques decided to make do. Besides, he could always marry her off to a more worthy successor. All those plans were derailed when her aura was unlocked and she discovered that she had inherited the damn family semblance. He had hoped to deter her from a life of combat, not out of concern for her safety, but because that was what money was for, to hire others to fight for you. But noooooo. Not only did she decide to become a proper huntress, but she even joined the Atlas Military Academy at the age of 13, the one place in Atlas he could not exert complete control over even with his money. Not for lack of trying mind you. All that money he spent on all those lawyers only for them to come back empty handed! He thought closing her access to the Schnee accounts would do the trick but apparently the bitch decided she could live off her own money from saving up and working for the military, like some commoner!**

**Realizing that Winter was no good, he decided to try for another child, hoping that this one would be more…malleable to his goals. Unfortunately, it was another girl, Weiss. While still only a baby, Jacques did not have much hopes considering how the older sister turned out.**

* * *

**"** I wonder if Jacques would like to trade numbers." Salem mumbled, but her words were still loud enough for the others to hear.

"He wouldn't." Both Winter and Weiss growled in unison, practically glaring lasers at the dark queen. Salem shrugged and mumbled about finding out anyway.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Blake whispered in a hushed tone.

* * *

**So, he began looking into other options, including arranged marriages. However, he came across something that troubled him. His wife had taken money from the family account and invested it into weapons research. Normally it would not be of any concern. After all, she was a close friend to the General and helping out with such endeavors would merely boost his image. Yet, this was not for the Atlas military. Instead, it was for an independent weapons manufacturing corporation, the kind that specialized in weapons for Huntsmen. On top of that, some of their products did not use Dust, focusing more on regular ammunition. They were his competition, and his own wife was supporting them!**

**Deciding the confront his wife, he had expected a quick resolution to the issue. He would firmly remind her that he now leads the Schnee family and company and as such he knew what was best for them. If she tried to tried to resist, he would simply threaten her with legal action that would leave her homeless and him with complete control and custody over Weiss. Considering her maternal instincts, he knew she would submit.**

* * *

"As if that would work on mother." Winter grumbled, Weiss nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Once again, his plans were derailed by a Schnee woman.**

**Not only did she refuse to stop her investments, she claimed that the money was hers. When Jacques tried to threaten her, she countered, threatening to expose his plans regarding the White Fang. He was going to place a few Faunus who were under his thumb at some of their major rallies along with certain members of Atlas security and have them incite the crowd, eventually escalating to full blown riots. He had even started looking into ways of "giving" them weapons. His long term plan was to turn the White Fang from a just equality group, which was terrible PR, into a terrorist organization, which would make him seem like victim rather than a perpetrator.**

* * *

"Motherfucker." Blake whispered venomously. She was seething at that, inwardly hoping that retribution would be displayed soon.

* * *

**Only those directly involved in his schemes knew anything about it, and that was limited to what they had been told/ordered. Yet, this woman seemed to know all about it despite not even having a hand in the company. As Jacques tried to collect himself, Willow took the time to explain what was happening.**

* * *

"Called it!" Nora yelled proudly before being gently shushed by Ren and Pyrrha.

* * *

**Willow's mother was one Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization which has been in existence long before the Great War. While based in Atlas, they operated independently and only answered to the Council, and in the past the kings, though there were many times where they took matters into their own hands. She never elaborated on what they did exactly, but it was clear that Hellsing had a lot of clout in the four kingdoms, much more than the SDC.**

* * *

"That's not the name of your grandmother is it?" Yang asked. Yang remembers Weiss elaborating some family history at one point, but she doesn't recall an Integra.

"No, that's our aunt-of course there's no Integra Hellsing in our family." Weiss answered hotly before calming herself. "Especially one who did all this."

* * *

**In fact, the reason Nicholas Schnee was able to get the company off the ground and spread as far as it did was because of his relationship with Integra. With the promise to support the Hellsing organization, the SDC became Remnant's number one Dust supplier. Eventually, Nicholas and Integra were married and had Willow. While one would expect Willow to take over both Hellsing and SDC, Nicholas decided to alleviate the responsibility of the latter by placing Jacques in charge, with the full intent of making Willow the superior of the two.**

**As for the investment, the Hellsing organization preferred to use weaponry that did not depend on Dust, saving that for combat against Grimm. Originally the SDC was the supplier but when Jacques took over that stopped. So Willow decided to just take her business elsewhere. In fact, the organization as a whole ignored Jacques as there were more pressing matters to take care of. The intel that he was trying to make the White Fang a terrorist group did however get him on their radar, so Willow used the opportunity to give him a fair warning. Not out of love or concern, but just to be fair. On that note, she left Jacques to his own thoughts, with a warning that the SDC was being monitored and Hellsing would not tolerate his plans.**

**The man himself was greatly distressed by all this. All his plans, all his money, taken away by a mere…a mere… a mere pawn! He could not do anything as his tool betrayed him and declared itself the master. This was not how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be in charge! He was supposed to have complete control over the Schnee legacy! The Schnee name was to be his, his!**

**All to come crashing down.**

**All because…**

**Of Hellsing.**

**Hellsing.**

**Such an ominous name, yet one with so much power behind it. It was more influential than even the SDC and was trusted by the leaders of all four kingdoms.**

**If only he had that kind of power…**

**He could force the council to pass motions that favor his profits.**

**He could control the might of Atlas military to seize control of dust mines and deposits previously beyond his reach.**

**He could force Winter back into his control.**

**He could destroy any one who dared oppose him.**

**With that train of thought, Jacques arrived at a new goal. One that would change the world forever.**

**He would make Hellsing his!**

* * *

'Power corrupts. Absolute power absolutely corrupts.' Ren mentally voiced, shaking his head.

Salem was getting more intrigued by the second. 'Hellsing... hmm.'

* * *

**With that said, he would need to act fast. After the conversation with Willow, it was obvious that any legal action he could take would be pointless and eventually a mere waste of time.**

**Which brings him to the key to getting everything, removing Willow Schnee.**

**He considered his various options, and came to a decision. Trying to prove she was insane or unfit to hold property or position of authority would be even harder than outright legal action, especially since Hellsing sounded like something top secret. Trickery would not work. That butler of hers, Walter, was far more cunning than he appeared.**

**The plan to assassinate Willow Schnee.**

* * *

This development in plot earned expected reactions from the Schnee sisters.

"This is definitely not our father. He's cruel and apathetic, but not a complete monster." Winter said resolutely.

"Indeed. That... thing on the screen is a caricature of him at the most!" Weiss exclaimed.

_"Hey different universes, different strokes."_

* * *

**The only real part Jacques had was setting up the how and when. The rest he left to the mercenary Felix, the same one who was originally going to help with the White Fang debacle, but with a bit of extra money, and a promise of a more permanent position as an enforcer and he was more than willing to make sure Willow Shnee had a fatal "accident" on a Bullhead. The fact that it was after visiting Winter at the Military prep school was icing on the cake as it cast some doubt on the Atlas military, which Jacques intended to monopolize.**

**The funeral was a grand affair, as to be expected for someone bearing the Schnee name. Throughout the entire affair, Jacques kept up the mask of a grieving husband, while at the same time scoping out the crowd, trying to determine who might be allies of Hellsing, and thus future obstacles. At the same time, he evaluated the various guests who were there to get into his good grace in his "time of need" knowing that they would make good pawns. The entire time, Winter was there tending to a young Weiss who could barely understand what was going on, and could only cry for her mother. An annoyance, but Jacques decided to put off the matter of his off springs until after he had made Hellsing his. One upside was that Winter would be in the Schnee manor for a while both to take care of Weiss and because it so happened to be the end of her final year at the prep school, leaving a few months before the next year at Atlas Military academy began, just enough for him to force her back into the tool he wanted always wanted now that the bitch was gone.**

**A week after the funeral, a lawyer came to read the will and testament of Willow Schnee. Though careful not to show it, Jacques was eager for the man to announce his rightfully earned position. However, he was specifically excluded from the reading of the will. At first he thought it was a mistake, or perhaps a joke. But no, the man was completely serious, and had even brought a bodyguard to ensure Jacques could not enter the room. The only three people to go in were Klein, Weiss, and Winter.**

**Knowing this, his mind raced to connect the facts.**

**Klein was a butler who had served the Schnee family well, so there was probably something for him as gratitude.**

**Weiss was too young, barely even 2 years old. Anything left to her would be inaccessible until she was much older.**

**That could only mean that the position of head of Hellsing fell to…**

**No.**

**No!**

**NO!**

**Just when he started trying to rationalize the thought away, the lawyer walked right back out, and clearly said, "Whenever you are ready Miss Winter, we will be waiting for you at headquarters." Then he turned around and actually smirked, at him, Jacques Schnee of the SDC! While frozen in his tracks, the man walked by with his bodyguard and said, in a matter of fact tone, "Hellsing will never belong to a pretender, and neither will the SDC for long."**

**By the time he had returned to his senses, Jacques found himself standing in his office, hands on his desk with sweat the size of bullets falling from his head.**

**It was falling apart. Everything was falling apart right before his eyes! The legacy he worked hard to cement in history, was being undone by mere women, one of whom wasn't even an adult yet! People were supposed to think of him when they talk about the Schnee name. Him! Jacques Schnee! Not that fool Nicholas, him! He was the one who was making all the money! He was the one who put those Faunus in their place! He was the one everyone wanted to befriend! He was the one who living like a king!**

**Yet, here he was, his throne being snatched before his eyes, to be handed to children! He could not let this happen! He would not let this happen!**

* * *

"Ha! Sucki it!" Nora cheered, momentarily too caught up in come up ins of the asshat to think about the Schnee's in the room. She quickly sat back down and muttered a sorry. Deep down though, the Schnee's knew this wasn't completely their father and cheered inside too. Still, he kinda is their father in a way.

* * *

**Now, there was only one thing to do.**

**Kill Winter, and make Weiss his puppet.**

**No one could possibly expect a toddler to lead any legitimate organization, much less the SDC or Hellsing. With Winter gone, someone would have to take Weiss's place, namely him. And even when she is old enough, he would still be running things, with either her following his every order, or by removing the need for her all together.**

**The window of opportunity was small, he would need to act now. With the promise of even more money, Felix was there in hours. That night, the blood of Schnee and Hellsing would die.**

**That night, Felix attacked Winter right when she was putting Weiss to bed. The surprise assault, combined with Winter's preoccupation with Weiss made it easier for the mercenary. Unfortunately, the interference of Klein gave the sisters a chance to escape. However, Felix had been in the business a long time and was prepared from something like this. In fact, his semblance allowed him to track the movements of a target he 'marked' with his aura. The mercenary would have gone alone, but he informed Jacques that Winter was going into a part of the Schnee manor that not even he knew of. At this point, Jacques decided that he had enough of secrets being kept from him, so he accompanied Felix. He was going to get everything he could out of Winter's mouth before it was silenced.**

**Turns out, the manor had a secret dungeon. Just knowing about it made his blood boil. He could have used this years ago and saved quite a bit of money and effort silencing certain individuals. Despite this, he could not stop himself from admiring it. Clearly it had been around for a long time, yet they were still standing and in usable condition, with plenty of room in each cell. However, their path lead them to the last cell in the deepest part of the prison.**

* * *

"A dungeon?" Ruby asked. Everyone turned to the Schnees who were... blushing.

"We've been around for a long time." Winter answered.

"And so have our family relics." Weiss said, poking her index fingers together oddly bashfully.

* * *

**Despite the doors being wide open, it was easy to see how intricate and complex the locking mechanism was. Whatever was kept behind this door was meant to stay there. Yet, Winter was clearly here for a reason, and Jacques would find out why.**

**The moment they saw her, Felix fired his gun. Due to their earlier encounter, her aura was already low and that last shot was just enough to completely break it. He then fired an ice bullet to freeze her hand while he had the chance. At that very moment, Klein jumped out of the shadows and tried to club the man with a chair leg but was easily knocked out, giving the mercenary the opportunity to give him a few extra kicks as payback for earlier. That was when Weiss jumped out and tried to attack. Of course, it only took a second to have the 2 year old literally under his foot, and another to threaten her with a knife to stop her crying. With the riff raff out of the way Jacques decided to have a little chat with his troublesome teenage daughter.**

**Kicking her onto her back, he made sure to step on her wounds from earlier.**

**"Jacques." She snarled through bloody teeth.**

**"That's father to you young lady!" He snarled back and stomped on her stomach. "I am your father and I raised you! You will show me the respect I deserve!" He had expected her to groan, or perhaps even say "yes sir". Instead, he received a series of chuckles.**

**"You? My father? Deserve respect?" She then spat right onto his pristine white pants. "I was raised by my mother, Klein, the servants of the house, and my teachers. They were the ones who made me into who I am today, not you!" Before he could retort, she continued. "Don't think that just because you were the sperm donor responsible for my existence means I'm obligated to have any affection of respect for you."**

**"How dare you!"**

**"Oh, I see I hit a sore spot. Not surprised considering you couldn't impregnate a woman like a real man. How do you live with yourself, knowing that you had to spend thousands of Lien collecting and preserving months worth of sperm just to produce one child, through in vitro fertilization no less!" She actually let out a laugh. "Your own sperm is just pathetic! You hardly have the right to call yourself a man, much less a father. Though I suppose that's to be expected from someone whose last name is Gelded." Not able to take anymore, Jacques kicked her right in the jaw, sweat dropping from his beet red face.**

* * *

"That was quite the topic to hit." Blake blurted. Everyone turned towards Winter who just shrugged.

"I don't... I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

**"It seems that bitch mother of yours said quite a lot to you." He snarled leaning forward and pulling her head up by her hair. "Why don't you tell me what else she told you? It's the least you could do for the head of the Schnee family." He put extra emphasis on the Schnee part in an attempt to completely disassociate himself from his original name Gelé. Especially when used to call him Gelded, no matter how apt it might be.**

* * *

"Gelded... Gelé... Ohhoho." Nora giggled along with Yang and Blake. Ruby scratched her head in her naivete of the jokes meaning.

"Never thought I'd hear a dirty joke come from a Schnee." Ren said as he looked towards Winter.

"We do those sometimes. Though we prefer to do it in a more... structured manner." Winter admitted.

* * *

**"Jealous?" Winter chuckled again. "Are you envious that until a few months ago, you knew nothing." Another chuckle escapes her lips. "You thought you had a complete grasp of the Schnee empire to mold into your own image, but it was nothing but an illusion, a passing dream of a coward who would rather hoard his treasure and hide instead of fighting like a man."**

**"As for me," she gave him a slightly bloody grin. "I've known about the Hellsing legacy since they day I unlocked my aura and semblance when I was 10 years old. I know the true purpose of Hellsing. I know the history of its fight against darkness." Her grin became a full blown smile. "And I know that you can never have Hellsing. You will never be nothing more than a stand in for the Schnee Dust company. History will remember you as a seat warmer who got too comfortable."**

**"Enough games!" Jacques cried out delivering another kick straight to her jaw, causing her to spit more blood towards the back of the cell. He gestured towards Felix who tossed him a pistol which he pointed right at her temple. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Hellsing! Every secret, every member you know about! I want to know Hellsing as well as you do to make my take over all the easier. With that knowledge at my disposal, no one will question me!" He had expected more struggling, maybe even a few pleas for mercy. After all, he had a gun held to her head. Instead, she started laughing. Not chuckling, not chortling, laughing. Just pure, dark laughter.**

**"You think all you need to run Hellsing are data sheets and information? Hellsing is not some business you can manage from behind a desk. It requires real leadership, charisma, willingness to accept responsibility, selflessness, and the will to go onto the field and fight when the enemy challenges you. Not only do you lack all those traits, you lack the one thing that is absolutely necessary to rule Hellsing." Before Jacques could ask what it was, she smiled that bloody smile and answered. "Blood. The blood of Hellsing runs through my veins, not yours. Without it, you cannot even hope to see the organization's true form. Even if you do manage to make Weiss your puppet somehow, you will be consumed by the bloodlust of Hellsing!"**

* * *

You're quite the shit talker huh." Yang chortled as she looked towards Winter's direction.

Winter nodded. "I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. It's all about timing miss Xiao-long. Anyone can do it."

* * *

**Jacques slammed the butt of the gun into her head, making blood leak from it.**

**"If you won't tell me what I want to know, then I have no use for you." He snarled bringing it back up to aim at her head. "The only good kind of daughter, is an obedient one."**

**"Umm, boss." Felix said, trying to get his attention.**

**"Not now." Jacques scolded, turning off the safety, a cold grin appearing on his face. This was the moment of his victory.**

**"Boss you really need to see this!" Felix said, panic in his voice.**

**"What could it possibly be!" Jacques shouted as he finally looked up to see Felix pointing at the back of the cell. Turning his head, he found himself looking upon and unbelievable sight.**

**A corpse was moving around. The cadaver of human being with a tall frame, blonde hair caked with dirt, that was tied up in a strait jacket and chained to the wall was moving. The chains were loose, ripped from the wall and broken into pieces. Its body was bent forward, its mouth wide open revealing very sharp teeth and a deep red tongue that was hanging out, and licking blood off the floor, Winter's blood. It's tongue was ravenous, licking up each drop with gusto, yet it had that subtle slowness that comes from one who savors the individual flavors of their meal. Once all the blood was drunk, the body turned its face up, revealing a healthy white complexion and eyes redder than a Grimm's, and a wide grin showing off teeth sharper and whiter than the bones on an Ursa Major. Then, it stood up and destroyed the straight jacket, revealing a black body suit and white gloves with pentagrams inscribed on them.**

* * *

"That's impossible." Pyrrha muttered in horror, gagging at the sight along with her friends.

"The dead are meant to rest. This-this isn't right." Ren breathed out.

"Y-Yang." Ruby gasped out. He sister held onto her.

"I know. Don't look Ruby, don't look." She muttered as she shook.

"Different universe." Salem began. "Diffrent strokes."

* * *

**"Evening." It spoke, with a smooth, cultured voice. For a moment, Jacques thought he was speaking to a marquis, or even a count of great status. That impression ended when it said, "I thank you for offering your lives as a wake up meal. One can have quite the appetite after spending decades asleep."**

**"Fuck off you monster!" Felix cried out as he shot it in the head, making a hole where its eye was splattering blood and guts on the wall. Instead of falling to the ground, the body remained standing, and his face was somehow frowning despite having a hole through his skull, though that was quickly healing up with a perfectly fine and new eye and everything, much to the shock of Felix and Jacques.**

* * *

"That's not right at all..." Weiss muttered, trying to hold down the bile inside of her from witnessing that. Only Salem could watch that and still munch on her popcorn easily.

"None of this is." Winter agreed.

* * *

**"Now that wasn't very nice." The creature spoke, its voice full of mockery and contempt. "Though I suppose pathetic creatures like you can't do anything but scream and flay about." The moment it was done, it took a step forward.**

**"Stay away!" the mercenary cried out. Gritting his teeth, he kicked Weiss towards the monster and turned to run, only to be stopped on account of his entire neck being devoured in one bite. A tearful Weiss was in the arms of the creature, unable to look away as the man's head fell, blood spurting out of it and the main body. For a moment, it eyed her, taking note of the whitish blue glow surrounding her before turning to Klein, who had just regained conscious and was frozen at the sight before him. With a level on gentleness that betrayed he appearance, he handed the child over to the butler, making sure she was secure in his arms, before turning back towards the remains of the mercenary, a wide grin appearing on his face.**

**In the blink of an eye he was before the body using one hand to grab it by the arm and the other to pick up the head. What happened next, no mortal in the room knew for sure. All they could see, was the creature biting into the severed head, drinking the blood endlessly until the flesh and bone liquefied and were also drunk up, with the same thing happening to the body. All within the span of a minute. It took a moment to lick its lips before turning its attention towards Jacques.**

* * *

'Would've been better if he ate the child too.' Salem thought, disappointed at the creature's apparent soft spot.

* * *

**"St..Stay back!" The mustached man stuttered out taking a step back. "I am Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company and I demand you stop." When the creature actually stopped and tilted its head, Jacques thought everything was going to work out. Those hopes were dashed when it threw its head back and started laughing. "How dare you! I am the head of the Schnee family and soon to be head of the Hellsing! If you are their property you will obey me!"**

**"It's just so funny." The monster said, lowering his face to look him in the face. "A mere donkey trying to pass himself as a person alone is funny. But then you claim to be a Schnee, and even a Hellsing!" There was nothing in its eyes that showed it even recognized Jacques as human. "You barely qualify to be food for me, much less my master."**

* * *

''Master?'' Everyone thought. This thing had an owner. Who?

* * *

**"H-How dare you!" Jacques cried out as he fired the pistol. He expected it to at least do some damage to the beast even if it regenerated. What actually happened was much worse and more unbelievable. It raised its hand, and flicked the bullet when it reached him, sending it right back at Jacques. The bullet went right through his hand with even greater velocity than when fired shattering the grip of the pistol, bringing the once smug man to his knees in pain.**

**How…how could this be happening!**

**He was the richest man in the world! He should not be feeling pain unless his stocks were going down! He should not be bleeding, he was too rich for that to happen to him!**

**Just…just what in the world was Hellsing for them to have this creature who could bring the richest man to his knees!**

**"'If the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost. If you should find yourself surrounded, with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation.'" Winter said, rising to her feet and using some of her recovered her aura to destroy the ice encasing her hands. With each breath she took, she recovered a bit more of her strength and aura, the bleeding finally stopping. "The day you had mother killed, she visited me. She informed me of your meeting and how you were made aware of Hellsing and how you would likely try to take it. So she left me with these words and the key to this cell, so that I may protect my family." With noticeable struggle, she managed to stand up right, now holding her short sword in her hand. "I will not allow anyone to threaten the ones I love. Even if I must deal with the devil and run the streets with the blood of my enemies, I will protect them and this world!"**

**"N-n-n-no. You-you can't do this to me." Jacques stuttered as he crawled forward. "I'm a Schnee…I'm too important." He grabbed Winter's ankle with his bleeding hand. "P-please! You must spare me!" He begged.**

**"Sorry." Winter sneered as she pulled her ankle out of grasp and raised her blade. "I have no time to waste on the braying of a gelded donkey." Her grip tightened. "Allow me to put end your pathetic existence personally." She thrust down, piercing the man's heart.**

**Jacques Schnee was the richest man in the world.**

**In his bid for money, he ruined so many lives.**

**Not once did he have any regrets.**

**Until now.**

**He regretted hearing the name Hellsing.**

**Now, Hell was singing for his arrival.**

**His last thoughts were empty of repentance.**

**Instead, he was imagining the glory that could have been his with that monster at his beck and call.**

**Jacques Schnee lived like a king, but he died like an animal bleating for its life.**

* * *

"That was horrifying to witness." Winter mumbled. 'But yet so satisfying to watch.' Winter shuddered. 'I need psychiatric scans.'

* * *

**"Tell me beast. How shall I address you?"**

**"Your mother called me…Jaune. Jaune Arc."**

* * *

"Aww!/ Really.../ Goddammit!/ Seriously?" Were the things said by the Beacon children as the screen went dark and the lights returned to full power. Salem just giggled while Winter was more than confused.

"Who is Jaune Arc exactly?"

_"Nobody particularly important. Anyway, Stay tuned!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Composcreator "Nosferatu Arc"
> 
> Please support the official release


	9. Grimm Heir

"Do we seriously have to keep rotating like this?... Making me hungry and annoyed." Growled the Ursa ignoring the surprised looks from the beacon children across the room like the rest of the queen ranked grimm. Ozpin returned the treatment of uncaring, simply sipping away at his daily intake of caffeine.

For your information, the grimm that had previously entered this viewing domain had went through metamorphosis prior to now and are currently in the forms of their monster girl selves (See chapter: The Grimm Gals Man). My omake was't a _t_ _otal_ omake.

_"Yes. Can't manage too many people, especially if they're not really gonna have much of a reaction."_ DB answered.

Ruby coughed into her hand loud enough to gain everyone's attention. "Not to sound weird or anything, but why are you all girls?" She asked the grimm gals. Admittedly, the other humans except for Ozpin wondered the same thing.

The Nuckelavee shrugged. "Why wouldn't we be? The greater one is feminine and we aspire to be like the greater." While her size had diminished, her unsettling presence seemed to grow and her low toned raspy voice certainly didn't help.

Ozpin hummed as he swiveled his coffee. "If that's the case then shouldn't you all be male considering your origins or perhaps there's an underlying ulterior motive of infatuation relating to a certain student of Beacon?"

This suggestion seemed to strike some chord within them seeing as how most of them visibly flinched. It took a second for the students to recognize Ozpin's implication, Ruby and Nora a second longer to realize. For some odd reason, a certain air of hostility was beginning to rise between the grimm and the female student occupants of the room causing to Ren to do his best to blend in with the background. The Nuckelavee and Nora were practically trying to melt each other with their eyes, their feud over that sand castle situation still at full force. Pyrrha herself looked ready to maim every grimm.

_"Alright, alright, let's get on with the show before death overtakes the room. This story is called **Grimm Heir**. Bit of a waring, shit happens and Jaune isn't involved."_

_**"THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!"**_ All the grimm yelled.

* * *

**'Almost there. We're almost there, Ruby.' This was the thought that repeated over and over again inside the mind of exhausted five-year-old Yang Xiao Long as she pulled the red wagon carrying her sleeping sister along the worn-out path.**

* * *

Yang began to rub her temples. "Oh what fresh hell is this? What are you planning to show us?" She asked, feeling something horrible encroaching from this scene alone thanks to the bastards vague warning.

Ruby wasn't feeling to eager about this scenario either.

"Oh my god, you guys were so adorable!" Nora gushed.

"Were?"

* * *

**Yang had snuck out after their father left the house on an errand, leaving the two young girls alone.**

**But the previous night, Yang found something. A map, leading somewhere deep in the woods of Patch. And on the back of that map was a note.**

**A note written by Yang's mother, her _birth_ mother.**

**Yang had learned of her existence just a few weeks ago from her dad. He didn't say much other than she had been on a team with him, their new mom, and uncle Qrow, and that she left Yang with him right after she was born. No one had seen her since.**

**Yang had learned of her existence just a few weeks ago from her dad. He didn't say much other than she had been on a team with him, their new mom, and uncle Qrow, and that she left Yang with him right after she was born. No one had seen her since.**

**Summer Rose…**

**But just like her own mother, Summer was now gone. Only this time, Yang knew what happened. She took a job to fight monsters far away and didn't come back. Even a little girl like Yang could figure out what happened. Her dad was still affected by it, barely eating, rarely sleeping, and until recently, never leaving the house. Her sister Ruby didn't seem to understand, she kept asking where her mom was and when she would be coming home.**

**Their father couldn't bring himself to explain what happened to her mother, only telling her that she was never coming back. Since then, Ruby slept with Yang for both comfort, and on the childish notion that she might disappear too.**

* * *

"Did the air suddenly become more... inviting?" The Nuckelavee asked. The other grimm could feel it too and it was emanating from the sisters.

This universe was bringing back the feelings of the past. Had it not been for Weiss and Blake offering their comfort along with the looks of sympathy from NPR, the room would've made the grimm far more comfortable.

* * *

**Seeing her little sister so sad made Yang double her efforts to discover more about her mother, not just for herself, but for Ruby and dad too.**

**They could never replace Summer, not in a million years. But if this map lead them to whom Yang hoped it would, she might find someone to help patch her family back up.**

**Hours had passed since Yang left the house. Her legs were cold and sore, bruises and cuts covered her small body, and her breathes was labored and heavy. But she had to go on.**

**Ruby mumbled and turned in the wagon behind her, but otherwise stayed asleep. Yang could have left Ruby at the house, but she justified bringing her with wanting her to be there when they found her first mom.**

**Yang could already see it. They'd find her mom, she'd give Yang and Ruby a great big hug and take them back home where she'd make-up with dad and they would live happily ever after. The two little girls would have a mom again, Yang would know why she left her with dad, and dad wouldn't be sad and lonely anymore.**

* * *

"Jeez, for a couple of bright brats, you've sure got some angsty backgrounds." Deathstalker hummed. "Yet somehow Blake over there usually draws us in a bit more."

"Excuse me?" Blake asked incredulously.

_"Oddly enough, Blake has the second least angst of a_ _background only beaten by Pyrrha."_

Pyrrha look up quizzically. "Angst?"

_"Sad backstories. Surprisingly, Nora and Ren have it the worst."_

Deathstalker looked to them and grumbled under her breath. "Wish they'd act like it..."

* * *

**'We're gonna be a big happy family again, Ruby.' Thought Yang as she continued to trek through the cold, miserable day. 'Just a little further.'**

**She pulled out the map to make sure they were still on the right path. They were. Satisfied, she shoved the piece of paper back into her light jacket. Yang hadn't dressed nearly as warmly as she should have and the harsh winter cold was making her pay for her negligence. Ruby was fine however, wrapped up warmly in the red cloak her mother made her just before leaving for her last job.**

**Yang wasn't letting the cold stop her from finding her mom. She had come too close to let something like bad weather stop her now.**

**Finally, after hours and hours of walking, they made it. They finally reached their destination.**

**It was an old barn, worn down and abandoned. Boards were missing, cobwebs decorated the empty windows, a shudder held in by single bolt swung limply in the breeze, and the barn doors were broken and cast to the side.**

**Yang felt a smile spread across her face as she stared at the decrepit building. She didn't care about the mind numbing cold, she didn't care that she might get in trouble for doing this, she didn't even care that her legs felt like they were about to give out. She had made it.**

**All she had to do now was go inside and find her mom. Then, everything would be good again.**

**'We're here, we're finally here! I can't wait to meet mom for the first time! I can't wait for Ruby to meet her! Everything's going to be oka-'**

**A terrible sound silenced the girl's mental cheer. A sound akin to an angry, ferocious animal, growling at an intruder encroaching on its territory.**

**Confusion and fear of the noise removed the smile on young Yang's face, and quickly replaced it with an expression of pure terror.**

**Five sets of red eyes, burning with inhuman hatred, flashed in the darkness of barn.**

* * *

"No. Nonononono." Yang began to mutter in horror and Ruby was shaking, ready to be embraced by someone and turn away from the horror if need be. Given the nature of these universe and timelines, you can see why they would be unsure and frightened about the possible turn out.

"There's no way he'd show children being slaughtered. A deus ex machina is on its way, i'm sure of it." Weiss assured haughtily whilst trying to hide her inner panic.

_"Are you sure about that?"_

"BE QUIET!" NPR and WB yelled.

Ozpin remained stone faced in the wake of these events. 'Something seems off. A hidden presence perhaps.'

The grimm weren't sure about this. On one hand " _Death to All Humans!"_ but on the other hand, they've grown accustomed to this group NOT dying. Weird right? But like Ozpin, they too felt something was off within the shadows.

* * *

**Yang couldn't move, she couldn't look away, she couldn't scream for help! Fear and exhaustion had rendered her helpless in the face of these monsters. She couldn't even muster the strength to utter a single whisper.**

**The eyes moved out from the darkness to reveal four bipedal wolf-creatures covered in black fur and bony plates. They stood taller than a man, even with their backs hunched. Their massive, spike-covered forearms sprouted long, fiendish claws, and their skull topped muzzles, decorated with exotic red markings, were filled with razor-like teeth. They growled and snarled at the girl, and seemed ready to pounce on her, when they just… froze.**

**The owner of the last pair of eyes was still cloaked in shadows, robbing Yang of any indication to what it looked like. The wolf-creatures looked back at the darkened entryway expectantly, as if waiting for some signal or command to be given.**

**Then, with terrifying slowness, the fifth figure revealed itself.**

* * *

"Grrrrr." The grimm weren't digging this new comer at all and the Beowulf wasn't shy about being vocal about it.

"Interesting." Ozpin muttered. He's never seen that type of grimm in a while. Actually, come to think of it, he has NEVER seen that type of grimm before. Given Ozpin's historical track record, you'd think he seen something like this before.

* * *

**And Yang's lilac pupils shrunk with uncontrollable fear.**

**The figure was as tall as the wolves, and shared the same basic colors, but that was where the similarities ended. The figure did not look like a mythical beast torn from the pages of a horror story. It stood upright, like a man, but it clearly wasn't. And with each step it took closer to Yang, the more obvious it became.**

**In place of a face, there was a strange, white horned helmet, (reminiscent of a knight's), with a thin, barely visible, black line, (similar to something one would carve on a pumpkin), stretched across its mostly vacant face. Its horns were sharp and tall, reaching well over a foot above its head. The majority of its body was concealed by a large, heavy, black fur cloak that dragged across the ground, its gray trim collecting dirt as it went. What little could be seen beneath the cloak were bone-like plates, decorated with red details, positioned on its torso and legs like armor.**

**But it was its glowing eyes that captured Yang's attention the most. They were adorned with red markings similar to the ones on the wolves. Though these ones were more jagged and savage looking than any of the wolves' marks. A long diagonal gash was present over the left eye, but it did nothing more than amplify its already fearsome image. The eyes themselves were bright red, like embers, and they burned with such intensity, they rivaled fire itself. But they held something inside them, something the wolves' eyes lacked, something more than just hatred.**

**And when the monstrous figure stood not two feet from Yang, looking down at her like she was just an insignificant bug waiting to be crushed beneath its boot-heel, she knew without a doubt what it was that the monster's eyes held within them.**

**Power…**

**Whatever this thing was, it was powerful, very powerful. Yang felt like she was in the presence of a monster taken straight out of one of the many books Summer had read to her. The monsters that destroyed whole villages overnight, and took children back to their lairs to gobble them up for dinner. Only this time, Yang did not believe a hero was coming to their rescue.**

**It continued to glare at Yang, its red eyes boring into what were now terrified lilac pinpricks. It was like it was looking into her soul, judging her very being with its powerful gaze.**

**"mmmhmm… no Yang… my cookies…"**

* * *

The students felt a shiver run up their spines, Ruby and Yang particularly panicked and disturbed.

Ozpin kept his poker face on, but he too felt some worry worm its way into his heart.

* * *

**The monster's head snapped towards the wagon and Yang sucked in some much needed air, she didn't even realize she needed it. Its gaze was now fixed on two-year-old Ruby, moving passed Yang to stand next to the red wagon and look down at the completely ignorant toddler within.**

**Yang couldn't do anything but watch in horror as her baby sister was studied by the horned devil. Her fatigued body could barely stand up as it was, and her fear stricken refused to send any signals to her already worn out body.**

**'No, no, no, please not Ruby… not my baby sister.' Yang thought with dread, tears already filling the corners of her eyes as her young mind began the horrid process of predicted what it would do to her little sister. 'Please don't hurt Ruby.'**

**As if sensing her despair, the being looked back at Yang. The zig-zaggy line she had seen on its face had parted to reveal it was actually the monster's mouth. Though open barely an inch, it was clearly a mouth, and from this mouth came a strange noise. A coarse hiss-like growl, that sent chills down Yang's spine.**

* * *

"I thought I was supposed to be the most unsettling of grimm." Nuckelavee whispered, feeling a bit too outdone.

"Well, as of the current cannon volumes you are." Ursa lazily answered. Her companions turned to her for the weird statement and shrugged, turning their attention back to the screen.

* * *

**It returned its gaze to Ruby, ignoring the five-year-old completely. It suddenly bent down, and raised an armored claw-like hand out from under its cloak. It slowly brought its hand towards Ruby's face, sharpened finger extended. But instead of piercing Ruby's face with its sharp claw, it did something Yang didn't expect.**

**Turning its finger about, it brushed the back of it against Ruby's young, pale cheek, unintentionally making the toddler sigh happily.**

**Yang blinked in surprise at the tender action, but the surprise once more turned to abject horror as the monster gently reached in and picked Ruby up out of the wagon, and cradled her in one arm against its armored chest. Then it stood to leave.**

**'No, no, nononononono!' Yang thought as her legs finally caved and she sunk to her knees.**

**It looked back at Yang one last time, reacting to the sound of her knees hitting the hard ground, before turning away and heading into the woods with her little sister in its hands.**

**'Ruby…' Using what little strength she had, Yang reached her hand out in a vain attempt to stop the monster from taking her sister.**

**Her eyes shed streams of tears that flowed down her young face as her sister's kidnapper grew further and further away.**

**What had she done?**

**This was all her fault. If she had just left Ruby in her bed. If she hadn't been so stubborn to learn the truth. If she hadn't found that stupid map, none of this would have ever happened.**

* * *

Yang was subconsciously holding onto to Ruby as hard as she could. Ruby was returning the favor, but she seemed oddly contemplative of what she she saw. 'That grimm was being... gentle. Why?' She asked herself.

Ozpin looked on with interest himself. That grimm should done something far more insidious yet it did not. Instead it was simply dismissive of and focused on Ruby with a seemingly harmless intention. 'What's really going on?'

THe Beacon students were horrified at what they saw, however, Ren and Blake were somewhat thinking along the same lines as Ozpin.

The grimm were certainly baffled by this turn of events. Ruby is one of... the warriors after all. Naturally, a sentient grimm's aggression should've been far more unrestrained while she was in their presence. "Any ideasss on whatsss going on." White side of Taijito asked Ursa.

She shook her head. "No idea."

* * *

**Once it was too far away to see, the wolves began growling and snarling again. Yang could hear them moving towards her, even as her body began to shut down from exhaustion.**

**But she didn't care.**

**Yang passed out to the sound of roaring monsters lunging at her.**

* * *

The students tensed as the scene went black, Nora even ceasing her popcorn munching in anxiousness and fear. The grimm were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the impeding carnage.

* * *

_**Fourteen Years Later…** _

**"… And then, I woke up in a hospital bed with my dad sitting next to me. Turns out, our uncle had showed up right after I passed out." Yang said with a shamed, depressed voice as she finished drawing a rough sketch of the Grimm's helmed face. "He searched the entire island, day after day for any sign of them, but he couldn't find a single trace of Ruby or the Grimm that took her… My stubbornness cost me my baby sister." She closed her eyes to stop the tears forming from that terrible memory.**

* * *

The students sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Pyrrha breathed.

The more vocal grimm on the other hand were booing and hissing. "Lame!/ Fuckin' Tease!/ Pathetic./ Seriously?" They all complained, ignoring the glares sent their way by the humans. Nuckelavee, Taijitu, and Nevermore just sat in silent disapproval of potentially pleasing scene gone to waste.

* * *

**"Yang… I'm sorry you had to go through that and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this some search for answers! I-" Blake tried to reason, only for a frustrated Yang to interrupt.**

**"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop!" Yang gripped the chalkboard's edge tightly in agitation. "I haven't! To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why that… emthing/em took Ruby. But I will never let either search control me. That's what cost me Ruby to begin with." She paused to take in a breath before continuing with a softer tone. "We're going to find the answers we're looking for. But if we destroy ourselves and the ones we care about in the process… then what good are?"**

**"You don't understand!" Blake yelled back angrily. "I'm the only one who can do this!"**

**Yang was fed up with this. She had tried to be calm with Blake, but the faunus girl refused to listen to her or what she was trying to tell her. With pent up frustration, Yang swiftly turns to face Blake, her lilac eyes now an angry shade of red. "No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do!?"**

**"I'd fight him!" Blake exclaimed, anger clear on her face as well.**

**"You'd lose!" Yang corrects, shoving Blake into the desk behind her. Only for her sleep deprived partner to retaliate with a weak punch to her arm.**

**"I can stop him!" Blake yelled, struggling not to let her fatigue take hold.**

**"You can't even stop me!" Yang yells back with another violent push, knocking Blake onto the desk table. The faunus glared at Yang with anger, frustration, and dismay. Only to have her expression turn to one of surprise when her blonde friend embraced her in a hug.**

**"I'm not asking you to stop." Yang spoke like she was on the verge of tears. "Just please… please, get some rest. I don't want to lose more people I care about."**

**The two stood like that for what felt like hours, until Blake finally returned the hug. "Okay." She says with reluctance.**

**"Thank you." Yang replies, squeezing Blake a bit tighter before letting the cat-faunus out of her grip. Her eyes had returned to their original hue. "Thank you."**

**With her objective completed, Yang made for the flight of stairs leading to the top row of seats and the exit-way. Once at the top of the stairs, she looked back at her partner, and smirked. "Don't think this means you can skip our on the dance though."**

**Blake cracked a smile of her own. "Of course not."**

**Yang turns away and heads back to their dorm to get her dress.**

**As she walks through the halls of Beacon, she looks out one of the windows to see the sun setting over the horizon. The sky was painted yellow, orange, pink, and red from the descending ball of light, casting the academy grounds in gold.**

**"One day, Ruby," Yang whispers as the sun continues to set. "One day, I'll find you."**

_**Present...** _

_**'Such a frail thing you are.' Thought the humanoid Grimm as it looked down at the female Dustling sprite in its arms. 'Just a twist of your neck would end you.' The sprite simply nuzzled into its chest once more, unaware of the situation she was in, or that they were currently astride a great raven of Grimm heading back to the mainland.** _

* * *

"What the.." Ruby mumbled. Confusing was one word to describe the scene she was witnessing. And she was the only one who would use that word to describe this scene.

"Why hasn't he then?" Deathstalker asked. "He literally just described an easy solution to a problem."

Nevermore just shrugged. "Bigger plans perhaps?"

"Indeed." Ozpin answered. "A weapon, material, who knows?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Anything that thing has planned for Ruby doesn't bode well."

* * *

**Normally, it stayed within the confines of the massive continent, but after its confrontation several weeks back, it felt compelled to travel to that small spec of land it would have otherwise ignored. The risk in going was great, the island was in close proximity to one of the Dustlings' larger nests, and held a smaller nest of its own. Stealth was key to completing its goal.**

**Tracking down the White Cloak's home and eliminating any potential threat there.**

**The White Cloak Dustling had been the latest in a list of powerful adversaries the Grimm had fought and defeated over its long life. She had been strong, and very fast, but in the end she failed to slay the Grimm. The Dustling died, after hours of fighting. Her frail body could not compare with the unending stamina of the Grimm she faced.**

**But still, she left her mark on the Grimm. The scar across its eye was the first it had received in its life. And with that scar, came an epiphany.**

**This Grimm was old, _very_ old. It had been alive since before the Dustlings first emerged from the Dust, for this Grimm was no ordinary Grimm.**

**It was the First, the creator and Overlord of all Grimm. Born from the first of the three fallen shards of the shattered moon, it was the first to walk the planet. The only one to walk it, until the second shard fell and beasts came into being, followed soon after by the third and final shard. The final shard that fractured and splintered as it sped down to the surface, becoming naught but Dust. And from this Dust, Dustlings came forth.**

**The Overlord despised the Dustlings when it first laid eyes on them, and quickly set about killing any it came upon. At first, it fought them alone, unaided, but then, after decades of fighting, it discovered something.**

**Using the negative emotions that poured out from the Dustlings and its own blood, it created the first of the Grimm. These monstrous creatures needed no food, water, or rest to perform their purpose. They were strong, fast, and driven by an insatiable desire to destroy anything related to the Dustlings, and when set loose upon its foe, they proved amazingly effective.**

* * *

All the grimm jaws dropped. "Well hot diggity damn, that's quite the historical change up!" Beowulf shouted. Ozpin nodded, also wondering how this new origin played into his.

* * *

**With the Overlord's vicious creations wiping out entire nests of Dustlings, their extinction was all but certain.**

**Then they found the crystals…**

**With the crystals in their possession the Dustlings began to push the Grimm back, reclaiming land lost and avenging their fallen dead. They celebrated their victory, and with the power of the crystal, constructed tools, nests, weapons and more.**

**But their victory came at an unknown cost. The amount of rage and anger expressed through their retaliation provided the Overlord with a vast amount of negativity, providing it with the means to construct more and more Grimm, which it quickly spread across the world.**

**That had been hundreds of thousands of years ago. Since then, the once many and mighty Dustling nests had been reduced to only four secure locations scattered across the four corners of the world, and they had turned their weapons on each other multiple times. They were stable now though, and while they no longer sent armies to fight the Grimm, they still had their accursed Hunters.**

**But the Overlord had not sat idly either as its enemies bickered amongst themselves. It kept creating new Grimm and learning more about its enemy. Keeping to the shadows, and dispatching any Dustlings unlucky or foolish enough to stumble upon it.**

**But the fight with the White Cloak Dustling, brought a serious question to the Overlord's mind.**

**What would happen if it were to die?**

**It was not affected by the sands of time as the Dustlings were, but its body was not immune to their weapons of war.**

**It could be killed. The scar on its eye was proof of that.**

* * *

"Woah." Ruby breathed.

Yang rubbed the top of her sisters head. "Don't look so surprised Rubes. Momma Rose was pretty strong."

"Apparently not strong enough." The white side of the Taijito hissed to herself(ves)

* * *

**At first, it decided to prevent its death by killing any Dustling with great potential, especially the young sprites. But this proved both difficult and futile, as they were too many and too well guarded by the adult Dustlings.**

**It was this reasoning that brought it to the island. It had followed the scent of the White Cloak back to that island in hopes of finding others like her and killing them.**

**But it found something much more important…**

**When the Dustling sprite had appeared, the local hounds the Overlord had rallied to follow it were ready to pounce on her, but the Overlord stayed their claws.**

**It had felt something emanating from the sprite, something it could not immediately recognize. But when it approached the terrified Dustling, the Overlord discovered it was not this yellow-mane sprite from which the feeling came from, but from the red-cloaked sprite asleep in a wagon.**

**One look was all the Overlord needed to discern that this sleeping sprite was the progeny of White Cloak.**

**Its first instinct was to kill her, tear her body to pieces and feed them to the hounds before crushing the other sprite beneath its foot.**

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Deathstalker roared, very much lost on the lack of logic being displayed here.

* * *

**However, it stayed its hand when it finally came to realize what the feeling was of.**

**Purity.**

* * *

Nearly every grimm in the room face palmed in disgust, Deathstalker slamming her head down on the table. "That is exactly the reason why it should've followed through..." She groaned.

The humans were just as confused as the grimm. "Isn't purity something grimm are against?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head. "Apparently not this one."

* * *

**The sprite had a soul without any blemish or dark intent held within it. So unspoiled was the sprite, that the Overlord could at first only stare in awe, before looking back at the yellow sprite when it sensed the dread and fear rolling off her.**

* * *

Nora scratched her head and decided to voice her skepticism. "There's no way it could live THAT long and not encounter any other soul like that. I mean, Ruby is super duper innocent, but its never encountered another soul like hers before?"

"To be fair, this is the first time it ever choose to not act on it's hatred and look at humans with a new found clarity." Blake answered. "Still, this is an offly long time for it to not be hurt by any other human, especially considering what should be in that world."

* * *

**It was then that it hatched an idea. An idea that may provide the solution to its question.**

**The Overlord took the child from its resting place and carried it away, leaving the hounds to deal with the other sprite. Once on the shore of the island, it called for the great raven that it had rode to the island on and mounted the mighty Grimm once more.**

**It reached the mainland in under an hour, all the while the sprite remained asleep in the Overlord's clutches. Once it had landed, the great raven waited for its master to dismount before taking off into the sky. The Overlord was not concerned by the large gusts of wind the raven produced from its departure, as they only served to send its cape flapping. It was far too preoccupied with the sprite in its possession.**

**The sprite's pure soul, provided the Overlord with an opportunity that would come only once within a hundred years. For it was beyond natural for even Dustlings to possess such clean, untainted spirits. And though it viewed it as an abnormality that should not exist, the Overlord knew that these types of souls came with a price.**

**For it were pure souls like hers that were the easiest to corrupt.**

* * *

""What?"" The students and grimm simultaneously asked.

Ozpin sighed and sipped.

* * *

**It had seen it happen countless times with the Dustlings. Innocent sprites, carefree and ignorant of the cruel world they were born into that become brutal killers without mercy or compassion for their enemies, even if they are fellow Dustlings.**

**Like snow freshly fallen, they were easily fouled and dirtied by life's many hardships and cruel truths.**

**The Overlord had brought forth the first Grimm from its blood and the Dustlings' despair and hatred (however, once a type of Grimm was made it did not require the use of its blood to make any more of that kind). And though it created the lesser Grimm this way, it could not create one like itself using the same technique.**

**But upon seeing this sprite, the Overlord conceived an idea.**

**It would use its blood to corrupt and shape the sprite into something magnificent, something powerful, something that would guarantee the Grimm a future when its death finally came.**

* * *

"Hohohoho, I'm starting to like this." Deathstalker chuckled.

Nuckelavee nodded. "Quite the ubiquitous turn of events."

Ruby was starting to feel more unnerved then she liked to admit and Yang looked ready to jump right in that universe and rip a certain overlord in half.

* * *

**It would make this sprite its heir.**

**She would be neither Grimm, nor Dustling, but something greater than either. Possessing the strengths of both and the weaknesses of neither. She would become a ruthless and cunning creature, worthy to lead the Grimm against the Dustlings and their infernal creations.**

**The sprite began to stir in its arms.**

**Thinking quickly, the Overlord brings its free hand up to its mouth and bites down on the wrist until it could feel its blood dripping out. With its black blood flowing, it holds its bleeding wrist over the sprite's mouth just as she lets out a yawn.**

**She coughs and sputters as the tar-colored liquid enters her mouth and trickles down her throat. Her eyes open briefly to reveal silver irises before she squeezes them closed and clutches her stomach painfully.**

* * *

"How atrocious." Ozpin muttered, displaying the rare emotion of utter disgust.

Ruby and Yang were practically on the verge of vomiting from this scene.

* * *

**_'Let the blood of Grimm take hold upon your soul, young sprite.'_ The Overlord tells the sprite through the blood within her body as it places her on the ground. _'For it shall make you stronger.'_**

**She wiggles and writhes as the blood spreads through her body, bringing fits of convulsion. Then she lets loose a banshee-like scream and arches her spine, the blood was now firmly cemented into her being, tainting her soul and removing any semblance of her past.**

**_'Do not be afraid,'_ the Overlord comforts calmly, completely unfazed by the sprite's pained spasms. _'It will be over soon…'_**

**The Overlord smiled as it felt the Dustling's soul and mind become completely engulfed by the black blood. It was no longer a Dustling now, it was a chimera of both Grimm and Dustling.**

**With the spirit and mind converted, the body could now be changed.**

**The child let loose another scream of suffering, one accompanied by the sound of changing bones and stretched muscles.**

**From the shoulder down, her arms grew longer and thicker, with small, bony stubs protruding along the forearms. Her hands and fingers morphed into claws that (while big for her size), were relatively small. And the skin covering her forelimbs darkened until it matched the Overlord's own oil-black hide.**

**The rest of her skin turned even paler than it already was, to the point of almost being white. Her open mouth revealed her incisors as they changed into sharp fangs, and the scream contorted into a wailing whimper similar to an injured beast.**

**Then the true distinction began to take shape.**

**Over the right side of her face, a bony mask began to form. It took shape around her right eye and the majority of her cheek, several empty tooth sockets along the top right of her mouth were the last to manifest before the masked ceased expanding. Then, red lines danced around the plate until they displayed a blooming rose around the eye.**

* * *

The humans were utterly disgusted by the sight and Ruby closed her eyes while she covered her ears so she wouldn't have to use her senses to witness the horror of her alternate form.

Ozpin didn't even bother taking a sip of his coffee. Not at that sight.

The grimm on the other hand were kinda jealous yet amused. Her form looked and felt powerful, chalk full of potential. But on the other hand, the best part was the fact that it came from corrupting a pure soul.

The black side Taijito giggled, her white side happily sipping her nuka cola."I mussst sssay, thatsss quite the improvement missss Rose." She quickly twisted her body to avoid a chair thrown at her courtesy of Yang.

"You're lucky we're under restrictions, freak. That comment would've put you in the morgue.' Yang growled, fire beginning to envelope her hair and her eyes turning crimson.

* * *

**With the final phase of the transformation complete, the not-sprite tensed its body one last time, then slumped to the ground and went very still.**

**At first, it seemed as if she was dead. Perhaps the shock had been too much for her small frame to bear. But then her chest slowly rose up and down as she took in large breathes of air through her nose.**

**It had worked.**

_**'Arise, sprite of Dust and Grimm.'** _ **The Overlord commanded.** _**'Arise, and view the world anew.'** _

**The child carefully stood up, clearly exhausted from the intense transformation. Her legs shook and her arms hung limply by her sides. She looked about the area, confused and disoriented, but otherwise fine. She then turned her head upwards to lock her eyes with the Overlord's own.**

**It had never seen such beautiful things in all its life.**

**Where there had once been the eyes of a Dustling, there was now something different. The whites had turned tar black, and the pupil had changed from a round, black dot, into a blood-red slit. The only part that remained the same was the iris, its silver color refused to change along with the rest of her body, but the Overlord did not care.**

**It had its heir.**

**She looked at it, her new eyes wide with awe and wonder. Then she smiled, revealing her new fangs.**

**In an act of affection the Overlord had not perceived, the not-sprite latched herself onto its leg and squeezed tightly. A content purr escaped her throat as she nuzzled the Overlord's leg.**

**At first, the Overlord was surprised. It had not expected the not-sprite to retain so much of its Dustling habits. It grew concerned. Would this make the heir soft and merciful towards the Dustlings? Would she regain her mind somehow and seek revenge against the Overlord?**

**It could not risk an enemy of both Grimm and Dustling. It raised its right hand high to strike the child. To kill her now would ensure she'd never grow to challeng-**

_**'Daddy…'** _

* * *

Yang gagged a bit before groaning out her words. "This is so wrong on so many levels."

Ruby still didn't open her eyes, choosing to just listen reluctantly for a quick moment. She regretted doing so and went back to silent darkness. "Guys, let me know when it's completely over okay."

* * *

**The Overlord froze when the words entered its mind. Did the child just… communicate with it!? Such a thing was Impossible! The only one capable of speaking to other Grimm was the Overlord itself. But it was not the act alone that startled it.**

**It was the word.**

**_Daddy_ **

**It had heard young sprites say it countless times to their male progenitors, (along with dad, papa, and father). Terms of affection reserved only for them. The sprites were extremely loyal and obedient to these males, always following the demands and tasks given by the older males even if they disliked them. And the few who didn't obey were punished and forced to do what was demanded anyway.**

**Did the child believe it to be her _'daddy'_?**

**This was completely unexpected. The Overlord had thought she would become only slightly smarter than the rest of the Grimm. Vicious and relentless, but still capable of learning and reasoning like itself. But instead, she was squeezing its leg with all the strength her exhausted body had, purring like a feline, and communicating through thoughts.**

**She suddenly looked up at it, her beautiful eyes transfixing the Overlord. There was so much affection in them, so much love and loyalty.**

* * *

Weiss face looked as if she swallowed something sour. "That look is forged from corruption and lies. I don't think I can look at this anymore." She said. She looked so ready to walk out.

Nevermore scoffed at the weakness displayed near her. "You humans and your notions of maintaining purity. To shun power for your souls." She shook her head. "The affection the child shows to her parent is well warranted for the gift."

Ren leered at Nevermore, finding her lack humanity in her unwarranted comment appawling. "That thing is no parent."

"If anything, it's literally a kidnapper." Nora said, very uncomfortable with just being in the same room as the grimm right now.

* * *

**And there was also a desire to please… to prove her worthiness to it. To show it that she would do it proud and become the heir it required.**

**The Overlord slowly brought its raised hand down, and rested its armored palm on her head. It petted the child's head awkwardly; uncomfortable and unused to the action it had only seen performed by Dustlings. The child didn't seem to notice this and pushed her head into its hand, enjoying the affection.**

**Perhaps…perhaps this was better.**

**_'Yes, little one. I am your father… your daddy.'_ The Overlord told the child as it pulled her off its leg and rested her on its hip. _'And you are my heir. Inheritor of all I have created.'_**

**She looked at him with wide eyes, eyes filled with wonder and amazement. It doubted she understood all of what it said, but the meaning seemed very clear to her.**

**_'You will do great things, little one… Great things.'_ She nuzzled into its side.**

**With those words, the Overlord took its heir further into the mainland, where it would begin her training as the next ruler of Grimm.**

* * *

Yang sighed. "Alright Rubes. It's over." She told her sister, poking her forehead to get her attention. Ruby slowly opened her eyes before she relaxed her form at the sight of the black screen.

"I have to say, I thought that this would be some sappy tale of human perceived redemption of grimm and I must say, I'm quite glad I was wrong." Nuckelavee said, articulating her thoughts. The grimm nodded and commented their agreements to her words.

"That was awful. All I wanna do is go home and take a shower then scrub my insides." Ruby complained as she was consoled by her friends.

"Oh boo hoo red meat, you got the power of darkness backing you up. Cry us a river." Ursa yawned. The tired tone didn't remove the harsh apathy in her statement.

"You know. It's amazing to see how you're all still attached to the darkness despite your affection for the innocent dunce." Weiss commented from the side. "He isn't exactly a grimm magnet."

Beowulf was about to say a hasty retort, but Nevermore held up a wing to silence her comrade. She looked towards the humans with a rather unsettling smirk on her face. "While your words ring true maybe there's something to Jaune that your not seeing. Remember, it's the pure souls who are the easiest to corrupt."

These words more than struck a chord with the students. Ozpin on the other hand chuckled, surprising the other inhabitants of the room. "Ever here the saying, what goes around comes around. Last I checked, it's not as if your wills are of iron. In fact I recall gift baskets being mailed to JNPR's dorm. Not quite the dark gesture is it?"

"Those were from you guys!" Nora shouted with surprise. Then the room went dark.

_"Welp, lets Rotate!"_


	10. Grimm Man Crybaby: The Birth

The characters in the room with RWBY/NPR were the Grimm gals, Salem, Raven, Winter, Tyrian, and Ozpin, all siting back and waiting for the show to start.

"Hey mom." Yang sighed out.

"Yang." She turned to the rest of the students. "Deadweights."

"Welcoming lady as usual." Winter quipped to herself.

"What's on today?" Ursa yawned out.

"Oh boy, I hope it's something action packed and bloody!" Tyrian was more than giddy and ready to watch a good show, a soft drink hat that said he was Number 1 and a popcorn bucket in his hands.

_"Grimm Man Crybaby."_ The voice announced.

"Grimm Man? Why does this name inspire both annoyance and familiarity within me?" Salem wondered aloud.

* * *

**Team CRDL surrounded Jaune outside of Vale's port and he was standing in front of a scared looking Velvet. They were all in school outfits. "Leave her alone." Jaune growled.**

**"Or what?" Cardin laughed. "You'll cry some more. Honestly, you're weaker than this filthy rabbit here!"**

**Before anything could escalate, someone spoke up from above them. "Jaune, am I glad to see you! How are you?!" A sophisticated yet childish voice happily yelled. They all turned to see Whitley Schnee in his usual outfit with a trench coat on top.**

* * *

""Whitley?!"" Both Winter and Weiss shouted. "Why is he there?"

"And why is he talking to Jaune of all people in such a friendly way?" Weiss asked. Winter looked at her oddly, as she was sure Whitley was always cordial wasn't he?

"I didn't know you guys had younger brother." Nora chirped.

"Surprisingly, he's even more stuck up than wise." Blake muttered.

* * *

**"Whitley!" Jaune cheered. "Not that I'm not happily surprised, but why are you here?"**

**"The answer to that will come once you make yourself comfortable in my limousine. Now for my question, who are these ruffians?" Whitley asked, his eyes narrowing at team CRDL.**

**"Fuck off, faggot. Can't you see we're talking here?" Cardin growled.**

**Whitley smirked. "Are you now? Too bad I couldn't care less. Jaune is coming with me and you may return to whatever ghetto you crawled from." Whitely sneered. Team CRDL didn't seemed to pleased with that response and began to walk right up to him. Whitley sighed. "Ceil, be a dear would you and scare off the rats."**

**A girl in a blue cadet-like outfit came forward an pulled out a submachine gun to everyone's shock.**

* * *

"Jeez, talk about taking it from a ten to sixty." Weiss said, although she could hardly say she couldn't see Whitley doing this.

"Yeah! Break their legs!" Nora cheered and Ren shook his head.

"Yeah! Show them the meaning of "holieness"." Tyrian laughed.

"Sometimes, I kinda like flesh spawn." Deathstalker chuckled along with Beowulf.

* * *

**She didn't hesitate and shot the pier right under from team CRDL, making them fall into the ocean to their dismay.**

* * *

"Oh man, Ciel really washed them up, huh?" Yang joked and almost everyone else groaned. Secretly, Salem found that joke a bit amusing, but she wouldn't admit it.

Raven shuddred. 'Sometimes I wonder if leaving her with Taiyang was really the best idea.'

* * *

**Jaune winced and Velvet clung to him. "Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?" Jaune asked as both he and Velvet jumped across the gap. Whitley shrugged and opened his arms wide. Jaune got the implicit message and ran to hug him like a child. "I'm so glad to see you again! How was Mistral?"**

**"Positively lovely." Whitley drawled, but he was smiling as he said it. He stopped smiling when Velvet came over and waved. "Who is this?" He asked, his smile fading.**

**"I'm Velvet Scarlitina. Jaune's friend and running partner. Pleasure to meet you." She said shyly.**

* * *

"Running partner?" Pyrrha asked, a bit dissmayed it wasn't her in this universe.

* * *

**"Right." Whitley said dismissively. "Jaune we have to go. Now."**

**"Why?" Jaune asked, curious to Whitely's sudden tense look.**

**"I'll explain in the limo. Say goodbye to your friend if you wish, but make it quick." He said as he went into the passenger's seat and Ciel entered the driver's seat.**

**"Sorry Velvet, I've gotta go. I'll meet you at home, okay?" Jaune asked with a carefree look.**

**Velvet reluctantly nodded. "Okay then."**

**Jaune went inside the limo and comfortably took a seat next to his longtime friend as they drove off. "So what's going on Whitely? I don't see you in a few months and you come back all tense. Did something bad happen?"**

**Whitley nodded, a serious look on his face. "Jaune. Do you believe in grimm?"**

* * *

"Believe in Grimm? Are grimm not a usual thing in this universe?" Ruby asked, looking at Ozpin.

"Apparently not judging from Jaune's perplexion at the question." Ozpin answered.

"Wait. That means were not striking fear into the hearts of mortals on a daily basis? By the all father!" Nevermore gasped in horror. The other grimm gals weren't taking this news well either, especially Nuckelavee who went as stiff as a board. Fear and mayhem were their livelihoods after all.

Salem wasn't bothered by this really. Just because one does not believe does not mean something doesn't exist.

"Wait. Does that mean I don't serve my goddess here? If that's the case, I'm so rating this a zero on rotten pumpkins." Tyrian growled to himself.

* * *

**Jaune was perplexed. "Why do you ask?" He asked, a bit unnerved.**

**Whitley looked him right in the eyes. "Jaune. When I was in Mistral, I came upon a horrifying truth. Grimm exist and both humanity and faunus kind are in grave danger." The scene transitioned.**

* * *

The students and Winter all groaned while the grimm sighed in relief. Salem and Ozpin had no reaction, knowing that this would probably be the case.

* * *

**Inside a run down old mansion, Whitley and Jaune stood outside an entrance, clearly meant to be secret.**

**"Jaune, I ask you one more time. Are ready to set foot into the gates of hell with me, knowing that you may never come out?" Whitley asked. If you paid attention, you could see the concern on him.**

**Jaune, despite his soft look, looked more than ready. "Definitely. For faunus and humanity, I will fight."**

* * *

"Now that's our fearless leader!" Nora cheered.

"Ain't that the truth." Pyrrha agreed.

"As if this would come as a surprise. Jaune's just that type of guy." Ruby laughed.

It was a bit inspiring seeing the supposed weakest among the student stand up so tall despite what may come, especially in a world where the thrsat wasn't apart of usual life.

It was odd for both Schnee sisters to see their brother this way. This was the boy who had trouble making his own ham sandwiches at age ten for crying out loud!

The grimm gals, however, didn't like where Jaune was going. Why couldn't he just do the smart thing and side with Salem-sama. Does he not want to live the cozy life, they thought bitterly. Salem herself scoffed at his "knightly" nature.

* * *

**Whitley smiled as if he already knew the answer. "Alright." He opened the door. What was nest was not expected. Whitely didn't hesitate in laughing a bit maniacally.**

**Inside was a massive nightclub filled with drugs, sex, and tons of further debauchery. "Was this the Sabbath you mentioned?" He asked, skepticism in his voice.**

* * *

"Whoa now!" Yang shouted doing her best to cover Ruby's eyes. Ren rubbed his temples while Weiss, Pyrrha, and Winter were more than caught off guard by what they saw. Blake started to feel a bit of her early recruitment days come back on her. And Nora.

"Hey Ren, didn't we go to one of those once?" She blurted to Ren's shock. He lowly shushed her about that.

"So this one of the ways flesh spawn have fun?" Black Taijito asked. "I can dig it." White Taijito said.

"I can't. Too noisy and cheerful." Nucklelavee bitterly whispered, Ursa and Nevermore nodding in agreement.

Raven couldn't care less about simple party going addicts. She was looking for something else. 'What is going on here?'

* * *

**"Indeed. Well go on, indulge yourself for a bit. Here." He reached forward and pulled off Jaune's hoodie. "Get a bit nude even."**

* * *

"I wonder if all Schnees are like this behind closed doors." Tyrian said, ignoring the Schnee girls death glares.

* * *

**"Whoa, Whitely, what the hell?!" Jaune yelled, his sweatshirt removed without permission, reaveling his athletic body. "This is so wrong." The music stopped for a moment and everyone began to recuperating. Jaune and Whitley took a seat in one of the couch like booths by themselves. "So wht, people are just supposed to party without any decency?"**

**"Yes. In order for grimm to appear, they must possess the bodies of those concerned with utterly sinful debauchery. All we need now is more more ingredient." He took a beer bottle and drank it away with one chug.**

* * *

"Another rule change. I thought only the newest grimm spawn could do that with the most hopeless." Deathstalker blurted before quickly covereing her mouth as all eyes were on her, including a none too pleased Salem.

"Deathstalker." Salem said coolly. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am." She choked out.

* * *

**"And what is that?" Jaune asked nervously.**

**"You'll find out soon enough." Whitley muttered ominously and the party resumed to full force. "Now... go party!" He said excitedly, throwing his friend from the booth to his surprise. He bumped right into a topless girl.**

**"Yipe!" Jaune's face was steaming.**

**"Hey there cutie, looking for a hook up?" The orange haired girl asked. He didn't have the time to answer before he was dragged off to dance with her. Despite his reluctance, he tried to play along and dance best he could. Surprisingly, he had some rhythm despite his stiffness.**

* * *

"Give Vomit Boy here some credit, he can dance." Yang whistled.

"Yes, nothing like dancing with a bunch of miscreants and rogues with no self respect or decency." Weiss reminded her, her disgust more than evident.

"I wonder how Whitley managed to organize all of this. If we're still there, I doubt father would let him." Winter said, voicing her musings.

* * *

**Out of nowhere came a piercing scream, not one filled with mirth either. Everyone near it, including Jaune had turned to find Whitley standing over a woman clutching her face in pain. In Whitley's hand was a broken bottle covered in blood.**

**"Blood! Blood is what makes a Sabbath!" Whitley ran right through a crowd of people, cutting up everyone he could. "Blood and pain is what drives grimm wild!" His carnage only stopped when a his bottle got stuck in a man's hands and face. Someone tried to rush him from the sides, but he ducked, pulling out a knife and stabbed the man right in his left side.**

* * *

"Oh hohoho, now that's how ya party!" Tyrian cheered. Beowulf howled an agreement, despite it being with Tyrian.

"Blood and pain. Heh, It certainly gets my pets attention, that's for sure." Salem said in a low tone.

Ozpin sipped his coffee, but his sip became a bit uneven when caught on to what he believed Whitley was trying to do. 'Is this truly their best solution?'

* * *

**That's all he did before someone kicked his foot out from under him and groups of people pounced on him for retribution.**

**"Stop! Stop it, I hate violence!" Jaune yelled trying to reach his friend.**

**"Fuck off brat! He started it!" The man punctuated his words by punching Jaune in the face. He was knocked into another person, and like that, he was being tossed around like a punching bag.**

* * *

"Those dirtbags! Their lucky I can't come in there or else!" Nora seethed, vey not bubbly about her friend being beaten onscreen. The students and Winter were wincing from the barrage of fists and kicks Jaune and Whitley were enduring, seeing as they had no aura.

Though, most could agree that Whitley had it coming.

* * *

**He was only stopped as he landed right into the cleavage of the girl from earlier. "Hmm? You still wanna hang out with me? Sorry, but you look taken!" She shouted with glee, pushing Jaune right back to the riled up crowd. The girl was laughing her ass off to the point where it was maniacal. Out of nowhere, the music and strobe lights stopped while the regular lights flickered back on.**

**Everyone stopped except the woman, still laughing like a mad hyena. Then she shuddered and it began.**

**Her skin was turning pitch black and her body began to morph and contort into something else. Bones began to rise from her skin and red markings appeared on her body. She was a grimm, a beowulf. Two of the people next to her were bisected by her claws.**

* * *

"Oh boy, here we go." Yang muttered, as once again they would have to witness someting else disturbing.

"Hahaha! Now that is awesome!" Tyrian laughed through a mouth full of popcorn. The grimm gals shared his sentiment. Taking over human bodies and slaughtering them, what was there not to like?

'Definitely going to utilise those pet projects.' Salem thought with a pleased look towards the screen. However, another part of her wondered what the endgame of the two protagonists was. Whitley clearly planned this, but why? It's not like... unless...

Ozpin put down his coffee, his attention on both Whitley and Jaune. He foresaw this

* * *

**More people began to follow the girls fate. One by one at a rising pace, more people were transformed into grimm, the beast of horrifying legend. Those who weren't transformed either ran screaming for their lives or were ripped apart by those who were transformed.**

**Jaune was on the floor, nearly paralyzed in fright. Whitley however, was up against a wall and filming everything with an ecstatic look his face. "Yes! Now, Kuvira, enter the body of Jaune and give him your strength."**

* * *

"What the hell is he going on about?" Winter said, fearing for her alternate universe brother's safety.

"Was he trying to get both himself and Jaune possessed?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes." All eyes were on Ozpin. "The plan was to take the grimm's strength and use it against them. Question is: will it work?"

"What was he thinking?!" Winter yelled.

Meanwhile, Salem pondered the white haired boy's words. 'Kuvira... wait, does he mean that Kuvira?!"

* * *

**A winged grimm, a nevermore, spotted him and flew over to kill him. He quickly whipped out an atlesian peacekeeper rifle and shot the beast appart. It's corpse fell on top of him. "Gah!"**

* * *

**"** "Whitley!""

* * *

**Jaune saw this. "Whitley!" Without a moments hesitation, he ran over to save his brother in all but blood, doing his best to ignore the paralyzing fear in him and the grimm around him.**

**As he ran, he felt something else. Images of old strings breaking and new strings appearing came as Jaune clutched his head. A bipedal tiger like grimm appeared and Jaune stopped his tracks for a split second as a taijito's white side pounced him from behind.**

* * *

""Jaune!""

* * *

**Before it could catch him, he turned around and grabbed it by its mouth. He ripped its entire top length off and slammed the top half right beside it.**

* * *

Everyone just witnessed an alternate version of Jaune with no combat experiance or aura at all just rip a full length taijito in half with his bare hands. They were stunned into silence.

Until Nora broke the silence at least. "Whoa."

* * *

**All of the grimm stopped. [Kuvira! What's the matter with you?!] A grimm yelled in the ancient tongue.**

**[She was one of us!]**

**[Have you gone mad?!]**

**Jaune began to laugh. [I've done it, Whitley.] Jaune spoke in the ancient tongue. [The grimm's mind and body. I've taken both of them!] With a ferocious roar, his body mrophed into a new grimm. His body had changed ito one of a bipedal pitch black tiger with white stripes on its body. Boney spikes rippled across his spine that ended at his tail and blade like bones sprouted across his elbows. He grew viscous claws and rows of teeth, including two saberteeth on the top of his maw. His eyes became an ethereal sapphire and on his newly formed bone mask came blue markings, three rows of blue curved stripes, reminiscent of the Arc symbol and tear marks from his eyes.**

* * *

"That bastard! He's stolen the form of one of our greatest warriors!" The Nuckelavee had made an unexpected outburst, contrary to her usually quiet and gloomy nature. The other grimm girls were growling, Beowulf, Deathstalker, and Ursa nearly frothing with rage.

"Pilfering one of my grimm's bodies. Truly, humans have no bounds when it comes to disgusting tactics. I would applaud them both were I not so repulsed." Salem said evenly. Internally she was just as pissed as her pets.

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed. 'This may just work out.'

Raven herself was smirking. "Not bad, not bad at all."

The beacon students were shocked speechless. For only a few seconds. "Kick their butts Jaune!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

* * *

**[Kuvira is gone! I am Grimm Man!]**

**[Kuvira's mind was stolen by a mere human!] A goliath yelled. [Only a human woud make a name so bad!]**

* * *

"No, that's just our dunce." Weiss sighed.

* * *

**[A mere human, huh? Still underestimating my kind, huh?!] Grimm Man charged forth bulldozing a few grimm down in his sprint. [By all means, bring it on bitches!] He jumped right on the goliath's head and drove his fist right into her skull before pushing the body down. A few other grimm that were near were crushed by the goliath's body and few other grimm ripped to pieces by Grimm Man's fangs and claws.**

**A nevermore shot her feathers at him, but he dodged the volley by jumping onto one of the higher platforms. The feathers ended impaling a man and woman againts a wall instead.**

**Two beowulfs followed him. Grimm Man grabbed the first one and pulled him out of sight. The other beowulf was knocked down and broke her neck against the ground when Grimm Man jumped to another platform and shoulder bashed her away. More grimm such as beowulf, creepers, a beringal, and even a minotuar pursued Grimm Man on the higher platforms. The angle showing where they all landed also showed what had happened to the first beowulf Grimm Man caught.**

* * *

"Talk about brutal." Yang quipped. She thought this was a bit cool and all, but it was still disturbing to see a friend turn into a monster to fight monsters.

"He's so cool! Look 'em go, like a natural engine of death!" Tyrian cheered util his mood took a 180°. "Shame he's a filthy blasphemer." He growled.

"Ha! Get rekted grimm!" Nora yelled with a fist pump.

* * *

**The few creepers and beowulf couldn't match his speed, and were ripped apart as he dashed around them. Only the more aware beringal and minotaur were left, leaving their back to back position to catch him. A fatal mistake.**

**Grimm Man descended to the beringal and grabbed her by the mouth, breaking her jaw as she screamed in agony. The minotaur heard her companion and ran at Grimm Man with her horns ready to impale him. He was far too aware for that to happen.** **He stopped Breaking the beringal's jaw and picked her up.**

**The minotaur stopped when she felt something against her head. To her horror, it was her companion she impaled, not Grimm Man. He was actually behind her and she couldn't stop him from grabbing her by the spine and ripping her right in half, blood and intestines flying everywhere.**

**'Is this really Jaune still?' Whitley wondered as he barely held consciousness to watch the slaughter. 'The same Jaune who would cry over the deaths of the insignificant?'**

* * *

"I wonder that too." Pyrrha muttered. She would never doubt Jaune or his will to fight for those he cared about, but this Jaune. His attitude shift and his excitement for the violence. It was a bit unnerving.

"Under diffrent circumstances, I'd find this quite sexy, but I have no lust for filthy body thieves." Deathstalker's punctuated that by snapping her table in half, her sister's feeling exactly what she was feeling.

"We... we didn't need to know that." Blake sighed tiredly.

* * *

**As Grimm Man fell back down to the main dance floor, another beringal pounced him midair. Grimm Man was easily in control and he landed right on top of the beringal, crushing her to pieces. Grimm Man ran back over the crowd of grimm and grabbed an ursa major by the side and threw her onto a deathstalker's stinger. The remaining grimm seemed to be panicking.**

**'In my quest to save us... have I summoned our stongest enemy?' Whitley wondered. A creeper tried to bite Grimm Man on his side, but she was caught in a headlock and her skull was caved in by Grimm Man's fist.**

**An alpha beowulf tried to clothesline him, but he grabbed her by the arm and twisted the limb off before beating her to death with it. He flipped right into a group of grimm and karate chopped a goliaths head. Her head was in half before she even knew it. He ws so engrossed with the violence.**

* * *

"Okay, I like killing grimm just as much as the next huntress, but does he seem more into it than usual?" Nora asked. This was cool and all, but she would definitely want Jaune to maintain his sanity.

"Yes." Ren agreed. "He absorbed the power of a grimm. One of the strongest grimm apparently. He's clearly changed, but the question is how much?"

"I just hope my brother's plan doesn't backfire on them later." Winter siad, eyes glued to the events on the screen.

"Pathetic." Raven sighed as she looked at the younger inhabitants of the room. "He was strong enough to claim the grimm's mind and power. He's simply acknowledged that. With a little refinement, he'll become humanity's strongest weapon."

* * *

**Grimm Man jumped on top of the deathstalker and bent her carapace until it broke. He jabbed an ursa minor right in the head and destroyed her cranium. He crashed his knuckle right into the face of a nevermore. He ripped another grimm in half again, his tiger face warped in the joy of killing as he grinned away through the slaughter of grimm. The screen faded out.**

* * *

"I hope retribution comes this Jaune's way." Ursa growled. "A human stealing our power. An atrocity I say!"

"Yet it's okay when a human is turned into a grimm by some older grimm's blood?" Ruby shot out at the grimm gals. "You guys are selective jerks. You know that right?"

"Piss off, that's different. " Nevermore shot back.

"You were given power." White Taijito said. "He stole one of ours." Black taijito said. ""Thats the difference!"" They both hissed.

"Boo hoo." Blake said, mock crying in the same way Ursa once did. "Cry us a river."

* * *

**The screen faded back on to show the night club filled with the decaying corpses of grimm. Jaune, back in his human form, was standing in the middle of it all with an unconscious Whitley in his arms.**

**This was only the beginning.**

* * *

The screen turned off, but the tension in the room was on. Salem and Ozpin's side were tossing glares at each other, none of them backing down. Winter didn't know exactly what this was about, but still sided with her sister none the less. Ozpin and Salem were busy thinking. Raven stretched out her limbs and got ready for an ensuing brawl. Tyrian was glaring, but also rushing to finish his soft drink hat.

_"Whoa boy, what an adventure. Seeing as how you all clearly enjoyed the show this evening, let's ready the next film. Until next time!"_ The lights went off just as crashes and clangs were heard. Don't worry, they'll be around for next time.


	11. The Emperor of Grimm!

"Finally finished!" The mysterious figure in a cloak reminiscent of a penguin said, finally putting away his repair tools for the screen. He turned around to the group and glared harshly at both grimm and Beacon people. "If any of you motherfuckers ever do that shit again, it comes out of your paychecks and hides!" To put more emphasis on his threat, he unleashed a tide of killing intent and crushed a projection a universe in his hand. Destruction of the room wasn't that overly serious to him, but still, repairing the screen can be a bit of a hassle considering what it takes to run properly.

Whatever. This allowed him to renovate the room. Instead of the simple white room with desks, chairs, and a movie screen, the room was now a large movie theater with luxury relaxing chairs that came with floating mini desks and armrest cup holders that didn't require sharing. The color scheme consisted of velvet, browns, and black.

"Now take your seats!" They all did so without arguing, most fearing his wrath with the exception of Salem and Ozpin. They weren't afraid but knew better. "And... here are your presents, courtesy of Pheonix Warehouse Productions CEO, the lovely Adrain Midnight Pheonix."

On the desks of RWBY, Winter, Tyrian, Grimm Gals, Salem, Ozpin, and the new arrivals of Coco, Velvet, Qrow, and Glynda, presents came to be and in their signature designs too.

Ruby opened hers to find a plushy of her mother, Summer Rose. She immediately hugged it close to her heart, silently thanking Adrian.

Yang opened hers to reveal the fabled book of 1001 hair styles and tips. "The book. It exists." She muttered like she had found the holy grail. She held back tears of a mighty amazon, eager to utilize this book and her hair to their full potential.

Blake opened her book, went red and wide eyed, and closed it back up, holding the box to her lap. 'Now, I may pass on happy. Well, maybe after me and jaune... discuss this one'. The others could've sworn Blake was about to chuckle to herself with a Cheshire grin.

Both Weiss and Winter shot each other glances. They smirked. Inside these small boxes were photographs of their dear brother in... compromising positions. A few of them showing him hanging from a flagpole. Prime blackmail material.

Salem casually opened her black box to reveal photos. The version of Jaune as her grandson wearing the cutest little dresses during his childhood. In the back were her granddaughters, passed out from the cuteness. She scoffed and casually looked around. With her quick hands, she swiftly placed the photos into her cloak pocket. It was also a good thing she had adept control of her body and couldn't blush that easily. This nearly got her though.

Meanwhile, all the grimm gals struggled with an internal conflict unlike any other. Jaune plushies. But not just regular Jaune plushies. They were Jaune plushies of him as their grimm species. Beowulf Jaune, Ursa Jaune, Nevermore Jaune, Deathstalker Jaune, Taijito Jaune, even a Nuckelavee Jaune! They were still agree about the previous vision, or at least they wanted to be.

Beowulf managed to pipe up. "Grrr. Okay, on the count of three sisters, we toss these away, okay?" They all nodded. "One... two..." she struggled out, all the grimm gals holding their plushies and about to toss the. "I can't! He's too fucking lovable!" She hugged her plushie close to her chest and they all did the same. Even Nuckelavee couldn't contain herself, snuggling the plushie between he ample bossom. Sure, Grimm Man Jaune could rot, but not their Jaune or the other ones either. Their Jaune was a sweet little flesh sack knight who would never stoop to such lows as body stealing.

And as if they could get rid of such lovable objects of affection. These objects also made them think about some really fun potential realities.

Tyrian opened his to find the complete saw collection and nearly fainted from joy. Manly tears shot from his eyes. He promised this CEO that if he ever found him during the coming glory days of his goddess, he would thank him and kill him quickly.

Velvet opened hers and began to gush. A plushie of Jaune in his cute little bunny suit was her gift and she loved it. Coco was giggling to herself in almost a Tyrian kind of way. All the dress designs made by his siters was now in the literal palm of her hands. Oh, the fashion they'll make together.

Meanwhile, Qrow wasn't in his seat. Instead he went to a cliff to prove he was a bird. You see, he was given a brew of Little Man's Hammer, said to be brewed by the mighty dawrves of legend. One sip and he was gone.

Glynda on the other hand began to rub her hands together like a stereotypical villain. Blackmail photos of Qrow in drag and a video of him singing I feel pretty. God, how she missed summer.

"Is that it?" Nora asked looking around for her team's gifts. "No gifts for us?!" She gasped dejectedly. Even Raven and even more surprising, Ozpin seemed a bit hurt by that.

Cloaked figure shrugged. "Maybe next time? He either didn't have anything or he just doesn't like you." The figure stated callously. A portal appeared. "Now I must be off. The viewers will be redistributed shortly." He said as he walked through the portal. Not a second later, the lights turned off. When they turned back on, Raven, Qrow, Winter, Coco, Velvet, the Grimm Gals, and Glynda were gone. The entire team of Salem's four underlings were in the room along with Emerald and Mercury.

"What sorcery is this?" Watts gasped. "One moment I'm attending to my duties in Atlas, the next I'm in a theater!"

"Mistress, what's going on?" Hazel asked as he calmly adjusted in his seat.

_Moment of exposition later_

"Jaune Arc... haven't heard of that family name in quite a while." Hazel stroked his chin in thought before looking up. "Mystery weaver of space and time." He called out.

_"Just call me DB, Big H."_

"Right." Hazel drawled, feeling rather unsure about this supposed diety. "What do you plan on showing us."

_"An alternate reality. You all know of our gracius grimm queen over here."_ _A few eyes glanced at salem, some approvingly and others glareing, a voice of goddess rang out. "But have you heard of the_ _Grimm Emperor_ _?"_ Before anyone could speak out, the lights dimmed and the screen turned out, ushering silence.

* * *

**Within the dead lands, somehwere in an ancient tomb forgotten by civilization and left to time, two archeologists stood in front of some large 30 foot door surrounded by stattues of weeping women in cloaks. There were some carvings on the door, depicting hundreds of warriors with spears driving back numerous monsters. In the center was a demonic figure in skelatal armor figure with his arms wide open. The tomb was surrounded by old skeletons and weapons of those departed in battle.**

* * *

"Ugh, that's horrendously eerie." Ruby blurted, not digging the beginning of this.

"Must be right up these guys alley." Yang muttered looking towards the evil group.

Salem and her underlings paid the children no mind. Instead, her top underlings turned towards Salem. She had no answer for this. She, in all her years of existence had never seen nor heard this place before. It was clearly in one of the deadlands in Mistral, but this tomb was not of their reality. What secrets did this intriguing place hold?

Ozpin was in the same ballpark, albiet with far more worry.

* * *

**The archeologists turned to the center of a ring behind them. Along with 20 tied up hostages and a large cloaked gunman watching over them.**

**"Are you ready?" The older lady asked, her brown eyes narrowing in determination. Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by bags.**

**"We've come this far, madam." The younger man answered, drawing out a ceremonial dagger. "History such as this is worth more than a few lives." He chuckled. His female cohort drew out another dagger and a wicked grin.**

* * *

Oh what the hell?" Yang groaned. Two mad archeologists about to sacrifice people, what a lovely start.

"To think people would go this far." Weiss growled.

"You'd be surprised." Watts said. "Wealth, fame, recognition, a drive for history." He chuckled. "Oh, the horrors people will commit are limitless."

"So Jaune is a good guy who stops these guys right?" Ruby asked, really hoping for that outcome.

"You're aware this is called Grimm King right?" Emerald asked, alread aware of how this was gonna go.

"Just shut up and let me hope." Ruby shot back.

"A bloody sacrifice huh?" Tyrian munched on his popcorn with glee. "After the atrocity I saw before, this is highly welcomed!"

* * *

**They strided on over and began to slit the throats of each hostage to allow blood to drain into the large circle. As they finished up their gruesome work, the blood surged throughout the ring and forward to the gate. The blood swirled in the door and into the maw of the center figure. If one paid attention closely, they could see the maidens crying.**

**_{With bloodshed, my body is made to slumber, with bloodshed, my body shall rise}_ **

* * *

"What language was that?" Pyrrha asked, voicing all of the Beacon student's currnt question.

"Latin. The dead language." Ozpin answered.

"Anyne else think that voice had too much of a tint of familiarity?" Blake asked. Everyone nodded, most worriedly, less happily, two indifferent. Hazel and Watts guessed it was this Jaune, but obviously had to wait for confirmation.

* * *

**The archeologists stared in awe at the door as it rumbled and opened. Inside was nothing but darkness. Shining their lights inside the large room, they were able to see a large spire of spikes. The top was covered with fresh black liquid yet no body lay upon it.**

**"This can't be it." The man whispered, looking on the verge of tears. The women said nothing as she just stared at her bloody dagger like she was contemplating using it on herself.**

**"Hehe... hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!" The pair turned around to see their bodygaurd laughing in a hysteric fashion, his voice becoming deeper and multi-layered as it went on. His form grew larger and beastly with armor atop of it. A sentient grimm stood before them.**

* * *

"That motherfucker again!" Ruby yelled and surprisingly gave a harsh curse. She put five lien into the jar. Clearly, she was still sore after that Grimm Heir chapter and not too keen on seeing Overlord again.

"Great, why's that freak here?" Nora asked with a harsh glare at the screen.

"Most likely the one who orchestrated this." Ren answered and Hazel nodded.

"No doubt set this up to awaken something within the crypt. Clearly it was meant to keep something in." The Big H concured.

* * *

**They backed up in fear. Right into the naked male figure. Jaune's pale naked, black veined form, his ethereal blue pupils boring into them. Like the two digits of his hands into their skulls. "Humans." His warped voice spoke. "I thank you. But now, I only have one more task for you. Die." His thumbs lowered and the archeologists skulls exploded in a shower of greymatter, eyes, and bone.**

* * *

Silence for a moment until Yang stood up. "Okay. I'm torn between liking the fact Jaune is naked and wasted two psychologically compromised monsters and not liking what he is and how he wasted those two said monsters. Also, please tell me the size has always been constant." She final said looking up to DB.

_"That is the one thing that hasn't changed."_

'Yes.' A good chunk of the ladies in the room mentally cheered. Ruby coughed in an effort to mask the nosies of her taking some quick scroll pics. For research purposes. For health class, she swears! Pyrrha was... well what did you expect, she needed tissues and not for mucus.

Meanwhile, Mercury was tipping his nonexistent hat to this guy. "From one player to another. Respect."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "But unlike you he actually has some game apparently."

"You're clearly proof that statement isn't true." Emerald's reply to him was a soda thrown to his face.

* * *

**Without pause, he looked to the sentient grimm who bowed before him. Jaune smiled in his lighthearted fashion. "Rise overlord, my faithful servant. You're emperor has returned." He stretched out in multiple ways and cracked his neck. "Tell me, how long have I slumbered?"**

* * *

_""Emperor!""_ Was the collective shout in the room.

* * *

**"Eons, my liege. After you had fallen, a new figure of your kin rose to power after a millennium of your apparent demise. Her name is Salem and she now resides in your former home." His tone was one full of bitterness towards this new power. "She is nowhere near your godliness unfortunately. Under her rule she was thwarted on several occasions and many of our forces receded under her."**

**"Unsurprising. No doubt just a scavenger." Jaune replied dismissively. "I had hoped a worthy one would take my place. It seems I may be wrong." His eyes narrowed. "What of the silver eyed dogs? What of their champion?"**

* * *

"Oh snap, you're not on Jauney's level here!" Nora cheered, high fiving Ren as a few of the Beacon students couldn't help but giggle at her expense.

"Blasphemy!" Tyrian shouted back. He looked towards his goddess and to his surprise, she was intrigued rather than infuriated by the comments.

"How strong is he?" She mused allowed to herself. If her strength incited a scoff from him, how strong was he?

As one could guess, this recieved heavy interest from Cinder. 'Honestly, this boy can be quite the intrigue under good circumstances." Then again with multiverse rules, anyone could.

"Hey, real quick, what did he mean by silver eyed dogs?" Ruby asked. Only Ozpin and Salem knew the anser to that one.

* * *

**"Near extinction." Jaune chuckled at Overlord's answer. "However, their champion's bloodline still lives through a descendant."**

**"One of those dogs, even an alpha, holds no chance against me alone." He stroked his hair and flipped it back. "Is that all?"**

**"Maidens. Women can now harness the power of nature inside of them. The god of light has also made a champion of reincarnation. Not only that, but the forces of light harness the power dust to its full potential."**

* * *

"These concepts are new to him." Ozpin stated, a little shock in his tones. Everyone was atsounded by the mere thought of him being older than Salem, especially with his rather youthful features and feel.

"How old is he?" Nora asked.

"Long enough to classify him as beyond ancient." Ren replied.

"Indeed." Watts muttered.

* * *

**"So apparently that was all. As if trivialities such as that conern me. Though the dust part is somewhat concerning." He said with a sigh. He walked over to a skull and kicked it up. He held it to his face and looked it in the eye sockets. "You fools. I gave you food, shelter, drink, and most importantly, alive." He crushed it into dust. "Freedom worth death. How laughable."**

* * *

Yang winced at his words. "And the hotness factor-"

"Just went up a few notches." Cinder finished to herself.

Salem shrugged. "He sounds pretty generous for what you would conider an ancient horror."

"He kept slaves." Weiss deadpanned.

Salem nodded. "Yes. Rather generous given what he is."

The Beacon peeps were torn by that statement. If this was essentially evil Jaune, then how evil was he exactly. Slavery is aweful, no one thought otherwise. But, it can be argued in cases that it's better than death. Just look at the treatment between human and faunus slaves in the days of old.

* * *

**Black liquid rose from his back to form wings atop his back. "Let us be off, Overlord."**

* * *

"hmm." Salem hummed. 'Not bad.'

* * *

**His servant let out a bit of a sweat drop. "My liege, are you not** **forgetting** **something?" He asked, pointing to his state of dress.**

**Jaune's eyebrow rose before he face faulted and blushed, dark blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. "Ah, hehe. In my haste, I nearly forgot I was in my birth outfit. Excuse me."**

* * *

Everyone sweat dropped at his lack of personal awareness, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora holding back a giggle.

"Really gives off a feeling of royal superiority doesn't he?" Emerald deadpanned

"Even as a king of monsters." Weiss facepalmed. Deep inside, it was nice to see Jaune was still Jaune even as a horror, a feeling shared by all of the Beacon students and Ozpin.

* * *

**Black liquid surged around with a raise of his arms. Skeletal armor similar to Overlord now covered his body excpt his trim was red and there was a skull in the center of his armor with glowing yellow eyes. "Aesthetically much more pleasing, albiet less free." He chuckled. His face turned serious. "Let's go. I have a home to most likey restore and a squatter in need of assessment."**

* * *

"hmm." Hazel hummed. 'Rude statement of Salem aside, I dig the armor he conjures.'

"Aw man, that's freaking cool." Nora gasped. "Not exactly my color choice, but hot dog how I would cosplay in that!"

"You cosplay too?" Tyrian blurted out.

* * *

**They flew off like pitch black shooting stars.**

**Salem's eyes shot open and a strangled breath escaped her. She put her hand to her blackened heart. "The disturbance in the dark forces... what is this?" Realization struck her. "The awakening."**

**"Goddess, are alright?" She realized that she stood in the throne room, Team WTCH before her. Tyrian stood closest to her in concern.**

**"No... I am not." She shook her head. "I sensed an awakening. The ancient greater than me." WTCH went wide eyed. Tyrian wanted to tell his goddess that wasn't true, but knew her words were absolute, especially on this subject. Thus, fear gripped him. Cinder began to break out in a little cold sweat while Hazel and Watts held back a tremble in their spines. "He's coming this way. I can feel it."**

**"Is it the one... from the crypt?" Watts asked.**

**"Who else could it be, Watts." Salem couldn't help but be sarcastic in this case. She walked and her underlings followed "There was only ever one. Son of the dark god, lord of damnation, sapphire** **deity** **of fear. Jaune of Arc."**

* * *

"He garnered quite the name for himself." Watts muttered. Admittedly, he was impressed with this alternate version of the so called wannabe knight.

"And his build up clearly isn't overhyped." Tyrian replied, oddly more serious than usual. "Look at us. Look at our goddess! We're genuinely afraid of him."

"As you should be." Ozpin spoke up through his mug of coffee. "Here is a threat greater than Remnant has ever seen in a long time."

"Yikes." Pyrrha muttered. "Imagine what it took to put him down for that long."

"And imagine what it would take to finish him off." Hazel added on.

* * *

**They walked out to the courtyard, an army of grimm around them and the spawning pools in the distance. A large berth was given for the arrival. "He's here." Salem muttered.**

**Without a nanosecond, a black cloud erupted in the middle of the courtyard and from spring forth the youthful armor clad form of the ancient and his knight. At first, WTCH felt underwhelmed at his looks until a feeling of true dispair hit them. The grimm around them froze and ceased any noise. His eyes focused solely on salem. She would never admit it allowed to her underlings, but under his gaze... she felt like a paper tiger in the midst of a cyclone. "Salem." He whispered. In the dead silence, they could here him.**

* * *

"Eerie and creepy." Ruby squirmed in her seat and Nora held onto Ren's hand tighter. He held back a wince of pain.

* * *

**"Ancient one." She answered back. She kneeled. "Your return is most welcome." She glared to the sides to her underlings with an implicit message. Bow. And they did.**

**"And your presence is mildly infuriating." He nearly snarled before taking a smirk with underlying distaste. "Had we been under different circumstances, I'd be intrigued by your enchanting looks."**

* * *

Everyone turned towards Salem to see a reaction. She had none. A least not visibly. She has seen Jaune as both her Grandson and now as someone of her higher peers with visible attraction to her. It was just plain weird.

* * *

**His piercing leer returned. "However, your looks are betrayed by your lack of preservation and might. Look at this place!" He gestured with arms around them. "What happened to the scores of terrors I had left behind? The powerful wyrms of old? My lesser ground troops could rip open scores of these... beowolves. And speaking of which, what happened to them? Your current alphas were nothing compared to my betas." He shook his head. "I knew my slumber would** **yield** **results of deterioration in my absence, but I had also anticipated that my place would be taken by a similar being. One who had a fraction of my competence to restore our lands and glory."**

* * *

"Yeesh, comfortable in your glass house." Tyrian muttered.

* * *

**He stopped railing a slightly shrunken Salem after hearing Tyrian mutter something. "What was that, scorpion faunus?"**

* * *

Tyrian shuddered. That was way too close.

* * *

**"N-nothing." Tyrian said looking up to find Jaune already in front of him. Jaune picked him up by the nose. "Owowowow!" He cried with his currently nasally voice.**

**"Glass house, right? I am aware of the term." Jaune squeezed harder. "My defeat was one of chance and deception by powerful warriors and slaves. The lowliest among them could break you in two with a single hand, worm." He growled before tossing Tyrian away like trash. He looked towards Salem again. "You dog's loyalty is admirable. But a good master would teach them far better."**

**"I know I taught them better than that." Salem replied tossing Tyrian a glare for speaking out like that. "Please, elder. Forgive my lack of power. Depite your generous left overs, my ascension to power was delayed by problem after problem and the forces of light went out of their way to stem the tide of your powerful army. Without you or Overlord, they were left in disarray and many were put slumber or somehow killed after being scattered. I hadn't enough control to keep even a handful around or nourished."**

* * *

"Just what grimm did he have under his command?" Salem pondred aloud. If she could not keep them nourished, how much power did the manifestations of negativity hold.

"How much power did he hold over the people?" Ozpin pondered himself.

* * *

**Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not... blame this deteration solely on you. Tell me, was this all achieved by light's maidens, reincarnates, and dust?" Jaune asked, his hands behind his back.**

**Salem nodded. "Yes, the two formers played a key role in my personal hinderance, my liege."**

**Jaune nodded. "Forgive my earlier dismissiveness earlier, Overlord. Perhaps that bonus of intel wasn't so trivial."**

**"It is compared to you." Overlord responded. "You are here now. The grimm can restore themselves and perhaps your bloodline may yet again flourish."**

**"Perhaps." Jaune muttered. "What of the relics?" He asked, gesturing for Salem and her underlings to rise.**

**"Scattered still. I was to begin there retrieval today." Salem answered.**

**"You do that. I will attend to some renovations." Jaune's jaw then dislocated like a snake and fangs became bared. He unleashed a terrifying howl, causing WTCH to cover their ears. His call was answered by another call. A dragon. No, the dragon of mount Glenn, landing before him like an obedient pet.**

* * *

"My god." Watts gasped.

Mercury held back a slight shiver. "Ugh, that thing with his jaw... that was just unnerving."

"As if this whole thing wasn't unnerving." Weiss snarked. She earned a nod of agreement from Emerald. "Just look at that beast."

"Even I'll admit I would be a bit reluctant to fight that." Ruby mumbled and Tyrian actually nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully won't be much of a fight by the time I have it." Cinder whispered to herself. She had to admit, she'd give an eye for a dragon like that.

* * *

**"Look at you, withered and faded compared to your once proud appearance." Jaune said as his jaw returned to normal. He petted the dragon a bit. To the shock of of WTCH and Salem, he shoved his hand into its head. Black aura poured into its body from Jaune's hand. Once he ripped his arm out, the beast shook violently and a metamorphosis took place.**

* * *

"By Oum!" Weiss screamed. Everyone was shocked and some frightened by this action.

"What's happening to it?!" Pyrrha gasped.

"It's growing." Blake whispered, terror in her eyes.

"He's surged his power into it, inciting a powerful transformation." Salem answered.

* * *

**It's body began to extend and enlarged, the lower legs becoming arms and legs began to grow. The bones began to grey and grow into rock like formations on its limbs and its head. Its mucsle mass grew, the rib cage becoming less prominent on its abs. The horns on its ead also extended a bit. Once the transformation was finished, the beast was nearly halfway bigger than its previous form which looked malnourished in comparison to this one.**

**"What is your name, my glorious encforcer!" Jaune bellowed.**

**Its red became blue after Jaune asked his question. It bowed. "Midir. The dark bringer and your humble enforcer." He answered.**

* * *

"Amazing." Salem breathed. The power emulating from this dragon was unreal. They could all feel it. For most, it was terrifying, for a minority, being Salem, it was magnificent.

And they all knew Jaune had yet to show off his power to the full extent. If he could do this with ease, what else could he do?

* * *

**"How it feels good to be back." Jaune sighed before turning to Overlord. "Have a look around the area and beyond to assess my diminished holdings while I procede with renovations." He turned to Salem. "You just continue with your current status quo. I want to see what you can do during terms of lights brief time of relaxtion from their threat."**

**Salem nodded. "You will not be disappointed."**

**"I hope your words are true." He replied, though it carried little malice or condescending bite.**

* * *

"Again, rather generous considering what he is." Salem reiterated.

"Jaune can be evil, but apparently not a full on asshole. Admirable." Mercury concured with sip of some lemonade. 'Unlike some people.' That comment he wisely kept to himself.

"That's our Jaune for you." Ruby laughed, a bit nervously though under the circumstances.

"Albeit far less nagative and articulate." Blake mumbled.

* * *

**Midir lowered his head and Jaune jumped on. "Ascend, Midir! Let's awaken your brethren and restore you lesser siblings to their true potential!" With a powerful roar, Midir did as his master commanded. They were off with a single purpose. Restoration of pure grimm might.**

**'Once again, our time rises like the dawn.' Jaune though. Images of him walking in dead forest were shown, a possible flash back. Through the darkness and fogs, multiple glowing blue markings were shown following him. Massive monstrous figures.**

**Tyrannus rexes, cyclops, titans, ashuras, manticores, all powerful grimm once and soon to be under his disposal. 'We'll restore our home and take back all of remnant. Just as father intended.'**

**The screen faded off.**

* * *

"Those are the grimm he once commanded?" Blake asked. Everyone had their own reation to this sight. The Beacon kids were horrified by what they saw, Ozpin almost swallowing a lump in his throat.

WTCH was certainly not comfortable and Cinder's underlings were in the same lane as the Beacon students. Salem on the other hand.

"No. The grimm he will soon command." Salem was relishing this universe. Demotion of her hierarchy status aside, it would bring her much joy to work under such a being. No doubt their goals are similar. Imagine the progress that could be made!

That last statement only had the attention of two select people. Salem and Ozpin both wondered, "who is his father exactly?"

_"Hope the New Challenger digs that one, hehe."_ DB chuckled. _"That's it for today, folks!"_

The lights went completely out and magical poofs was heard.

* * *

**_OMAKE: Where da Grimm Gals at?_ **

"Hey, how come the grimm ladies aren't here?" Ren asked. "It's not that I want them here."

""Damn right!"" The Beacon babes all simultaneously said at once. There was definitely a common sense of comraderie amongst them.

"But shouldn't they be here for this?" Ren continued.

_"Well..."_ DB coughed. _"I had a gut feeling, so I put them in a seperate room to see what would happen."_

"What happened?" Ren continued.

_"Well... they watched and when they got to the part where Jaune revealed himself-"_

"Ah, we got it. Thank you. You can stop." Yang said, sparing glances toward her little sister. Everyone was beat red, except for Ruby, more focused on Yang's baby-ing of her.

Ruby gave her a blank look. "What? I know what the implications are. They started to mas-"

"Look, for my heart and your pure image... just pretend your not fifteen. For me?" Yang pleaded to Ruby's visible annoyance.


	12. Monster Hunter World Faunus Jaunes!

The lights came on and now in the room with our default viewers were Adam, Penny, Neo, Neptune and Sun, Ozpin, and... Sienna Khan?! Le gasp!

Everyone was shocked. Except Ozpin, cause death and rebirth really wasn't new or exciting for him. Honestly, he found her resurrection given the circumstances a bit bland.

She was in the same outfit she was in when she died except she had a halo above her head and tiny angel wings on her back. "What?! Where am I?! What is this devil magic?!" She yelled and looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Adam Taurus. "You!" She roared, pouncing on him and gabbing him by the throat.

Now, Adam was no slouch in hand to hand combat, but he had to stage a coup on Sienna for many reasons. One of them being her skill at taking down assailants of recognizable skill in close combat. Including people like him.

Acting out the usual nature of wild bulls and tigers, Sienna had Adam by his windpipe and was crushing it hard. The only real difference was the lack of fang usage. _"Enough."_ DB told them. _"Kill Adam on your own time Sienna, this is movie time."_

"He killed me!" She roared, paying little mind to the other inhabitants of the room, including Blake's subtle cheering to finish him. "I literally have no better time than this."

_"Sounds like a you problem."_ DB drawled. _"Now get off!"_ He growled.

Sienna Khan wasn't a woman who would back off easily, but she knew better than to annoy what amounted to a god. She got off of him to take her seat, but gave him a powerful kick to the ribs for some satisfaction. She believed she heard a crack, so this wasn't totally a disappointment. "So what nonsense about this Arc man are we watching?" She grunted out.

"You know?" Blake asked her. Everyone else was curious as to how she knew too.

"This disembodied diety informed me of my purpose here before the teleportation." She answered. She saw Ruby raise her hand and she nodded to her. "What else is one your mind?"

"What's it like being dead?" She asked. That was a question that garnered both curiosity and slight fear.

She opened her mouth to speak but DB cut her off. _"Ah, no, you all will figure that out when it's your time, not before."_ Everyone swore they heard him mumble about laws. _"Anyway, enough idle banter. A majority of you remember the time I displayed Jaune and Neo as powerful Faunus right?"_

Neo's eyebrow rose at the news. Why wasn't she here for that one? Then she shrugged it off.

_"Tell me, have any of you played the game Monster Hunter World?"_ DB asked. _"Probably not, so I took the liberty of giving Penny some files and-"_

Penny perked up as her data banks surged with info on the subject. "Monster Hunter World, the latest generation in the Monster Hunter series by Cap-"

_"Thank you."_ DB said, cutting her off there. _"Rather than a full chapter devoted to one version, we'll see some snippets in a documentary style manner."_

"A documentary." Ruby groaned in disappointment. She came here to watch movies about the universes, not learn.

_"If they were about guns and swords you'd be all over it!"_ DB snapped a bit quickly before he took in a breath. _"Just... here's the video."_

* * *

**The scene starts with an overhead shot of the planet Remnant. "Throughout the many alternate realities and timelines, many strange and powerful creatures lurk in the land of Remnant. Some strong, some ferocious, some gentle, many fascinating. From a relatively select few universes, the strange continent holds a natural form of wildlife known simply as monsters. And from them, a select species of faunus are made. Powerful faunus with powers bordering on supernatural."**

* * *

"Intriguing." Adam muttered, taking a sip of his Heatap and ignoring Sienna's glare. Having a Heatap probably didn't help.

"Despite it being Adam, I agree." Blake had to admit, this type of stuff did hold her interest. Gives her a lot to think about regarding her people, their treatment, and etc.

Penny just liked learning and being involved.

Sun turned to Neptune and smirked. "So my dude's gonna a be another super cool version of us? Right on."

Neptune took this opportunity to tease his bro. "Yeah, and once again he may have better abs than you." He chuckled.

Sun gave him a serious glare. "Never again speak of such blasphemy. You know there's no such thing."

"You think he'll be as hot blodded as before?" Yang punned. Everyone who knew what she meant groaned and/or rolled their eyes.

"Hey, dosen't that guy speaking sound familiar?" Ruby asked, pretty sure she heard that guy before.

"Now that you mention it." Blake muttered, getting the same feeling.

Ozpin rose an eyebrow. 'You'd think they would remember.' He mentally sighed.

* * *

**"Today, we'll take you into the lives of Jaune Arc, faunus of the New World." A title card appeard and beneath the title of the film read "Narrated by David Antenborough".**

* * *

""Ooooohhh." The younger viewers said, remembering the famous narrator.

* * *

**"Lets take a look a one of the monsters." The camera rushed down to the planet and ended up in an open field. A cow was grazing before something big and red snatched it from the air.**

**A wyvern from the looks of it, having wings instead of arms and legs with powerful talons. It was red with black markings with a dull tan underbelly and furious blue and orange eyes. The tail ended in a powerful stinger and its maw housed powerful flesh ripping teeth.**

**"This is the mighty Rathalos, king of the skies."**

* * *

"That thing looks so cool! I wanna ride it!" Nora bounced up down excitedly at seeing such a a beast. It wasn't as cool as a sloth mind you, but still pretty awesome.

"I will admit, this wyvern certainly looks like a king. But can it truly back such a claim?" Sienna asked, more than ready to see such a title holder put to the test.

* * *

**"Now, let's take a look at his relative." The scene changed and next we saw Jaune in his mostly usual outfit, save for it being sleeveless, walking down emerald forest, but without any weapons. And he had some changes. His skin had similar black markings, his eyes had a little orange in them, and he had talons. He also had a small stinger tail just like the Rathalos.**

**His most surprising feature were the foldable wings on his arms. They started at his pinkie and the wings ended by his elbows.**

* * *

"A faunus with the capability of flight?" Sienna stared and pondered. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Guess Jaune must've had a Red Bull." Yang joked, earning a glare from Adam. His annoyance wasn't necessarily towards her but more so the mentioning of Red Bull.

'I could've made so much money.' The bull faunus internally lamented.

* * *

**He was whistling to himself as he walked with a confident purpose. "As an apex predator of the skies, Rathalos have little to fear. They are more than armed with the necessary skills to fend off would be attackers."**

**Out of the forest came a king taijito. It quickly made lunges at him as it surrounded him.**

**"Woah, hey!" He stumbled around goofily in an effort to dodge the strikes. He stumbled as he nearly tripped and was tossed in the air by lunge and toss combo.**

* * *

Sienna scoffed. "Some king." She muttered distastefully.

Weiss shook her head. "The dunce, with immense power, is still a dunce." She groaned.

Pyrrha let out a nervous giggle. "Come on, this is Jaune. Given the situation and how its played out so far, he'll no doubt pull something off."

Weiss looked at her and she shook her head. "I know, but still." She groaned. Even in a universe where Jaune is freaking god, she could still picture him goofing up as usual. Even in times where he shouldn't such as this one.

* * *

**The moment Jaune was tossed up in the air, his wings unfolded and he rebalanced himself. His attitude took a 360 and his eyes narrowed at the grimm. With a feral snarl, he descended towards his attacker.**

**"The Rathalos could be considered less than graceful upon the ground. But in the air, his power is on full display." Jaune flew around in a series of patterns, dodging the snake beast's weak lunges as he encircled it.**

**The white taijito head struck up first, but it missed. Jaune countered by gouging its right eye with his talons and throwing the white head into the lunging black one.**

**The black head tried to recover but the white one was twitching as purple foam leaked from its mouth.**

* * *

"Is... is that grimm poisoned?" Sienna asked, disbelief in his voice. Grimm could be poisoned, but only by intense toxins could have an effect.

"It is." Ozpin and Penny confirmed simultaneously. Both with a rather nonchalant tone too.

"But how?" Ren asked. Jaune didn't have any weapons on him that could contain any toxin in it.

Neo nodded her head, giving this faunus species some credit. Toxic wasn't a bad option when it came to murder. Ultimately though, she, like Adam and Ozpin were hardly stuptified. Toxin strong enough to poison such grimm was impressive, but hardly new.

* * *

**"Rathalos not only have strong limbs, but inside their talons were powerful toxins that ravage the brain of any victims whose bloodstream it got into."**

**Jaune hovered just above the black and as it tried to lift its head up, Jaune breathed out a small torrent of flame on its head, making it writhe in pain.**

**"They're also known for their superior fire power, able to rain down burning death from above." As David narrated, Jaune proceeded to pick up the taijito with his tail, impaling its midsection.**

* * *

"What's up with Jaune and always breathing fire!" Yang shouted in exasperation. This was motivated by genuine curiosity and slight jealousy. 'Fire's my thing, dammit.'

"This boy breathing fire is frequent?" Sienna asked. 'If true, that's not a bad sign."

"Who cares about the fire, I wanna see Jaune - Jaune here to take this grimm to super suplex city!" Nora cheered, eagerly awaiting to see what her monstrously cool leader do to this beast.

"The bigger question is what's with this girl and wrestling?" Weiss muttered before sipping her lemonade.

* * *

**Jaune flew high above the great trees, rising three times their height at a fast speed. "Hope you learn how to fly!" The faunus growled, a sneer forming on his face as the grimm weakly struggled.**

**"Rathalos, despite their lithe looking frame, are quite strong and well adapted to carry off prey of large size."**

**Jaune did a midair flip and tossed the taijito from his stinger tail. The grimm plummeted to the earth, knocking down trees and blasting up dirt as it made contact with the ground. It dispersed in black fog before it even really stopped crashing.**

* * *

"Yes!" Nora cheered, accidentally knocking popcorn all over her two teammates.

Sienna shrugged. "I'll admit it, that was an exceptional display." Her eyes hardened a bit. "But I'd hardly call that kingly."

"Jaune's always been a fly guy, but seeing him kick ass like this is a breathe of fresh air." Neptune jested, earning some giggles and chuckles for his word play. Yang chuckled too but silently wondered what Neptune had that she didn't.

* * *

**Jaune snorted with a smirk on his face. "One grimm down, more to go. Far as I'm concerned, this forest is mine." He flew off, most likely in search of more prey.**

**"Rathalos are rather territorial, but that isn't an uncommon trait among monsters. But this brings up the next topic of a far more threatening monster." The camera shifted a desert area. Nothing but sand. Until something burst forth in a violent spray of sediment and rock.**

**A monster with the Rathalos' similar body design, except sand colored. Its tail ended in a club axe, its wings were heavier and had claws meant more for digging. Its head was frilled, the maw having fierce tusk like teeth, but the scariest of all was its two majectic horns.**

**"The Diablos, tyrant of the sands."**

* * *

"That is one angry lookin' bastard." Sun uttered, off put by that things looks.

"Rather impressive looking beast." Adam whispered to himself, admiring the horns on that one.

* * *

**"Now, let's see another version of our dear boy." This time, Jaune had two horns on his head, his claws were a bit more blunt, and two fangs protruded from his mouth. His animalistic traits were sand colored just like the Diablos. He was sitting alone in the cafeteria, sitting a table away from team JNPR. On his plate were small cacti.**

**"Despite being herbivores, Diablos are be far one of the most territorial and highly aggresive monsters. No trespassers of their space are safe from their wrath."**

* * *

"That thing is a herbivore?" Ruby asked in disbelief. From the looks of that monster, it seemed like a vicious carnivore.

Penny wasted no time in visiting the data banks. "Confirmed, friend Ruby, Diablos diet consists of tough plants such as cacti."

Blake gave the artificial girl a deadpan look with a light smile. "I think we could all infer that given what's on his tray, but thanks for the confirmation." Penny happily nodded in response. "But the question I'm wondering is, why is Jaune sitting alone?"

"Remember the part of highly territorial?" Sienna asked rhetorically. "Clearly he wants nothing to do with the others and it appears you're no exception when it comes to his space."

"No way, right guys?" Nora asked her team. They nodded, though understood that Sienna was most likely right. Even Nora understood that, but no one wanted to validate such a claim.

Pyrrha and Ruby felt a deep concern for this version of Jaune.

Meanwhile, Adam was subconsciencely measuring his horns up with Jaune's. 'Huh... whatever.' He internally grumbled.

* * *

**"Hey freak!" Cardin Winchester yelled as he and his team walked up to Jaune, clearly looking to harass the young man. The arc growled, but kept to himself. Until Cardin and his team were a foot away from the table. He growled much louder and showed more teeth.**

* * *

The room was filled with groans from the Beacon teams and the annoyed growls of the faunus present.

The other parties were simply interested in seeing how this played out.

"Did anyone just hear Jaune growl." Yang asked, looking at the screen with perplexion and feeling slightly put off. "Vomit Boy didn't do that when Cardin came."

"Ah, so he isn't a beta here." Sienna purred. "That's good to know."

"It wasn't that Jaune was a beta." Pyrrha argued back lightly. "He wasnt... as capable at the time and shy."

"As I said, no longer a beta." Sienna scoffed, paying no mind to his teams and RWBY's displeased looks.

* * *

**"What, think you have the right to reserve a table, animal!" Cardin mocked. Cardin then put a hand on the table and Jaune Immediately got up, slamming a fist down hard enough to crack the the object.**

**Everyone in the cafeteria was watching them now. Sky and Russel flinched, Dove opened his eyes up a bit, and Cardin visibly shook but held it off. "You threatening us?" Cardin asked with a sneer.**

**"Warning." Jaune hissed, his voice a bit deeper than his original self.**

* * *

"Bro." Sun said, crossing his arms and raising a brow. "Puberty his the voicebox hard or what."

"No kidding." Yang muttered in agreement.

"I like it." Sienna said, leaning back in her chair. "A powerful voice for a hopefully powerful male." She turned to see Neo making a hand gesture of agreement.

* * *

**"A warning from a faunus, huh?" Cardin muttered, looking down at the floor. Instead of backing down, he moved with an unexpected and foolish motion, punching Jaune in the face. Jaune recoiled and his face looked sideways towards the floor. "You should know your place, animal." The bully said, glaring down at Jaune.**

**Jaune looked back at him and stared for a second. Then he truned his head back down to the floor again as he shook it, his hair covering his eyes. Cardin and his team smiled while NPR looked ready to intervene.**

* * *

"Don't tell me he's about to cry." Sienna, a look of scorn crossing her. "If so, he-"

* * *

_**"YYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH"** _ **Jaune lifted his head back up and unleashed an ear splitting roar, black smoke being puffed from his breath and his eyes looking more bloodshot.**

* * *

Most of the viewers had to cover their ears from the blasting sound assualting their ears. If Jaune's roar was loud here, imagine what the people onscreen felt, especially CRDL.

"Gods on a gondola." Ozpin said blandly, sipping his coffee despite the slight discomfort in his head.

"Ow!" Yang groaned. "Guess Vomit Boy isn't very sound on temperament control." She managed to pun out and they all still heard her. Or at least felt the terrible feel of thet pun.

"Yang, first off, you're one to talk." Weiss chastised.

"And two," Blake chimed in. "The puns, goddammit Yang."

"I've never really seen Jaune look so nettled before." Ruby muttered, unnerved by the look of blind aggression on his face. Her setiments were shared with many others in the room.

* * *

**Everyone in the room flinched to cover their ears, especially team CRDL. So busy, covering their ears, CRDL couldn't do anything to stop or avoid Jaune's charge towards them, his head lowered and buried into Cardin's stomach as he bolted right through his team. If Cardin wasn't a hunter student, he would at least need some surgery.**

* * *

Almost all the people in the room winced at watching Cardin take such a blow and seeing how his aura flickered. The ones who didn't flinch -

"Yes, finish him!" Sienna snarled, a toothy grin on her face.

"Show him what happens when try to take a faunus by the horns!" Adam cheered before ducking under a soda thrown at his head courtesy of Sienna. Concurring on a similar subject or not, you'd still be pretty pissed at the guy who backstabbed you from the front.

Neo just shook her head in slight pleasure. It wasn't like Jaune torturing someone, but still a nice little sight.

* * *

**Jaune's charge only stopped when he lifted his head up and tossed the bully overhead to the point Cardin nearly hit the ceiling. "Out of the flying wyvern family, the Diablos is one of the physically strongest and unlike most flying wyverns -"**

**The scene transitioned as Jaune truned around and instead of turning to face Cardin, Jaune was was facing a deathstalker in the desert of Vacuo. He was protecting team CRDL from a large grimm. The deathstalker was about to impale Jaune, but he burrowed into the earth before the stinger could reach him.**

**"- they burrow into the ground rather than flying due to their body weight."**

* * *

"So that's why their claws are more blunt, fascinating." A speedy and nerdy voice spoke.

""Oobleck?!"" The Beacon children shouted in surprise.

"Hello children, are you pass the rathalos part too? Wasn't that amazing, a creature evolved with such potent toxicity in its talons and-"

"If may ask, Oobleck," Ozpin cut in from the side. "But when did you get here and how?"

"I was supposed to be here earlier but-"

_"Teleportation malfunction."_ DB answered hastily. _"I'll explain later."_

* * *

**The deathstalker didn't know where he went until Jaune burst from the earth and right into the creature's vulnerable underside right below its head. It died instantly. Jaune shook off the gore like it was nothing, turned to the stunned team CRDL to give them a once over, and walked off while shaking off some more loose sand.**

* * *

"Amazing." Oobleck uttered. "A physical powerhouse."

"That was so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Seriously, every time Jaune has been shown as a faunus, his body is basically a badass weapon." Ass wasn't that bad a swear compared to what's been said, so she didn't have to pay the swear jar.

"No kidding, I think Yang would have trouble with him." Ren uttered, but Yang heard.

"Let's not overestimate him now." Yang said, giving Ren a chastising look. Though she had to admit, fight a diablos Jaune was leaning on the more hazardous side than entertaining.

"Other than that," Pyrha spoke. "It's good to see Jaune dosen't hold grudges."

"You don't know that." Sienna chimed in. "He was just saving them because their comrades with a mutual goal. Grudges have nothing to do with it."

Pyrrha laughed, albeit her laugh seemed strained, as if slightly on edge. "I think I know my partner."

"Correction: the partner of our world. Not that one." Sienna said with a sneer. Room was starting to feel a bit heavy.

* * *

**"Now, lets take a look at a diffrent type of tyrant, one of fangs and claws rather than horns and brute force."**

**This time, rather than a normal desolate landscape, the camera shifts to an environment of carrion, cave, weird plants, and bone.**

**"Here, a diffrent type of powerful predator lurks." A red skin paw with a double set of claws stepped in front of the camera. The camera panned up to reveal a wolf like beast. Rather than fur, it was covered in red lizard like skin. It had baleful deep blue eyes, prominent fangs, a tail with rock like protrusions, and its paws had two sets of claws.**

* * *

"Eewww, it looks like a skinless demonic dog." Weiss blanched at such a sight. "So abhorrent looking."

"It's most likely evolved that way due to its diet, David did say it was a scavenger after all." Oobleck said before sipping his... coffee? "It's traded in fur for scaley skin of living in a toxic and decay filled environment, not mention it eats carrion. Has a rther built look for a scavenger though. Most likely evolved that way as both hunter and scavenger, because of competition, or both."

"You know we have a narrator already right?" Neptune asked, pointing towards the screen.

Oobleck shrugged. "With science, everyone's a narrator."

"Indeed." Taurus whispered. "How are you feeling Blake?" He asked gently in order to mock her.

"Fuck off." Blake told him harshly, losing a bit of her cool. Dogs were one thing, but this really didn't help.

* * *

**"The Odogaron, scavenger and hunter of the Rotten Vale. Anything and everything with flesh was a meal. Adapted for both surviving on scraps and getting into scraps, the Odogaron is both a survivor below and hunter atop the food chain."**

**The scene turned to Jaune. This time, he had deep light blue eyes, permanently bared fangs, and his claws had two sets in one. His skin had a red tinge and he was only wearing ragged shorts. Despite his filled out figure, he carried a look of eternal hunger.**

* * *

"Bro, looks he could use big Mic." Sun uttered, lightly joking. "Dudes got a great build, but look at him. Look at his face." He said a bit louder.

"Indeed. A predator always on the prowl." Sienna said. She looked to the side saw how this Neo girl was getting more and more interested with each monster.

"You know, I said to myself if there was a dog version Jaune, I would see if he and Zwei could hang out first chance I got." Ruby drawled out. "This one I'll make an exception." She sighed out.

* * *

**He was in an abandoned town and appeared to be looking for something judging from his prowling. "Odogaron are fearless fighters in their quest for food and not much can scare them off due to their heightened feral characteristics."**

**Jaune stopped and sniffed. He turned around. Before him was the nuckelavee, an old one responsible for this towns demise, in its full glory. Drool began to leak from his maw and he snarled as the nuckelavee's eyes began to seem more hate filled.**

* * *

Jaune's friends developed a look of slight worry but two others had it worse.

Ren and Nora had a horrifying look of deja vu on their faces. Ren tensed up and Nora immediately held his hand. Not only were they seeing there old home town long destroyed, but their leader was facing the very grimm who did it. Ozpin could see the concern on their faces and understood why.

"You shouldn't worry." Sienna spoke out to the Beacon children. "You friend shows no fear and niether should you."

* * *

**The nucklelavee attacked first, the horse charging at Jaune as the rider's fist came forward. Jaune ran towards the charging grimm on all fours, strafing side to side from the rider's hands. He landed atop the horses head hands first and his claws dug into the face, tearing it open as he flipped over it.**

**The grimm crashed into a building with a cry of agony as Jaune landed gracefully on all fours, blood on his claws. "Despite Odogaron's savagery, they've proven themselves as intelligent combatants stalking prey to find an exploitable weakness and when fighting, wait for opponents to attack first and slip up."**

* * *

"Yeah, that's my boy, go get 'em!" Neptune exclaimed, pumped to see Jaune own this freak.

"Astounding, despite the beastly nature, strategy and patience is used." Oobleck noted quickly.

"He'll be fine." Ozpin told Ren and Nora. Both were looking better as Jaune demonstrated his combat prowess, Nora bouncing in his seat a bit more.

"What was that headmaster?" Weiss asked.

"I said, that was fine display." Ozpin said, once again being bland and mellow as usual.

* * *

**The nuckelavee recovered rather quickly, rushing from the dust and debris with a screech, a horrible bleeding tear on the horses face. The nucklelavee was in the second form, ready to fight much harder.**

**"Not only do Odogaron have sharp minds, but sharp claws and fangs. Sharp enough to inflict harsh, hard to help bleeding."**

* * *

"The laceration looks worse than what my baby could do." Ruby mused allowed, digging Jaune's claws. 'Maybe I can model a weapon after those.'

"I don't know what's worse to think about." Blake said. "Yang's punches or those claws."

"Wanna go another round to help those thoughts." Yang joked, though deep down she felt those claws would be worse.

* * *

**Jaune pounced again, but this time, the nucklelavee twirled its hands and caught Jaune midair. He was dragged against the ground and tossed into the side of a building. He didn't get to recover as a fist smashed him inside.**

* * *

"No!" Ren shouted, seeing his friend getting pummeled by the monster who destroyed his home.

* * *

**"Alas, even great predators can make mistakes or lose some luck. However, Odogaron have a bit of a trump card." Inside the building, Jaune landed next to an old meat storage, the flesh rotten from age. He licked his lips at the sight and smell.**

**The nucklelavee lumbered to the building, but stopped as a piercing howl left the building and several wooden objects were thrown at it. The nucklelavee easily knocked those away but screeched as something was tearing into its sides. It tried to slap it off, but it jumped off, taking a pound of flesh with it.**

**It was Jaune holding the piece of flesh from his mouth before he spit it away to fade. His eyes were brighter and his insides looked to be alight, steam leaving his mouth and back plates _"RRRRROOOOOLOOLOOLOO!"_**

* * *

"Pfffftttt- HAHAHAHA!" Ruby just broke off in hysteric laughter. "He sounds like a demonically possessed turkey!" Sun and Penny chuckled with her, though the latter did so just because her friend was doing so. Adam managed to hold back a slight smirk.

"I'd laugh too had I not just seen him with rotten flesh in his mouth." Weiss said, grimacing at the thought of even smelling such a thing.

"Faunus have ranging biological functions, which can include carrion consumption in some cases." Oobleck reasoned.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I know, dosen't mean I have to like though."

"Typical Schnee." Sienna said aloud. Adam would've done so too, had Sienna not been the one saying it.

* * *

**The nucklelavee screamed, enraged by the lack of Jaune dying and shot a fist off. Jaune jumped up and landed on the offending limb, breaking the bones of its hands with his powerful legs. The nucklelavee howled but fought on, throwing another fist towards Jaune.** **The faunus jumped towards the side of rather distant building and when the grimm swung at that with a side swipe, he jumped towards the rider before the blow could land.**

**The nuckelavee didn't have enough time to reel in the other limb and decided to use the broken hand. It may have been painful, but it knew death by that particular faunus would be excruciating. The blow would've landed had Jaune not had the agility to flip in the air.**

**He landed behind the nucklelavee and grabbed it by the horns. The grimm wasted no time flipping out, the horse jumping and kicking around while the rider violently shook and flailed around to get Jaune off. The faunus held on by the horns and scratched at the grimm rider's face and body when could, leaving painful and bloody wounds on it. The nuckelavee rider's face was nearly torn off and its body was missing pieces all over it.**

**The violently shaking of the rider only ceased when both it and Jaune were pushed against a building. This gave Jaune the time he needed and with a powerful jerk of his body, he twisted the rider by the head and loud crack was made. The rider and Jaune began to dangle of the horse. The grimm rider could only look on as Jaune bared his fangs and proceeded to devour the rider's head.**

* * *

"How voracious." Oobleck whispered.

"How atrocious." Weiss muttered.

"How stupendous." Sienna guffawed. "That was fine display of skill and power." Neo nodded enthusiastically with Sienna, admiring Jaune's work. True, the savage type didn't really strike her as appealing, but such kill skill did.

"That was a bit much." Ren muttered.

"You didn't like it?" Nora asked, confused by by her partner's attitude in this situation.

Ren shook his head and an oddly subtle menacing look appeared on his face, though it was directed towards the screen. "I didn't say that now."

* * *

**The horse froze mid run, fell, and crash into an old yard. It tried to get up, but it looked extremely woozy and its movements were sluggishly clumsy. Jaune used this opportunity to keep on the assualt and rip off a leg clumsily swung his way, the horse crying out in more agony as it fell. It received no mercy, Jaune tearing into its belly in a ravenous frenzy and throwing gore around with reckless abandon. A few seconds of struggling and wails of pain, the beast was silent and fading away.**

* * *

"Such savagery." Adam spoke. "I haven't seen a grimm such as a nuckelavee torn apart like that in a long time."

"Rather cathartic if you ask me." Ren whispered and Nora nodded in agreement. It wasn't it, but still seeing a version of it getting ripped apart felt therapeutic.

* * *

**"Terrifying." David uttered. "Even beasts much larger than an Odogaron will be given no quarter. In fact, their usually the first to be targeted. All flesh was food after all, and the bigger its is, the longer it will last." Jaune got up, cooled down, sniffed the air, and went off to find more prey. Off in the distance, someone was watching him through a pair of binoculars and nodding in approval. "Stay turned good watchers, for more is to come in the future."**

**Cue the screen turning off.**

* * *

"That was interesting." Ozpin announced.

"Indeed, now would DB mind telling us about this malfunction earlier?" Weiss asked looking towards the ceiling, everyone except Oobleck following suit.

_"what? Look, there's only 10% chance of you guys getting fused to objects."_ DB answered nonchalantly.

Everyone in the room went wide, including Ozpin. Then everyone except Ozpin and Oobleck shouted altogether. "" _ **WHAT!**_ ""

The lights shut off before any more could be said.

_OMAKE: Penny's Reason to be Here... for this Chapter._

"Did you get me the recordings?" A scientist asked as Penny reentered the facility chambers for her.

"Absolutely." She said before handing the professor a hard drive. "I was able to get a recording of the top class natural monsters, as DB promised you. How sensational!"

"Isn't it!" The professors said, giddiness leaking from his vocal cords. "Soon, soon the Predacons will be complete!" The professor shouted before laughing maniacally.

"About that, sir, Predacons is already a trademarked name." Penny interrupted, killing the man's mood.

"What, by who?" Penny pulled out a logo and showed it to him. "What the frick on a fraction is Transformers?"


	13. The Salem Games!

The lights came on. Oddly enough, Salem wasn't there this time. Instead, Cinder and her team were now in the room with Ozpin and the usuals.

"About time!" Mercury yawned out as he leaned back and put his legs up on another seat. "Wanted to see more of this alternate universe stuff."

"Indeed. Heard we missed a rather interesting combination last time." Cinder said as she crossed her legs and took a glass of wine.

_"Eh, don't worry about it,"_ DB told them lazily. _"Today, you will watch an_ _ **abridged**_ _series."_

* * *

**Cinder Fall, Mercury, and Emerald were at a sleepover with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They were all gathered in the AV Room flipping through television channels. Ozpin and Glynda were in the back row watching along. In fact, the group was watching a live-action martial arts exhibition as two women were in an intense match.**

* * *

"Wait, why?" Mercury asked. "I could understand all of us being there, but why are your so-called headmaster and his secretary?" He could only call Glynda a secretary so confidently with her not around.

"Martial arts may be more important in this universe." Emerald reasoned. "Just stop talking and watch the screen."

"Please," Weiss muttered. She had no love for Cinder or her cronies, but this particular fellow annoyed her to no end. Absolutely no charm to found in her opinion.

* * *

_**"This match is ov…" One of the fighters said as light starts to erupt from the ground. "Huh?"** _

**The floor explodes and shows Salem rising up from below the instructor getting Ozpin to spit out his coffee and getting everyone's attention. Even Cinder was frightened by this. The martial artists fall to the floor as Salem floats up to the next floor.**

_**"Now those are spectacular glutes!" One of the cameramen says lustfully.** _

* * *

Mercury and Yang had to withhold a comment as they were side-eyed by Cinder and Weiss respectively. "He isn't wrong." Surprisingly, or Unsurprisingly to some, that comment was mumbled by Blake.

* * *

**"Quick, change the channel!" Ozpin yelled coming down to the front row with Glynda.**

**Ruby changed the channel to see Salem rising through a cooking channel, and then a soap opera. Ruby changed the channel only to see Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged on.**

**"I love this show! Leave it here!" Nora cried out.**

**"Nora," Jaune said sternly.**

**"Oh fine." Nora pouted as Ruby changed the channel again.**

* * *

"Aww." Nora folded her arms and pouted. "I wanted to see... whatever that was."

Everyone swore they heard an unknown voice in the somehow even more distant back yell about 'Dusttube' and this thing about. And it wasn't anyone they recognized either.

* * *

**It was on the news.**

_**"And so, in closing, the White Fan….gahhh!" The news reporter as Salem rose up to have his neck in her grip.** _

**She lifted the tubby man into the air.**

_**"The following contains violence, coarse language and adult situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised." Salem said right before a black substance enveloped the reporter's neck. His head exploded right from his shoulders on live TV and his moments of agony was more than noticeable.** _

**"Damn!" Mercury said pitying the guy.**

* * *

"No kidding." Ruby muttered.

"This... this isn't something my mistress would do." Cinder said, sounding faintly unnerved. 'Why would she go out in the open like that? Is she winning? If that's the case, why do I feel fearful?'

Ozpin nodded. "Salem wouldn't be so cocky unless she had a very good reason."

"So," Ruby was hesitant, "this means she's got what she needed?"

Ozpin nodded. "That just might be the case." He could only hope that wasn't true.

* * *

**Cinder wanted to know what the hell was going on as this wasn't a part of Salem's plan at all. Cinder had a bad feeling about this.**

_**"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and that technicolor rainbow in-between, I am Salem. You may remember me from all the Grimm attacks that I cause. Yes, I am the mistress all things Grimm. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make an announcement!" Salem said excitedly.** _

**"What is it? Going to leave the planet and let us have peace?" Ozpin thought sarcastically.**

_**"I will be leaving the planet with all the Grimm!" Salem remarked.** _

**Ozpin spat out the coffee, Cinder face-faulted, and Ruby cheered.**

**"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.**

* * *

Everyone froze. Salem, the witch who embodies everything negative and the downfall of sentient life, said she would leave the planet with her Grimm peacefully.

"But what about me?" Cinder said, a bit louder and less composed than usual.

"Guess she had no more use for a pawn." Blake chortled out a bit darkly. Cinder's right eye slightly twitched and her underlings felt the need to scooch a few seats away from her.

* * *

_**"After I blow up this planet." Salem said.** _

**"Oh shit!" Half of the group said.**

* * *

RWBYNPR almost mirrored the reactions of there on screen counterparts, albeit saying, "Of course" altogether and with a few eye rolls.

"And there it is." Ozpin sighed out as he took a nice, long sip of his coffee. He knew he should've expected something like that.

"Who cares about the planet, what about me?" Cinder urged on, a bit desperate to know her fate. Alternate universe or not, she felt she should never be screwed sideways. By anyone.

* * *

_**"Unless." Salem said as the world wheezes. "One of your young hunters and huntresses-in training can best me in one-on-one combat."** _

**"So, anybody not from Team CDRL?" Nora sniped.**

**"They're not even here," Pyrrha said to the pancake lover.**

_**"I am officially hosting a once-in-your-lifetime event! A tournament so grand, it will leave you breathless! I hereby dub it...the Grimm Games! Be part of the conversation on Twitter at #GrimmGames!" Salem said holding up a scroll.** _

**"Son of a bitch is trending!" Ozpin said checking his scroll.**

* * *

Ozpin held back a groan through his mood lowering was noticeable by a few, namely Ren. "Is there an actual social media battle between you two?"

Ozpin looked at him for a few seconds. "Maybe. It's complicated. Let's just say she seems to be more... fruitful on followers."

"To be fair," Pyrrha chimed in, "you're a headmaster with little appeal to teenagers both digitally and reality wise while she is essentially the goddess over criminals with connections to people, some of whom who don't need to be covert." Despite her limited social interactions, she knew marketing and demographics thanks to her celeb status. Weiss nodded with her, understanding the situation as well.

A trained eye could see that Ozpin looked as though a dark cloud loomed over him.

* * *

_**"For all of you familiar with your adorable little Vytal Festival, I'll be borrowing the rules. No brackets this time, however. Yours truly will be your only opponent. And much like Yang and Ruby's mothers,"**_ **she winked,** _ **"I will accept all comers." Salem said mirthfully.**_

**Yang's eyes flickered red and Ruby's silver eyes seem to burn brighter. "How dare she?" Yang growled.**

**Glynda turned to her and noticed said blond bombshell was only wearing a sports bra. "Miss Xiao-Long, why did you take off your shirt?"**

**Cinder was panicking on the inside. "This wasn't just as planned, this wasn't just as planned!" She kept repeating in her thoughts.**

* * *

"I don't understand." Cinder mumbled aloud. She couldn't grasp this.

"Me neither..." Mercury agreed. "Seriously, why would you take off your shirt? Not that I'm complaining."

Yang folded her arms and snorted. "I get hot when I'm angry, okay. And that pale bitch crossed the line." Ruby nodded agreement, more than nettled by Salem's joke of both their mothers.

"Who cares about any of that." Cinder uncharacteristically growled. "I'm being bamboozled here!"

"Hehe, bamboozled." Nora giggled out, ignoring Cinders harsh glare.

* * *

_**"But before I make closing statements, I must thank Cinder Fall, Hazel Rainhart, Doctor Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Adam Taurus. Unknowingly, they gave me a power sweeter than the Maidens or the Relics could ever be. Thus, I no longer need them." Salem said as her eyes glowed red. "With this power, I could even torch the entire planet if I wanted."** _

**Everyone turned to glare at Cinder who looked more and ready to shrink. Even Emerald looked ready to throttle her. Unknown to Cinder, Salem had lied to her all this time. There was no power in it for her, Salem just wanted to make sure that no one would impede her goals of pure destruction and what better way to do that than with loyal to fault expendable pawns.**

* * *

_"If you think Cinder was and is feeling shit, go see Tyrian. Pretty sure he hanged himself."_ DB told them.

"Dark." Ruby simply stated.

"Nice going Cinder." Mercury carefully whispered to himself. Luckily for him, his actual leader was still too distracted by the onscreen development to hear him.

Emerald, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to take what she just saw. 'Would I actually be angry with Cinder... I mean, if she unintentionally screwed me over...' Emerald had much to ponder.

"You think this might make them see the error of their ways?" Weiss whispered to Blake.

The cat faunus shrugged. "Who knows? Probably might make those three more wary at the least."

* * *

_**"The location of this marvelous event will be at Vale's Beacon Academy."**_ **For a split second, she stopped smiling and spoke quickly.** _ **"If you don't know where that is, you're an idiot."**_ **Her cheshire grin returned full force.** _ **"The games will start at noon two weeks from today. That should give you plenty of time to prepare. Or for those not participating, time to connect with loved ones, get your affairs in order, or maybe just kill your boss! Get a purge going! Live a little! Because in two weeks' time..." Salem said with a chuckle. "Well, to give you an idea."**_

**Raising her arm, a red energy sphere formed in her hand growing larger. Salem launched it tearing through the walls of a building before blowing up a chunk of Atlas.**

_**"So, keep that in mind, and I'll see you next Sunday! Also, feel free to pray to a diety..." Salem said with a smirk showing too much teeth. "But spoilers-I won't be listening."** _

* * *

"Inconceivable," Ozpin muttered. If he actually saw his Salem do that, he would be terrified. "That was a power beyond... the output of our universe and she clearly wasn't using much."

"So, she's far stronger than you thought?" Emerald asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. That world of Remnat-"

"Is screwed?" Yang finished. Ozpin nodded. "No way, not as long as we're still there." She said as her face steeled and she punched her fist into her palm. Her team and NPR nodded with her.

'Fools.' Cinder thought with pure bitterness. 'There's no hope with her like that.'

* * *

**Salem slowly flew out of the hole in the studio as the CEM, RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin look in shock and fear at the static in the TV.**

**"We're so screwed." Emerald remarked with a whisper.**

**With little warning, Ruby changed the channel to some type of hentai channel to everyone's shock.**

**"She said one week! I'm using it!" Ruby angrily roared. "Everyone get out or get weird!"**

**Everyone just left the room and Yang didn't even bother arguing with her.**

**Adam had it worse as Sienna Khan tried to maul him to death. All over the world, everyone was panicking. Raven was drowning her sorrows at the nearest bar making a promise to visit Taiyang, for one last roll in the hay, and Yang, to apologize. Qrow and Winter were doing the latter of what Raven was doing seeing as it was essentially the end of the world and amends had to be made. Roman did not feel like robbing anything and Neo was drowning her own pain in ice cream.**

* * *

"Yikes, talk about a cavalcade goodwill. Where's the purge?" Mercury asked. He didn't mind the goodwill stuff going on, but damn, where's the purge at? It's the end of the world after all!

"I'm glad mom made amends and all, but that part with dad was so unnecessary." Yang couldn't help but blanch and Ruby just looked away to pretend she didn't notice that at all.

"I found it all rather satisfactory." Blake said, rather enjoying the karma Adam received. And the thing with her teammates parents could be used for novel material.

* * *

**People realized the situation's bad when the White Fang put aside its crusade to join forces with everyone against Salem. "Members of the White Fang!" Sienna Kahn was addressing her people while a ragged looking Adam was locked in a cage next to her labeled 'The Fuck Up Pen'. "Despite my predecessors... advances to our downfall, we must not surrender! As painful as it is for me to say this, we must work with humanity and bring down the true threat that is Salem!"**

* * *

"Amazing what greater fear can do to even the most hate filled of people," Blake muttered, her friends nodding with her in agreement.

"If only this could actually occur without the need for the evil to ride to greater power." Weiss sighed out.

* * *

**A small uproar rose in the crowd. They didn't question her decision but they did question how. "Silence!" Sienna roared and they listened. "We have an edge!" She motioned for her guards to bring something over. Well, two someones inside sacs. "My brethren, I bring you our champions!"**

**The sacs were removed and from it spring forth Ruby and Jaune. "What the -" they both simultaneously yelled but stopped as soon a cheer roared through the crowd. Whether they were genuinely convinced or cheering out of desperation remained to be seen.**

* * *

"Them!" Cinder actually shouted. "I could have some understanding of miss Rose but that wannabe knight?! I highly doubt he'll be of use."

"Um, did you forget we're watching an alternate universe?" Pyrrha asked with an odd bit of sass that could a few looks. She had to hold back a little blush.

"Be that as it may, there's nothing that could stop her." Cinder turned to the screen and glared. "Nothing."

* * *

**Salem and Jaune stood on opposite ends of a marble arena. The blonde teen was in a stance and looked ready to fight with hand to hand martial arts. He breathed in and engulfed in a spiral of potent silver aura, his hair even gaining a silver tinge.**

**"Holy crap! Do you feel all of this power?!" Salem excitedly yelled as her attention turned to RWBYNPR and pals. "How about that miss Branwen?!"**

**"Fuck off!" Raven yelled back, somehow becoming more irate.**

**"And he didn't have to buff up like a certain angsty childish lover of his!" Salem yelled as her eyes turned to Blake. The faunus just grit her teeth as a growl left her throat.**

* * *

Blake didn't care so much about the lover part in the embarrassing sense at the moment despite the glances sent her way. What got her main attention, well ire, was the angsty child part. "I am not angsty." She growled out.

Weiss coughed into her hands. "May we focus on the fact that Jaune is actually standing up to the force that is Salem and seems to be on equal grounds?!" She gradually got louder as she went on.

"How?" Cinder whispered. "And why with his bare hands?"

"Now that you mention it, no one has any weapons." Emerald stated with some shock in her voice.

"Guess this is a world of fist fighting. Right on." Mercury said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah and now Jaune-Jaune is gonna break her legs!" Nora cheered. She held down the lingering part of her that held a fear of Jaune failing.

"Maybe." Ozpin said as he focused on Jaune. "Maybe he can." He hoped he can.

* * *

**"Well, now that I've seen yours." Salem's hands began to spark with a powerful black and red energy. "How about I show you mine?"**

**"Yeah, put out for me, Salem." Jaune hungrily growled out. "Let me feel it all over."**

**"Ohoho, now you're speaking my language." Her dark aura was now enflamed, clashing with Jaune's very own silver aura. She gave him a demonically hungry look. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to swing at me or stare into my eyes all day?"**

**"What was that?" Jaune asked, the battle smile still on him. "I was lost in your bottomless eyes. Like a void with a pool of blood far below."**

**"Oh just swing at me already, you big beautiful Arc!" She yelled with glee. He charged forth, bringing down a power worth more than any cavalry of heavenly knights.**

* * *

The screen shut off.

"Dammit." Everyone sighed or growled. Once again, they are left in suspension though some were a bit grateful seeing as how the dialogue was getting a bit too... sensual for their appreciation.

Emerald looked towards Cinder with concern. "Mistress... are you-"

Cinder breathed in deeply and sighed. "I'm fine. This was an alternative universe. Obviously, this won't happen." That was more to herself than her subordinate. 'Still... contingency plans never hurt.' She thought a bit darkly.

"Aww man, that's the second time I'm denied a good show." Nora groaned again, sitting back against her seat with a disappointed thud.

"There's always next time." Ren told her, placing an easing hand on her shoulder.

_"Indeed." DB's voice spoke. "There's always next time on R-W-B-Y-Z!"_ And the lights flickered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ma boi, yoshi3000. Look him up, he's got some good ideas. Hope you guys dig Teamthree - I mean Teamfourstar!


	14. The Salem Games! Part 2

The lights flickered on. The same audience was still there, except Salem was once again present. She looked around the theater, scanning the faces of the usual undesirables, her rival, and her respected pawn with her pawns. Said respected pawn and pawns seemed a bit... uncharacteristically unnerved by her presence.

She was about to open her mouth to speak until a certain lovable diety interrupted her. _"As much as I love to hear your pre-show banter, we need to get to the show. My peers are pumping out some good works like crazy and I need to get my ass going."_

This uber-meta commentary brought confusion to the viewers, but little time was given to them to ask DB to elaborate since the screen was on and the show had begun.

* * *

**Last time on DB - I mean RWBYZ!~**

**"Why did you take your shirt off?"**

* * *

Salem turned to Cinder. "I could use some context."

Cinder nodded. "Yes, well-

"You're somehow winning by having gotten all the powers and relics, you gloat like a bitch on national television, and now Jaune and probably Ruby are probably gonna lay the smack down on your pale ass," Yang answered, a smug smirk gracing her lips at the thought of the queen of Grimm getting laid out, "any questions?"

"None." Salem only really cared about the part of her winning. Everything else didn't really matter. Yang, however, did neglect to tell her about the part where she double-crossed her pawns. Cinder was somewhat grateful for that.

* * *

**Now~**

**Pretty much everyone associated with Beacon stood at the far outskirts away from the ring and others watched upon screens of either scrolls, computers, or televisions. General Ironwood stood alongside the news duo of Atlas, the newsman in training Flynt Cole and the erratic camera girl named Neon Katt. Penny stood off to the side, intently focused on Jaune for some reason.**

**Jaune landed a solid blow in Salem's gut. Jaune took one right in his gut. Jaune retaliated with a kick to Salem's head before she sent him up with a high kick. She then received an elbow strike to the top of her head and being left open to another kick that launched her into the air.**

* * *

"What?" Salem asked, more than confused by a Jaune going toe to toe with her and... winning? "He... he shouldn't be able to do that. His power level shouldn't even be a fraction of mine."

"It's more than likely power levels are essentially moot here," Ozpin answered, adjusting his glasses. He had to admit, he probably is skeptical about this if he weren't seeing it.

"That right Jaune!" Ruby screamed, "kick her to the moon!"

"Go for the suplex!" Nora yelled, flexing a few her muscles too for added effect.

"How?!" Cinder yelled, no longer able to contain herself, "it makes no sense! He-he should be inept, especially compared to Salem, who mind you, has all the relic and maiden powers in her hands! How?!" She was nearly frothing by the end of her rant.

"You'd think she'd be happy about this," Pyrrha muttered, not forgetting the part where Cinder was abandoned.

* * *

**The scene the focused on Nora and Ren. The former was checking out the latter and had to ask. "Hey, wasn't your hair shorter this morning?"**

**Ren nodded, his eyes still intently focused on the arena battle. "Indeed. But I felt like a having a spiky ponytail an hour ago."**

**"Oh. Neat."**

* * *

"That's not how hair works," Yang muttered, fascinated by the logic of that world. 'What potential could await me in such a place?' Her mind asked itself. Meanwhile, Nora began to idly play with Ren's hair. Said young man began to ponder going for that look. Maybe with a sleeveless vest too?

* * *

**The battle then took focus again as Salem caught Jaune by his elbow and threw him back. He easily recovered with a flip and floated straight towards Salem again. "This is the day we've been waiting for." The queen of Grimm merrily sang as she blocked or deflected Jaune's blows before kicking him away again.**

* * *

"Oh my god, we both like that song," Ruby groaned, "eww."

Yang nodded and slumped in her seat, sharing her sister's pain. "No kidding." Blake nodded just like her partner before pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering about villains with similar interests.

Both Cinder and Weiss kept their mouths shut on that one. They wouldn't admit it, but both of them liked that song too. It was catchy in their opinion. Fun fact, Cinder has it as a ringtone for her more... private calls.

* * *

**The blond rolled midair and recovered again, charging straight towards his opponent. That's what it looked like at least, until his after image went right through her. "Now hold on a chicken picking minute, how did -" Salem's switch in focus made her receive a knee to the side of her face then a spin kick that nearly tossed her out of the ring.**

* * *

"The image kept moving when he didn't." One of Emerald's deadpan eyes twitched. "How and why?"

"Because logic is bullshit?" Mercury sorta answered. It was also a question too since he was unsure himself.

"Evidently, that's apparently the case." Weiss muttered, both impressed by the fact Jaune was kicking ass and befuddled by the amount of 'WHAT' going on in that universe.

* * *

**"Alright!" Cardin cheered. His happy face fell when Salem stopped in the middle of her fall and floated off the ground.**

**Nora turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you actually forget we could fly?"**

**"Well, maybe I just like to hope okay?" Cardin weakly blurted out while not able to look anyone in the face.**

**Weiss gave him a condescending look, smiling as she spoke. "The fact that you cling to any hope in your life at all is your most remarkable characteristic."**

**Cardin had a stunned look on his face before smiling goofily. "Wow, thanks!"**

* * *

The Beacon students, except Blake, and Cinder's minions couldn't contain themselves on that one. They laughed, unable to not hold their laughter back on what was essentially the living joke of Beacon. Not even in another universe could this guy be given a break.

"Pfft-hahaha!" Unexpectedly, Blake busted out laughing for a few seconds before returning back into her stoic facade, save for the little mouth twitches.

Salem hummed, a tad curious over this Cardin hate. "Hmm, this Cardin fellow must be quite despised amongst his peers."

Ozpin shrugged. "He's getting better."

* * *

**"For the love of the gods Cardin, do not thank the woman." Salem deadpanned as she rose back into the ring. "And as for you Jaune, nice little move there." She chortled as her eyes began to gleam with a light of malice and challenge. "However, would you honestly find satisfaction in a mere ring out victory?"**

**"Uh - huh," Jaune said with a nod. "That's how I beat Yang, Weiss, and even my girlfriend and her old girlfriend who is also my girlfriend too now that I think about it," Jaune said with the most innocent face.**

* * *

A good chunk of the jaws in the theater dropped at that nonchalant statement. "Wow," Mercury said after a whistle.

Salem once again found herself in an odd place. Pride in someone else.

* * *

**"Oh god/Oh no." Both Blake and Ilia groaned.**

* * *

Blake's recovery nearly came to a halt. 'Ilia!'

* * *

**"Le gasp!" Flynt cried. "This outback wandering knightly looking hillbilly beats on his lovers AND practices polygamy!" He screamed in a dramatic older time speaking fashion as the Neon shakily turned the camera to face Jaune.**

**Said outback knight hillbilly scratched his head in confusion. "What? No, I don't do much math anymore. Also, they really didn't put up much of a fight. I smacked them around and now Blake takes me in the school closet when one's around so I can have my way with her. Next time, Ilia's gonna join in." He said like nothing was wrong.**

**"When... when he puts it like that..." Blake trailed off**

**Massive amounts of crowds began to boo at Jaune, some even going as far as to cheer for Salem and/or chant bullshit.**

**Somewhere in Mengarie, both Ghira and Kali Belladonna were being restrained by Sienna's personal guard. "I will castrate that monster with a butter knife!/When I get my hands on him, he'll be singing in a new Octave before his spark of life ends!"**

* * *

"Uggghh!" Blake did her best to hide face within the palm of her hands while Yang patted her on the back.

Meanwhile with NPR, "she sure does have a lot of universe Jaune's giving her romantic attention," Pyrrha nearly grumbled at a very low audible frequency. Nora and Ren could've sworn a dark cloud was hanging over her head.

Her time shall come. _I promise._

* * *

**"Amusing as usual Jaune. If you're looking for a ring out then," she landed and went into a power channeling stance, "you're going to have to exert far more effort."**

**"Oh, I'll exert all of my force on you." Jaune replied as he got ready for another charge.**

* * *

"Ew!/Repulsive!/Seriously/Even I'm not going to touch that." Team RWBY respectively had an outburst. Nora couldn't help but fake gag while Pyrrha was beginning to develop myokymia. Ren gestured for more tea which he received not a split second later.

"What?" Salem was puzzled by the outburst, "he just said-no wait, I understand now... how odd." Conflicting feelings within her stirred yet again.

'That's one way to put it.' Cinder wisely thought to herself.

* * *

**Salem giggled an inhuman yet melodic sound. "If we're going to get a little freaky, then allow me to slip into something more comfortable." She shifted her arms into an X formation. "Let's make this a Menagie Mois."**

**Jaune went wide-eyed and looked towards Weiss. "Uh, translation please?"**

**"She means five-way but it actually means my house!" She answered while Salem made three clones of herself. "It's really awkwardly phrased... "**

**"NERD!" Salem(s) yelled playfully as all four of herself encircled Jaune. "Now it's time for us to take you to perfect university. We'd say school but we're beyond the basics." They all spoke at once.**

**"Hey! That means P-U!" Jaune shouted like a child cheering that they got an answer right.**

* * *

"Hey, that's kinda funny." Ruby giggled out while Nora snickered.

Weiss shook her head, not at all amused by the juvenile joke during a time of literal life and death for a planet.

Salem was honestly slightly confused by her counterparts attitude but she supposed a little fun was fine. She doubted Jaune could stop her and she had the ultimate power within her. Who could or would oppose her in any way?

* * *

**"And we love that you got that." The Salems said as they threw themselves at Jaune with an odd yet meme-y song playing in the background. Kicks, punches, and other body parts were thrown at each other with the ferocity of true warriors. Jaune took down one Salem with an upward kick before one elbowed him on the cranium. Jaune headbutted that one in the nose.**

**Two flew around him again before striking. Jaune punched one but was punched and kicked in the gut for being left open. He recovered in time to throw a punch just as Salem did.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Cinder suddenly spoke up, "is this a fight or a show?"

"Definitely feels more like the latter." Emerald mumbled.

* * *

**"The multiform has to be for shits and/or for giggles. It basically halves your power level with each copy." Qrow explained, folding his arms in an unamused fashion.**

**"At least we can follow the battle easier now," Yang replied a smile of relief on her.**

**"Wait." Ruby gave her sister a side glance before asking her question, "you were having trouble before?"**

**"Yeah." Her sister answered with a little unease.**

**Ruby whistled and shook her head. "Well, get ready cause it's going to get much harder when they're serious."**

**Cardin smirked and nudged Blake in a friendly manner. "Tch, true blood right?"**

**Blake looked away with narrowed eyes and sighed. "Uh... yeah."**

**The former bully went wide-eyed. "Oh shit, was I being racist again?" He asked with a slightly fearful tone.**

* * *

"Was he?" Ruby asked, scratching the top of her head.

"Of course he was," Blake answered with a tone of finality. Then she started to waver. "Wasn't he?"

* * *

**"General Ironwood, what do you make of all these monsters malicious multiple mayhems?" Flynt asked as she scooted over to the general with her eyes still on the arena.**

**"Ever hear of mirrors?"**

**Flynt's eyebrow rose. "I have actually. That's all?"**

**"Yep," Ironwood said with satisfaction on his face and hands on his hips.**

**Meanwhile, with the citizens watching on the big city screen. "That makes sense!" Some guy yelled.**

* * *

"That's clearly not the case!" Emerald felt the need to point out the stupidity of that. "First off, how could anyone buy that lie, it's on live television."

"Maybe the masses are just really stupid here?" Nora suggested.

"No duh," Emerald groaned back, "but the masses aren't possible this dumb, right?"

"Different world, different rules." Ozpin reminded her. "And you would be amazed at what a mass of people can believe. Ever hear of the Flat Remnant theory?"

"That's real! Not simply some nonsensical meme?!" Weiss shouted, flabbergasted at the existence of ignorance, and the headmaster nodded, "I no longer wish to live on Remnant anymore."

* * *

**"Pop quiz, Jaune!" Salem(s) landed in each corner and put two fingers on their foreheads. "Which attack is this?"**

**"Oh, that's the Mangekyo Sharingan right? Or was it Rinnegan?" Jaune wondered aloud with a scratch of his head. "Oh man, this is killing - I mean it did kill me. What was it?"**

**"What the H-E-double hockey sticks?!" Pyrrha yelled with an offended look on her face. "You should know that attack by now, that's the... the... ma gekko, uh"**

**'Makanko Sapo!' The voice of Amber yelled in her mind.**

**"That one!"**

**Everyone just stared at her and Jaune replied with a, "what?"**

* * *

"That voice," Blake began, "Wasn't it that Amber woman?"

Nods of confirmation began to come from the other Beacon students, Pyrrha too but with a bit of reluctance. "It was. Why was her voice in my head though?" She felt some eerie feelings from her gut come up to the surface.

"Intriguing." Ozpin cupped his hands together and rested his chin on them. 'Amber soul being able to speak within another... yet Salem somehow retrieved the all the Maiden's power... at least supposedly.'

Salem, on the other hand, was intrigued with that technique displayed just now and spared a few glances to her hands. 'I wonder...'

* * *

**"Ma-kan-ko-sa-cannon!" The Salems sounded off as they blasted a line of red energy towards Jaune who was at the center of the ring. Jaune flew upwards to dodge the blast and the Salem's followed after him.**

* * *

"But he was just blasted by energy from all sides!" Cinder felt the need to point out what she saw as absurd yet again, "how?!"

"Obviously because our fearless leader is a total gang-star!" Nora yelled back with haughtiness.

"He is neither gang nor star and you can't tell me otherwise!" Cinder refused to believe in a world where Jaune, a simple warrior with a minor background could hope to match up to Salem. Secretly, in her deep subconscious, she was rooting for him since his victory wouldn't result in her death. Most likely at least.

Hey, her chances did look better with him.

Blake could help but roll her eyes at the strong denial. "Believe what you want, the screen literally proves otherwise."

* * *

**"Alright then, let's do some math-i-metrics!" The silver warrior yelled with giddiness. He suddenly flew back and kicked a Salem back into the arena. He took down another with an elbow strike, another with a power punch to the face, and the last one with two kicks. They all landed atop of the first Salem and faded back into the original. "Guess four divided by one is still one!"**

**"No! It's still four! Damn you!" Weiss furiously yelled.**

**"Weiss!" Ren chastised.**

**The ice heiress rubbed her temples before responding. "I apologize, it's just... he's so damn mentally inept."**

* * *

"Is he... is he really that less intelligent compared to our world's Jaune?" Weiss felt a shiver run up her spine. "My gods, how have I not been driven to homicide?"

"I doubt you could scratch him, let alone kill him from the way things look on here." Blake pointed out.

"Agreed," Yang decided to add on, "he somehow beat me. Imagine what he'd do to you."

Weiss then gave her blonde teammate an incredulous look. "Excuse me, what?"

* * *

**Salem got back up with a few cracks of her limbs. "Look, I'm trying to draw this out with a little foreplay but if you're going to sink the showboat then I won't even try to bother." She said with slight disappointment.**

**"Sorry Salem, but I'm here to win," Jaune said with a thumbs up. "Besides, you'll never beat me with your stolen techniques."**

**"So your stolen techniques will bring about my end?" She replied coyly.**

**Jaune was taken by surprise from this comment, recoiling from the offense to his pride. "I don't steal techniques!" He yelled back defensively.**

**"Actually Jaune... you do." Pyrrha uneasily told him.**

**"What? No, I don't. What about the Kamehameha?" He suggested.**

**Ozpin took a sip of his special brew, not displaying the slight offense he felt. "Did you forget about my existence?"**

**"The Solar Flare?"**

**Yang raised her hand with a deadpan expression. "That's mine, ladykiller."**

**"The Spirit Bomb?"**

**"Jaune. I'm literally listening to you, don't even try pulling that shit!" A voice inside of Jaune's head yelled.**

* * *

Ozpin, who was taking some notes at first, froze along with Salem. Both had on stoic faces, but Salem was withholding a bit of fear. 'The light brother...'

Ruby winced "Jeez."

"I know," Yang stated as her eyes began to turn red, "trying to take credit for my, uh, Solar Flare! What the hell Jaune?!" Yang took note to invent said Solar Flare and then she would show Jaune. He could use that move all he wanted but he would be reminded to not steal her credit.

* * *

**'Oh, hey light brother... did I invent the Kai-o-ken?"**

**"God is in the fucking name." The light brother told him, deadpan annoyance and frustration ever present in his voice as usual. It was truly at times like this that he truly felt his age.**

**"KAME!" Salem began as brought her arms together and reared them back with open hands.**

**"That's Cardin's attack, gotta go!" Jaune hurriedly focuses back on the battle.**

* * *

"Was he dropped on his head as a baby here?" Weiss had to ask. "That's what happened isn't it?"

"Wouldn't be too shocking," Emerald added on, her partner nodding in genuine agreement. Now Cinder was beginning to develop some myokymia, unable to firmly grasp this reality.

* * *

**"HAME!"**

**"Uh, Salem... if you shoot that too close to the ground then you could-"**

**"HA!" She boasted of a beam of pure black energy towards Jaune.**

* * *

"Woah!" Ruby yelled out.

"Dodge!" Nora yelled at the screen.

"Amazing," Salem stated. "All that power converted into a powerful wave of explosive energy."

"And I made it," Ozpin whispered.

* * *

**The knight Immediately began flying upwards. 'I should dodge.'**

**"General Ironwood?!" Flynt yelled nervously, holding onto a rock for dear life with his free hand.**

* * *

Emerald narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Oh, what the hell is he gonna come up with now?"

* * *

**"Lasers! Lasers and industrial fans!" He answered, trying to yell over the blast.**

**"Such immeasurable insight!" Flynt yelled.**

* * *

"Fucking of course." Emerald sighed out, plopping further into her seat.

* * *

**Everyone else capable was shielding themselves and trying to stay on the ground as the blast flew towards Janne. It nearly engulfed him and his last movements seen were of him putting two fingers on his head.**

* * *

"What happened! What happened! What happened!" Nora yelled as she bounced in her seat, worry all over her.

"He was doing something with his hand." Ren spoke up, "surely this isn't the end." He rationalized.

Everyone was antsy, wanting to know the fate of Jaune Arc. Was he obliterated or had something up his sleeve? Did he truly dodge?

* * *

**Salem looked towards the sky as the blast reached into space. "Wow... it's over... after everything, he's experienced annihilation through his own technique." She softly chuckled to herself, her gaze locked to the sky. "Ain't that a kick in the h-" Salem was left open for a kick in the head by Jaune and was launched upwards.**

* * *

"I refuse to say 'what' anymore." Cinder then turned to Emerald.

"Understood." Emerald cleared her throat and then she shouted, "What?!" Just as the screen turned off and the lights were on.

"Hmm." Salem hummed.

"Thinking about actually firing lasers from your hands?" Ruby cheekily asked. Salem didn't respond and Ruby started to shift back down. "You can't actually do that can you?"

"Maybe..." Salem ominously replied. This brought on wariness from both foe and underlings alike. Except for Ozpin. He had some martial artists to seek out.

 _"Oh boy, that's the full episode... for now at least. Stay tuned for more!"_ DB yelled before the lights were out.


	15. Killer Croc Jaune!

You know the drill true audience, lights back on, everyone adjusts quickly, and we introduce the people back in the room. Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Penny. Though Ironwood had to say, "I like the new theater. Way more welcoming than that previous room."

Glynda concured with that statement "That we can agree on . It was like one of your interrogation rooms only more like a void."

Ironwood chuckled at hearing that, "Right?"

 _"Ahem."_ DB cleared his throat, _"_ _If your done insulting my previous decor, I bring you a little surprise universe me and my friend retrived footage of."_ He chose to ignore the questioning and suspicous look he received form the cast and started the video.

* * *

**A young Jaune was on screen holding** **his arm in a hoodie. He had a sad look on his face while a few cuts and scrapes were all over him. It wouldnt seem too bad at first until closer inspection made it look like he had gotten pushed around by some kids.**

**"Okay hold still, this is gonna sing a bit." His mother said holding a bottle of disinfectant cleaning some cuts while Jaune just sat there, depression and anguish in his heart.**

* * *

"Aw, it's Jauney as a baby sloth." Nora gushed, making Ren shake his head with a small smile and Pyrrha giggle.

"Aw, he was adorable," Yang chuckled, "Not as cute as Rubes though." She added with a little side smug and pride in her tone.

"Yang..." Ruby groaned.

"Hey guys, I know normal children usually get scraped a lot but," Pyrrha looked at the screen more closely and felt more uncomfortable as she noticed the large amounts of wounds, "Isn't this a bit much."

Ozpin nodded, a less than comfortable look on his face. "Indeed, miss Nikos He's being injured by more than just playful rough housing."

"He mean bullying." Yang said as more of a statement than a question.

The concern then spread amongst the younger audience of the room, especially after seeing more of the wounds and marks on his arms.

* * *

**"Why am I a freak?" He asked his mother as she was finisheing up wraping up the last of the bandages. She was shocked by what her son just said and stopped abruptly.**

**"H-honey you're not a freak. You're just different," She was cut off as Jaune sniffed starting to cry. His hands digging in the chair as a scratching sound was heard.**

**"All the kids make fun of me while the older kids all call me a freak. Even the famous kids do it, c** **alling me a monster while adults keep them away, whispering the same thing." The tears began rolling down his cheeks while he tried and failed to stop himself from crying.**

**"They say In not human or faunus... I'm just a freak of nature..." He forced out through the tears as he let go of the chair and held his eyes as the damn broke. The tears flooding out as he began crying and his mother grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace.**

**"Why was I born like this?" Jaune could barely asked out, cursing what cruel god's made him like this. But his mother could only let out her own tears silently as she pulled up his shirt and saw the scales that were growing all over his back. Each day they got worse and worse, growing all over his body and no matter what they couldn't stop it.**

**She believed this to be some cruel punishment on her child for the horrible things she allowed to happen to turn him into this. But all she could do was hold her son and cry with him blaming herself in silence just like his father.**

* * *

To say this was shocking would be putting it lightly. A child, already an outcast among society in general and beaten by his peers while other adults encouraged the hate... "why", that was the question that rang through everyone's minds. Because of his abnormal skin? That made no sense to them.

"This is horrendous, to be an outcast from everyone through no fault of your own and over something so petty." Blake couldn't imagine being ostracized by both faunus and humans alike.

"Jaune of a people, a monster?" Weiss scoffed bitterly, "Nonsense to the highest degree."

"It's bullshit is what it is!" Yang exclaimed, a tiny flare of fire went through her hair, "No kid deserves this, no matter how diffrent!"

"Definitely not Jaune..." Ruby whispered as her fists clenched and she resisted the urge to cry, "And if his family is anything like our Jaune's, the people he always smiles when he talks about, they don't either."

Pyrrha was holding back tears of her own, "What's wrong with everyone there? Why would they do this to him?" Next, to her, Ren was doing his best to subtly keep Nora from flipping out in rage. Nora herself felt ready to break some legs and hot tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Is he dangerous or even hazardous in any way? Did his parents do anything wrong?" Ironwood wondered aloud.

"Father," Penny spoke up, "Given my lack of knowledge, I doubt my words and limited wisdom carry much weight, but I doubt a child such as that would be dangerous in any way." Penny looked towards the screen again, more than able to process the anguish in front of her, "There's no way they deserve this." She whispered.

"I know that, Penny. And I doubt any child deserves this," Ironwood was that type of his person who tolerated any form of discrimination and he had to admit, Jaune looked like a fine young man, an upstanding individual in society. He was a man of the law and order, a general after all, and because of that he had to ask, "But still, what's going on here?"

Glynda leaned towards Ozpin, her eyes still glued to the screen, "Ozpin?"

He nodded. "I'm not entirely sure yet. I need to see more."

* * *

**They kept crying before it slowly transitioned to some time later as Jaune was at a small lake looking at himself in the water with his hood up. He clenched his hands in the grass tearing it apart as they were covered in scales and claws.**

**He was silent as he heard the sound of sticks snapping and talking as he saw a group of teens.**

**"I know the freak went this way."**

**"He probably comes here to slither back into his little den like the croc shit he is."**

**"Let's just get the freak and go, " one said as they were looking for him to torment.**

**"There he is!"**

**"No more, " Jaune spoke as he moved into the lake and underwater as they came running for him only to stop. They were trying to find him yet again. They walked around the lake, getting on rocks and the pier searching for him.**

**"Find anything?" One called to the rocks as the deer faunus was looking. He was looking around the rocks before getting near the water.**

**"No, I don't-aagh!" He was cut off replaced with a scream before going silent, being pulled into the water suddenly.**

**"Brock?" Another called out coming after overhearing him scream only to see the scroll lying on the ground. The boy walked over, picking it up not and seeing the black hoodie slowly coming out of the water dragging the faunus as serpent eyes looked at him as what sounded like a crocodile hissing made him turn as it lunged at him.**

**He grabbed him telling him I to the water like tag dolls. He continued doing this, scaring them more until they began running away. The only one left was the main bully who stood on land, frightened and alone. He held up the bat he brought with him before the water seemed to explode and Jaune came flying out landing next to him. He yelled, swinging the bat at his would be punching bag but Jaune only moved and bit down, taking the chunk of the bat and leaving only the handle as he spit out the part he bit off. He grabbed the older boy, lifting him up to meet his eyes.**

**He growled as he could smell the fear coming off him as his eyes slitted, his focus all on him. But then they reverted back to normal and blue aand he dropped him before looked at his hands. He shook, scared at what he nearly done. He ran off back home.**

**What did he do? He didn't remember a thing as all of it just became a blur. He could have hurt someone very badly... no, he could've killed someone.**

**"I should've stayed home."**

* * *

At first, they hoped for an intervention, something to stop these bullies from laying a hand on a single stared of Jaune's hair. Now, they wondered what was going on and why terror ran through them.

Jaune wasn't a faunus, he certainly wasn't human, and, somewhat on the bright side, he wasn't part Grimm either.

But he was something else entirely, something dangerous.

Everyone knew he almost slipped up.

Ironwood turned to his daughter, "Penny?"

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head. She wasn't exactly afraid like her peers that she was caught off guard, probably the most since she didn't know what that was. "There's nothing even relating to that in the data banks."

"Ozpin?" Glynda put a little more stress into it.

Ozpin nodded, stoic on the surface, a little anxious underneath, "Still not sure."

* * *

**(8 years later)**

**"Alright kid, just like usual, give them a show and they'll eat it right up." A large man said as he was wrapping boxing tape around large-scale hands.**

**"One thing, the ass hasn't fed the crocs so be careful. You're gonna need to be on guard with them today." He said as the large wrestler clenched his fists.**

**"Got it, " Jaune spoke slowly, choppily with a low growl in his voice. His body was hidden by the shadows.**

* * *

"Okay, so Jaune found work and has some bass in his voice," Yang said, nervous about what was going on. "His hands are also big and scaly, more so than the last times."

Ozpin sighed, wiping his glasses after setting down his coffee, "Once again, more beast than human. The polar opposite of a faunus."

Ironwood raised his brow, "so, is he another mythological creature this time?" Everyone turned to him and he nodded to Penny, "I'm not one to stay out of the loop if I can help it."

"Doesn't matter, look at this." Blake's voice began to rise, anger starting to course through her, "Look at where he's at and look at those people. He's an attraction."

Nervousness and a touch of started to course through a portion of the group. The thought of anyone in general, let alone a close friend made out to be some public spectacle... it wasn't right.

Pyrrha, having been a public idol who only received unwanted attention, was at the very least grateful it was positive fame. "Jaune..." she whispered, worried at the thought of his mind being ravaged by a larger audience's malicious enjoyment gave her further woe in her heart.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood, rather than anger felt more nervous and in the case of the former, caring concern for Jaune. Imagine if whatever condition or talents he had fell into the wrong hands?

Penny hoped that Jaune could at least find himself friends in whatever condition and place he was in.

* * *

**He put on a large robe over his 8 foot tall form, growling as he walked to the light.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this beast came from the deepest parts of remnant. He is neither man or faunus. A beast that lived deep in parts unknown to any." The owner yelled out as Jaune walked closer to the light of the entrance.**

**"He is larger than any faunus, stronger than any huntsmen. He is able to rip Grimm apart with his bare hands and even took on a horde! He weighs over 450 lbs and stands over 8ft tall." Jaune walked out into the stage as the lights all shined down on him. He reached up and pulled off his hood and cloak exposing his body.**

**"I present to you Killer Croc!"**

**It had been completely replaced by scales and all his hair gone. His eyes were no longer sapphire, but a golden sclera with black spots like that of a crocodile. His only clothing was a pair of custom-made boxer shorts. As he looked at the grade, he opened his mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth.**

**"Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He roared out to the crowds sounding like an animal.**

* * *

Gasps and shocked faces went through the audience, seeing the little both from minutes earlier transform into this hulking terror. Even Ozpin didn't remain totally stoic, despite what he might say.

"Whoa... Jaune became so super duper cool!" Nora yelled, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Good lord." Ironwood gasped. Reports are one thing, but seeing is a whole different matter.

"Oh, he's bigger than the other times." Penny hummed, her mind processing what was being shown and what she saw before, "Ah, Jaune's progressing through metamorphosis rather than just maturing. Neat."

Blake folded her arms and glared at the screen, "So they mistreated because he was... like this?" She shook her head and sighed, "I understand now."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make you hate it any less." Weiss let out a long exhale through her nose and closed her eyes for just a second, "People are cruel, no matter what their categories are."

* * *

**"Now for the fight!" The announcer yelled as the floor Lowered and Jaune fell into water reaching up to his waist. He shook off the water as he growled, looking around the water for any surprises. Suddenly a crocodile came out of the water, biting his arm.**

**He grunted before reaching down and grabbing the lizard and pried it's mouth off befode he began to punch it in the head, making it thrash around. He growled as another bit his leg and side making him toss the first s could fight and wrestle the others that were in the water with him. They were starved and we're extremely hungry, meaning they weren't gonna stop until Jaune was nothing but bone, if anything at all.**

**"Place bets! Will he fall and become a meal for these beasts or shall he win with his life!" The announcer yelled as many cheered watching the fight happening down below them. The drunks and others yelling at Jaune calling, him a** **freak and laughing as he kept fighting killing the gators one by one.**

 **He grabbed one out of the water and began to pry** **its jaws open before snapping them, breaking it until it went limp. He had a few bite wounds himself as the water slowly turned red. Finally, the last one was dead as he bit the beast by the throat and ripped it off, eating it after. Jaune tossed down the corpse and climbed out of the tank as he breathed in and roared into the ceiling making much cheer from the fight and others not from losing lien having bet on him dying.**

* * *

"I'm glad Jaune won, but... to hell with everyone else in there." Ruby stated, folding her arms and glaring at the screen.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "Bloodsport for drunks and the spiteful... disgusting." She spat out.

The sentiment was shared by many in that room. No one one like the thought of abuse of animals nor did they like the thought of Jaune being used into such a spectacle. For the friends of Jaune and his teachers, concern and anger for his well being rose in their hearts. For Ironwood, this was an affront to any sense of common decency and these people deserved to face justice.

* * *

**(Later)**

**"20...you told me a hundred," Jaune growled sitting in a chair as he was licking his wounds from the fight, which were healed fast already, some closed up and gone. He was told a hundred lien for the fight with the crocodiles.**

**"Feel lucky I'm giving you that. A freak like you can't find any work, so** **be happy I'm giving you anything." The scumbag laughed at him just because of what he was. He growled as his eyes slit looking at him.**

* * *

Ironwood would have spat on the ground if he didn't find that unbecoming... and rude to the clean up. "Dirty degenerates." Penny nodded with his words, knowing full well the wrong displayed here.

Glynda pushed her classes, subconsciously holding her wand in a tighter grip. People like that required clearly lacked morals and she felt the urge to teach him some.

"Such a waste." Ozpin muttered and Glynda turned to him, a signal for further elaboration, "Jaune being used for entertainment and that man thinking he could get away with this unscathed... it's a shame really."

"What a jerk!" Yang shouted her eyes flashing red and her hair beginning to flame on, "Seriously, anyone else wanna just jump in there and kick ass?"

"Damn right, sister!" Ruby shouted, wishing she could brandish her baby.

"Indeed." Weiss growled, glare dead set on the man who conned Jaune, "Those cretins could use a good throttling."

Blake didn't need to say anything. Her laid back cat ears and slowly slitting eyes said it all, her contempt for those people ever growing.

"If NPR, as in us, were there, we'd definitely smash some legs, right guys." Nora asked as she turned towards her teammates, standing from her seat and hands on her hips.

"Very much so/Mhm." Pyrrha and Ren didn't even bother hiding the malice they had for those types of people. People who use others for gain and try to con them too. They were disgusting and wretched.

* * *

**Jaune suddenly opened his mouth and a sickening crunch was heard as Jaune bit off his entire hand. He made a horrible scream and fall back holding the bloody stump. Jaune spit out the hand and stood up glaring down at him.**

**"Think you can con me? I'll show you what kind of freak I am." He grabbed him by his head and lifted him up as the screams were muffled. "I'm a monster," He growled as outside men were running with guns to their boss. They kicked open the door and aimed their guns, but all they saw was his headless corpse as Jaune held the mush that was once his head in his hand. He dropped it as he licked the blood from his hand.**

**"Dinner time, " He growled out looking at his now frightened prey. He took a step and bullets started firing at him. They did nothing just bounced off his scales since they had mutated more, becoming bulletproof due to being shot so many times over the years. He just laughed walking towards them as the screen faded to black with the screams and gunfire followed by Flesh tearing and bones breaking.**

* * *

The room was silent as they listened to that. No one would defend those men, though Ironwood did think the punishment was cruel and even the others had to agree that seeing and hearing Jaune do all that was... it wasn't positive in any way, even if that man derseved come up ins. It was too much, especially from Jaune.

Jaune mattered more to most in the room than that lowlife obviously. And because of that, the thought of him living up to the moniker of monster given to him by his harrassers and assailents was frightening, no matter what universe it was.

* * *

**When it came bac, Jaune was wearing the cloak again, carrying a large metal case as he walked through the forest and heading to a rail yard that had a train being loaded up. Jaune looked around and saw a large shipping container filled with Dust and the SDC logo. He moved over and climbed it, cringing from hearing the metal creak from his weight before he closed the doors and hid inside, resting his form as he was completely tired from days of running since he got the money and killed the men before getting away. He held the case close to his chest waiting for a stop as he began to sleep waiting.**

**"Must get them the lien..." He mumbled falling into sleep.**

* * *

'Why does that train look so familiar..." Blake thought to herself. It was almost like a certain tarin she had... ended relations with Adam on, 'Could it be?'

* * *

**As Jaune slumbered resting within the cargo he began to hear gunfire which made him snap open his eyes which become slits and the instincts for survival kicked in. A large beam suddenly ripped through the container, the he growled while jumping out, barely hidden by the cloak. He looked around, snarling as his eyes landed on a girl in black. He could smell blood and death all over her as the scent of something even more covered in death was getting farther away.**

**He let out some type of growl as he pulled the metal case closer to himself. Blake raised her weapons in defense as she saw him after turning around. She was caught off gaurd by something neither faunus nor human.**

**"You reek of blood and death," Jaune spoke as he was low to the ground on all fours, ready to attack if she did anything aggressive.**

* * *

"Blake?" Yang was the first one to say. "What are you - she doing there?"

"You look rather ragged," Weiss said, analyzing the Blake in this scene, "Not to mention you were panicked before even meeting Jaune."

"Yeah..." Blake said, her concentration more on this scene. Now that she thought about...her eyes widened for a brief period, realising why this looked so familiar, 'The train I escaped from Adam on!'

"What do you think Jauney meant by the scent of "blood and death"?" Nora asked, trying to mimic Jaune's deep voice with a imitation.

Yang folded her arms and sighed, "That Blake's got a story behind like our Blake," she said, dodding to her partner, who said nothing but looked away, with a shame filled expression. Yang smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ironwood made a mental note to keep an eye on that one and Ozpin made a mental note to keep an eye on Ironwood's eye.

* * *

**"I don't want to hurt anyone," Blake took a step to the side as Jaune's glowing golden eyes followed her weary form. Blake, on the other hand, had her instincts telling her to run from the blood-hungry beast. She could smell and see blood that covered the claws. He looked at her like a predator about to catch its prey.**

**"Halt," More of the security bots came from the car, pointing their guns at Jaune as he was seen as a larger threat to their programming. Jaune turned and snarled as he swung his arm smashing them away and off the train like flies. They began to fire at him, only making him angrier as he held his arms up protecting his face as they showered him in bullets. Blake took cover from them for relative maximum safety until she found an opening to escape.**

**"Raaaagh!" Jaune jumped high into the sky and into their group smashing one as he opened his mouth biting the head of one and crushing it in his jaw. He spat it out before he began to rip them apart another until one changed its weapon to a flamethrower and washed him in flames, making him yell in pain and primal fear. He swung around wildly as he began to claw and tear away at his now burning cloak.**

* * *

Nora practically jumped from her seat and yelled, "Those scales aren't fire resistant?!"

"Nora, his mutated DNA has been altered by that of crocodilians, not dragons!" Penny didn't know much about animals, but she had enough common sense to know most animals and fire didn't mix.

Jaune's scales were made to hold off penetration and blunt damage to an extent. Burning was something else entirely.

* * *

**"Aaaah, it burns!" He kept clawing before he ripped it all away and exposed himself as the security drones all scanned him.**

**"Threat level exceeded, objective." They all turned to him with flame and blades as he was as dangerous as a level A Grimm**

**"Exterminate threat," They spoke as they began attacking him with flames. It hurt him greatly but also provided fuel for his rage. As he ran and smashed his way through the robo, he ended up in a car with all the workers, who yelled as Jaune past them. He ran before he climbed up onto the roof coming over a large bridge as the sentinals kept firing at him.**

**"Have...to escape," He growled as his wounds were closing up as he looked at the large drop into the water. He only growled as they were coming and he was boxed in. He wasted no time, he jumped and began free falling from the train as he held out his hands and began to dig his claws into the side of the cliff, ripping it apart as he dug his claws deeper until he had slowed enough before he let go, falling and hitting the water hard. With a drop like that no one without aura would be able to even survive such a thing.**

**Well, no one faunus or human at least.**

* * *

The screen was off. No one said anything. At this point, the alarm bells ringing screamed cliffhanger alert. Still, there were a lot of unanswered questions and everyone wondered what would become of Jaune.

"Hey guys," Ruby began, a little sprinkle of hesitation in her tone, "You think Jaune-"

"Doubt it," Ozpin answered quickly, "With armor and a size like that, I doubt anything too ill would befall him from the fall. And he is partially crocodilian."

"He was really kinda cool looking," Nora flexed her arms and had a cheeky little grin, "Ozpin's right, there's no way Jaune is down an out."

Ironwood himself was contemplating, wondering if any anomalies such as that could occur in their world. "Father," Penny grabbed his attention, "Have you ever heard of the skin condition known as epidermolytic hyperkeratosis?"

He opened his mouth and all was dark... until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly and most importantly, massive amounts of credit to my boi, The unknown Plague.


	16. Jaune the Dense!

Cue the lights and before us sat Salem, Cinder and her underlings, and Ozpin alongside the usuals.

_"It sure has been a while hasn't it."_ DB sighed, sounding somewhat dejected.

"We've literally just waited here for a seconds." Yang pointed out.

_"Lots of other cool authors sure have gotten ahead of me."_ He said more dejectedly.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

_"Nothing... let's just see what's in store for this one. Hmmm... Oh! Jaune the Dense!"_ DB sounded rather excited for this one.

"Wait I thought this was supposed to be an alternate universe." Pyrrha said, receiving nods from most of the people in the room. Even Cinder nodded, having seen this boy's... lack of subtle understanding. "This dosen't sound very alternate."

_"... Just watch."_

* * *

**S Lay the Demon Lord**

**The Order of the Chosen Hammer doth decree that knight champion, Jaune, shall confront the Demon Queen and satisfy his chosen duties.**

**Should the champion undertake the task, he shall journey to the Blackgate Castle at the dge of the Forest of Lust.**

**Gods be with ye.**

**Signed, Guildmaster Ozpin**.

* * *

The crew became rather intrigued, Ozpin with a tint of nostalgia vision, "Me, a Guildmaster yet again eh?" He hadn't been that for a long time.

"Awesome, Jauney's gonna whoop some demon butt!" Nora yelled excitedly before blowing a rasberry at Salem and her underlings.

Salem scoffed, "I wouldn't cheer just yet. You never know how these universe's events may unfold."

"Someone's scared of another butt whooping~." Nora whispered to her team. She knew what was running in Salem's head after watching the Salem games.

* * *

**Jaune looked away from the parchment and directed his attention upwards. Blackgate Castle stood in front of him, with the cullis closed and a horned skull atop the gate. "Hellooooo! Anyone there? I'm here to slay a Demon Lord? Can you let me in?" Afterwards the cullis began to rise, allowing Jaune inside. "Thank you!"**

**Jaune walked down the red carpeted halls with golden candelabras and red curtains, all made of the highest quality silk and gold. "Huh, pretty nice place." Jaune is spooked by a scary laugh, and he pulls his sword out in preparation.**

**"So you have come for my mistress have you?"**

**"Huh? I mean… I'm here to slay a Demon…" Jaune relaxed and held his sword down by his hips. The female voice chuckled.**

**"How about I get to play with you instead?"**

**"That sounds fun! Buuut… Only for a little bit! I gotta finish this up and be back in time for dinner."**

**The female demon scoffed at Jaune's apparent arrogance. "Huh, confident aren't you." The female demon revealed herself, long black hair and amber eyes, dressed in a revealing red dress with large red wings and a long tail with a pink heart at the end. "I am CINDER! No mortal can resist me!"**

* * *

A confliction ran through the crowd except Salem, Cinder, and Ozpin. On one hand, seeing someone as a succubus was surprising yet the fact it was Cinder made it too much sense. Far too much sense.

"Anyone else confused about Cinder wanting to play with Jaune?" Ruby asked, confused by the succubus' intent.

"I am for many reasons." Cinder answered, shivering slightly. Jaune wasn't bad looking but... he was so "heroic" and dumb in her eyes. She'd never enter coitus with him, not even for stress relief... right?

Mercury wanted to comment on this yet he knew better, despite Emerald's glare. Guy really liked antagonizing the illusionist, especially on the subject of her crush/hero/master.

* * *

**Jaune smiled obliviously "Nice to meet you! My name is Jaune. I'm on a quest to become a knight and vanquish evil from this plane of existence! So, what did you want to play? Not to brag, but I've never lost a game of Scrabble." Jaune crossed his arms with a smirk.**

**Cinder looked at Jaune like he was a retard. "…Scrabble?" She asked incredulously.**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right, Scrabble does take a while…"**

* * *

"And here it is!" Weiss shouted, "Though as aggravating as that density can get, I'm actually relieved this time to see his dunce brain shine through."

"No kidding." Pyrrha sighed. She'd never thought she'd be elated to see Jaune not get the hint.

"But why scrabble?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms. Out of all the games he could play why that she asked herself. He knew so many genuinly other fun games, so why that?

"Indeed, I would clearly prove myself the victor." Cinder worked since childhood to make her mind sharper than the blades she could make and Jaune was clearly less sharp than a wooden bat.

* * *

**Cinder launched forward and grabbed Jaune, placing her finger on his chin as she sensually rubbed her breasts on his chest "How about we skip ahead to the part where you lust for me while I drain your will and make you my—"**

**"Wait wait wait wait wait. You said we were going to play together. To do that we need a game!" Cinder's tail went limp as she deadpanned at Jaune, unable to believe his absurdity.**

**"That isn't what I meant." She growled out.**

**"Well according to code 16 on contracts of netherworld species, article 5 states that vocal contracts are legally binding as well." Cinder sat cross legged on the ground, continuing to deadpan, even while sitting she was still about a head taller than Jaune. Succubi tend to be quite large.**

**…**

**"…Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know about it. You, uh, being a demon and all. You are a demon, right? Now come on, this will be fun!"**

* * *

Cinder's eye twicthed. She offered him a fantasy most men would murder over and here he was wanting to play childish games. Than again, this was clearly an over exaggerated version of -

"This isn't too out of character for him." Ren mused aloud. "Despite his crush on Weiss, he never showed anyone else lustful attractions, even if their forms were more voluptuous. I think he has a thing for those with a less than developed stature."

"Indeed - wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss questioned. Sure, she wasn't the most curvy but waifish?

"Whoops, perhaps I shouldn't have thought aloud." Ren calmly mused yet again.

'Does he not find me attractive?' Cinder asked herself, 'No, of course not, no.'

* * *

**"AHA! Four in a row, another victory for Jaune!" Jaune proudly stated his victory while Cinder sat, moping over her lack of sex.**

**"Oh, you're soooo skilled." She mocked him. But of course he didn't seem to notice. She reached forward and cupped his chin once more, smiling and showing off her large fangs "Such a masterful tactician deserves a reward~"**

**"Quite! Take me to your leader."**

**Cinder activated her mind control spell, love hearts glowing in her eyes. "But wouldn't you rather have me?~"**

**Jaune scratched his cheek "Why would I want you?"**

**An arrow of rejection stabbed Cinder in the heart and her eyes went completely white out of despair. "So, uh… can I see your boss now?"**

* * *

"OOHHHH SNAP!" Nora exclaimed, nearly throwing all of her popcorn in the air.

"Damn, now that is how you burn someone!" Yang yelled with glee.

"Guess Cinder isn't all that hot, hm?" Blake chuckled, displaying a rare "Yang" moment.

Yang herself coudn't be more proud. "Ohoho, didn't realize I had a second long lost sister."

Emerald glared at the screen then the Beacon students below for mocking her mistress. "Don't listen to them mistress they - uh?" Her reassuring words were cut off by the sulking glare of her mistress.

"Just... don't talk to me right now." Cinder whispered, turning back to staring back at the screen with an empty gaze.

* * *

**Cinder dragged Jaune down the halls by his leg. Despite him being upside down, and having his head scrapped across the brickwork, he smiled with empty eyes.**

**Cinder opened her mistresses door, revealing a woman with alabaster white skin, black veins and eyes, with glowing red pupils. She was dressed in black bikini armor with a golden trim. She was lounged across her throne and talking to a large demon enshrouded in black, with horns that were longer than his arms and bulging muscles. The demon was talking to her through a small portal she had beside her throne.**

* * *

"Rather revealing outfight." Pyrrha whispered but the Queen of all grimm still heard her.

Salem shrugged, taking no offense to the spartan's statement, "Maybe, but I've always favored the light and durable wear. Had I any revealing attire, I would wear it if it were necessary."

"Necessary?" Weiss deadpanned.

"I am the queen of the succubi aren't I?" Salem emphasized her point by pointing at the screen.

"She isn't wrong." Blake stated.

"Still..." Pyrrha muttered, feeling rather uncomfortable with seeing this.

* * *

**"…promised 30 barrels of Alraune extract in exchange for sparing… hold on." She turned towards Cinder and Jaune. She put her hands together in front of her face and smiled towards Jaune "What do we have here?"**

**Cinder held Jaune upside down at arms length, he just smiled obliviously. "My lady, this human was sent to… 'slay' you.'**

**"Hi! My name is Jaune, I'm on a quest to become a knight and vanquish evil from this plane of existence!"**

**"Oh!" The lady uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, showing off her legs in a "subtle" gesture for Jaune, even though he didn't react what so ever. "About time!"**

* * *

"What the fuck is this horror?" Ren and Nora turned to Pyrrha, surprised by her sudden vulgarity. Then it hit. It hit them all. Except Ruby.

Ruby looked around the room with a raised brow in confusion, "So what's going on?"

"Something horribly wrong." Blake answered, his voice actually quivering.

"Something horribly confusing." Salem replied, very, very confused on how to feel when it came to this boy yet again.

"Something oddly intriguing." Ozpin spoke, more so for himself.

* * *

**"Indeed!" Jaune righted himself and pulled out his sword. "I hope your ready!" Cinder walked away and stood in the corner of the room, looking down at herself with a blank expression.**

**"Might I see your missive?" The Demon Queen asked.**

**"Uh, sure? Okay uh, hang on, it's in here somewhere." Jaune reached into his pocket and rummaged around. "Uh… So I got one of these bags, there's like – you can put a lot of things in the bag but it's hard to get things… out of the bag."**

**The Demon Queen snapped her fingers and Jaune's missive was teleported to her and floated at eye level, letting her read it. "Hey, you found it! Thanks!"**

**The Demon Queen put her reading glasses on. "Hmm, yes, this is the one I was expecting." She smiled happily at this knowledge. "Excellent! I hope you didn't detain him at all, Cinder. I told you we were expecting him."**

**Jaune looked between the two confusedly "What are you talking about?"**

**The Demon Queen laughed, her large tits jiggling "You silly boy, this wasn't a mission to SLAY me!" She held up the missive, and it could now be seen that the letter S was taped onto it. "It was to LAY me!"**

* * *

"Oooohhh!" Ruby only beamed for a fraction of a second before nearly turning green and shivering, "Eewww."

* * *

**"Oh. Why did they need me for that? Can't you do that yourself?"**

**The Demon Queen chuckled and started walking down the stairs towards Jaune. "You're cute~ Most men would be jealous to be in your position. Count yourself lucky. Many would die to be where you are… And many have."**

**"But that just sounds so boring! Why would anyone be jealous?"**

* * *

"Damn that's... ballsy. Also quite retarded." Mercury blurted. It was ballsy considering he pretty much insulted the demon queen yet retarded because he did that and rejected himself a chance at some quality ass. Again, Mercury understood that further elaborating this verbally probably wouldn't be good for his health.

"Does... does he not understand the situation or is death his wish?" Cinder, recovering from her stupor, had to verbally question the young man's mentality.

"This is called Jaune The Dense. He simply has yet to understand." Salem was sure if he understood, he'd be more... opportunistic. Again, the weird feeling set in.

Nora nudged her female teammate. "Wow, twice in one day, huh Pyrrha?"

"Yep." As long as Jaune didn't hit her with that density, she was good.

* * *

**The Demon Queen took offense to that statement "I would have you know I'm DESIRED by countless men!"**

**Jaune tilted his head, just like a dog "Um… What's that got to do with me? I mean if they're keeping you up at night then maybe that'd be annoying and you could use help then, but… do you really still need me for that? If you wanted to you could do it right here on the floor!"**

**The Demon Queen blushed but still kept her frown "WELL! You're very forward…"**

* * *

"Right, so he REALLY dosen't understand whats going on." Emerald concluded. Of course he didn't. If he did, he wouldn't have rejected Cinder if he did. He couldn't if he knew!

"Now my other inquiry is, why can't I tell what's wrong with him?" Salem had a knack for reading minds of people, many with just a glance, yet her counterpart wasn't seeing it.

Ozpin let out a soft chuckle and gave his rival subtle, condescending glance. "Perhaps someone's frisky nature is overwhelming them?"

"I can only imagine your mental deterioration then." Salem retorted in a calm manner.

* * *

**Jaune rubbed the back of his head "Granted, that wouldn't be very comfortable… I guess my job is to find you a bed or a couch or something? But, you probably have one of those yourself, right?"**

**"O-Obviously."**

**"Sorry. I just thought this was supposed to be a big mission, but, I guess I shouldn't complain, even if it is simple. If the Order asks it of me, then I should do it without a second thought!"**

**"That's more like it…" The Demon Queen was starting to get angry at his stupidity, but at least he will actually do it now.**

* * *

Everyone leaned in, practically on the edge of their seats. Was he actually...

* * *

**"So how does this work? Do I read you a story or something?"**

* * *

Sounds of relief echoed through Beacon's forces while Salem's groaned in frustration.

* * *

**The Demon Queen stared at Jaune, open mouthed, with her eyes going completely white in shock. "What?"**

**"What?" Jaune asked, not sure of what he did wrong.**

**"Do… Do you still not know why you're here? What your mission stated?" She held her arms out in front of her, trying to gesture to what she was trying to articulate.**

**"Well it says to help you lie-"**

**"It says to 'lay' the 'demon'." Her brow began to crease as she was beginning to not be able to hold in her anger.**

**"…Yessssss?"**

**The Demon Queen double faced palmed before she threw her arms out and screamed, her large wings unfurling "SEX! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE IT!"**

* * *

Salem released a long sigh of relief, "It's about time I time I told him. At that rate, they would've been there for centuries."

* * *

**"Why?"**

**"BECAUSE THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SENT HERE!"**

**Jaune pointed to himself "Me?"**

**"Do you see anyone else!?"**

**Jaune turned back to Cinder "Well there's the one girl over there…"**

**"Fuck you…" Cinder immediately chriped.**

**"And that guy in the portal…"**

**The demon dude waved "Yo."**

* * *

"Is he gay in this?" Mercury wondered aloud, "Not there would be anything wrong with that, I'm just wondering."

"No, he..." Then Pyrrha had to stop to consider this question. Then how she felt about it.

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha snapped from her mental musings by Ren snapping his fingers in front of her. When she snapped out of it, he handed her a handkerchief. "For the blood coming from your right nostril."

"Oh!" She gasped before muttering an embarrassed, "Thank you."

* * *

**"That 'guy in the portal' happens to be my FATHER! And he is the one who arranged with your order for you to come here in the first place as an offering!"**

* * *

"Salem has... a dad in this?!" Nora questioned, "I thought she would be made out of concentrated evil."

"We all have our progenitors." Ozpin sagely said. Now that he thought about it... who were his genuine birth parents again?

* * *

**Jaune put his hands together in front of his face, before he moved them and pointed at her with them both still together "Oooh, daddy issues, huh… WELL that seems outside my realm of qualification, but don't give up! I'm sure you'll find a nice guy eventually!"**

* * *

Nora began to giggle before she bursted out in laughter. Then Ruby after a second, followed by the others starting with Yang then Pyrrha, Weiss, until it finally lead to Ozpin releasing quick bursts of laughter. All of this to the chagrin of their world's Salem.

All this laughter at her, even if alternate, expense struck a nerve. Then Salem immediately realised something. "It all makes sense now..." a dark gaze was sent towards Ozpin, "Your counterpart...

* * *

**The Demon Queen stood still for multiple seconds before double face palming again "How is this possible…? He planned this… of course. That bastard would send a peon like… you."**

**"What do you mean like me?"**

**She screamed and her wings unfurled again, her screams shaking the castle, "AN INCORUPTIBLE IMEBCILE, DENSER THAN LEAD! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS OFFERING! AN OGRE DEVOID OF IT'S BRAIN WOULD BE MORE USEFUL THAN YOU ARE!"**

**"Hey, that's rude! And you really shouldn't shout, I can hear you just fiiiiIIIIN—" Jaune was lifted off the ground by magic, as the Demon Queen held out her hand.**

**"Do you even know WHO I am? WHAT I am?"**

**"Uh… angry?"**

**"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!" She dropped Jaune and raised her hand to kill him.**

* * *

That's when the laughter stopped because now Jaune's life was genuinely at stake since Salem had clearly run out of patience.

While on the other spectrum, a vicious smirk graced Cinder's lips, "It's about time she finished him off."

"At the very least, I'll have rid myself one of Ozpin's more annoying pawns." Salem sighed, though there was clearly a lack of any true satisfaction. Her counterpart was to be left frustrated... sexually!

As for Ozpin, "Hmm... this may not bode well."

* * *

**"Hi Angry!" The Demon Queen stopped, and slowly looked over to the 'guy in the portal' who had a smile visible through his eyes. "I'm dad!"**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

**"I hate all of you."**

* * *

"And que the sitcom music!" Nora exclaimed and everyone laughed... except for the currently sour Salem and her partial legion of doom. Ozpin was laughing on the inside and wore his signature troll face.

_"Oh yeah, one more thing! A message from a good buddy!"_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Salem, as a quick message to you, get fucking laid you greedy psychotic bitch! Go find the Jaune of your universe and fuck him until you go raw! Who knows!? It may help with that bad case of PERMANENT BITCH FACE!**

**All credits for this go to Zedrin, make sure you check out his animations on youtube, they are FUCKING HILARIOUS! HAHAHAAHAHA**

* * *

Salem was rather... perplexed by this message, "Who is this being and how does he know of me? And does he not understand my goals go beyond sexual gratification? I -"

_"Sorry, time's up, I got to do the next video and fast! Good night folks!"_

Pitch black.

* * *

OMAKE TIME!

"And you want me to go there... why?" Jaune asked, more than confused by the destination shown on the scroll labelled 'Warning: Immense Danger Zones'."

"Because the fate of Remnant depends on you." Ozpin spoke with a rare passion in his voice and for emphasis he slammed the end of his cane upon the ground.

Still, Jaune felt the need to inquire more answers, "But... but why do I have to go in a box... and only wearing a present wrapping across my crotch?"

"Because that's all you need."

"But -"

A stern glare was set upon Jaune by the headmaster, "Mr. Arc, may I remind you of the fake transcipts and nepotism?"

It shook him, having never received a warning from his headmaster, especially regarding something so damaging, "N-no." He whimpered.

"Excellent, now get in this box." Ozpin ordered, pointing to a large box brought in by two Atlessian guards with 'TRUCE - I SWEAR!' written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, I'm back and ready to write. This piece of alternate reality comes from a cool guy named Guikoi. Check him out right now!
> 
> And Shout outs to The unknown Plague for being a good beta yet again.


	17. Niko-Arc Son!

_"Are you ready!"_ DB roared with the lights flickering back on. It was now just RWBY and NPR.

They weren't exactly as enthusiastic as DB, "Hell to the yeah!" Except Nora, but then again, she was always hype.

_"Fucking right on!"_ The screen was beginning to go static, _"Cause today is a good day to be Pyrrha!"_

"Why exactly?" Said spartan asked, confused by the declaration.

_"Today we get to see... Niko-Arc son!"_

"YES, FINALLY! A POSSIBILTY WITH ME AND HIM AFER ALL THE WAITING!" Pyrrha cheered, nearly throwing her popcorn everywhere in her excitement. She took some brief seconds to anlyze what she did and the amused faces focusing on her. With her face matching the color of her hair, she coughed into her hand and slowly sat back down, "Let's see it." She said evenly, doing her best to keep her focus purely on the screen.

* * *

**A simple looking bar by the name of "Cody's Canteen" was on the side of a barren highway in the middle of the night. A silver motorcycle pulled up and on it was an armored man.**

**His head was covered by a silver T visor helmet with bronze cheeks. Crimson leather long sleeved shirt and dark brown leather pants outfit** **with a light patch of white fur on the waist of the armor. Said waist carried two black holsters on the outside of both thighs. Lightweight, silver colored plate armor padding colored the torso, shoulder, and back area and a bronze bunny was painted on the center. The elbow and knee guards were silver on the edge while the circle exactly on the joints were bronze. And finally the had jet black military grade boots and gloves.**

* * *

"That's our son," Pyrrha whispered, her mind clouded by many emotions. Happiness with his existence, confusion at his state of stress, and an odd sense of pride flowing through her.

"Way to go, P-money!" Yang called out, "and side note, what a sweet looking motorcycle."

Weiss nudged Blake, "I could only imagine what the son of those two would be like," she whispered, "That raw power mixed with Pyrrha's skill."

"No kidding." Blake replied. She ignored the gut felling in her saying 'Deja Vu".

Which was good lest DB have to do something again.

_They can't remember that, not yet._

* * *

**The inside of the bar was a stereotypical drab western style filled with big tough looking people and biker babes. Paying no one any mind, the man walked up go the bronzed bartender with graying hair and said, "Give me the Vacuo sunrise, Cody. Hold the alchohol."**

**"So an orange smoothie than." Cody chuckled.**

**"My phrasing sounded better." The younger man retorted flatly.**

* * *

"He defiantly has some of Jaune's traits," Ren sighed, though he was clearly amused by the antics.

"I'm just glad he doesn't drink." Pyrrha muttered, the mother hen coming out of her. If she was already a mother hen with her team, the others could only imagine her demeanor as an actual mother. Nora giggled at the mere thought alone.

"You and me both," Ruby chirped before gave Yang a side glance, "Yang."

Yang quirked a brow, perplexed by Ruby's minor scolding, "What? I'm not like uncle Qrow at least."

* * *

**Suddenly, he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and swiveled around on his high chair.** **"Hey, boy!" The random thug yelled right behind him. The man's face was only a few inches away from the masked man, "I dislike you."**

* * *

"What in blazes is that man's issue?" Weiss wondered aloud, clearly irratted by that man's unexplained action.

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss' naivety in regards to the situation before narrowing her eyes at the screen, "Douches do that sometimes. It's a bar, problems happen. Alcohol certainly doesn't help." Ruby, Ren, and Blake nodded in agreement while hoping things wouldn't escalate further.

"He'd better back off." Pyrrha growled, that rare spark of sheer anger beginning to course through her. She looked ready to jump in and Nora was ready to pounce with her if need be.

* * *

**"Whatever." He responded before turning around on his stool.**

**The man grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around, "See my friends back there?" He asked, jabbing his thumb behind him o a group of five other bikers, "They dislike you too. You'd better watch out, we're hardened criminals."**

**With a dull tone, the young man answered, "Yeah, I'll be careful."**

* * *

"He's rather... apathetic." Weiss stated.

"Considering who he's made up of, we can understand why." Ren figured the son wouldn't be too concerned about this. He doubted Pyrrha or Jaune would train the boy in some form of combat. Though he did wonder... why pistols?

* * *

**"You'll be Dead!" The thug roared. He was about to grab him again until his hand was caught in a vice like grip and crushed. He didn't get to scream since his face was thrown into the counter, splinter and blood flying in many directions.**

**"Don't touch me." The masked one said casually. He then heard the sound of people rushing to items out and quickly turned with gun swiftly drawn. He fired right into the thugs hands with pinpoint accuracy, making them drop their guns or swords in pain. "Guess my post-hunt drink is cancelled." He quickly pulled out some Lien and put it on the counter, "Sorry for the mess, Cody."**

* * *

Pyrrha released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Impressive." Weiss spoke, "As to be expected," She said, giving Pyrrha a small nod.

"That was cool, he was like one of those gunslingers from those wild west movies!" Nora spoke, speaking somewhat fast to the point it sounded like gibberish. She made little finger pistol gestures as she went on.

* * *

**"Don't worry about this, it's only the third time this month." Cody plainly replied while counting the Lien. The young man nodded and made his way out of the establishment just as his Scroll was ringing. He quickly removed his helmet to reveal a youthful face, deep blue eyes and short auburn hair cut in a military fashion. "Hey Ma." He greeted, his tone was more sweet sounding and unmuffled without the helmet.**

* * *

Yang whistled, "Yo, P-money, you're son's one handsome devil."

"Um, thanks." Pyrrha wasn't exactly sure how to take that and settled for the slow, unsure thanks.

Ruby groaned, "Yang, don't be weird."

"I'm not," Yang held up her arms in defense, "I'm just saying, they're genes go together like PG and J."

Blake furrowed her brows, "Yang, stop."

Yang's jaw was agape, shocked by what her partner and sister assumed of her, "There's nothing sexual about my comment!"

* * *

**"Lykos? Where are you?" On the other side of the call was an older Pyrrha with her hair down. She had grown slightly more muscular and filled out, more Amazonian over the years.**

* * *

"And here comes Pyrrha, still flexing on us years later." Yang chortled. Even one agreed, Pyrrha was still beautiful to look at even when in her middle ages. Said younger version shrunk in her seat from the praise.

"Lykos… what a nice name," The flustered spartan whispered.

* * *

**"On the road and on the way home."**

**"Lykos." She said in a scolding manner, "I thought I told you to keep me updated on where you are when you're more than an hour away."**

**He chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head, "I got carried away when dad said he was making his five cheese lasagna tonight."**

**"That man does know how to make a mean lasagna." Pyrrha whispered, briefly looking away as she no doubt thought of that dish. "Still, you have a scroll for a reason."**

* * *

"He really does." Ren muttered in agreement.

* * *

**"Babes?" He cheekily questioned.**

**Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Family."**

**"That was my third guess." He smoothly replied.**

**"Of course." She sighed, clearly not buying it. "So, did you and your friends have a nice time out?"**

**Lykos smiled, "Well, you know. Fun but same as usual."**

**Cue the song Happy Together by the Turtles as Lykos has a flashback of his day!**

**We see Lykos, with his helmet back on, in a flashback. He's in the middle of a camp lit on fire with his guns blazing against what appeared to be a motley crew of bandits, a mixture of faunus and humans with an armed with standard military grade weapons n** **o doubt pilfered long ago from an unsuspecting group of Atlesian military. He was dodging gunfire and weapon strikes left and right while blasting people away into the night.**

* * *

"What on Remnant is he doing!?" Pyrrha was caught in a mixture of fuming and fear. Fuming that her Lykos was clearly withholding information that he was out hunting bandits and fear for her son's safety.

"Kicking butt and taking names?" Nora answered hesitantly before Pyrrha turned her glare on her, "Eeep!"

Ren held up a hand in a gesture asking Pyrrha to calm down, "He does seem to be holding his own."

"That isn't the point." Pyrrha could see he was a good fighter, a great one, but this was absurd to do. Especially on his own!

* * *

**He ducked below sniper fire from atop a fortified treehouse and twirled around to aim his pistols at the sniper.**

**Her fired two shots and his bullets began to spark with bronze colored energy, expanding in size and speed for a split second before they began looking akin to laser bolts. They burnt right through the fortification and through the bandit's chest.**

* * *

Ruby, somewhat mesmerized by his guns, spoke up, "Either he's got a really great gun or bullet manufacturer or,"

"That's his semblance... a semblance that can charge up his projectiles," Blake finished for her.

"Wicked." Ruby mumbled like a star struck child.

* * *

**Lykos didn't miss a beat and walked his way through the camp, immediately shooting anyone who was a threat or, for a better term, attempted to be one.**

**Through the chaos of fire and bullets, he came upon a large, fortified hut within the center of the encampment. The doors immediately bursted open to reveal a bulky looking man in Atlesian armor, rebuilt in a more uncanny manner for the bandit leaders liking. His weapon of choice was a double bladed chainsaw that he held over his head. He was roaring as fire leaked from the pipes placed on his back.**

* * *

Pyrrha clutched the seat in front of her, nearly snapping it in the process. She was going to have a shear heart attack.

* * *

**Lykos chuckled softly, finding the little threat display cute, and held up his fist. Less than a split second later, the man hade a gaping hole in his head where his brain should be, courtesy of a well placed sniper.**

**Lykos held out a thumbs up, "Another job well done, Miss Pancakes." And the flashback ended.**

* * *

"Miss Pancakes?" Nora asked while Pyrrha released a massive breath of relief she had been holding, "But I don't like snipers."

Ren went wide eyed, "Unless..."

* * *

**"As long as you and Shu Lan are having fun." Pyrrha gave a nervous chuckle, "But please be careful, she does take after her mother."**

**Lykos waved off his mother's worry, "Pancakes and sloths never hurt anyone."**

**"Usually." She muttered. The Valkyrie family could make almost anything into a weapon with the right mind set, "Anyway, get home safe, love you."**

* * *

"WHAT!? But me and Ren aren't together - together!" A steaming red Nora turned to Ren... who was also steaming red, betraying his poker face which began to slightly crumble, "Hehe, we, you know..."

"Different timeline..." Ren whispered. One could here the faint crack in his voice.

"Yep." Nora chirped.

An odd silence washed over them until Yang broke it, "You guys want us to give you some time alone?"

_"I could arrange it,"_ DB told them.

Both student and voice went ignored by the currently flustering dynamic duo.

* * *

**"Love you too, Ma." A quick kiss towards the scroll and a hang up later, his helmet was back on and he was blasting off on his motorcycle, "Should probably get some hair stuff on my way back. Gotta repay auntie Yang for this gift after all."**

* * *

Yang nodded, "Nice, potential future me."

And it was over. _"So what did you think?"_

"Loved it." Pyrrha immediately answered before anyone else, "Though... I'll be sure to look out for the start of his little secret in the future."

_"Yeah..."_ DB's sudden shift in tone confused the students. He usually never sounded that way, mildly melancholic.

"Why'd you sound so... saddened just now." Blake voiced the question running through everyone's heads.

DB didn't reply. Instead the screen began to spiral with black and white swirls, " _Wish I could answer, cat... but it doesn't matter. At least not now."_ Once again their memories were wiped of this portion... for the time being at least.

_Stay tuned, y'all gonna see Arkham next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to Reread and check over this chapter alone since it was so short, but still, shout outs to Plague anyway.


	18. The Dark Night!

" _Whoo boy, I bet you're wondering what's on for today!"_

The assembled group, now consisting of the usuals plus Glynda, Ironwood, Roman, Neo, and Qrow, mostly gave half hearted replies except for the students, who were still pumped by the previous multiverse they saw with Nora's voice booming over her peers. "Come on, show us more!"

 _"Ah, such enthusiasm,"_ DB chuckled, though it clearly lacked any mirth, _"You have no idea what your in for with this."_

The inhabitants had reactions to comment with concern ranging to intrigue. No one liked it when DB pulled that ominous nonsense. "Could you not and start the video, we've been waiting for a while now." Ruby stated, eager to see what this deity or whatever had in store for them.

The being rolled his currently nonexistent eyes and the movie to the other world began to play. **The Dark Night!**

* * *

**The scene opens up with many people evacuating a large hospital. Mothers grabbing their children and newborns, doctors and nurses wheeling out patients and paralyzed people.**

**One officer went to go get Lie Ren, an Atlas executive who was badly burned in a** **terrorist** **attack.**

**He opened the door to see a doctor by Ren's bedside, holding a chart. Ren was laying on the hospital bed, bound by many restraint belts and handcuffs. The left side of his face and left arm were covered in bandages and absorbing pads.**

* * *

Nora immediately clung to Ren's hand, fear and grief worming its way into her heart. "What happened to Renny?"

"He must've went through an accident or... something worse." Qrow hypothesized, not all comfortable of the possibility of the worse part. Naturally, Neo was intrigued with the worse part, hopeful that she could witness a nicely gruesome backstory on Ren's condition.

"Only a few seconds in and it's already a little bit of a shit show." Roman dryly remarked.

Ruby let out a nervous gulp and mustered up the nerve to point out, "Anyone else seeing the handcuffs? All the straps?"

"Hard not to notice." Yang Mumbled uncomfortably.

* * *

**"Doctor, we have to get the patient out of-" The officer was cut off due to a bullet piercing him between the eyes.**

* * *

Gasps rang out from the sudden death, mostly from the students. Having witnessed this before, none of the occupants reacted as badly but it was always still quite unsettling to watch someone die, no matter how much they got used to it.

Neo had a little smirk on her face. It was nothing spectacular but still somewhat comedic to her.

Glynda, Qrows, and Ironwood's gaze hardened. If they had a bad feeling before then this was the boulder atop the pile of rocks. Oxpin felt the same but kept his gaze neutral.

* * *

**Ren's unbandaged eye widened and he started panting heavily, like a wild animal.**

**Ren's behavior had gotten worse since his arrival at the hospital. He would scream and cry violently with psychotic spasms, other times he sobbed uncontrollably while screaming "NORA!" while clawing at his face. Eventually, they were forced to restrain him when he bite a nurse's hand so badly, she had to get stitches.**

**Ren was in constant agony, but he refused medication or skin grafts for the 3rd and 4th degree burns on his injuries.**

* * *

Everyone witnessed the madness in Ren's eyes and everyone had to recoiled at least a little, even Neo to some extent.

Ren was horrified to say the least. He was watching a mentally damaged version of himself, a version not too far off from he could've became at some point in his life. The thought of such a fate alone made him shutter. Nora shared his exact sentiments and it far worse, in her opinion, to watch him go down that path.

* * *

**The "doctor" then removed his face mask, causing Ren spasm, growl, and groan in rage.**

**The man had a horrific clown-like face. White paint smeared and blotched over his face with various shades of grey splotching around it. The areas around the eyes were painted black with many small tear tracks, sprouting and other points.**

**But the most horrific and was the mouth and cheeks.**

**The cheeks had huge Glasgow Smile scars that nearly took up all the area, the scar tissue was in the shape of a jagged toothy grin. The cheeks were also painted crudely in red, like a mess of cosmetics.**

**This was none other...than The Joker.**

* * *

"My oh my, what a dower looking chap, eh?" Roman muttered, not at all digging the vibes this particular criminal was giving out. "Even Cindy didn't put me off so fast. Is every relevant person here bonkers to a degree?"

"Apparently so." Ironwood muttered. Roman didn't here him and Ironwood honestly didn't care for him to here. This was unnerving to everyone. This make up wearing marauder just an unstable air to him. Worst yet, this was familiar on many levels.

Too familiar.

* * *

**He grins at Ren who only looks on nearly bursting with rage.**

**"Um, hiiii." He says, rather slowly and awkwardly.**

**Joker then sat down next to Ren, while taking off his medically cap and ruffling up his dyed green hair with blonde slivers slightly showing.**

* * *

The students felt a pang of pain. This man was indeed Jaune. It was arguably obvious before but this was just the icing on the poisoned cake. Even Neo had to admit, a sexy killer dude was alright but even she had a limit on how crazy someone could get.

A sigh escaped Roman's throat along with a puff of smoke from his newly lit cigar. "Oh my, well, we know it's not that monkey faunus... named Sun, right?" Blake growled but choose to not too humor him with a prepared biting retort. This wasn't a time to lose her cool as awful as this sight was.

Ozpin had set down his mug, having finished his drink and interlocked his fingers, his eyes narrowing at what he was witnessing. Call it a sixth sense but he felt as though he may have had something to do with what's going on here. Glynda felt it too but want to let it show. Qrow on the other hand, gave Ozpin a glance. It was neutral on the outside but on the inside Qrow couldn't help but curse Ozpin a little more. He did have something to do with this here, he knew it. He knew him.

* * *

**"You know," The Joker says, "I don't want there to be any hard feeling between us, Ren."**

**Ren just stares in rage.**

**"When you and um..." The Joker pauses, trying to remember his girlfriend's name.**

**Ren then utterly explodes, "NORA!"**

**The Joker jumps slightly, but he continues, "...Nora were being abducted, I was sitting in Ironwood's cage. I didn't rig those charges."**

**"Your men, your plan." Ren seethes through his teeth.**

* * *

"No, Jaune..." Ren muttered. He couldn't help it. The Jaune he knew wouldn't do that. Then again, he had to remind himself, this wasn't his Jaune. This was another, horrible version of him. Nora held Ren's hand tighter while holding Pyrrha's. This was not their Jaune nor would it be.

Everyone had to ask, what exactly did Jaune and his men do? Why did Ren and Nora have to involved? The friends of Jaune wondered why did Nora have to be killed.

* * *

**Joker looks at him with a bored expression, "Do I really look like a guy with a plan?"**

**Ren just stares incredulously.**

**"You know what I am?" He continues, "I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one when I caught it. You know, I just do things."**

**Ren looks around the room as Joker continues, "The White Fang has plans. Atlas has plans. Ozpin's got plans. They're schemers."**

**"Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are."**

* * *

"What the hell is he on about?" Ironwood growled, his hands nearly clenching. "Is he trying to justify himself?"

"Yes." Ozpin confirmed even though Ironwood's words were rhetorical. _'The sad thing is I'm no different.'_

* * *

**Ren's breathing becomes ragged and short as Joker grabs his restrained hand.**

**"So, when I say- Ah, come here." Joker says as he puts his hand in Ren's. "When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know I'm telling the truth."**

**Joker than slowly undo's the leather bindings on Ren.**

**"It's the schemers that put you where you are." He says as he moves to the left side of the bed, "You were a schemer, you had plans and look where that got you."**

**Ren lashed out as his arms were freed and grabbed The Joker. After some struggling, Joker pinned his arms down.**

**"I just do what I do best." Joker continued, "I took your little plan and I turned it on itself."**

**Ren just continued to glare in rage.**

* * *

"He's some insane conniving mastermind here." Roman exhaled, a little tired of all the connivers not him. "How fantastic. He anyone's type here?"

"What do you think? Ask your partner or whatever." Ruby bit back sarcastically.

Neo slowly shook her head. A good potential fuck was only worth so much risk and this Jaune, this guy was good line to draw it at.

* * *

**"Look what I did with a couple of fire dust tanks and some bullets." Joker then paused, "Say, why don't you show me those burns?"**

**Ren continued to breathe angerly, "I'm not afraid to show them." Joker was intrigued.**

**"Then show me."**

**Ren breathed in before ripping off the bandages, show the burn left side of his face.**

**It was coated in charred flesh and exposing bones, purple scar tissue covers the left temple and fore head, the eyelids and nerves were burnt out with the eye rendered barely functional. Many blisters cover the neck with fluid leaking, the jaw and teeth were exposed and grey with soot.**

* * *

"Oh god!" Yanhg jumped back in her seat, being the one to show the most reaction to the horror at Ren's make over. She immediately caught herself and sheepishly turned to the dejected Ren to apologize for her outburst. "Shit, Ren, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He told her, his stoicism returning, "That's not me. Not us."

Qrow exhaled, sounding a tad more mirthful, "That's the proper way to look it." He glanced towards Ironwood. "Those guys are a different reality."

"It's still a reality." Ironwood whispered. He didn't know this boy but the fact that he was watching a version of him act this way was all too troubling.

* * *

**Joker looked impressed. He didn't expect Ren to get this burnt!**

**"Hm. You what I noticed?" He continued, "Nobody panics when things go 'according to plan.' Even if the plan is horrifying."**

**Ren looks down in contemplation.**

**"If tomorrow I tell the press, that, like a faunus will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blowing up, nobody panics." Joker explains, "Because it's all part of the plan. But I say that Jauque Schnee will die, well, then everyone loses their mind."**

* * *

"He's talking about the structure." Roman pointed out with a small grin. "Ah, man. Truth hurts, don't it my good Atlesians."

"You would take a sickening satisfaction it that." Ironwood calmed himself before he continued on, " No one likes sending off soldiers to die. No one sane likes the suffering of the lower class. But changing the system through murder? Attacks? I'm not a saint... but at least I'm no devil. Not like that." Ironwood knew how the world worked. It wasn't fair but it's how it worked. He's had to make tough calls in his day too, things that would keep a man from sleeping... hell, sometimes it did that to him.

Roman chuckled out, "You think so?" He enjoyed calling out what he found to be hypocrisy from the supposed good guys.

"Coming from you?" Ironwood let out a chuckle himself, albeit humorless. "My feelings on that won't waver."

"Oh, sure." Roman turned to the headmaster of Beacon and asked, "How about you. Ozpin."

"I'm not a saint either." Replied with his eyes still on the screen. He turned to Roman with the most casual expression. "Glynda's practically my slave."

"Hah hah." Said combat teacher sarcastically laughed. Sad thing was, none of what he said was wrong.

* * *

**Joker then pulls out a revolver.**

**"Introduce a little anarchy," Joker says while giving Ren the pistol and grasping Ren's hand, "Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos."**

**Ren looks on with a blank expression while his eyes look to the gun and to Joker.**

**"I'm an agent of chaos." Joker boasts, "Oh, and you know the thing about chaos?"**

**Ren raised his unburnt eyebrow.**

**"It's fair."**

**Ren look down, then to Joker with a narrowed eye. He picks up the only thing left from Nora, a coin that has it's tails side blackened and scarred.**

* * *

"What is he thinking?" Nora whispered, very concerned for how this would play out.

Uneasily, Ren answered with, "He's making a choice."

* * *

**He holds the coin to the unburnt side, "You live."**

**He then flips it to the burnt side, "You die."**

**"Oh, now we're talking." Joker boasts.**

**Ren flips the coin, and it lands on his chest.**

**"You got lucky." Ren says, showing the unburnt side.**

* * *

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Weiss spoke up.

Blake nodded, "Most of us aren't."

One one hand, they didn't have to watch Jaune die again... but the problem was, "Should this Jaune be allowed to live?". Maybe there was something to his madness but it was still madness. He was still a terrorist.

* * *

**"Luck's got nothing to do with it." Joker says as he releases Ren and leaves him to his own devices.**

**While Joker walks out of the hospital, Ren gets out of his room for some business with Ironwood to take care of.**

**As he leaves, he turns and sees thousands of rigged charges along the hallways.**

**His expression not changing, Ren flips his coin. It lands on the unburnt side again.**

**He then rushes out of the hospital.**

* * *

Pyrrha sighed out in relief. "He choose to to live at least."

"Yeah... but what kind of life will I - he live?" Ren remarked, pondering his counterparts potential mental state. A part of him felt it maybe better off if he didn't survive. He'd had to see more to make a solid conclusion.

* * *

**Meanwhile, as he exits, Joker presses the detonator while muttering, "Kapoowa."**

**The building then starts collapsing with explosions raining around with flaming debris. People panicking and screaming.**

**Joker walks out with explosions around him.**

* * *

Ruby whimpered, horrified by what was transpiring. "That's evil, just pure evil."

Roman snorted, "Isn't it all about getting the job done."

"Shut your mouth." Weiss retorted, venom in her voice. "People like you spew nothing but poison."

"But at least you understand I'm untrustworthy." Roman teased. These kids were so ignorant in his mind. To him, Ozpin and Ironwood were no better. It's all about self preservation.

Neo, on the other hand, sat and enjoyed the show.

* * *

**Then the explosions stop. Joker turns around confused, while muttering, "Oh, are you kidding me."**

**He then starts pressing random buttons and slapping the remote.**

**"Come on, work you stupid-" Joker was cut off when the rest of the explosive go off destroying the hospital.**

**He quickly hops on a bullhead unnoticed, as he watches the chaos unfold.**

* * *

The movie ended there on a rather dark note, the lights back on and uncomfortable silence in the air. Jaune, an insane criminal out to shake the system through needless mayhem and Ren out to most likely suffer the same fate. While it wasn't gory, it was arguably more horrifying due to how close it was to their reality. But that couldn't happen... right?

DB didn't say anything, allowing the group some time to focus on their thoughts and come to terms with what they saw again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Universe belongs to Zeroth17!


	19. Heavy Metal Wonderland!

* * *

The lights flickered on to reveal a rather large number of people within the theater, some not seen in quite awhile. RWBY, NPR, Coco, Velvet, Beacon Staff, Adam, Ghira, Ilia, Kali, Sienna, Ironwood, Winter, even Salem and her Dark Circle, the entire round table of villainy, all present and sitting within their own sectioned area of seats.

It was a mass of commotion for a while, with chit chat of varying volumes and even some food tossing, courtesy of the rowdier bunch, until DB shouted, _"Quiet! Goddamn, y'all can be so grating."_

"Says the being who randomly teleported us without so much as a warning." Mercury grumbled. He was silenced by a jab at his arm from Emerald that made him wince.

 _"Oh, because you're doing something important."_ DB sarcastically retorted. _"Now silence, children. Today we have a special movie given to us from one of my kin, a Pyrrha centric fic."_ This made the audience pause. DB sounded even more excited for this, and after the last one some of the others weren't too keen on his attitude. You never knew with this jackass. _"Behold, all of **Heavy Metal Wonderland** from a buddy of mine called **GenitalWarThunder.** "_

While everyone muttered about the name, the lights dimmed and what appeared on the screen was -

* * *

**The crisp azure sky pierced the threshold of the room. Pyrrha stirred as the wolf furs tickled her bare skin; she rolled over to greet her man. She peeked over his shoulder and felt his muscles tense when she touched him, then relax. She absent-mindedly began braiding a few strands of his hair, which reached below his shoulders.**

**The man rolled over. Her braid came undone and his dark chocolate eyes met hers from under a warm shade of ivory. He stretched, muscles flexing across his chest and arms as he worked off the stress and strain of an active night. A small satisfied smile played on his lips.**

**Every time their eyes met, an odd sensation tickled Pyrrha's mind. His eyes would marvel at her like any other, only it was as if he was noticing her for the first time. It felt like she would vanish if he took his eyes off her, even for a second. On one hand, the unfamiliar feeling made her uncomfortable, but, on the other, no one had ever looked at her like that. Only him, and that made her press her lips to his every time.**

* * *

Glynda, Oobleck, Port, Winter, and Ironwood turned away, the former three's case being the fact that this was inappropriate to look at for them, since it was there student, while in Winter and Ironwood's case being the fact he would find it disrespectful to witness for anyone. Even Hazel turned away. Ozpin found himself rather intrigued by this reality given their Pyrrha's usual infatuation with the Arc boy. 'A world where she grew out of her crush... question is, who is that man?'

"Hold up... is that Pyrrha in the arms of another?" Nora asked with an amazed tone. She'd never thought she'd see that after witnessing all this.

Yang hummed as she held her hands over Ruby's eyes. "Talk about an unexpected surprise. He looks pretty good too."

"Not bad, though I'd say the guy was the lucky one. Right Velv?"" Coco stated as she gently elbowed her partner.

Pyrrha was gawking, slowly coming to terms with what was on screen. "I am... really curious as to what's going on here."

Nora folded her arms, pouting at the screen. "Damn, my hardcore inner shipper is upset... eh, I'll give a chance."

"I like the decor." Sienna blurted, munching away at her steak.

* * *

**"That trick you did with your tongue," Pyrrha broke the kiss and drew circles with her finger on his shoulder. "You haven't been talking to Yang, have you? Or is that how all princes treat their ladies?"**

**"No idea," he shrugged. "I just wanted to kiss you there. You seemed to like it."**

**Pyrrha giggled, "'Like' wouldn't be the word I'd use."**

* * *

That got hearty round of cheers and laughter while Pyrrha tried to sink into her seat, her cheeks as red as her hair. Didn't help her brain usually didn't go past hand holding and smooches even with Jaune. Usually. Sorta.

"You know, Pyrrha, I can always give -" Yang was silenced courtesy of Blake shoving a candy bar she had in her pocket in her partner's mouth.

"That's enough out of you."

Ilia immediately started scooting towards her old friend/crush. While still resentful of her, she couldn't help but say something. "You know... Blake, I -" She was also silenced by candy.

"And you as well." Blake dryly added. Ilia growled and went back over to the other White Fang members, leaving Blake to let out a nearly explosive sigh.

Ruby leaned toward her to whisper. "Old friend of yours?"

She nodded with a monotone yet still sad, "Yep."

Nora couldn't help but think. 'Maybe I should send Ren Yang's way... with strict boundaries of course.'

* * *

**Pyrrha's hand began to wonder. Her delicate fingers traced a scar on his chest, "How about that one?"**

**"Lance," he answered. "This highborn cunt thought he could win the tourney if he tipped his lance. The look on his face when I tore him from his horse was priceless." His calloused thumb traced a scar on her hip, "What about you?"**

**"I was on a trip to Mistral," Pyrrha began, "There was this grand waterfall, and me, being a stupid fifteen-year-old at the time, decided to jump from the top. The dust crystals in the cavern were so beautiful, I didn't even notice when one cut me open." Her fingers went lower to another on his abs. _Gods be praised I could sharpen Milo on those bad boys_ , she thought. "How about this one?"**

**"Sword," he recalled. "Unlike the first one, this one fought honorably. We shared a few drinks to celebrate his victory."**

**"Really?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Of course," he nodded. "He won, fair and square." He traced across several scars across her arms and back, "What about these?"**

**"Oh!" Pyrrha grew excited thinking about them, "My latest tournament! My opponent had two bladed-whips. I figured that, since it was metal, I could easily take her down. I was wrong. She knew exactly how to use them, and she was freakishly fast with them, too! She got one around my arm, the other around my neck, and she kept throwing me around the arena. I couldn't focus enough to use my semblance. She released my arm and tried to finish me off, but I managed to dodge it at the last second. I stood up and began wrapping myself in her whip while drawing into her. It was extremely unpleasant, but, once I was right in front of her, I jabbed her in the throat, and I won."**

**"Bravo," he clapped.**

* * *

Port let out a tiny sniffle. "Ah, the trading of battle stories after a night in the bedroom. Oh, that takes me back."

"My sentiments, portly one!" Tyrian called out. He expertly ducked as Port somehow managed to throw a battle axe at him, giggling from the attempt at murder.

_"Where the fuck did you get that!?"_

* * *

**Pyrrha smiled with pride as her wandering fingers found a nasty scar above his left hip, "What happened here?"**

**"My first battle outside of a tournament," he began. "Damn bastard had an arakh and a horse. He got his pound of flesh, then I got mine. I swung low, severed the legs of his horse, he went flying, and broke his neck when he landed." He ran his hand through her scarlet locks, "How about this one?"**

**Pyrrha blushed, "I fell of my bike when I was three."**

**He stifled a laugh, "What?! Not everything is tournaments and cliff jumping!"**

**Through Pyrrha's pouting, he eventually stifled his laughter and nodded. "You're right. You also should be getting back to Beacon."**

**"I think we have some time to kill," Pyrrha suggested.**

**"Last time you said that you missed a whole day of class," he chuckled.**

**"Fine," Pyrrha got off the bed. She moaned when her aura healed the claw marks on her back. "You animal."**

**His vocal cords shifted, and he unleashed a small dragon's roar. She winked and got dressed. She was at the door when she turned around.**

* * *

"A dragon man. Very fun." Sienna stoically commented. "I approve of Niko's taste in this."

"At this point, is anyone freaked out about red head banging a literal dragon... at all?" Only the Belladonna parents and Ilia raised their hands. "Thought so."

"If Adam was like that then maybe Blake wouldn't have left us." Ilia wisely made that resentful comment to herself.

* * *

**"I love you," she blushed.**

**"I love you too," he smiled.**

**Pyrrha couldn't get out of there fast enough. She was against the door, hyperventilating, with her cheeks matching her flaming hair. Her heart was jackhammering in her chest as she squealed with delight. She saw Hunter, her faithful cerberus, on the floor tilting his three heads.**

**"He said it!" Pyrrha hugged the pup, "He said it! He said it!"**

* * *

"D'aww, such a cute pupper." Ruby gushed.

Yang and Weiss raised a brow, the former feeling the need to point the obvious out. "Uh, Ruby, it has three heads."

The little redhead shrugged, "Still adorable."

Nora took Ren's shoulder and shook him wildly, her eyes glued to the pooch on screen. "Ren, I want one"

"One day, maybe soon." He blandly and half heartily replied.

Kali leaned towards her husband to ask. "Are they not going to mention the girl's reaction?"

He merely shrugged. "Guess they expect it."

* * *

**When she put him down, Hunter began to jump around ready to play. Pyrrha scratched each head before going off to the library.**

**The library stood in behind two ornate doors with the Stormhaven crest, a spider with a five-pointed star on its abdomen, circled by a chain made with a variety of links. The spider's head came alive and looked down at Pyrrha as she came before the doors. She pulled out a pocket diary. The diary was enveloped in a yellow aura as it was lifted into the spider's mouth. It returned to its wooden state before splitting in half, opening the massive doors. The two walked in and saw three bookcases with seven shelves.**

**She walked past the deceptive bookshelves and into the real library. The circular floor she was standing on had to have been a quarter mile in diameter at least. Looking up she saw nine more floors just like it and below she saw ten more for a grand total of twenty. Each one was filled with cases upon cases of books. Chrome Spiders big as hounds patrolled each floor consuming any insects that dared to harm the pages within. Books of varying shapes, sizes, colors, languages, time periods were all at her fingertips.**

* * *

Blake nodded in approval.

* * *

**"Good morning Arachanox!" Pyrrha shouted.**

**Descending from the roof was a colossal chrome spider. Numerous scrolls of parchment were tied to his abdomen, he wore a pair of bifocals that covered his eight eyes. They were the dark emptiness of a midnight sky, until they changed color depending on what kind of knowledge was needed for that particular conversation, "Hello Pyrrha! Did you know that you're here almost as much as Blake? Only you don't come here for the books, do you?"**

* * *

Watts stroked his chin, making mental notes of Arachanox. "What a strange faunus."

Mercury rolled his eyes. "You say after seeing the dragon man."

"Yes, Mr. Black, but the dragon at least looks human in comparison to Arachanox." Watts pointed with a thin layer of condescension.

"Blake... you have some rather strange companions in other timelines." Kali pointed out from her seat in front of the Beacon students.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Here too."

* * *

**"I do too!" Pyrrha pretended to be offended.**

**"Mmmhmmm." Arachanox rolled his eyes and crossed his four front legs, "Spiders are the kings of liars. Care to try again?"**

**"Call it 25%." Pyrrha shrugged.**

**"Okay, that I'll believe." Arachanox nodded, "So how can I help you this lovely morning?"**

**Pyrrha hummed as she thought it over, "Surprise me."**

**Arachanox stroked his chin before descending further into the library. Pyrrha looked over the edge as a book flew into her hands. The cover was steel, the pages acted like regular paper but upon closer examination she found out they were steel too!**

**"There we go." Arachanox returned to her eye level.**

**"Ginnungagap?" Pyrrha read off the title, "Interesting, whats it about?"**

**"It's a fascinating tale!" Arachanox cleared his throat, "When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, he wanted revenge, and found a barren land to start his army. Except it wasn't barren at all, it was home to the First Men. Lucy had a bit of an inflated ego and thought he could conquer the land. But he underestimated the power and tenacity of the First Men and he paid for it in blood. When Lucifer died his fire flew into the sky and made the three suns, his steel flesh shot into the ground veining it with ore, his bones piled up and became the mountains, his blood flooded the world forming the oceans, his brain was shredded and scattered creating the black clouds, his death cry was so loud it echoes throughout the world to this very day. From the oceans of blood blossomed new life, the First Metalheads."**

* * *

"Sounds wicked, not gonna lie." Mercury chortled.

"I'm interested in this Lucifer fellow." Cinder stated. She was intrigued by this particular deity she assumed was fire based.

Salem snorted. "He certainly reminds me of someone."

* * *

**"Did you just spoil the whole book?" Pyrrha smirked.**

**"No." Arachanox shook his head, "Just the first chapter."**

* * *

Tyrian whistled. He wanted a copy of that book.

* * *

**Pyrrha looked down at the tome and smiled, "Then I can't wait to read the rest!"**

**Arachanox waved as she left the library. The grand doors closed and sealed themselves back up. Pyrrha's diary floated back down to her perfectly restored. She slipped it back in her pocket and finally left Stormhaven.**

**On the bullhead back to Beacon Pyrrha felt something pinch her stomach. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to make her wonder what exactly happened just now? The moment she stepped off the plane a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She hurried back to her dorm and carefully snuck in. Luckily Jaune and Nora were heavy sleepers, and she had enough finesse to sneak back into bed without Ren waking up. She checked the clock on the wall, she had enough time to take a small nap before breakfast.**

* * *

**She woke up with her head in an iron vice. She turned over and her stomach decided to do a backflip. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She started the shower hoping the steam would relieve her of the aches plaguing her. She stripped off her huntress outfit and jumped under the steaming water.**

**She stepped out of the shower, wrapped up her hair, and dressed in her Beacon Uniform. The day was barely beginning, and she was already drained of energy. She didn't bother tucking in her shirt, buttoning her vest or jacket, she was debating on not tying up her hair, but decided against it. She went to the cafeteria and saw her team sitting with RWBY. She sat down with her breakfast; the shower helped, but her head was still pounding as she greeted her friends with a smile.**

* * *

The mothers in the crowd along with Blake and winter were feeling tense from Pyrrha's condition. They had a gut feeling of what was causing it.

* * *

**"Yo P-Money," Yang used her fork to cut a piece off her stack of pancakes coated in amber goo, "You don't look so good."**

**Pyrrha looked at her breakfast tray and pushed it away from her, "I don't feel so good. I woke up this morning and my head wouldn't stop pounding. Took a shower, it helped, not by much though…"**

**"Allergies?" Ruby asked nibbling on a chocolate-chip cookie, "I think the cedar count is high today."**

**"Maybe," Pyrrha groaned rubbing her temples.**

**"Hey guys!" Velvet waved as she sat down with a Styrofoam bowl in her hands.**

**"Hey Velv," Yang greeted, "Whatcha got there?"**

**"Oh I made it myself," Velvet smiled as she removed the plastic lid, "Water, two and a half pounds of beef, six garlic cloves, one large white onion, one and half tablespoon of salt, one table spoon of ground pepper, one and half tablespoon of oregano, two table spoons of red pepper, five del arbol Chile peppers, six japones chile peppers, six cups of yellow hominy, half a red onion, a fourth of a cup of cilantro, and two limes!"**

**"That's one hell of a mouthful." Yang chuckled.**

* * *

"No, kidding, me." Yang chuckled. "You know how to make that, Velvet?"

Velvet nodded and shyly replied. "Well, it is an old family recipe."

Ghira stomach rumbled. "Damn, I could go for some of that."

Kali tapped his shoulder and pointed down. "Sweetheart, look down."

"What?" Ghira turned and his eyes widened. In front of him was said a copy of the food from the alternate reality. "Well now, that's pleasant."

* * *

**The warm broth through the bowl and the aroma unleashed made Velvet practically salivate. But it was too much for Pyrrha's already uneasy stomach. She covered her mouth and tried to hold everything in, until she gagged for a moment, and took off toward the bathroom. Everybody was shocked at the development; they'd never seen their favorite champion act like that before. Velvet on the other hand looked downright ashamed and thought it was her fault.**

**"It's not your fault Velvet," Blake quickly reassured her, "It's probably just…" Blake trailed off and her eyes went wider than dinner plates. Velvet tilted her head waiting for Blake to finish her sentence. She was taken back when Blake shook the table when she took off after Pyrrha.**

* * *

"I knew it." Blake whispered.

Yang turned to her, confused by her statement. "Knew what?"

"You'll see." The faunus cryptically told her.

* * *

**She was right outside the bathroom when her superior hearing picked up the sound of vomiting. Blake entered, and the smell made her wish she had no senses whatsoever. Pyrrha was in the last stall, Blake was hoping in her haste she forgot to lock the door, but it didn't budge.**

**"Pyrrha?" She asked tapping two knuckles against the door.**

**"Go," Pyrrha gasped spitting up more, "Away Blake."**

**"Pyrrha I have to ask," Blake leaned against the door, "How long has it been since you and Thane…"**

**"First had sex?" Pyrrha finished for her as she opened the door and began to wash her mouth out in the sink, "It's been a few days, what? You think I'm pregnant?"**

**"It's called: "Morning Sickness," Blake pulled out her scroll to emphasize her point, "Aaaand, oh, would you look at the time?"**

* * *

This made a good portion of the room practically freeze in their seats and many heads turned to the now blank Pyrrha.

"Oh... my... gods." Pyrrha breathed out.

"Pyrrha! Congratulations!" Nora gushed and grabbed her friend in a classic Nora bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Technically, it's not her." Ozpin pointed out.

Nora stuck her time out at him. "Don't poop on the parade, Headmaster."

"He certainly has control over his little troglodytes." Watts muttered distastefully, casually tossing a glare Ironwood's way.

* * *

**"It's only been a few days," Pyrrha wiped her mouth with a paper towel from the automatic dispenser, "That's incredibly fast don't you think?"**

**"You two also go at it like bunnies who just got released from prison." Blake dramatically shrugged.**

**Velvet sneezed.**

**"Bless you." Ruby wiped her mouth, "See? Allergies."**

* * *

"Wonder if, uh, Velvet would have any comment on that that." Yang chuckled.

"Yang, stop." Ruby groaned.

Velvet shrunk down in her seat and tried to ignore the lecherous grin on her partner's face. Coco was about to open her mouth until Velvet actually growled, "Don't you dare, Adel."

Coco wisely kept her mouth shut... for now.

* * *

**"Maybe he's different," Blake dramatically shrugged again, "He's a Magical Spider-Dragon Warrior Prince after all… and the fact that I said that with a straight face…"**

* * *

"Our sentiments exactly." Hazel rumbled.

Salem chuckled and said. "Do speak for yourself, dear."

* * *

**Pyrrha was momentarily silenced, Blake moved out of her way in case she needed to run back into the stall, she shook her head, "Let's go to the infirmary."**

**"Thank you," Blake nodded and led her to the infirmary.**

**"How may I help you today ladies?" the nurse asked spinning in her chair to face them.**

**"Hi," Pyrrha greeted sweetly as she leaned on the counter, "We were wondering if…"**

**"Pregnancy test," Blake bluntly stated causing Pyrrha to slam her head into the counter.**

**"Your subtlety knows no bounds," Pyrrha groaned.**

**The nurse forced a smile and pulled a small box from the drawer in her desk. She pointed to the bathrooms behind the exam rooms. Pyrrha took the box and Blake followed close behind. Pyrrha unpacked the box and sat down. Blake crossed her arms and leaned against the corner of the room.**

**"It's a little awkward with you in the room," Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably on the seat.**

**"Want me to tell a joke?" Blake asked.**

**"Why do you care so much?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Anytime someone brings up or something has to do with babies you do this."**

**"Do what?" Blake couldn't meet Pyrrha's eyes.**

**"Obsess," Pyrrha shrugged, "You become obsessed until whatever brought it up vanishes or your team drags you away."**

* * *

Blake squirmed in her seat. "I'm not really liking the ominous deja vu feelings I'm getting from this."

"Same." Ruby replied. "In fact, did anyone get deja vu feelings with Pyrrha's pregnancy?" Now that Ruby brought it up, a few of the audiences did get a wired sense from Pyrrha and Blake's situation. And they knew that the "oh so lovable" DB had something to do with it.

* * *

**Blake chewed the inside of her cheek, had she really been so reckless? "I just really like babies. The fact that life is growing inside you is simply fascinating to me."**

* * *

"Sentiments not shared. Children are gross as all hell." Emerald spat. She never understood why people wanted those annoying things in a world like theirs.

Mercury let out laugh and side eyed his partner. "Bitter because you could never have one, Em?"

"Quite the joke from you, cripple." Emerald bit back.

* * *

**Pyrrha nodded, she looked back at her test, then slid it back into the box, "Well, then I hope you're ready for a grueling nine months."**

**Blake covered her mouth with both hands, "Wait, what about Thane?"**

**"What about Thane?" Pyrrha threw the test away, "I'm going to tell him of course! I think he's still having breakfast with his family let's go!"**

**"Okay!" Blake nodded and they both ran out of the infirmary. The nurse recoiled as the door to the bathroom almost flew off its hinges. She pulled the box from the trash and saw the positive test. She went to the computer and began emailing the staff.**

* * *

"As nice as children can be, is she not concerned with her current predicament?" Winter wondered aloud.

Pyrrha turned to her, as she was several seats behind her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're a huntress in training... and you're still quite young." Winter answered.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and turned back to the screen. "Well, I'm sure that version of me has something up her sleeve. Why else would I be so giddy?"

"Ignorance." Hazel muttered to himself. It wasn't so much an insult so much as a bleak fact.

* * *

**The Stormhearts were in the teacher's lounge sitting around a beautifully carved redwood table. The first thing she noticed was King Stormheart's great axe: Mothers Mercy. One blade was almost as tall as her, even though it could fly to his hand like a fairy tale, it was never willingly out of arm's reach. King Stanley and Queen Violet sat at the front of the table, Thane and Wilhelm sat on the King's side, while Noelle, Kai, Hannah, and Bianca sat on the Queen's side. Glynda Goodwitch sat next her lover Wilhelm. Port and Oobleck sat across from her, while Ozpin and Peach sat next to her.**

**The table itself was stacked with so much food it was a miracle that it didn't collapse on itself. The breakfast aroma kept drawing her mind away from the reason she came. Pancakes thick as an inch stacked seven high, two freshly slaughtered oxen AND two boars, potatoes and eggs baked golden, slightly charred bacon, and a cask of fresh milk from Erza, the Goat with Sixteen Utters. She couldn't help but giggle at Professor Port's plate, with all the succulent meat in front of him he had a plate of fruit and a few pancakes.**

* * *

"Why don't we have that!?" Port exclaimed. "Just look at the merriment, camaraderie... the food." He was practically drooling by the last part.

"No, stop." Yang leaned back in her seat and turned to Pyrrha. "P-Money... you landed a prince."

"Oh." Pyrrha giggled nervously. "Neat."

"A prince!" Nora shouted. "A dragon prince!"

"Well, that's good for me." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "But, I, as in myself, doesn't really know Thane."

"What the fuck is she on about, she bagged a prince." Mercury practically shouted.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Yeah... and she's already famous and currently knows nothing about him. Not everyone is shallow like you."

"Says the thief." Mercury bit back playfully.

* * *

**"I smell fish," Blake looked around the table until she found it, breaded tilapia with lemon herbs mixed in.**

* * *

"Of course." Weiss said, trying stifle a small giggle.

Kali turned to smirk to smirk at her daughter. "Sweetheart, you have an addiction."

"Mother." Blake groaned.

* * *

**"Thanks for the help, Blake," Pyrrha sighed rubbing her forehead. She walked over to Thane, who smiled warmly at her. She bent over and kissed him. The others waved at her.**

**"Thane," Pyrrha whispered, "Can we talk?"**

**"Of course," Thane nodded, "What did you need to say?"**

**Pyrrha turned a shade of scarlet as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She didn't notice Blake join her with a plate in hand. Violet looked up from her plate and sniffed the air, she smiled as she set her fork down.**

**"You're with child," Violet stared at Pyrrha, the very sentence made everybody stop. Impossibly, Pyrrha turned even redder, but she couldn't get the words out.**

* * *

"Ah yep, a whole family of dragons from the looks of it." Ozpin surmised.

"Fascinating." Oobleck muttered. "One must wonder what their biology is like."

* * *

**"Pyrrha," Thane was uncharacteristically monotone, "Is this true?"**

**Pyrrha frantically nodded, Thane stood up from his chair, grabbed her by the hips, and lifted her into the air.**

**"I'm going to be a father!" he cheered pulling Pyrrha into his arms. Blake felt a pang of sadness as she watched the sight unfold, if Thane had red hair, he'd...no, Adam and Thane looked nothing a like. How could she even think that?**

* * *

Adam turned to Blake while Blake kept her eyes on the screen. The belladonna family and other students glared at the White Fang leader.

* * *

**Beacon's staff were confused to say the least. Surely, they were too young to even consider having children. They nearly jumped out of their skin when the other children began cheering. With one arm, Wilhelm lifted the cask off the table, and summoned a new one of polished black oak bound with golden rods. He poured a glass for everyone, minus Pyrrha, and raised it over his head.**

**"To our first niece or nephew!" he roared, causing the others to cheer, "To the future ruler of the Metallands!"**

**The Beacon staff had to cover their ears; these children were louder than an arena!**

* * *

"Such a rowdy and spirited bunch!" Port exclaimed, he looked as though he was on the verge of joyous tears.

Glynda put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back down."Please cool it, Port."

* * *

**"This is a time to celebrate." Port began reaching for a sizzling steak as big as his head.**

**Glynda pushed it away, "You know you're supposed to be eating better." She instead gave him one half its size, "But we are celebrating."**

**Port smiled; he'll take what he can get.**

* * *

"Speaking of which." Glynda said as she floated away the unnecessary portions of Port's current meal. He attempted the kicked puppy eyes but that didn't work on either Glynda or Ozpin.

* * *

**Stanley slammed his fist on the table and rose, "To my first grandchild, and to you Pyrrha Stormheart. It's an honor to welcome you into this family."**

**"But," Pyrrha admitted, "We're not married."**

**"But you want to be right?" Violet asked.**

**Thane looked at Pyrrha and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I gave you the most precious thing I had, and you gave me a child in return. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather stand beside until the gods take us."**

**Thane wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, "I've read about your customs," he got down on one knee, "So, Pyrrha Nikos, will you marry me?"**

* * *

"Wow!"

"Aww!"

"Way to go P - Money!"

"Jeez." Pyrrha sunk into her seat. She was used to people cheering her on, but never thought it be for marriage in another universe. Still, she was happy for herself so far. This Thane fellow looked at least decent so far and as it went on, he was displaying good character. This thought process better not come back to bite her in the ass, she told herself.

* * *

**"Hey," Hannah hissed from across the table, "You need a ring, dumbass!"**

**"Then make one!" Thane hissed back, "You can make a castle but not a ring?!"**

**Hannah clicked her tongue and opened her book. She flipped through the pages of her tomb, "Nope. Guess you're on your own."**

* * *

"I like her." Said Coco.

Yang nodded. "Ditto."

* * *

**"It's okay, Thane." Pyrrha smiled, "We can worry about that later."**

**"Assemble the students," Stanley ordered as he grabbed his crown and began walking out the room, "We have an announcement to make."**

**Ozpin looked at the other teachers for support, except they were staring at him hoping he would have the answer.**

* * *

That took Glynda by surprise. "Hold on, is Beacon not under your control?" She said to Ozpin.

"Apparently not." Ozpin murmured, not at all too bothered by this. "That is a king after all."

Salem spoke dryly. "Always in the service of another, Ozpin."

* * *

**The students gathered as the announcement ended. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked at each other wondering what was going on. While Jaune and Ren were looking for their missing friends. Nora on the other hand was in her own little world as she dug into the bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes in her hand. Cinder was interested, Emerald followed Cinder's lead, while Mercury was struggling to stay awake. Emerald woke him up once the Stormhearts and the Beacon Staff stepped onto the stage.**

* * *

"Finally." Mercury sighed out. "I was waiting to see us." He really meant himself.

* * *

**"As some of you well know," Stanley raised his voice to address the entire hall, "Pyrrha and my son have been seeing each other for some time now. Just this morning, my son asked for her hand in marriage, and she said yes!"**

**The students were stunned, the first sound to break the silence was Nora's bowl shattering against the ground. She then jumped on her chair and cheered. Soon after was Cardin? Then the whole place was cheering. More so, Pyrrha stared at King Stanley in shock, she'd hoped to tell everyone in her own time, but now the whole school knew.**

* * *

"Was the announcement necessary?" Nora spoke oddly calmly. "Seems like a private thing."

"It's Pyrrha marrying royalty." Weiss folded her arms. "No matter what, it isn't exactly a private affair."

"Still, just feels gratuitous, especially so early. They could've tried keep it in the dark a little longer." Nora replied. Her friends went wide eyed with that.

Ren turned to them and said, "She may act like it, but she isn't truly nine."

* * *

**"The wedding will be next Sunday!" Stanley raised his voice over the cheers, "Followed by a grand tournament to last ten days and nights!"**

**The Stormhearts walked off the stage and returned to the teacher's lounge.**

**"Now that the fun is over, time for the dramatic," Violet sat down and donned the face of the Queen of Metal, "Summon the Thaneguard."**

**The children hadn't had a chance to sit down, they glanced at each other, then at their father, and finally back to their mother.**

**"Will that even work?" Kai asked.**

**"What are the Thaneguard?" Pyrrha tilted her head.**

**"Oh!" Violet ran up and embraced her future daughter-in-law, "The Thaneguard is something I formed when he was a baby to protect him. He was my first baby, I wanted to be sure he'd be safe."**

* * *

That got some coes from Kali, Ruby, Nora, and even Weiss, though she did her best to hide it at the last moment. Salem herself had to give some credit to this woman.

* * *

**"Once I was older," Thane jumped in, "I reformed the Thaneguard, to put down threats no one else could. A last resort sort of thing."**

**"But they still serve the purpose I founded them for," Violet assured, "Which is to protect my son, and now you have a piece of him within you," she placed her hand on her belly, "And that means they'll come when I call them."**

**"Let's find out," Hannah wasn't as sure as her mother was. She opened her spell book and began reading the incantations. Once the spell was complete, she closed her book, and waited.**

**"Was that it?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"I told you…" Hannah was cut off by a rumble. Lightning struck wildly, thunder deafened many, and the room was engulfed in smoke. Once it settled four golden armored knights were kneeling before them.**

* * *

Coco lowered her shades. "Damn, that's a crazy ass family."

"Who doesn't have a crazy family in this place?" Velvet rhetorically asked.

Winter nodded having heard the girl. "Isn't that the truth?"

* * *

**We are the Old Heathen Lions**

**Roaring under the bloodstained skies**

**Beyond the thrones of Dragon and Metal**

**Lie our ancestors, all dust and bone.**

**"Uther," Thane embraced the leader in a hug.**

**"My Prince," the knight returned the hug, "What is our mission?"**

**"Pyrrha," Thane introduced, "This is Lord Commander Uther, the Morning Star. He leads the Thaneguard. She's Sir Arryngore, Crusader Against Tyrants. He's Sir Xaxroar, Caller of the Pride. Finally, is Sir Barristan, the Triumphant Goldmane." Thane smiled as he took her hand, "Uther, this is Pyrrha Nikos, my bride-to-be."**

* * *

"All these new characters..." Muttered Oobleck.

* * *

**Uther knelt and removed his helmet. Pyrrha was more than a little shocked when she was saw his face. His body was the stature of a man, but his face was that of a lion. His mane was made up of several braids with golden beads tying them off, his coat was white as snow with ebony stripes, his left eye had three disfiguring scars effectively sealing it shut.**

* * *

"I have a feeling going to like this man." Ghira bluntly stated.

Hazel said nothing but he thought along the same lines.

* * *

**"My Princess," Uther bowed his head.**

**"You have been summoned to guard her," Thane explained.**

**"Say no more," Uther rose, "It shall be done."**

**"I have no doubts my friend," Thane smiled when the bell for classes rang, "Have fun in class my love," They kissed each other before she led the Thaneguard to her class.**

**Lord Uther took point, Sir Arryngore to her left, Sir Barristan to her right, and Sir Xaxroar behind her. When she first saw them, she thought it was another romantic gesture until she started examining each one of them.**

**All of their armors were well worn, battle scared, with signs of reforging and replacements. Lord Uther carried his warhammer, Sir Arryngore's hands never left her swords' hilts, Sir Barristan's gauntlets were considerably thicker than the others, she couldn't see Sir Xaxroar, but she could only assume he was just as armed and armored. She saw the Stormheart crest on Lord Uther's cape with a golden shield with a black border behind it.**

**She saw Velvet coming toward them, she wanted to apologize for this morning. Pyrrha smiled seeing a familiar face. Velvet stopped before Lord Uther, her ears fell the more she stared at the Lion. Velvet quickly turned around and left them behind.**

* * *

Velvet nodded. "That's about right."

* * *

**Two things were bubbling inside her stomach, the first being was she was a huntress-in-training. One of the top first years in Beacon's history, did they really think so little of her to warrant the need for bodyguards? Then the second question came, there was no doubt these four could best any real huntsman she could think off, and they were bodyguards for her? Or for the future heir inside her?**

* * *

Pyrrah was thinking along the same lines as her counterpart. Still, perhaps she was looking at this rather harshly, especially given the circumstances.

* * *

**Sir Barristan opened the door to the classroom where and Lord Uther entered, then Sir Arryngore, then Pyrrha, finally Sir Xaxroar and Sir Barristan entered behind her. The room was stunned to say the least when four Lion-Knights entered the room. Blake removed her bow, held her arms at her side, and bowed to them.**

**"Pyrrha?" She asked keeping her eyes Uther's paws, "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes," Pyrrha nodded, "These are the knights of the Thaneguard, ordered to protect me."**

**"You know this kinsman?" Uther asked.**

**"Yes," Pyrrha had to think about the correct wording to use, "She is my personal handmaiden. Right Blake?" She smiled and tilted her head forward urging Blake to play along.**

**"Right," Blake said uneasily, "I'm to be by her side until she gives birth, and thereafter."**

**"A wet nurse too?" Uther stared Blake down with his one eye.**

**"No," Pyrrha sharply answered, "No one feeds my child but me."**

* * *

"Mama bear P - Money!" Yang guffawed.

Pyrrha weakly glared at her friend. "Damn you, Yang."

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's natural." Kali told her.

* * *

**Blake was surprised to see such fierceness from Pyrrha. Uther on the other hand nodded and let Blake through. The two sat down and the Thaneguard surrounded them. Glynda was about to begin the lesson when Queen Violet entered.**

**"Excuse me." She told Glynda, "I need to borrow Pyrrha."**

**"I'm sorry but attendance is mandatory." Glynda objected.**

**The room suddenly turned dark, lights in the floors being the only source. The Thaneguard jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready.**

**"Alert: Internal Triage," the synthetic voice of the adjutant echoed throughout the school, "Main power offline. Emergency backup power now online. All non-essential personnel and students please remain where you are. Security personnel please report to your staging areas and await further instructions. Please clear all hallways. All personnel remain in their staging areas unless instructed by security. Thank you for your patience and cooperation."**

**"Well then, I guess class is canceled. Students," Glynda spoke up, "It would appear that the storm has knocked out power to the school. I am going to do my part to restore it."**

* * *

Glynda felt her eye twitch. "There's no way that wasn't deliberate."

"Maybe." Ozpin hummed. "Or maybe not".

* * *

**Violet waved at Pyrrha, her and the Thaneguard departed.**

* * *

**Ruby, Weiss, & Yang.**

* * *

**"WEISS!" Ruby chased after her, "Where are you going?"**

**"Where else would I be going?" She scoffed, "I'm going back to the dorm."**

**"Why?" Yang shrugged, "It's just a power outage."**

**"Didn't you hear the adjutant?" Weiss asked, "We're supposed to clear the hallways until power is restored. Damn, I really wanted to go into Vale to look for a dress. I guess I could call Klein…"**

* * *

Weiss briefly wondered how Klein was doing. she really hoped he was alright and decided to pay him a call later.

* * *

**"Who's Klein?" Ruby tilted her head.**

**"The family butler," Weiss smiled, "He practically raised Winter and I. Oh, I wonder if Winter is going."**

**"Probably." Yang put her arms behind her head, "Just a guess but I'm pretty sure word has reached Atlas by now."**

**"Why don't we go?" Ruby asked, "I mean the power's out, obviously the cameras are down. So, what's stopping us from just going into Vale and being back when the power's back on?"**

**"Ruby Rose," Weiss scolded, "Are you suggesting we sneak out of school to go shopping?"**

**Ruby shrugged and began walking toward the front door. Weiss was shocked, she wouldn't dare disobey the rules…but she really needed a dress…**

* * *

That made Winter quirk a brow and speak to her sister. "Sister, do I have to fear negative influences here as well?"

"Of course not!" Weiss squawked and nearly sputtered. "If anything, I'm rubbing off on them." She wasn't sure who she was lying to at this point, her sister or herself. Probably both.

* * *

**"My baby sis has finally entered her rebellious stage!" Yang cried Cinderella tears as she chased after her sister.**

* * *

"Stay strong, other me." A single tear rolled down Yang's face and she pumped her fist. Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

* * *

**"So, what do we do now?" Ruby stretched her arms over her head once they were in town.**

**"It was your idea to sneak out Ruby!" Weiss scolded as she adjusted her disguise hat, "How could you not have a plan?"**

**"I've never needed a dress before!" Ruby yelled back, "Being all prim and proper is your domain!"**

**"UGH!" Weiss roared, "Fine, I know about this place in Midtown."**

* * *

"No matter what world, I always have to guide you." Weiss sighed with a small amount of pride in her tone.

Yang rolled her eyes. "I pray for a universe where you're not all prim and proper."

Ruby nodded. "Honestly, same."

"Agreed." That was surprisingly from Blake.

* * *

**"Isn't Midtown expensive?" Yang paled at the image of her purse shattering into millions of tiny pieces.**

**"Did you forget who I am?" Weiss asked.**

**Ruby and Yang perked up and followed close behind. Weiss found: "Charlie's Custom Tailors." Only their expectations almost shattered when they saw a crowd of people trying to bumrush the entrance. Only thing between them were four Lion-Knights. The Thaneguard roared and pushed back the reporters.**

**"Lisa Lavender reporting live as we've just seen the Queen and the princess-to-be enter the most renowned tailor in Vale." Lisa spoke into a tripod while the camera man was in the nearby van.**

* * *

"Ugh, nothing like media vultures sucking on the carrion of the famous." Tyrian eloquently purred.

Watts concurred. "On that, we agree."

Weiss and Pyrrha turned to each other with empathetic stares. Fame came with drawbacks.

* * *

**"Whoa." Ruby flinched at the echoing roar.**

**"Yeesh…" Yang hissed as she watched the scene, "It hasn't even been an hour and it's already on the news?"**

**"Yang fix my hair." Weiss threw off her hat and turned her jacket inside-out revealing the Schnee logo on her back.**

**"What? Why?" Yang watched Weiss frantically turn into the Heiress. Weiss reeled back with a snarl, "Okay, damn." Yang pulled a collapsible brush from on of their pockets on her skirt.**

**"You just carry that around in your pocket?" Weiss asked.**

**"Uh-huh." Ruby nodded, "Wait so what are we doing?"**

**Weiss scoffed, "I'm going to draw the reporters away and you two sneak in."**

**"Through the armored cats." Yang nodded, "Yeah…Great plan Weiss."**

* * *

"Oh, not like you could come up with anything better." Weiss grumbled bitterly.

* * *

**"You got a better one?" Weiss pulled out her credit card and handed it to Yang. "Wait!" She quickly snatched it back and gave it to Ruby.**

**"Is that Weiss Schnee?" One reporter looked at them, "That's Weiss Schnee!" The other reporters ran away from the Thaneguard. To Weiss.**

**"Miss. Schnee!" One reporter cawed, "Miss. Schnee! Will the Royal Wedding have any effect on the Dust Embargo?"**

**"Will your father and the other Atlesian Royalty be attending the Royal Wedding?"**

**"How does your father feel about the Mistral Champion marrying into the Royal Family instead of you?"**

**"Will you, your brother, or sister be next to be married into the Royal Family? Or will you be married to a Vacuo Lord?"**

* * *

Weiss gave a subtle glance to Yang, hiding her smug sense of satisfaction.

* * *

**Yang had had enough, "Go in without me."**

**"Yang wait!" But Ruby did not have the strength to stop her sister.**

**"Back up!" Yang yelled when she saw them nearly force their microphones down her throat, "One at a time!" Yang reeled in her anger and stood beside Weiss. Weiss was momentarily stunned, she half expected Yang to start swinging.**

**Ruby watched Weiss begin to answer questions with Yang stopping any reporter from invading her personal space. Ruby crouched down and used her semblance to propel herself into the air and land behind Lord Uther.**

**"May I help you little one?" Sir Barristan stood before Ruby.**

**"I am here to find a dress for the Royal Wedding." Ruby poked her fingers together.**

**Sir Barristan looked over Ruby and sniffed the air. She didn't have a threatening aura about her, if anything she seemed more scared of him, "Well your friend drew the crowd away, I suppose we could let you in." Sir Barristan opened the door for Ruby, but followed her in.**

**Ruby began looking at the dresses with shaky hands as the tailor comes up to her.**

**He clicked his tongue as she looked Ruby up and down, "I'm sorry. We don't sell skinny jeans at this location."**

**Sir Barristan growled at the tailor's condescending tone.**

* * *

"Agreed, Barristan." Yang growled. "What an asshole."

"No kidding." Ruby grunted.

* * *

**"Ruby?" Pyrrha came out of the dressing room.**

**"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby shuffled toward her.**

**"Oh, Sir Barristan leave her be." Violet chuckled, "You're scaring the poor girl."**

**"Forgive me, My Queen." Sir Barristan bowed his head.**

**"Are you okay, dear?" Violet asked.**

**Ruby stared into Violet's eyes with her jaw on the floor and tongue hanging out of her mouth. She nodded dumbly while babbling something incoherent. An army of tailors came up to Violet and Pyrrha each holding a roll of fabric with the same slack-jawed look on their faces.**

* * *

"Hot damn, imagine the cost of all that good stuff." Coco mumbled.

"No matter what, I think I'd feel under dressed compared to that." Ruby muttered.

Kali hummed. "To be fair, the bride should be the best dressed."

"You milk drinkers always have to go all out for such ceremonies." Sienna chastised. "All those resources for one day. It's inefficient for a simple gesture."

"Excuse us for not being barbaric." Weiss retorted.

"Efficient." Sienna "corrected" for her, ignoring the girl's irritation.

* * *

**"Back to business." Violet pipped up, "I hope you find a nice dress dear."**

**"Bye Ruby…" Pyrrha waved as she was dragged away.**

**"You know the Queen and the Princess-to-be?" The tailor asked, "Well that's another story. Do you know your inseam?"**

**"Medium?" Ruby shrugged rolling her tongue back into her mouth.**

**The tailor deeply sighed not even trying to hide his dissatisfaction, "Oh. Why don't you browse for a while? These here are our most exclusive and we move down in price as you head toward the door."**

* * *

"Anything to stop talking to you." Ruby groused.

* * *

**A different tailor practically shoved a glass of champagne into Ruby's hand as she got down on one knee with measuring tape.**

**"Large?" Ruby squirmed.**

**The tailor chuckled as she rose to her feet, "That's not how this works."**

**"Ugh finally." Yang walked up to Ruby, "Those reporters were brutal. I know some bouncers that could learn a thing or two from them."**

**"Rene." Weiss sweetly greeted.**

**"Miss. Schnee, oh, how do you do?" Weiss and Rene kissed each other's cheeks as the female tailor gave her a glass of champagne and one to Yang.**

* * *

"Is that someone you actually know?" Blake asked.

"Not at all." Weiss answered.

* * *

**"Wonderful Rene, we're here for some dresses for the Royal Wedding." Weiss said.**

**"Wonderful!" Rene clapped, "I'll fetch my book!"**

**"Wait if this is: "Charlie's Custom Tailors." Yang remembered the sign, "Why are you being seen by Rene?"**

**"If it wasn't obvious." Rene returned almost immediately, "Charlie is working with the Queen herself."**

**"You have my measurements right Rene?" Weiss asked.**

**"Of course, Miss. Schnee." Rene nodded.**

**"While you measure my friends, I will go find the Queen." Weiss began toward the back of the shop.**

**Weiss found Pyrrha standing on a block while Charlie was measuring her. The three other tailors were cutting samples of fabric. Violet looked over the various fabrics and gracefully caressed the materials. Sir Barristan kept his eyes trained on Charlie as he measured Pyrrha. Violet twirled a clear glass orb in her hand, then a fog of purple smoke filled the orb.**

**"Wilhelm?" Violet spoke to the orb.**

**"Yes mother?" The orb turned purple and blinked.**

* * *

That got Ozpin and Salem's attention. More and more as this went on, it showed just how much they were not the only major sorcery powers in this world. Intriguing and slightly disturbing.

* * *

**"How are Stormhaven's preparations coming along?" Violet began pacing.**

**"As expected," Wilhelm answered, "The Servants and I will have the castle ready before the wedding."**

**"And your brother?" Violet asked.**

**"He knows the rules." Willem responded, "He's bound to the grounds until the day of the wedding."**

**"What?" Pyrrha looked up at Violet.**

**"Distance makes the heart grow fonder darling." Violet smiled as she held up a piece of fabric toward Pyrrha, "Thane is bound to Stormhaven's grounds while you are bound to Beacon's until the wedding day." She tosses the sample back into the pile, "No flowers. Find something else."**

**"Yes, my queen." The tailors bowed and quickly removed the fabrics they gathered from her sight.**

**"Pyrrha?" Weiss took her hand, "Are you okay?"**

**Pyrrha chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked at Lord Uther outside and Sir Barristan inside, "I'm okay Weiss." She smiled, but Weiss knew a false face when she saw one.**

**Weiss squeezed her hand briefly, "If you need any help, I'll be there."**

**Pyrrha returned the squeeze, "Thank you, Weiss."**

* * *

Once again, Weiss and Pyrrha turned to each other and nodded. famous kids have to stick together right? At least in the wholesome sense.

* * *

**_That Evening_ **

* * *

**Pyrrha returned to her dorm and went to the bathroom with a slam. She unceremoniously threw her clothes into the corner and started the shower. The day had started out being the happiest day she'd ever had in her entire life, now it had devolved into the worst nightmare she could possibly imagine.**

**Everything she'd hoped to escape from in Mistral was now coming back to her with a vengeance. Now she was bound to Beacon, forbidden to even see her fiancé until the wedding!**

**Maybe this was a bad idea…the thought left her as quickly as it came when the ice water hit her back. She'd been in the shower longer than anticipated. She dragged herself to the sink and began brushing her teeth.**

* * *

"Wait, forbidden from seeing Thane?" Pyrrha asked. "Isn't that much?"

"Perhaps it's a tradition." Winter spoke. "A way to grow longing through distance."

Blake winced. "Sounds painful."

""No kidding."" Those words came from both Ilia and Adam. Adam turned to Ilia and she turned away nervously.

* * *

**"She's going to marry the prince?" A voice disrupted her teeth brushing.**

**Pyrrha heard something close to a dog whine.**

**"You don't think it's one of them?" A woman's voice asked.**

**Pyrrha used her semblance to silently unscrew the towel rack, she twisted it until it broke in half leaving two twisted points. She heard the wolf whine again.**

**"Hunter is right." A different man spoke, "We were told it was a woman carrying the heir."**

**Pyrrha cracked open the door and saw a skeleton in pharaoh-like armor leaning toward Nora. She peeked her head out and saw a woman with deathly pale skin in blood red armor. She couldn't get a good look, but she saw a man in a kimono similar to Ren's. Each of her teammates had purple glyphs around their heads with spinning runes orbiting them.**

* * *

"Oh, I like the cut of their jibs!" Tyrian squealed.

"That makes someone." Weiss whispered. If those figures weren't ominous then water was indeed wet.

* * *

**She closed the door then her eyes, took a deep breath, then kicked the door and sent it flying into the woman. She ran out of the room throwing one of the sharpened ends at the skeleton's skull. She tackled the kimono and held the other to his neck. She looked up when she heard growling a saw a three-headed wolf snarling at her.**

* * *

That shocked a majority of the crown, Yang shouting, "Damn, Pyrrha!"

"Ha, quick to the trigger, I applaud it!" Tyrian bellowed.

"To be fair, look at them. Still." Pyrrha shook her head and winced. "I could've shown some restraint."

* * *

**"Hunter?" Pyrrha asked. Then she heard laughter? It was a dark, haunting laugh that sent a chill up her spine.**

**"You make more sense!" The skeleton rose and stared into her eyes, more particularly the white tint in the borders of her irises, "Oh yes, you are definitely the one."**

**"Who are you?" Pyrrha demanded, "What did you do to my teammates?"**

**"A harmless sleeping spell princess." The skeleton pulled the towel end out of his skull, "My name is Lek'Dazuht, Archlich of Samarxxan, Lichlord of the Plaguelands, Commander of the Dread Necropolis, Master and Founder of The Cult of the Damned, former Head of the Moon Council, Creator of the Abomination, Summoner of Ednomihcra the Defiler, The Betrayer Of Humanity, and Majordomo to Nenvaa, the Curator of Death herself."**

* * *

"All these strange characters..." Oobleck repeated. "Fascinating."

* * *

**"Was all of that really necessary?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Titles are important _princess._ " Lek'Dazuht crossed his arms.**

**"Those titles may be just words to you." The woman pushed the door off of her, "But if anybody from our land heard those words, they'd kill themselves rather than face Lek'Dazuht."**

* * *

Mercury's eyes rolled. "Ain't he scary."

"More scary than you." Emerald muttered.

* * *

**"Okay." That did not calm Pyrrha down in the slightest, "Who are you? In simple terms."**

**"We are a wedding gift from Prince Wilhelm." Lek'Dazuht explained, "While Lord Uther and his ilk are formidable warriors and protect you during the day, they are only mortal after all, and need their sleep. We, however, are creatures of the night. We shall guard you until the sun rises, Lord Uther shall return then."**

**Another nerve was pinched in the back of Pyrrha's mind. Now she was going to be watched while she slept?**

* * *

"How many people are with the Stormhearts!?" Nora exclaimed. "Dragon people, lion guards, and now necro - people!? What's next, giant metal demon sloth!?" She rambled, secretly hoping she'd get to see that.

"Why do I need to be watched!?" Pyrrha surprisingly exclaimed. "I'm a huntress for corn's sake!?"

"Also pregnant." Kali reminded her.

That made Pyrrha deflate in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. Well, still..."

* * *

**"Are you part of the Thaneguard?" She asked.**

**"Yes and No." Lek'Dazuht shrugged, "We are The Darkguard, formed by Prince Wilhelm consisting of myself the Archlich, Bloodfang the Vampire, Chino the Werewolf, and his companion Hunter. Prince Wilhelm told us to protect you with our lives, so, if you wanna get technical, we did technically join the Thaneguard."**

**Pyrrha did not respond, just when she thought the day was done beating the spirit out of her, more came in at the last minute. She crawled into bed done for the day. Lek'Dazuht looked at the Darkguard and shrugged. He phased through the wall and levitated in front of the window. Bloodfang and Chino stepped outside and stood by the door. Hunter curled into a ball right next to her bed. She pulled the pillow close and screamed until she passed out.**

* * *

"Note to self: never marry a dragon man without meeting all of the family." Velvet mumbled, putting an emphasis on all.

"All that!" Mercury shouted. "They got all that!"

Emerald gave Mercury an exasperated look. "Didn't we see Jaune turn a dragon into an even bigger dragon. A huge one."

Mercury narrowed his eyes at her. "He wasn't a vampire or a lich though. Just sayin'."

"He was a slumbering ancient that was like Salem! Older than Salem!"

"Not a vampire! Or a lich!"

Watts muttered to himself, "I hate those children." Hazel grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Pyrrha woke up floating in the void, she couldn't see but she could feel a strange warmth in the distance. She began floating toward the warmth until she saw an orange glow in the distance. The closer she floated toward it; a growing sense of dread was building inside her. Until she was overwhelmed by a tsunami of a singular emotion: pain…**

**She stopped right above the orange glow that's when she saw a type of grimm she'd only read about. They were called the Apathy, a humanoid-like grimm with the ability to drain the will of any they come across. They were hammering a giant plate of white-hot metal. The piece they were working on was lifted into the air and the apathy rolled off. The piece was attached a dragon's back and stretched and molded to its skin.**

**The Apathy's screams did nothing as the dragon roared and thrashed in pain. There were more Apathy hammering more metal onto the dragon's hide. It shifted and threw off all that were on it. A massive beam came barreling down and slammed a bolt into its chest. Another from a different angle slammed a bolt into its back. The dragon lifted its head and slammed it into the wall. Ten more battering rams were lined up in a row and they all simultaneously beat armor into the dragon's flesh.**

* * *

This freaked out many of the audiences and intrigued the more darker thinking of the watchers.

"What the hell?" Coco was stating her slightly fearful confusion.

Pyrrha nodded. "This feels like an eerie premonition rather than a simple nightmare."

* * *

**Until it finally raised its arm from the dark pool it was submerged in and knocked the rams down. Pyrrha gasped at the limb, it wasn't even flesh anymore, the entire thing from shoulder to fingertip was mechanical. There was a sickening cracking as it attempted to spread its wings. It lifted it head out of the pool and seemed to stare directly at Pyrrha. She first glanced at its metal jaw then met its eyes…green.**

**The dragon forced its wings to spread and erupted out of the underground prison in a mixture of fire, grimm essence, and lightning. Pyrrha followed through the explosion and watched its tattered wings spread and carry it higher.**

**Pyrrha and the dragon looked around at the blasted domain they were in. The landscape was littered with broken mountains, the sky was stained purple, and crystals with various shapes and sizes jutted out of the ground. The dragon scoffed at this barren wasteland and flew into the horizon.**

* * *

"I wonder..." Salem muttered, careful not say what dragon was exactly on her mind around Ozpin and chest pieces.

Aside from that, Ozpin and Salem knew that this was no random dream. It was indeed an omen of some sort. Even Glynda, Ozpin, and Salem's chosen knew better.

* * *

**The hideous mixture of fire, lightning, and grimm essence followed wherever the dragon flew. It flew over Menagerie and a tsunami followed consuming the island. It flew over Mistral and the earth itself opened consuming the entire city. It flew over Atlas and the metropolis fell right out of the sky. It landed on a derelict castle with Beacon Tower in the distance. A horrific shout left its mouth and the skies themselves began to weep fire and Pyrrha was thrusted from her dream.**

**Pyrrha sat up with a gasp alerting Hunter on the floor. She wiped her sweat-drenched brow and looked down. Her sheets were soaked through. She quietly began to change them, when she noticed the glyphs still circling her teammates' heads. She knocked over a lamp and they didn't even flinch. She changed her sheet not worrying about waking them and laid back down. She looked down at Hunter and motioned for him to join her. Maybe with him in bed she'd sleep peacefully. He snuggled close and curled into a ball at her feet.**

* * *

Ruby pumped her fist then turned it into a thumbs up. "That's right Pyrrha, fluffy boys make the nightmares go away."

* * *

**The next morning came in an instant, she looked at her feet and saw Hunter absent. She stretched with several audible pops through her back. The morning sickness was almost absent, when she left her room, she was greeted with Lord Uther's cape.**

**"Time to break fast?" Sir Barristan asked.**

**Pyrrha nodded with a crooked smile, "Yes."**

**The Thaneguard - or Lightguard she didn't know anymore – began to escort her to the cafeteria. They stopped when Weiss and her family stepped in front of them.**

**"Pyrrha, I need to talk to you." Weiss crossed her arms. Pyrrha raised her head to speak, "Now please." Pyrrha blinked at her forcefulness, she knew Weiss could be bossy, this time however felt different. She turned back to her family, "Wait for me in the cafeteria."**

**"Of course." Winter, the older sister nodded. Her brother Whitley and father Jaques went on without her.**

* * *

"Ah, and here we are." Winter breathed, mildly intrigued how they would be handled in this world.

* * *

**Weiss opened the door to her dorm and motioned for Pyrrha to enter. When Sir Arryngore stepped forward, Weiss raised her hand to object, but Pyrrha had found her voice finally.**

**"Can I please have one moment alone with my friend?!" Pyrrha yelled.**

**Sir Arryngore didn't budge until Lord Uther grabbed her arm, "We'll be just outside."**

**Pyrrha nodded and Weiss stepped in. Weiss closed the door and Pyrrha stared out the window at Stormhaven.**

**"Tea?" Weiss asked, "I read that caffeine was bad for babies, so I _borrowed_ Blake's tea-set."**

* * *

Blake chuckled. "Well, that was kind of Weiss."

"You say that as if I can't be kind." Weiss indignantly complained.

* * *

**"Thank you." Pyrrha's shaky hands almost spilled her tea the moment she took it.**

**"Are you okay?" Weiss asked pouring herself a cup.**

**"This is too much." Pyrrha whispered setting down the cup, "This is all too much!" Weiss sat on her bed, crossed her legs, and motioned for her to continue, "I guess I forgot…"**

**"You forgot he was a prince?" Weiss finished for her.**

**Pyrrha nodded, "He's a prince and I'm carrying the future king." Her hands cradled her belly.**

**Weiss nearly choked on her tea, after her coughing fit with a cherry red face she screamed, "What?!"**

* * *

"Wait, I wasn't told of this before?" Weiss said with a bit of offense in her tone.

Nora spoke up too. "Does this also mean the rest of us don't know?"

Everyone turned towards Pyrrha, who turned away nervously. "Don't look at me. That me didn't tell you guys."

* * *

**"Oh Gods…" Pyrrha's hands flew over her mouth, she raised her hands over her eyes hoping it would erase her from existence. She peeked between her fingers and saw Weiss still staring at her plain-as-day.**

**"You're pregnant?" Weiss gaped.**

**"I'm pregnant." Pyrrha nodded unable to hide it now, "And truth be told I'm freaking out! It's just now hitting me how dangerous this whole thing is. How dangerous my fiancé and his family are! H-How dangerous the future king inside me might be!" Pyrrha's brain actually registered what she had just said, "I have a king inside me! Oh gods…" she buried her face in her hands again, "The look on Thane's face when I told him, was the happiest day of my life…"**

**"What did he say?" Weiss curiously asked.**

**Pyrrha smiled, "He cheered, lifted me into the air, pulled me into his arms…I've been dreaming about this day since I was little, and never did it involve bodyguards, my fiancé forbidden from seeing me, nor the entire world knowing…"**

**Weiss nodded then opened her eyes with a growl, "What do you mean forbidden from seeing him?"**

**"I didn't even get to tell my mother…" Pyrrha's face fell, "She didn't even hear it from me. She saw it on the news her daughter was getting married…"**

**"Why is Thane forbidden from seeing you?" Weiss repeated.**

**"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Or so his mother says." Pyrrha scoffed, "Maybe this whole thing was a huge mistake. Maybe…maybe we shouldn't get married."**

* * *

That shocked a good portion of the audience and garnered some concern, especially from Pyrrha.

"Woah." Nora gasped.

Coco winced. "Not gonna lie, seems like a bit much."

"Children, she's a young adult. Remember, you all have a lot of growing up and thinking to do too." Kali told them. "Besides, the show isn't over."

* * *

**Weiss frowned deeply. She shot up and went toward the door.**

**"Weiss?" Pyrrha watched her.**

**Weiss threw open the door and walked right up to Lord Uther. As Weiss spoke to Lord Uther. Lord Uther looked at the rest of the Thaneguard. The other three knights looked at Pyrrha then at Lord Uther and nodded. Lord Uther began walking away.**

**"Well come on then." He called back at Weiss.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yang asked no one one in particular.

"What else: talk." Weiss answered anyway, feeling as though she had a solid clue of what she was going to do.

* * *

**As Pyrrha watched them leave, Blake entered the room.**

**"I'm assuming you heard all of that?" Pyrrha sighed.**

**"I did." Blake nodded, "Are you okay?"**

**Pyrrha shook her head, "This whole thing was a bad idea."**

**"Is that my tea set?" Blake asked taking a sniff, "Jasmine. Normally I'd recommend it, but it's bad for the pregnancy." She emptied the tea pot out the window. "You need Ginger and Mint. Helps with the morning sickness."**

**"How could you possibly know that?" Pyrrha asked.**

**Blake's hands began shaking as she put down the pot and went to the cabinet for more tea, "I'm your handmaiden remember? I did some research."**

**"For an ex-terrorist you're a bad liar." Pyrrha stared at the back of Blake's head.**

**"I am an excellent liar." Blake objected.**

* * *

"No, you're not." Yang dryly objected.

Numerous students and even her parents voiced the same thoughts. Blake couldn't help but pout.

* * *

**"You knew I was pregnant before we even got the test." Pyrrha listed, "Now you have the cure for morning sickness? The truth Blake."**

**Blake sighed as the new tea began brewing. She sat on Weiss' bed across from Pyrrha. Blake stared out the window and Pyrrha kept her eyes on her.**

**"It feels like a lifetime ago." Blake began, "You know about me and Adam, right?"**

**"I remember the two of you crying over Tyrande." Pyrrha thought back to the spell.**

* * *

"We had a baby?" Blake breathed out. That made her world a little topsy turvy and made her heart sink. Adam froze on the spot, unsure how to handle this. Ilia nearly died in her seat, both at the thought of her being with Adam in that way, but more upset at the thought at Blake possibly losing a child. The Belladonna parent's felt nothing but concern. Almost everyone wanted to know; what had happened?

* * *

**A blue dragon was summoned from Hannah's spell book, and it phased through Adam's chest before exploding and taking the form of the Belladonna mansion. Adam kicked down the door to Blake's room and saw her cradling a baby in her arms with two tiny numbs on her forehead. Adam dropped his weapons and approached them. When he held her in his arms, Tyrande turned to dust.**

* * *

That made the mood in the room turn truly downcast. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulder as she was on the verge of tears. Adam sunk in his seat, feeling plagued by one tragedy after another. The Belladona parents held each other, comforting each other in grief. Even if it was another reality, the thought alone hurt. Worst yet, it felt as though they experienced this before.

* * *

**"Tyrande was our daughter." Blake admitted, "We were celebrating one night…" Blake blushed, "Two weeks later I found out, nine months later we had little Tyrande."**

**"What happened to Tyrande?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"S-She…" Blake struggled to get the words out, "She died…" Blake was barely able to whisper the words. "It was the straw that broke the camel's back between me and Adam. Failure to communicate."**

* * *

All of this was hitting close to home. Even Mercury and Hazel felt a bit of pain hearing that. Sienna and Ironwood, for all their toughness, still felt nothing but empathy for those two.

* * *

**"Failure to communicate?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"When…" Blake gulped down her tears, "It happened. I shut my self off. I slept in Tyrande's room surrounded by her toys, I could smell her sent on her clothes, I could hear her laughing, I can see her eating pancakes…"**

**"What about Adam?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"He got angry." Blake answered.**

**"Did he ever?" Pyrrha gasped.**

**"No." Blake answered, "At least not to me. His training regiments with new recruits were harder. Soldiers began dying during our raids, normally we'd knock them out or tie them up in the corner, now they were dying. Not just dying, executed, cut in half, massacred…"**

* * *

Adam winced. Way too close to home.

* * *

**"How exactly was this a failure to communicate?" Pyrrha nervously asked.**

**"I needed him, and he wasn't there for me." Blake said, "BUT, there's a but here too. He needed me, and I wasn't there for him. Whatever was left of what we had shattered. Don't let what happened to us happen to you. Tell Thane what you're feeling, not just us."**

* * *

Blake and Adam nodded at that. Blake didn't want her friend to go through a painful breakup and even Adam couldn't help but sympathize with that.

* * *

**Pyrrha nodded and wrapped her arms around Blake. She went stiff as a board.**

**"Still not used to hugs huh?" Pyrrha laughed for the first time that morning.**

**"Not really." Blake returned the hug, "I have to use my semblance to escape Ruby and Yang's."**

* * *

"Why didn't I think of that." Blake wondered aloud as the room's mood returned back up.

* * *

**Weiss quickly ran after Lord Uther, she pulled out her scroll and texted Winter. Winter's reply was a simple thumbs up. Weiss always smiled, one the most renowned specialists in the Atlisian Military, sends emojis to her little sister. Weiss almost burst out laughing at the fantasy of Winter taking a selfie in front of a paladin.**

* * *

A few of the audiences giggled at that, even Ironwood let out a small single bit of laughter, much to Winter's chagrin.

* * *

**The carriage system set up between Beacon and Stormhaven was still something that made her laugh. She would think back to the carriage rides she got when she was a child, the memories she looked back on distracted her from the lion sitting across from her looking ready to pounce at a moment's notice.**

**When they finally passed the King's Gate the familiar sound of the Faunus market flooded her ears. She could still the see Blake's jaw drop at the sight, human and Faunus working together in harmony, but that's what happens when a giant tells you to band together against the common enemy or you'll die. Once she entered the main keep, a different sound flooded her ears, the servants were practically crawling over themselves converting the throne room into an altar.**

* * *

The White Fang members and the Belladonna's eyes widened at what they were witnessing. Tyrian groaned, quickly bored of what he considered a dull display. This is what many of the audience wanted, peace between races. Maybe one day, but it wouldn't come with the White Fang or people like Jacques. They had to wonder at what exactly lead to this little haven.

* * *

**"So, where is he?" Weiss asked.**

**"He is bound to the grounds." Lord Uther said, "He could be anywhere in Stormhaven."**

**"Don't you have a…you don't know a tracking spell or something?" Weiss asked.**

**"You don't understand how magic works do you?" Lord Uther asked, "He's over there." Lord Uther pointed at the throne where Thane, Noelle, Wilhelm, and a handful of servants were standing.**

* * *

"Ugh, excuse me then." Weiss groused.

* * *

**"Thane." Weiss approached them, "We need to talk."**

**"I'm sorry Weiss, but I'm incredibly busy at the moment, I don't have the time." Thane waved her off as he took a piece of parchment from Noelle.**

**"It's about Pyrrha." Weiss crossed her arms, "Make the time."**

**"Get out." Thane turned to Noelle.**

**"Brother what are you doing?" Noelle asked with an edge.**

**There was a crack of lightning and Thane's eyes turned pure white. The servant's left the room without a second thought. Noelle's emerald irises brightened significantly, while Wilhelm glanced between his siblings.**

**"I said leave." Thane glared at his sister.**

**Noelle lugged Storm Herald over her shoulder as her eyes turned green, "Or what?"**

**Two white horns began to grow out of the back of Thane's head. Noelle's response was a series of little horns growing at the tip of each eyebrow and down the center of her forehead.**

* * *

"Oh, things are about to get interesting!" Tyrian shouted with glee, haphazardly scarfing down popcorn.

"Are we gonna see a dragon fight!" Nora shouted.

"Possibly between my alternate version's fiance and and his sister." Pyrrha remind her friend.

"Oh." Nora winced. "Sorry."

* * *

**"That's enough of that now." Wilhelm stepped between them, "Come along sweet sister, I think the twins need help fitting into their dresses." Wilhelm flashed a crooked, yellow-stained smile at Thane as he escorted Noelle away.**

* * *

"Oh, come on!" The scorpion scene nearly wailed, tossing away his popcorn like a child throwing a tantrum. On the other end, the good guys let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Once he heard the doors close, Thane immediately turned to Weiss, "Did something happen? Is she alright?"**

**"She's fine." Weiss stopped him before he had a stroke, "She needs to see you." Thane opened his mouth, but Weiss quickly put her finger over his lips. She took a deep breath and continued, "Did you know that Pyrrha is considered royalty in Mistral?"**

**"I did." Thane nodded.**

**"Did you know she hated it?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.**

**"She never liked talking about it." Thane answered.**

**"Understandable." Weiss nodded, "She came to Vale to get away from the alienation and objectification of being royalty. She'd never been happier than when you asked her to marry you, and that she's carrying your child. But can't you see that everything that's happening is overwhelming her? Everything she's been trying to run away from is coming back with a vengeance, and with this tradition of yours she's facing it alone."**

* * *

In Pyrrha's mind, she shouted, 'Preach!' As Weiss described her disdain for the royalty aspect of her life.

* * *

**"She's not alone!" Thane's eyes returned to normal and his horns retreated back into his skull.**

**"Then why are you here and not with her?" Weiss crossed her arms.**

**"Because distance makes the heart grow fonder." Thane mechanically repeated. Weiss stared at him, "It's tradition. When a couple announces their marriage, they are then separated until the wedding day. My parents did it, Noelle and Mariana did it, I am no different. Because distance makes the heart grow fonder."**

* * *

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head. She stammered in her speech, "That... I mean... that's not necessarily wrong."

"But not necessarily correct either." Weiss finished.

She nodded. "Indeed."

"Again," Nora shook her head, "Gratuitous."

* * *

**"Well right now her heart is breaking. If you really love her like you say you love her, then you'd go be with her, and your baby." Weiss turned on her heel and began walking away.**

**She'd made her point; she didn't want to hear his answer. Actions speak louder than words, and right now his were deafening. She met up with Lord Uther at the carriage and the two began back to Beacon.**

* * *

Yang chuckled. "Nice work, Weiss - cream."

"I - she was just giving him a logical talking to, nothing more." Weiss proclaimed, trying to oddly hide her sense of pride at what her counterpart did.

* * *

**When she returned, it was just about time for Professor Port's class. She saw Pyrrha with the Thaneguard surrounding her. Weiss clenched her fists until she saw a familiar chrome spider descend from the ceiling. It landed on the desk next to Sir Arryngore, she felt the same way most of the class did, and when she yawned the spider dashed across her desk, dropped a folded piece of parchment in front of Pyrrha, and just as quickly it came it made its escape. Pyrrha unfolded the note:**

**_Pyrrha my love,_ **

**_The distance between us is breaking my spirit._ **

**_I need to see you again, to hold you in my arms, to hear your heavenly voice._ **

**_When the castle sleeps tonight I will be where no eyes dare to look._ **

* * *

That made Pyrrha smile. That version her most likely made a good choice with him.

* * *

**Pyrrha quickly folded the note and hid it away from the Thaneguard. When class ended, Pyrrha exited the room with a smile that made the sun dim.**

**"Pyrrha!" Weiss called out to her when she was being escorted out of class.**

**"Weiss!" She turned around and Weiss couldn't help but smile at the face she hadn't seen in forever, "I need you to come by later tonight."**

**Weiss tilted her head then nodded, "Of course."**

**Pyrrha opened her arms to embrace her, "The Thaneguard switches to the Darkguard as soon as the Moons rise." She whispered, "I'll make my move then."**

**Weiss nodded, she returned to her dorm and played sick for the rest of the day. Every hour she would take a peek outside the door to see if they were returning. Her team returned first, without a care in the world Yang swung the door open knocking Weiss flat on her butt in the middle of the room.**

**"Weiss?" Ruby asked watching her rub the bump on her forehead.**

**"Watch what you're doing you brutish barbarian!" Weiss rose with a huff.**

**"Why were you in the doorway to begin with?" Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss' usual attitude.**

* * *

"Isn't she supposed to be the intelligent one." Emerald whispered to Cinder.

The woman giggled. "She is."

* * *

**"I was waiting for Pyrrha." Weiss pushed past Yang and saw the same thing she'd been staring at for hours, Team JNPR's closed door, "The second the moons rise is her only opportunity to get away from those lion guards."**

**"So, what's the plan?" Yang joined her in the doorway.**

**"The plan is we wait for them to leave and join Pyrrha as she escapes." Weiss deadpanned.**

**"What kind of plan is that?" Yang objected, "How about I just…" Yang undid a few buttons in her uniform's blouse, "Charm them away? Or I just punch one of them in the face and run like hell?"**

* * *

"Gods, those would be the first things you lean towards." Weiss groaned.

Yang shrugged. "I ain't ashamed. When you got it, you got it."

"If only you had some brains along with it." Ilia hissed quietly.

Yang heard Blake's old friend speak but not clearly. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Ilia cheerfully said with a fake smile.

* * *

**"Yang." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Those are knights meant to protect the queen. You'd be dead in a matter of seconds."**

**Yang crossed her arms in a huff.**

* * *

"Believe it or not, we like you in tact, Yang." Ruby told her sister.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde sighed with a small smile.

* * *

**"What if I used my semblance to grab Pyrrha and super-speed her away?" Ruby asked.**

**"That…" Weiss thought it over, "Maybe. IF you're fast enough."**

**Yang scoffed, "Do you know who you're talking to?"**

**Ruby puffed her chest out.**

**"We're doomed." Weiss sighed.**

**Ruby fell on the ground defeated.**

* * *

"Oh ye of little faith." Ruby dramatically cried.

Weiss gave her a deadpan stare. "Exactly our point."

* * *

**Pyrrha and Nora entered their room, the Thaneguard respectfully waited outside the room. It was the longest sunset of their entire lives. Once darkness fell, the Thaneguard turned to meet Lek'Dazuht when an explosion knocked down the Darkguard. Nora jumped on the debris, waved at the Thaneguard and took off.**

**"Nora!" Jaune called out for her jumping on the debris and the Darkguard under it, "Calm down before Professor Goodwitch gets really mad!"**

* * *

"There he is!" Nora happily cried. "Hey, anyone else thinks it's weird that for the two times where he wasn't the focus of the universe he wasn't teleported with us?"

That got a round chatter from the crowd as they too wondered why the lad wasn't present at this time. Some even wondered what he was up to without them. Some were worried about Neo getting her hands on him while they were away.

DB decided to state a little fact and assuage some fears. Somewhat. _"Relax guys, time is slowed down while you're here... I can't afford to completely freeze it right now."_

"Not helping."

* * *

**"Ruby now!" Weiss pushed her forward as Pyrrha was sneaking out of the doorway while the guards were distracted.**

**"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby took her hand and in a flash of rose pedals they were gone. Ruby stopped when she reached the cafeteria, "Okay! What'stheplan?!HowarewegettingyoutoThanebeforewe'recaught?!"**

**"He told me he'd be in the place where they won't dare to look." Pyrrha unfolded the note.**

* * *

Ilia blinked, feeling a tiny sense of astonishment. "Points to Nikos for managing to hear all that so smoothly."

"How much sugar does that girl ingest?" Sienna wondered.

"Hard to believe she's one of the most threatening things to me." Salem whispered to her crew.

* * *

**"Scandalous." Ruby gasped still running off the high of her semblance, "Where no one dares to look? What could it mean?"**

**"I think I know…" Pyrrha blushed, "I don't think you should come along…"**

**"Why not?" Ruby tilted her head.**

**"It's not really…" Pyrrha struggled to find the words.**

**"A place for kids?" Ruby crossed her arms with a glare, "Well too bad Pyrrha, I'm a huntress-in-training too, and I'm going with you!" Ruby began, then she stopped, "Where are we going?"**

* * *

"Right on, me!" Ruby cheered, trying to pay little mind to Kali saying how adorable she was.

Yang, on the other hand, was darkly muttering, "Pyrrha, you better say no."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at Blake. "Wish I at least had a friend who'd go to whorehouses with."

* * *

**Pyrrha slumped and began to lead Ruby out of Beacon. There was only one place Thane could go where no one would dare to look…**

**"Temple of Sin?" Ruby stared up at the neon sign, "A bit on-the-nose isn't it?"**

* * *

""Why would you take her there!?"" This shout came from both Kali, Yang, and even Winter.

"What a horrible name." Mercury snorted. "Sounds like any other whore place."

"It's not like they have put their creativeness into the names." Sienna pointed out. "Though, you're correct, it is rather unimaginative."

* * *

**"Wilhelm's not the type to do things lightly." Pyrrha stepped into building.**

**"What is this place?" Ruby asked following Pyrrha.**

**"If you don't know what this place is then you have no business being here." A buxom blonde that gave Yang a run for her money stepped out, "Oh princess. Come right in. My name is Trish and to answer your question little one." She opened a pair of doors revealing several women in various stages of nudity, "We cater to multiple versions of every perversion, with women of every kind. Or for two gold pieces more you can have a dead whore; we specialize in the strange. There's a woman from across the Blood Seas with a prosthetic eye, if want she'll gladly remove it if you tire of her thighs. There's a double amputee who works wonders with her feet."**

* * *

"Oh come on!" Yang roared, doing her best to cover Ruby's eyes, much to her little sister's annoyance.

"Aw yeah!" Mercury cried, ignoring Emerald's chiding comments.

* * *

**"Where's Wilhelm?" Pyrrha asked.**

**Trish stopped dead in her tracks, "He's in the basement. Through those doors."**

**"Thank you." Pyrrha quickly took Ruby with her.**

**"You always see places like this in movies." Ruby followed with a blush, "I never thought I'd see one in real life."**

* * *

""You shouldn't be!"" Once again, these shouts were courtesy of Yang, Kali, Winter, and this time, Glynda.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with them." Everyone turned to Tyrian who had a brief sense of morality. Only Salem was unfazed. "What, I am a man of standards! The hell!?"

* * *

**"There are more in Mistral and Vacuo." Pyrrha nonchalantly commented.**

**"How do you know?" Ruby asked.**

**"The laws over there aren't strictly reinforced." Pyrrha sighed, "Some were just brazenly out in the open."**

**"Oh…" Ruby continued to follow.**

* * *

"I don't remember Mistral being that," Pyrrha briefly struggled to find the right words, "sleezy."

"It isn't." Hazel decided to speak with the Beacon crew, save for Ozpin. "This version of it is most likely worse off."

* * *

**The two reached a pair of doors, when Pyrrha touched it, the door felt unusually warm. Almost as if the doors themselves were alive…**

**The doors opened and the proceeding hallways were flesh scraped raw. A wet, glistening, infected pink. Perspiration and other fluids – fowler and more intimate – leaked from the ever-pulsating flesh. Each corridor flexed and trembled an orifice trying to clamp itself shut if not held open by rusted hooks and aged boiled leather. Every step was treacherously slick, and each step released a foul stench of old sweat. The breeze carried the moans of ecstasy, agony, and some unholy combination of the two directly into their ears.**

* * *

"Okay, I've been to numerous whore houses in my life, going through them to take down perps and free whatever slave was dragged into it, but I've never seen one like that." Ironwood grimaced. "And I hope I never have to."

"Does that place seem fleshy to anyone else?" Coco cautiously asked, hoping what she was seeing was wrong. "Is it... is it breathing?"

""Yes"" Came the unapologetic response of Salem and Ozpin that unsettled everyone to a degree. Even Tyrian wasn't liking the cut of this jib.

* * *

**"Pyrrha…" Ruby covered her mouth trying not to gag, "Can we go back? I think I prefer the prostitutes…"**

**"Thane is here." Pyrrha acclimated to the sight, smells, and sounds, "I have to find him."**

* * *

Yang threw her hands up in the air. "At least take her outside, Pyrrha!"

* * *

**Ruby whined but took Pyrrha's hand as they continued further into the living basement.**

**The light didn't flicker like normal flames, instead it pulsated unnaturally as if matching their heartbeats. The sickly yellow light was painful to view, it was somehow hot and sticky on the skin. When they looked directly at the flames, Pyrrha and Ruby began to sweat profusely, as if the flames were diseased. They probably were. Lining the halls were the source of this foul flame.**

**Thick ugly candles, some shorter, some taller, and with the aid of melted wax some the same height as the pair. Wanting to take her mind off everything, Ruby examined the candles. Upon her examination she found the beings encased within them. Most were demonic, some angelic, some animals, and some were grimm. The grimm seemed to be a recent addition to the collection. That's when Ruby made the horrid realization, the captives had been fused with the wax itself. Their flesh, body, and soul were providing fuel for the flames above! The pulsating flames came from the still beating hearts of the captives inside the deranged candles.**

* * *

"Good fucking lord!" That cry of disgust left Sienna's mouth and much of the room followed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ruby rasped, trying to hold int the contents of her stomach. Yang said nothing and held onto her for support.

"I think I'm actually done with gore for today." Tyrian quietly told himself. "Can't believe I actually said that."

"Pyrrha." Nora deapanned. "I don't like this. In fact, I hate it."

"Ditto." Pyrrha replied.

Even Ozpin and Salem had to admit that despite the years of horrors they've been through, this was still a tad horrific to look at.

* * *

**"I wanna go home!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Pyrrha like a security blanket.**

* * *

"I want some mind bleach." Ruby whimpered, many of the occupants nodding with her words.

* * *

**"Do you deal with intruders differently here?" a voice called out to them.**

**Looking up at the far end of the hallway sanity finally seemed to regain some semblance of a hold. They pushed past the purple curtains and saw a raised throne made up of ground bones rested against the fleshy walls. The fluid oozing out of its cracks ruined any effect it had, or maybe it added to it?**

* * *

"And I thought Salem's throne was creepy." Mercury whispered. In a rare moment, Emerald completely agreed with him.

* * *

**"We don't turn them into candles if that's what you mean!" Ruby yelled at Wilhelm sitting open robed on his throne.**

**"Well you're no fun, are you?" Wilhelm flashed his crooked toothy smile as he rested his cheek on his hand.**

**Pyrrha stepped forward and heard a yelp. She looked down, and immediately wished she hadn't. at the bottom of the throne was a mass of stark women. They clung together by locks of hair and perspiration. So tightly pressed together they moved as a single mass. They squirmed, thrashed, moaned, gasped as every so often Wilhelm would reach down and grope their exposed flesh. Ruby couldn't stomach it anymore, and she began to puke in the corner.**

* * *

"What the fuck!?" Yang wretched. "That place is a literal house of horrors, not a brothel."

"No kidding." Pyrrha was nearly trembling in her seat. "None of this is okay."

"Even I," Cinder shuddered, "Find this immensely appalling."

* * *

**"Can we please speak somewhere less repulsive?" Pyrrha yelled stroking Ruby's back.**

**The mass of women cried out as Wilhelm stepped over them, "First of all, you came into my house."**

**"I am here to see Thane." Pyrrha glared, "Where is he?"**

**"How do you know he's here?" Wilhelm asked, "In this Den of Vice? This House of Assignation? This Cathouse? This Bawdy House?"**

**"Are you done?" Pyrrha didn't let up on her glare.**

* * *

"Um, how about you burn the place down? Along with the creep?" Ilia suggested with an innocent voice.

Sienna nodded. "Even that is too much."

"What the hell type of child did the Stormhearts raise?" Kali muttered, her composure having slipped from witnessing that place.

"That's nothing but an atrocity." Pyrrha honestly had no love for that Wilhelm guy at this point. A whorehouse. A demonic whore house made out of flesh from intruders. No, absolutely not. That is beyond evil that even Salem's minions displayed. That version of her should know better in her opinion.

* * *

**"Whore House." Wilhelm smiled, "Okay, now I'm done. You've come to the wrong place, he's on the roof. Not the basement."**

**"Thank you." She turned back to Ruby, "Are you okay."**

**"Cleaning toilets in detention doesn't sound so bad now…" Ruby groaned.**

**"Hey!" Wilhelm gawked.**

**"Oh, shut up!" Pyrrha helped Ruby to her feet.**

* * *

Coco threw her hands up with a disgusted face. "What the fuck is he offended about?"

"I just want all of this to stop." Velvet whimpered, keeping her eyes closed.

* * *

**"Already acting like my sister?" Wilhelm smirked, "Pyrrha, my brother is a good man. I'll admit with a certain degree of bias that my brother isn't the sharpest sword in the armory, but he does love you, and would do anything for you. He would never intentionally harm you."**

* * *

"No!" Bellowed Pyrrha, in a rare outburst of anger. "This somehow tops the evil of Joker Jaune, possibly the Grimm emperor one, Maybe even Salem herself!" Salem hummed in thought at that one. "There's no way in hell I could consider that thing my brother, even in marriage."

* * *

**Ruby and Pyrrha walked out as fast as their stiff legs could carry them. Every curse in every language Pyrrha knew was hovering behind her lips. But she dared not utter them in front of Ruby nor her soon to be brother. Throughout their march back they didn't spot a single room nor hallway, they figured they exited. Presumably they'd open whenever a fresh orifice was needed or depending on whatever perversion was going through Wilhelm's depraved mind. They continued to step in fluid, Ruby had a spaz attack when some dripped down on her from the ceiling. She began to run, but unfortunately stepped on a more sensitive part of the floor and sank to her knee. Pyrrha pulled her free and they heard a moan deeper in the basement. Pyrrha cradled Ruby and ran the rest of the way out.**

* * *

"Please just pull a Guts move and burn that place down." Ilia nearly prayed.

"That's her future brother in law." Salem reminded them.

"Right." Pyrrha deadpanned. "Because that's a solid excuse."

* * *

**"Find what you were looking for?" Trish asked as the doors closed themselves behind them.**

**With a squelch in each step, Ruby marched right up to Trish, "Fuck you!"**

**"50 gold pieces and protection." Trish answered.**

* * *

"She walked in into that one." Mercury tried to joke, but his words didn't come out as confident as he wanted. He also had to duck under a shotgun blast courtesy of Yang.

_"Stop shooting and throwing weapons in my theater!"_

* * *

**Ruby's face turned pink with anger, she raised her hand to slap Trish, but she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Where are the stairs to the roof?"**

**Trish pointed to the back, and Ruby used her semblance to propel her to them.**

**"What's her problem?" Wilhelm asked closing his robe with the silk belt, "She knows she's got one between her legs, right? Or does she? I can't tell the boys from the girls some nights…"**

**Pyrrha turned around and slapped Wilhelm so hard the echo rang through the brothel. Before he could respond she turned and took off to catch up with Ruby.**

**"My Prince." Trish stepped forward, "That was uncalled for…"**

**"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Wilhelm scoffed.**

* * *

Ilia rolled her eyes. "I don't recall why you haven't burned it yet."

Salem coughed into her hand. "Brother in law."

"Not an excuse!" Pyrrha repeated.

Glynda leaned over to the headmaster. "Ozpin, you've been quiet."

Ozpin said nothing, swirled his mug, and sipped. Then he spoke, "I'm trying to keep my food inside me, thank you."

* * *

**Pyrrha ran up the stairs and nearly the blew the door of its hinges. Ruby stayed in the stairwell watching, she didn't notice Wilhelm join her. She frantically searched the moonlit rooftop but found nothing. She saw Beacon tower in the distance and sighed. A pair of hands wrapped around her eyes and immediately she turned around and jabbed whoever it was in the throat, kicked his groin, and kneed his chin. She heard laughter, then she saw who exactly it was she just laid out.**

**"Oh my god, Thane!" Pyrrha gasped.**

* * *

Yang shook her head. "Can't blame her after seeing all that shit."

* * *

**"Good to see you too." Thane laughed as he stood up.**

**Pyrrha flew into his arms and nuzzled his neck, "I missed you."**

**"I missed you too." Thane embraced her.**

**"I…" Pyrrha began, "I…I don't think…"**

**"I don't care." Thane said.**

**"What?" Pyrrha pulled back to look into his eyes.**

**"I don't care about this whole giant ceremony." Thane shook his head, "The only thing I care about is marrying you. You are the only one that matters to me. You…" his hand drifted lower and rubbed her belly, "And the life we created. We could run far away from here, carve out our own little kingdom, whatever we do as long as you're by my side."**

* * *

"That's sweet and all but is anyone going to address the literal living whorehouse?" Weiss asked. "That's going to be addressed right?"

Pyrrha nodded. "If she's truly like me, she will."

* * *

**"Really?" Pyrrha smiled.**

**Thane waved to the shadows and outstepped a woman with square glasses, emerald green eyes, and shoulder length scarlet hair.**

* * *

"Mother?" Pyrrha gasped.

* * *

**"Mom?" Pyrrha gasped.**

* * *

"Wow, you're mom's pretty." Ruby whispered.

"Milf. Material." Coco whispered, receiving an elbow from her friend which made her laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"We should meet her one day." Nora chirped. Then her smile turned into a frown. "But seriously, their not gonna gloss over the literal horror we witnessed by proxy, right?"

"I think they are." Cinder told herself and her minions.

* * *

**"Hello darling." Golga smiled.**

**"What is this?" Pyrrha asked Thane.**

**"I never properly got your mother's blessing before asking you to marry me." Thane blushed, "She gave me quite the thrashing too." Pyrrha looked at her mother who just shrugged, "She also gave me this." Thane pulled a tiny box from his pocket, he opened it revealing a golden diamond ring, and a a smooth chrome band in front of it.**

**"That's!" Pyrrha gasped.**

**"The ring your father gave me." Golga nodded, "I told him you were just like your mother and no ordinary jewelry would do it. So, I gave him mine. I just wish he could see be here to see this."**

* * *

"Okay, that's very sweet, but I really want the place gone." Pyrrha said as her leg bounced up an down in her antsy mood.

"To be fair, if the Stormhearts already knew about this and that Pyrrha has been with them for so long..." Ironwood mused.

"Oh, sister over there has a dark, dark side." Tyrian cooed, dodging a knife aimed at his eye.

_"Knock it off! I mean it!"_

* * *

**"The band is made of a fang, a claw, and a feather. Each from my great-grandmothers." Thane took the two rings out of the box, "Let's get married right now in front of the only person that matters."**

**"What about your parents?" Pyrrha asked.**

**Thane shook his head, "This is their wedding, and I don't want to wait anymore. Whatever happens from here on out, I want you to be my wife."**

* * *

"Okay, that's touching but... the whorehouse, Thane!?" Pyrrha nearly bounced off her seat by the end of that.

* * *

**"Here?" Pyrrha asked, "In a brothel? On the run from the King, Queen, and Royal Guard?"**

**"It's like something out of a fairytale." Thane flashed a toothy smile.**

* * *

"Fairytales don't take places in living whorehouses." Ruby deadpanned.

Salem chuckled. "Actually -"

"NO!" The students yelled.

Tyrian was about to scold them and rant about disrespecting his goddess, but Salem put a hand on his shoulder to sit him down.

* * *

**"So much for romance." Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck.**

* * *

"Yeah." Emerald shook her head. "Romance is dead."

Mercury couldn't resist taking a cheap shot yet again. "It died for you the moment you spoke your first word."

* * *

**"What?" Thane asked, "I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to get married in my brother's brothel."**

* * *

That had much of the crowd gawking and caused an uproar in the theater.

"What the fuck!?" Pyrrha leapt out of her seat. "Your're making jokes. Now!?"

Adam eyes went wide. "Excuse me!"

Tyrian shrugged. "That man is indeed interesting. If a little sick as well. I can connect with that in a way."

"No, I can't marry him, no!" Pyrrha ranted. "Come on me, have some decent morality and call it off."

* * *

**Pyrrha kissed him, Thane wrapped his arms around her lower back, and pulled her close.**

**Thane broke the kiss, "I never got an answer…"**

**"Oh?" Pyrrha revealed her hand with both rings on, "I could've sworn I said: "yes" a few days ago. One condition."**

**"Name it." Thane smiled.**

**"After the whole big mess is over and done with, we do exactly that." Pyrrha smiled, "A small cabin by the river with our twenty-two children."**

**"Done." Thane nodded.**

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gods!" Pyrrha slumped in her seats, deflating from utter defeat. "DB, if could, I'd kick both you and your friend."

_"Don't hurt the messengers, corporeal."_

"Look on the bright side, Nikos." Emerald called out. "You'll definitely be taken care of."

"What, at the cost of my soul?" Pyrrha mumbled as Nora patted her back and Ren held her hand.

Emerald snorted and folded her arms. "Bet she wouldn't say that about Jaune."

Pyrrha sent her a withering glare and Emerald nearly gulped. "If he were anything like that here, I'd probably kill him too, just like the Grimm Emperor and the Joker." Pyrrha shook her head. "How could I fall for a man with such a brother? What other dark things are going on?"

"Atlas wouldn't allow that." Ironwood growled. "On the grounds of human decency, it wouldn't stand."

"Human decency." Adam snorted with Sienna scoffing herself. "What a joke."

* * *

**Golga stepped forward and wrapped the two in a red sash, "May the gods hold you in their hands, and may they never close their fists too tight. Beannachd Dia dhuit."**

**Thane tilted his head.**

**Golga chuckled, "I love you both."**

**Thane nodded, "Wilhelm."**

**Wilhelm and Ruby poked their heads out of the doorway back downstairs, "Come on. Did you really think I didn't know what was going on? Congratulations brother and sister."**

**"Thank you, brother." Thane smiled.**

**"Oh, Pyrrha I'm so happy!" Ruby bounced.**

**"Thank you Ruby." Pyrrha giggled.**

**"Now what are we to do now?" Wilhelm asked, "Angering queens is one of my specialities. But angering mother is something I wouldn't even think of attempting."**

* * *

"That motherfucker." Mercury chuckled humorlessly.

"I should not be around him, let alone my mother." Pyrrha mumbled, not even wanting to look at the screen at this point.

* * *

**"I guess you missed that part Wilhelm." Pyrrha chirped, "We'll give the queen her song and dance. After all, we know what's going on."**

**Thane nodded as Ruby, Wilhelm, and Golga retreated back inside.**

**"You've got some good people looking out for you." Thane kissed her cheek.**

* * *

"She's so casual now." Tyrian chuckled. "That version of you must not be normal."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Nothing here has been normal, creep."

* * *

**Pyrrha woke up in Stormhaven, only it was empty, deserted even… The rookery was empty, the servant's quarters abandoned, the Great Library full of curled spider husks, the stables full of bones, and the kennels filled with fur.**

* * *

"Oh my, another dream sequence." Salem said aloud. It meant another premonition, She was eager to see what this omen offered as was Ozpin.

* * *

**A spike of fear shot up her spine as she dashed outside, jumping down the stairs three, four steps at a time. She made it to the balcony overlooking the training yard when she saw the slain corpse of a white dragon. There was so much blood she almost didn't see the white scales. Its wings were riddled with gashes and holes. Three glass arrows penetrated its back and exited its chest.**

**She shook her head and ran out of Stormhaven, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Beacon in flames. A dragon flew over her and its wing beat laid her on her back. Its scales were darker than blood. Its limbs, lower jaw, wing joints, and bits across its torso were mechanical. The wings themselves were scattered with holes and tears, Pyrrha reached out, and she could feel what it did.**

**_Pain…Agony…Hatred…Bloodlust…A burning desire for revenge…_ **

* * *

"God, I hate this eerie stuff." Yang grumbled, shifting in her seat.

"These can't just be dreams." Blake narrowed her eyes. "Maybe they're warnings."

"They are." Oobleck confirmed. "I'm not a superstitious man but I've been around. There's more to it."

"Nothing good, no doubt." Sienna stated.

* * *

**A second dragon rivaling the other's size flew over next. This one was completely normal, as normal as a dragon could be. Its base scales were a smoky silver. Its armor scales – forearms, claws, chest, head, neck, and horns were darker than the midnight sky. What caught Pyrrha's attention however was that they both had emerald eyes…**

**"Briinah!" The silver/black dragon roared, "Mu het saviikiil!"**

**"Lo!" The half-mechanical dragon roared back, "Hi ni zeymahi! Zu'u ni piraak zeymahhe!"**

**"Bo voth mu wah hofkiin Briinah!" The silver/black dragon pleaded.**

**"Hofkiin?" The half-mechanical dragon chuckled, "Zu'u ni piraak. Daar lein fen aus faaz naal kesti, bein junaarre motaad ahst rahgoli, pah fin lein fen kreh ahrk ag us vokun do dii viingge!"**

**"Mu fen qahnaar hi Briinah!" The silver/black dragon declared.**

**"Hi fen unt." The half-mechanical dragon charged.**

* * *

"Is this another dead language?" Ruby asked as she looked towards her teachers. They shook their heads.

"Most likely not even a language for us as it belongs to the dragons of this world." Ozpin reasoned.

* * *

**Pyrrha had to intervene, she didn't have the faintest idea as to how, but there was a burning feeling in her gut telling her she needed to stop them. It began raining blood and oil as the two dragons kicked, clawed, and bit each other. They roared at each other so loudly the cry echoed across Remnant. Pyrrha closed her eyes and covered her ears praying the deafening echo would stop.**

* * *

Nora's eyes became saucers. "Holy hell, that's wicked."

Mercury agreed. "Damn straight."

* * *

**When she opened her eyes, she saw a tall king standing before her. He had olive skin with blood red hair, with his hood up she couldn't see any clear features but what she did see were a pair of emerald eyes in the darkness. He stood before a banner its sigil eerily similar to the centerpiece of Thane's crown. In his right hand was a sword with the blade set ablaze. In his left was a gun, it had four barrels and a bloodshot demon eye in the center. The king raised his gun and pulled the trigger.**

* * *

Many wondered who he was for a good chunk of time until many came to the solid conclusion of that being Pyrrha's child. Pyrrha was unnerved and scared about what this meant for him. Even if she was no longer found of Thane, she bared no malice towards her alternate universe son. Why did these instincts feel familiar to her, she wondered.

* * *

**Pyrrha shot up and Hunter looked at her with a curious glance. Pyrrha smiled and scratched each head before changing her sheets again. Hunter jumped in bed first and stole her pillow. Pyrrha crossed her arms and waited for him to move. When he didn't Pyrrha crawled into bed and used Hunter as a pillow for the rest of the night.**

* * *

**_Sunday_ **

* * *

**Pyrrha stood on a block while her dress was carefully put on her. She looked in the mirror and saw herself in the most ludicrously fluffy dress she'd ever seen. With so much make she'd pass for a clown.**

* * *

"Pfft, that's so uncool, I'm sorry, Pyrrha!" Coco laughed.

Velvet sighed. "Sorry Pyrrha, I'm inclined to agree."

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's fine. I hate it too."

Kali grimaced. "Let's hope they offered a wardrobe change."

* * *

**"This is what passes for fashion in Atlas?" Golga stepped out of the corner.**

**"According to Charlie it is." Pyrrha sighed.**

* * *

""He's wrong."" Spoke the local Atlesians. Yes, including Ironwood and even Watts.

* * *

**"Then Charlie is an idiot." Golga dragged a box out of the corner, "And it's a good thing I dug a little something out of storage."**

**Pyrrha turned around curious and gasped.**

**"Now…" Golga smiled, "Get out of that…thing and wipe that cake off your face."**

**Pyrrha smiled and began to do what her mother instructed.**

* * *

Pyrrha smiled, glad to see some wholesomeness. "Thanks, mother."

* * *

**On the other side of Stormhaven, Thane was entering the Shrine gardens.**

**"Qaphsiel…" Thane knelt before her statue, "I am here to ask a favor. There is a soul in Ukkzukzur by the name of Leonidas Nikos. His daughter is getting married today, and it would mean the world to her if her father could give her away." The wind around him swirled and howled. Thane knew he had his answer. He smiled and rose to his feet, "Thank you."**

* * *

"Father." Pyrrha breathed. "He's dead here?"

"Apparently so." Ghira said and turned towards the girl. "Sorry."

Pyrrha waved it off. "Thanks. but, it's fine since he's alive here."

Nora gushed. "We should meet him one day soon!"

"Hehe, yeah." Pyrrha said nervously. Pyrrha's father was... doting to say the least.

* * *

**In the skies above Remnant there was a golden field, the three suns were at their zenith, and the two forces stood opposite each other. On the one side were the Knights of Atlantis, armored head-to-toe in blue plate mail waving the banner of their Lord and Master Poseidon. On the other side were three-hundred men armed with only spear and shield. Their unbreakable phalanx had withstood all who dared charge at them.**

**A glorious symphony of battle cries, the clash of metal on metal, the thud of metal on flesh soon filled the air. When the Atlanteans fell, warriors of every age and every place jumped into the fray. All well matched in battle, dressed in their war gear, and fighting their damnedest. Twilight bathed the battlefield and more than half of the three hundred were lying dead in the grass. The purple sky signaled the end of battle, and the ones remained standing helped the dead to their feet. They congratulated each other on a well-fought battle and began toward the halls of Ukkzukzur.**

* * *

"Now that's my kind of afterlife!" Nora roared, living up to her last name.

"As is Mine!" Tyrian cheered.

"For glory!" Sienna roared, channeling her primal tigress.

Port bellowed out, "Huzzah!"

Weiss let out an explosive sigh and Winter grumbled. "Barbarians."

* * *

**"My king." Artemis grabbed Leonidas' forearm and pulled him to his feet.**

**Leonidas chuckled. "I don't think I'm your king anymore."**

**Artemis laughed as well as they began marching back. "No matter the time nor place, you'll always be our king Leonidas. Why else would we continue following you once we came here? Wherever here is…"**

* * *

"Woah!" Ruby turned to Pyrrha with stars in her eyes. "Is your dad a king?"

Pyrrha shook her head with a small smile. "He did help train me, but nowadays me and mother call him king of the couch."

"What a fine looking chap." Port flexed his arm. "I would shake this man's hand if given the chance!"

* * *

**"I still never would have expected this." Leonidas could see Ukkzukzur in the distance.**

**"A beautiful death deserves a beautiful afterlife, wouldn't you agree?" Artemis smiled, "We eat, we drink, and we fight for all eternity."**

**"Did you ever go hunting with your daughter?" Leonidas asked as they began back.**

**Artemis shook his head, "No."**

**"I would've liked to have gone hunting with Pyrrha." Leonidas smiled, "Teach her how to use a bow, how to clean a deer, how to fight."**

* * *

That hit Pyrrha in the heart. Really made her think about how good her childhood was before the fame rolled in. She was definitely going to call home later.

* * *

**Artemis guffawed, "She's YOUR daughter after all. Fighting is in her blood."**

**Leonidas chuckled, "Do you miss it? The world we left behind?"**

**"Every day," Artemis sighed, "But we knew then, that we weren't going back…"**

**"Aye," Leonidas nodded, "Aye…" He sees the others close to Ukkzukzur. "**

**"Astinos has finally felt a woman's warmth…" Artemis pointed to his son with a woman in her own suit of armor. "If only she could bear a child."**

**"Birth in the afterlife?" Leonidas asked with a smile.**

* * *

"Is that possible?" Nora asked aloud.

"Nope." Ozpin immediately answered, garnering looks from many of the occupants... including Salem. "Don't mind me, just answering a question."

* * *

**"I guess you're right." Artemis chuckled.**

**"Father…" Astinos bowed, "My King."**

**"Artemis…" The woman warrior nodded. "Leonidas."**

**"This is the king, girl." Artemis sharply responded, "You'll address him accordingly."**

**"YOUR king." She responded with just as much of an edge, "Not mine."**

**Artemis growled.**

**"Captain." Leonidas intervened before he made a fool of himself, "I've already told you, I'm not the king here."**

* * *

"Must've been quite the commander." Ironwood nodded. "Finally, some real good showing amongst the madness."

"Some people could take lessons from him." Ilia mumbled in a really low tone.

* * *

**"Loyalty." She waved at Leonidas, "You must have been a great man to inspire such even in death."**

**"I did what any free man would." Leonidas simply stated. "Come, join us during the feast."**

**"I'd love to." She answered. "But I have my own brothers and sisters to dine with."**

**As Leonidas and Artemis took their seats with their brothers. A hush fell over the mighty hall. They looked around and saw her standing on the other end.**

**She was twice the size of anyone there. One wing was as wide as a man's outstretched arms fingertip-to-fingertip and both were fully outstretched and on display. Her battle-scared armor somehow gave off an immaculate appearance, it's unique design of covering her bust and legs while still exposing cleavage and her midriff.**

**Finally, was the great sword on her hip, longer than a man was tall. While it would take a man two hands and all of their strength to wield, she did it easily with one. She was Qaphsiel, the Angel of Wrath.**

* * *

"Big lady." Yang blurted.

"Hmm." Hazel grunted. Not bad in his opinion.

* * *

**It was because of her that the warriors were granted entry into Ukkzukzur. Everyone sung her praises and cheered as she stepped into the hall. She smiled and greeted each of them with open arms, until she found her target. The Warrior Angel approached, and the men all turned to her.**

**"Leonidas…" She spoke, and he stood up, "You are needed in the Land of the Living."**

**"I am?" Leonidas tilted his head.**

**"Aye." Qaphsiel nodded. "It would seem your daughter is getting married."**

**Leonidas jumped over the table and stared into the angel's eyes. "For true?"**

* * *

"Hoho, I like his spirit!" Port bellowed.

* * *

**Qaphsiel simply smiled and the two were inside the Shrine Gardens of Stormhaven. Qaphsiel returned to the skies, while Leonidas walked out of the gardens.**

**Stormhaven was an enormous stronghold extending across many acres of land, defended by two layers of strong granite walls. The outer walls were at least 80 feet tall and the inner had to be 100 feet tall, and there was a wide moat with sharpened spears located between them. He scanned the inner walls as best he could and found that they were crenellated with more than thirty watchtowers built into them. The outer walls had guard turrets built into them. All the windows were diamond-shaped panes of glass. The more he explored he made a rather interesting discovery: whoever built this castle never levelled the ground, meaning that the castle complex spanned several hills and valleys, which could only mean that some of the older buildings have slanting and sloped floors. He searched for any evidence to prove his theory and found a covered bridge which connected the fourth floor of the bell tower to the second floor of the rookery, with the two buildings raising out of different sections of hillside. The main gatehouse consists of two large crenellated bulwarks, and drawbridge opens onto the market square of the StormTown outside, but the Hunter's Gate on the opposite side of the castle opens directly onto open fields and is favored by hunting parties. The East Gate in the inner walls opens onto the King's Gate of the outer walls.**

* * *

"Not a bad castle." Tyrian purred. "But I think our is much better."

"Delusional much." Mercury muttered.

"Not a bad looking structure." Watts stroked his chin in thought. "These make for some good renovation ideas."

Salem agreed. "Indeed."

"Gosh, I really wanna be queen of the castle." Nora sighed in a dreamy fashion.

* * *

**Leonidas looked up at the impressive fortress and nodded with approval. He wandered the StormTown with the Faunus working the stalls, once he reached the main keep rose pedals were falling all around him. He stepped inside and saw a familiar blonde sitting at the bar with a man he'd never seen before.**

**Glynda wore a beautiful white-gold one shoulder dress with a dramatic cascading cape in the back. The front of the dress had a heavily gathered belt at the waist and gathering on the side of the skirt.**

* * *

"Hey, go on, Miss Glynda." Coco guffawed.

"You do look rather marvelous." Oobleck agreed.

Glynda had a tiny blush and let out a small, "Thank you."

* * *

**"How's your brother doing?" Glynda asked taking a sip of tea.**

**"Probably shitting his guts out." Wilhelm shrugged caressing Glynda's hand.**

**"Seriously?" Glynda kept drinking.**

**"Probably." Wilhelm shrugged again, "I mean if you asked him to lead the Vanguards and he'll do it naked, bare handed, without a second thought, but ask him to marry the woman carrying his child and he's about as useless as a new-born."**

* * *

"First off, hilarious description." Nora said first then her docile expression turned hostile and she roared, "Now, get away from our teacher, you Lovecraftian horror!"

"Gods, I hope I catch to his practices and hightail it." Glynda groaned, not eager at the thought her getting drunk near this... creature.

* * *

**"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Leonidas tapped Wilhelm's shoulder.**

**Glynda's tea went flying across the table, "Leo?!"**

**"Who the fuck is Leo?" Wilhelm looked as Glynda frantically wiped her chin.**

**"Father of the bride," Glynda stared at him, "And supposed to be dead."**

**"I was…" Leonidas nodded. "But I was told Pyrrha was getting married and I wasn't going to miss this."**

**"So, you dug yourself out of the grave to give away your daughter?" Wilhelm raised an eyebrow, "I think I know who just won "Father-of-the-year."**

* * *

"The only thing I agree with from this guy." Ghira rumbled, his family nodding with him.

* * *

**"Follow me." Glynda led him to where the bride was getting ready. She knocked on the door, Leonidas gasped Pyrrha was revealed wearing the same dress he married Golga in so many years ago. It was a white-gold Aphrodite wedding dress, a sleeveless all over organza lace ball gown with an illusion bateau neckline, an illusion lace appliqué sweetheart bodice with scattered sequins and visible boning, an illusion lace back with a large keyhole finished with a corset, and a chapel train. Her hair was in her usual ponytail with her golden circlet and a see-through veil over her hair.**

* * *

That got a solid round of cheers from Pyrrha's companions. Even Cinder had to admit that outfit was marvelous.

"Not that's a wedding dress!" Coco said with a thumbs up.

"Hot damn, P - Money!" Yang cheered.

"I'm so proud of my student's attire." Port sniffled.

"Gosh, I must admit, it's quite the dress." Pyrrha almost blushed. Now she had an idea of what she'd use in the future.

"They know who she's marrying, right?" Emerald whispered to her cohorts.

Hazel grunted. "They're just complimenting her outfit. Let 'em have that at least."

"Ah, that takes me back." Kali sighed wistfully. "Though, I didn't l appear as good."

Ghira immediately wrapped his arms around her. "You were a goddess."

* * *

**"That's not my daughter," Leonidas couldn't fight the tears when he saw her standing there.**

**"Dad/Leonidas?!" Pyrrha and Golga shrieked.**

**"I know, I know." Leonidas quickly dismissed. "But, Pyrrha? Is that really my Pyrrha?"**

**"Leonidas how are you here?" Golga asked.**

**"Qaphsiel brought me back for her wedding." Leonidas continued to cry. "I just wasn't prepared for this."**

**Pyrrha burst into tears as she embraced her father. "I can't believe she did that, I'm so glad."**

* * *

"Looking at it, it's kind of a nice gesture outside the necromancy aspect." Ruby uneasily voiced her thoughts.

"Definitely reminds me of what I'm marrying into." Pyrrha sighed, slumping in her seat. "Well, that me anyway."

Salem rolled her eyes. "It's not like he did that to anyone you cared for."

"That's not the point. Wilhelm is a monster and by proxy, so is his family, Thane." Pyrrha replied. "I could never love someone like that."

"Well, that is you." Cinder added. "Who knows how much of you?"

"Quit pretending people are like you deep down." Ren decided he wouldn't be silent in this. Not with the way they spoke of Pyrrha. "You might be a selfish monster and that Pyrrha may not not care, but ours does. We're them, but we're not. Not down to our cores."

"Damn straight!" Nora whooped.

Salem let out a faint chuckle. "well, it's good to know have some mental fortitude."

* * *

**"Did I hear it right?" Leonidas asked. "We have a grandchild on the way?"**

**Pyrrha began laughing away her tears as she placed her father's hand on her belly. "Yep."**

**"I hope Qaphsiel can bring me back again for the birth." Leonidas smiled.**

* * *

"Okay, that's a good line." Yang chuckled.

"Agreed." Spoke Pyrrha, happy to take her mind off of Salem's words.

* * *

**Before she could answer, the door swung open and Nora strode in. Behind her was Team RWBY in their own dresses and returning was Professor Goodwitch. The girls' dresses were white-gold chiffon floor-length gowns in an A-line cut. Their dresses featured an illusion neckline, a high neck, a bow in the back of the neck, and glamorous side slit. Pyrrha quickly recomposed herself.**

**"Father." she pointed accordingly, "This is my teammate Nora and my sister Team Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. They're my bridesmaids, and the Maid of Honor, Professor Goodwitch."**

* * *

"Hey bridesmaids, cool!" Nora cheered.

"Hey, we look pretty fine ourselves." Yang had to admire there dresses. It wasn't anything close Pyrrha's, but that was to be expected given her being the bride.

* * *

**"It's an honor to meet you all on this beautiful day." Leonidas wiped his tears.**

**"It's a good thing I brought these." Yang had a box of tissues in her hand, "Because its only gonna get worse."**

* * *

"That's right me." Yang nodded. "Coming prepared as usual."

Weiss clapped her hands and practically yelled. "Nonsense."

* * *

**Leonidas chuckled as he took the box. "Of that I have no doubt."**

**"Before we go out there." Pyrrha chuckled again, "Thane and his family are kinda old school."**

**"How so?" Leonidas asked.**

**"You'll see." Glynda answered checking her watch. "Ladies. It's time."**

**Pyrrha began to hyperventilate once the words registered in her mind. Golga and Leonidas smiled and helped her regain her composure. Glynda and RWBY were the first ones out, followed by Golga and Leonidas, finally was Pyrrha. But she didn't enter the hallway, she put her back against the wall and adjacent to her was Thane.**

* * *

"Yep, takes me back." Kali sighed as she leaned on her husband's arms.

* * *

**Clad in a night-black three-piece suit, white shirt and tie, and a small red rose in his lapel. What grabbed Leonidas' eyes was the crown on his head. It covered his forehead; the middle piece was a great sword with a dragon head on the left and a spider head on the right. Decorating the band were twelve additional swords and five grand jewels: a diamond, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, and a ruby.**

* * *

"Nice outfit, dragon man." Mercury nodded.

Adam shrugged. "Eh, gaudy in my opinion."

Ghira didn't like Adam in the slightest, but he agreed with that statement, somewhat. But he supposed if one had it, why not flaunt it?

* * *

**Pyrrha held out her hand, and Thane's hand greeted her. Deciding not to look at one another just yet they smiled and savored the warmth of one another's grip.**

**"I love you." Pyrrha smiled.**

**Thane squeezed her hand, "I love you too." He let go and proceeded to the altar.**

**Glynda handed Pyrrha a bouquet of red, gold, and white roses. She nodded and smiled as the veil was put in front of her face. Golga took her left arm while Leonidas took her right. Ruby and Weiss went first, followed by Blake and Yang, finally was Glynda and Nora. Jaune, Ren, and Adam were standing next to Thane while Wilhelm was on the floor above them with his undead choir, he raised his hands and angelic singing began filled the air.**

* * *

"Ah, the whole gang!" Tyrian exclaimed. "Excellent band too."

"Ugh, hard to feel good when your watching yourself marry into a less than morally stellar family." Pyrrha rubbed temples and let out a deep sigh. "At the very bare minimum, at least we're happy."

"That's something to take out this." Ilia dryly said as she reclined in her seat.

Pyrrha continued. "While his brother is a monster, at least Thane is less so, I suppose."

"Loosely." Weiss added.

Pyrrha nodded. "Loosely, yes. Not excusing it, I'm just want to at least see the bright side."

* * *

**Leonidas was now figuring out what Glynda meant when he saw King Stanley behind Thane. Once Pyrrha was in position Wilhelm ceased the music.**

**"Ladies, Gentlemen, Human, Beastmen…" Stanley spoke gently but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It is an honor that you came to witness the joining of these two souls."**

**A stone circle in the ceiling broke into five pieces revealing the six moons in the sky.**

**"Here in the sight of Moons and Men," Stanley continued, "I bind these two souls in unity, until the moons collide, the suns burn out, the oceans dry, the trees wilt, and the mountains blow away with the wind. Thane."**

**Thane nodded and turned to Pyrrha, he undid his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, "I vow to protect you with my life, to love you with every drop of my soul, to shoulder your burdens as if they were my own, and to never leave your side. In the name of Faraxion, Heilzfore, Yriscox, Kresellis, and Farcraxon. I am yours, from this day until my last day."**

**"Pyrrha does not follow our customs." Stanley announced. "But I understand she has written her own vows. Pyrrha."**

* * *

Pyrrha briefly wondered if she would do that or not. Then again, this her was very different, as it clearly shows.

* * *

**Pyrrha cleared her throat. "There are no words that can describe my love for you. I truly believe there exists some combination of words. There must exist certain words in a certain specific order…but all I can manage is: "All of my time and experiences are meaningless without you. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I have ever done. Nothing else matters to me but you and every day I'm alive I'm aware of this. I loved you the day I met you, I love you today, I will love you for the rest of my life, and I hope the child growing within me, is the first of many."**

* * *

"Such lovely vows." Kali seemed worried as she spoke. "Briefly taking the horrors out of the equation, I really hope this doesn't come to bite her. Marrying so young I mean." A good portion of the grown ups along with Ren, Blake, and Weiss nodded.

Pyrrah had the same thoughts as Kali, especially for the sake of her unborn child.

* * *

**The crowd laughed as Pyrrha finished her vows.**

**"I'll do my best." Thane winked.**

**"You may present the crown." Stanley nodded.**

**Jaune stepped up with a polished oak box. He opened it revealing a small crown. Pyrrha's symbol was the centerpiece, while to the right was a roaring dragon, and its left was a scowling spider. It had five matching jewels just like Thane's.**

**"I made this combining metal from my homeland and yours." Thane gingerly placed the crown on her head. The Five Moons shined down on the crown making the jewels sparkle.**

**"The Moons have accepted it." Stanley smiled and puffed his chest, "It is my great honor to say that you entered Pyrrha Nikos, but you're leaving as Pyrrha Stormheart. Welcome to the family."**

**Thane cupped her cheeks and began to pull her forward. Time seemed to stop for Pyrrha, the only sound she heard was the jackhammering in her chest. She couldn't hold back the tears that trailed across Thane's thumbs.**

**For some reason, she had a flashback. She was watching a show on her scroll; the main woman was a redheaded warrior just like her. She was on the beach with her love, they inched closer and closer. There was a silhouette of them, teasing her, before the blue-haired idiot shoved her back. Her scroll never recovered after being thrown through her bedroom wall…**

**She was brought back to reality when a familiar pair of lips met hers. He hooked his arm behind her waist and dipped her back. She wished this moment could last forever; she couldn't help but be a little saddened when Thane began to straighten her out. He held her face to his for several moments before finally separating. Violet quickly moved everyone to the courtyard where the lovely couple could have their first dance in the moonlights.**

* * *

This would be so romantic if weren't for Wilhelm and his flesh horrors. To the audience, it displayed just how multiple sided this universe was. This went from cutesy, to ominous, to nightmarish, to this so fast in the opinions outside of most of Salem's circle. They all wondered where things were going to go from here, how much of those dreams may come into reality later on.

Salem and Ozpin craved to see what secrets this world held.

* * *

**Wilhelm stood at the edges with his undead choir and cleared his throat.**

**_Now I've heard there was a secret cord_ **

**_That David played, and it pleased the lord_ **

**_But you don't really care for music, do you?_ **

**"Wilhelm's voice is lovely," Pyrrha had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.**

**"Well," Thane shrugged as his hooked his hand around her back again and pulled her close, "Most spells require perfect pronunciation, he decided if he was going to perfect his pronunciation, he may as well be a singer too."**

* * *

"That makes sense." Ruby said, mostly to herself.

Salem's circle turned to her and she quirked a brow. "Don't expect me to sing. Ever."

The teachers didn't once glance at Ozpin. In truth, the man was the literal antithesis of that statement.

* * *

**"Don't really need that when you have giant sword now do you?" Pyrrha smiled looking into her husband's eyes.**

**Husband, even though they married each other the other night, it didn't feel official until right now. Maybe it was a good thing that they had the big ceremony. She rested her head on his shoulder and could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.**

**Thane lifted her head and gave her a light peck on her lips. Soon enough the song ended, and the other couples joined them. Stanley and Violet, Glynda and Wilhelm, Blake and Adam, Jaune and Weiss, Ren and Nora, Taiyang and Raven, Kali and Ghira, Coco and Velvet, Yang…and Sun?**

* * *

"Didn't expect to see her." Yang groused as she spotted he birth mother.

"Didn't expect to see him." Blake said as she noticed Sun.

Ruby had to ask. "Gonna chock it up to Sun antics?"

"Yep." Blake answered with the pop of the p.

* * *

**The undead band began to play a song specially picked for Thane.**

**_A bear there was_ **

**_A bear, A BEAR!_ **

**_All black and brown_ **

**_And covered in hair!_ **

**As the song was playing Roman, Neo, and the other servants brought out the food and wine. One mammoth, five oxen, and several goats and stags were the main course.**

* * *

"What are they doing there?" Emerald asked.

"No doubt up to no good." Cinder dismissively stated.

"Probably under your command." Ironwood growled.

Cinder shrugged. "Or perhaps not."

* * *

**"You know Neo." Roman sat down with his own plate, "Days like this, I wish they could last forever." Neo nodded and ate her meal next to him. Roman took once little sip of wine and began coughing, "Holy shit! They DO NOT mess around!" Neo took the wine from him and drank. She immediately handed it back to him in a coughing fit.**

* * *

Yang snorted, nearly busted out laughing. "Guess shorty can't handle her drink."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "I'm more concerned about what they're up to." Weiss and Ruby nodded.

"Considering what I'm fine with, They may honestly turn out to be fine people." Pyrrha said as she stayed on the lookout for more familiar faces.

* * *

**Thane noticed a particular absence, he got up and found her on the balcony overlooking the StormTown.**

**"Is it normal the bride to miss her own wedding here?" Thane commented wrapping his arms around her waist. He began rubbing her belly in a circle.**

**Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle, "I never really enjoyed the spotlight. As glamorous as it is, it's always so lonely…"**

**"Not anymore." Thane kissed her cheek.**

* * *

That line alone could make Pyrrha's heart flutter. She craved that type of love that took away from the loneliness, from friends and a certain someone with a blazing intensity.

* * *

**Pyrrha turned around and kissed him. She took his had and lead him back into the castle. Some say true love didn't exist. Some said it was something that only existed in fairy tales, not in the harsh reality that we lived in.**

**The simple emotion, love, was so scrutinized under humanity's eyes. Men throughout history talked about love, debated it, studied it, dissected and deconstructed it… They struggled to understand the sacred emotion. Was it a mere chemical reaction in the mind? Or something more from within the person's core?**

* * *

"It's chemicals." Watts stated without a single second of hesitation. "Love is literally chemicals. Stop romancing science."

"Oh my, someone sounds bitter." Oobleck enjoyed the annoyed look he received from the deranged politician.

Watts let out a humph. "Such a juvenile retort. How petty."

"I'm merely stating a fact." Oobleck cheekily added.

* * *

**When Pyrrha stared into Thane's eyes, or rather, her husband's eyes, she realized that all the scholars and all those philosophers in the world could not understand what she felt. She loved Thane Stormheart, and he loved her more than anything else in the world, the kind of love that stories and legends surrounded.**

**When she stared into the dark chocolate eyes of her one true love, Pyrrha understood love. Not in words, but in her heart, in her emotions. It was unmistakable for the young woman. The fire burning in the pit of her stomach, made of desire, trust, empathy, and jealousy, was love.**

* * *

"Yes, because of the chemicals." Watts nearly growled.

"Do drop it, Watts." Salem told him and he nodded at his leader's words.

* * *

**"Something on your mind?" Her husband's sweet voice inquired, and Pyrrha chuckled, before shaking her head, "Are we going back to the party?"**

**She was brought back to reality, out of her fantasies and into the castle she and her King would soon leave behind.**

**Pyrrha almost laughed at the thought as she looked at her love. "No. Just thinking about how lucky I am. Today's been amazing, Thane," she admitted.**

**"And it isn't over yet." Her hand squeezed his, and she turned her head to the other end of the stone hall, opposite of the party. There was a doorway, and it would lead them to their bedroom. Just beyond that door…**

**The crimson-haired beauty glanced back at him, a coy grin on her face as her eyes shimmered with something he rarely saw from his love.**

**Mischief? Lust? Both, most likely. "Are you ready to…?" Her hand found his, squeezing it as she struggled to say the words. Her face was blushing, and despite her half-lidded eyes begging for it, she struggled to actually give voice to her desire.**

* * *

"Woah now, what's happening!?" Yang was ready to pounce over Ruby if absolutely necessary.

"Are we about to get into an R rating?" Nora asked, ready to pounce and cover Ren's eyes.

"Please no." Weiss nearly whimpered.

* * *

**Thane chuckled, almost laughing at his lover as she finally found the right words. "Are you ready to celebrate the start of our honeymoon?"**

**Their honeymoon… For Thane, it was hard to believe just hours ago they were standing at the altar, exchanging vows as they swore themselves to each other. But Pyrrha was right. It was time to celebrate the start of their honeymoon, and their new lives as husband and wife…**

**"Nothing would make me happier." Without any warning, he picked Pyrrha up, holding her in his arms the same way he carried her out of their wedding. One arm under her knees, and the other on her back, gently stroking her body as he effortlessly carried her.**

**"Oh my," she moaned, heart skipping a beat as she gently stroked his chest through his clothes. "Someone's eager."**

* * *

"Oh no, cover Ruby's eyes!" Kali told Yang who went to shield her sister's virtue.

Ruby essentially squeaked out. "You too, miss Belladonna!?"

"Sister, shield your virgin eyes!" Winter shouted desperate.

Weiss did a double take. "Excuse me!?"

* * *

**"Can you blame me?" Thane pushed the door open with his back, carefully carrying his wife into the bedroom. Pyrrha's head avoided the doorframe, before she her hand touched her lips. She gasped as she realized the room was already illuminated by several candles all throughout the room.**

**Candles stood on golden stands along the edges of the room, and around the bed Thane had set for them. Each candle seemed to give out a fragrance, and Pyrrha took a deep whiff as she closed her eyes.**

**"I smell… the forest?"**

**"A gift from Noelle, I thought it would match the bed. Maybe bring back some old memories." The man gently dropped his love onto their freshly cleaned bed, and she marveled at the soft pelts under her.**

**The wolf pelts were warm from the light of the candles, a stark contrast to the cool night outside. Pyrrha gasped as her hands stroked the soft fur, marveling at how the soft hairs tickled her fingers.**

* * *

"Hey now, I like where this is going!" Sienna guffawed.

"It's certainly intriguing." Adam added while Ilia blanched.

* * *

**"Do you like it?" Thane asked, and Pyrrha turned her face to look him in the eyes. He smiled as he realized there were tears pooling in the corners of her own eyes,**

**"It's perfect." She took her husband by his tie, holding it as she pulled him into a quick kiss. He pecked her soft lips, before pulling his head back. She held onto his tie, though, staring into his eyes with a hungry smile.**

**"Ready to ruin this bed?" Pyrrha teased, her face scarlet as her heart raced. Every word seemed to leave her breathless as she stroked the soft fur under her body.**

* * *

Yang went wide eyed along with a good portion of the Beacon crew. "P - Money!"

"Stop looking at me whenever she says or does something!" Pyrrha nearly squealed, trying to hide herself in her seat between her friends.

* * *

**"I'm ready to ruin you, my love," he replied, already taking off his tie. As soon as it was untied, Pyrrha tossed it aside for him, before she watched him take the rest of his clothes off.**

**"Not changing?" he inquired, glancing at her dress.**

**"I'd rather have you help me out of this outfit, if it's all the same to you," she teased.**

* * *

"Yeah, it's always the nice girls." Mercury chuckled, eager to see some XXX action without the whole flechcrafting aspect to ruin it.

"I feel wrong watching this." Coco blurted with Velvet nodding at her words.

"That makes more of us." Ironwood groaned as one of his best soldiers was rushing down to "protect" her sister.

* * *

**"Ooh, I like the sound of that."**

**Pyrrha laughed, and Thane could tell it was forced. Not because she wasn't charmed by her husband, but rather because Pyrrha was trying to hide just how eager she was to feel him. If their previous sessions were ending to judge from, she'll** **be screaming to the heavens soon.**

* * *

 _"We're skipping this for the younger audience."_ Some people let out sighs of relief while others jeered. Take a guess who. _"Oh, shut the hell up! Go watch Braxxxers or something!"_

* * *

**"I still don't like it." Violet crossed her arms with a glass of juice in her hand.**

**"Vi, he's eighteen." Stanley reasoned.**

**"So?" Violet turned and looked up at her husband.**

**"So, he's two years older than us when WE had him!" Stanley shrugged.**

**"That doesn't make it any better Stanley." Violet huffed with a blush.**

* * *

"Yes, thank you, Violet." Kali sighed in relief.

* * *

**The gentle giant nudged his wife, "Can you remember the last time he smiled like that?" Stanley asked.**

**"Fine!" Violet continued to pout, "You're right. They look beautiful together…and I can't wait to meet our grandchild!"**

* * *

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for now."

"Such shortsighted individuals." Cinder flipped her hair out of her face. "But I expected nothing less I suppose."

* * *

**Stanley chuckled at her when two snowflakes landed on their noses. Wilhelm watched his brother from the other side of the room. He and Glynda had their own table with their own private cask of Aged Metal Sake.**

**"Your brother sure knows how to pick them." Glynda's cheeks were red, "Miss. Nikos…"**

**"Mrs. Stormheart." Wilhelm corrected.**

**"Right." Glynda nodded, "She's perfect! Her grades are superb, her combat record is out of this world, and she can put up with Miss. Valkyrie's insane antics."**

**"I'm just happy she's smiling again." Wilhelm pointed at her.**

* * *

"Get away from him, me." Glynda deflated. She really didn't want herself to interact with that. She liked being her own individual in her own skin.

* * *

**Glynda tilted her head.**

**"When I first met Pyrrha, she actually worried me for a second." Wilhelm explained, "She always smiled and seemed really happy, but the way she smiled was so empty inside it hurt to watch. Her heart was incredibly wounded, yet she grinned and bared it. I was genuinely surprised she could smile like that, and it was always when she was with him. My brother has got a good head on his shoulders and a heart for helping people. Even when he doesn't realize it."**

* * *

"Such kind words stated by the necromancer." Winter drawled.

"Does that take away or add on to them, considering who it is speaking." Ruby asked,

"In my case, takes away." Pyrrha said. "As nice as it is to have someone's concern, kindness from him means to nothing to me." She emphasized the me part.

* * *

**Glynda tried to process what had just been said when two snowflakes landed on their noses.**

**Glynda drunkenly giggled, "Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"**

**"Aaaaand that's enough for you." Wilhelm sealed the cask.**

**"Party pooper." Glynda crossed her arms.**

* * *

"A drunk Glynda and a necromancer." Coco almost laughed.

"I smell a sitcom." Tyrian giggled.

"I sense tragedy." Glynda dryly commented.

* * *

**Under a tree just outside the Hunter's Gate was a grand Redwood and Oak hybrid Noelle made to serve as a marker for hunting parties. Under said tree Blake was using Adam's shirt as a makeshift blanket while her dress was neatly folded beside the tree.**

**"Someone hasn't changed." Blake snuggled his chest.**

**"Go so long with your head up your ass." Adam shrugged, "You forget about the finer things in life."**

* * *

"No!" That was from the usually stoic Ghira. "Unnecessary!"

"Agreed!" Came Ilia's voice.

"Pipe down!" And she immediately set her butt down once Ghira spoke to her.

Adam couldn't help but grow a smug grin while Blake grew a tad sick to her stomach.

* * *

**"Well I'm glad your head's back on your shoulders." Blake giggled.**

**Adam stretched his arm out and grabbed his jacket. He searched the pockets and pulled out a thin braided silver chain with a matching locket. He opened the locket and revealed two rings.**

**"You kept them?" Blake sat up surprised.**

**"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them." Adam took the rings out of the locket, "I was standing on the beach in Menagerie, I had them in my hand…but I couldn't do it. I guess I always hoped we'd get back together." Blake was stunned, "So…what do you say? Can we pick up where we left off?"**

* * *

Blake sighed. "I can't help but find this gross, but I'm at least glad we managed to work it out somewhere." She caught Adam coming to her from the corner of her eyes. "Especially since it didn't work out here."

Ilia had the smuggest grin in secret and Blake's parents had the most open smug grins.

* * *

**Blake shook her head, "No. But we can try something new." She took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger.**

**Adam chuckled, "I can live with that."**

**The two locked lips once again when they both felt a snowflake fall on their noses.**

**"Snow?" Blake broke the kiss.**

**"It is getting around that time." Adam shrugged.**

**Blake flicked his forehead, "There's a whole season before winter silly." Blake sighed, "Come on, let's get back before people start to worry."**

* * *

Kali grimaced and Ghira Shuddered. "We're plenty worried, kitten."

"Anyone else wondering about Winter?" Blake asked, hoping to take the focus from her and Adam onto something else.

"My sister or the season?" Weiss asked.

Blake momentarily froze. "Yes."

* * *

**Adam drank in every delicious curve Blake had before she threw his shirt over his face. The two rejoined the party, she waved at Weiss sitting with Jaune when she saw Yang with the widest shit-eating grin Blake had ever seen.**

**"So." Weiss delicately ate her meal, "Was your first date with me everything you dreamed of?"**

**Jaune snorted as he ate, "You know what? I'm so used to you rejecting me. I've forgotten what I'd do if you ever said yes!"**

* * *

"Hey now, look at that!" Yang guffawed.

Coco joined her. "Looks like someone melted the Ice Queen's heart."

"Dolts." Weiss muttered, a light dust of pink on her face. "I shouldn't even bother with you lot."

Blake quirked a brow. "You're just now understanding that."

Tyrian turned his oddly blank face towards his master. "Goddess."

"Yes, Tyrian." Salem drawled.

"I feel that there's a pattern here."

Salem nodded. "Always."

* * *

**Weiss broke into a giggle fit, it was music to Jaune's ears, "No plan survives contact with the enemy." I'll bet money even if I said yes back then, you'd be so nervous you'd forget your plans anyway."**

**Jaune nodded, "You're probably right."**

**"Probably?" Weiss asked.**

**"Okay." Jaune raised his hands, "Definitely right."**

* * *

"What a genuine goof." Weiss sighed. "This feels like the most Jaune we've seen on here."

"What doe that say about you guys then." Ruby teased.

Weiss scoffed. "Absolutely nothing."

Winter made a mental note topside to keep up a surveillance on this Arc fellow. She really didn't like all this heart playing he apparently seemed into, especially with the way his companions seemed so into him.

* * *

**Weiss nodded and motioned for him to continue.**

**"I probably would've tried to impress you enough so you would go out with me again." Jaune shrugged.**

**"Wouldn't have worked." Weiss shook her head, "Remember who I am? I've had suitors from all over the world with more money than you can fathom…"**

**"I wouldn't use money." Jaune cut her off, "You wanna know what my dad did for my mom their first date? They went out for burgers and shakes." Weiss leaned in curious for the next part. "My dad thought if she doesn't like the real him then she shouldn't be with him. Sure, he may have been a little cheesy with his lines, but it was the little things he did for her that made my mom fall for him. He won her a little stuffed turtle in the restaurant's crane machine. Instead of driving her home, he went into the pasture, and they lay on the hood of his 67' Impala – that he 'borrowed' from his uncle – and stayed like that for hours just watching the stars." Jaune crossed his arms with a smirk, "I bet those Atlas boys never tried that."**

* * *

"That's... huh." Weiss wasn't sure how to take that. Kinda sounded nice from the typical stuff, especially from what her father usually set up.

Emerald yawned. "Sounds lame."

Mercury grinned at the RWBYNPR crew and grinned. "Don't mind her, she's a thief and naturally a gold digger."

* * *

**Weiss shook her head, "You are correct. Maybe we could go for burgers sometime, eh, Farm boy?"**

**Jaune watched Weiss frown as Jacques mingle with Uther. Or at least try to as he stared into the literal jaws of a lion. Jaune leaned over and tapped her shoulder.**

**"Huh?" Weiss asked.**

**Jaune gestured to Jacques and decided to bite the bullet, "Why you letting daddy dearest tie you into knots?"**

**"Careful Jaune, your country bumkin is showing." Weiss smirked but Jaune shrugged and she went back to staring at her food, "He's my father…he's family…he's blood."**

**"That ain't the same thing." Jaune said.**

* * *

"Ain't that the truth?" Yang sighed out. She found those words all too wise while Weiss was pondering over them. Winter just watched her sister, wondering what was going through her head.

* * *

**Weiss raised her head and looked at him curiously.**

**"My daddy once said…" Jaune puffed out his chest, 'Family don't end in blood boy, but it ain't where it starts neither.' You see, family cares about YOU. Not what you can do for them. Family is there for you, through the good, the bad, and the ugly. They got your back, even when it hurts. That sound anything like your father? For the record the term is: "'Ranch Hand.'"**

**Weiss was at a total loss for words. She thought back to her childhood, even before the White Fang started attacking them, her father was only interested in raising the family name and gaining the spoils that came with. How the comforting walls of her white walls of her nursery slowly shifted to the cold cinder of a cell. All the years she suffered to come crashing down when she met an incredibly nervous Red Hood, a flirtatious Buxom Brawler, and a Reclusive Feline.**

* * *

"He's pretty smart for a bumpkin." Mercury was the first to speak out. "Wish my dad was half the man his dad is."

"Indeed." Weiss muttered, not really focused on anything else but Jaune's words. Winter couldn't help but smile at that. She learned the same thing a long time ago.

"Shit, Raven should take notes." Yang humorlessly chuckled. Ruby tightened her grip on her hand and Yang squeezed back.

* * *

**"So sorry Rodeo Clown." Weiss smiled.**

**"Ice Queen." Jaune said.**

**"Old." Weiss dismissed.**

**"Oldie but a goldie." Jaune smiled, "Snowflake."**

**"That's the best you got?" Weiss asked.**

**"No." Jaune pointed to the snowflake landing on her nose, "Snowflake."**

**"Oh…" Weiss waited for one to land on him, but it never came…she put her silverware down and slammed her sake back, "Well come on Cattleman, I wanna dance one more time before night's end."**

**"Now you're just doing that on purpose." Jaune got up and pulled her close.**

**"Yeah." Weiss twirled then folded back into his arms, "I am."**

* * *

"Yeah, have yourself a good ole' hootenanny." Yang said with a farmer accent with a snicker following.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin my moment."

Yang quirked a brow with an amused grin. "Oh?"

"Stop." The heiress deadpanned.

* * *

**Mercury kicked up his bare feet and wiggled his toes.**

**"MERCURY!" Emerald shrieked.**

**"What?" Mercury asked, "These damn dress shoes were pinching my toes. They were pinching my toes!" he giggled like a schoolgirl, "Besides the main part is over, time to relax."**

* * *

Mercury subconsciously put his feet up an an empty seat ahead of him. He missed his legs. Just the sensation of wiggling toes made his heart yearn.

* * *

**"I'm still eating here!" Emerald pointed at her plate, "I'd rather not be staring at your gross ass feet! You know you were inconsiderate before, but ever since you got your legs back it's like you don't even care anymore."**

**"I am the same as I've always been right Cinder?" Mercury turned to their leader.**

**"Why can't I meet a prince?" Cinder pouted with red cheeks.**

* * *

That got many people in the room gawking, Cinder's eyes widening at what she just said. She was set another humiliation. "Oh no."

* * *

**Emerald nearly chocked on her food while Mercury put his feet down.**

**"Could you repeat that?" Mercury asked.**

**Cinder took another drink from her champagne glass, "I know I'm evil and want the world to bow before me, but I'm still a girl! I have needs and feelings too!"**

* * *

Her henchmen nearly stole glances at Cinder but wisely decided against it as they felt her heat up as they turned their heads to her.

* * *

**"Emerald please tell me you brought your scroll." Mercury leaned over to her.**

**"I don't have pockets." Emerald whispered.**

**Cinder finished her glass and put it down, "Screw this!" she stood up, "I'm going to find a man and broom closet!" she stormed off and grabbed Sun by his collar and dragged him away while Yang was distracted.**

* * *

"Guess Cinderella over there found her prince!" Yang cackled. That earning groans from her teammates but they couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

Cinder, at this point, vowed to find and maim Sun. Sure, he wasn't at fault, but him existing was enough. she'd also find a way to humiliate the snickering Tyrian and smugly grinning Watts.

* * *

**Raven knew exactly what Yang wanted, she waved her over, and led Yang to a secluded balcony. Taiyang was leaning over the edge while Qrow was hiding in a dark corner out of sight. Yang crossed her arms and waited for her mother to say the first word.**

**"Look, Yang, I know I haven't exactly been the best excuse of a mom…" Raven began.**

**"Definitely not winning any awards." Yang scoffed.**

**"Not even worst mom of the decade?" Raven attempted to joke.**

* * *

"Eh, close but I'm sure there are worse." Yang chirped. despite playing somewhat aloof, she was interested in seeing where this was going.

* * *

**Yang shook her head, "No, worst mom would've probably stayed with her tribe and try to justify being a raider. You're here, now aren't you? Even though I'm basically a mistake…"**

**Raven slapped Yang and pulled her by the collar so her forehead was pressed against hers, "You are not a mistake. You are the most beautiful thing I ever created. You're the only thing I've done right in this sad existence. I couldn't be prouder of what you've become, a Xiao-Long. The last thing you'll ever be is a mistake."**

* * *

That shut Yang right up. She wasn't sure how to take that. That wasn't her Raven but... I did kinda hurt seeing that Raven do that when Her Raven never did. "You okay, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang noticed a light gathering of tears around her eyes and she wiped them away. "I'm fine."

Ruby and Blake held her hands.

* * *

**Yang had been hit before; she was a boxer for Christ's sake. Not to mention her semblance required her to take a hit in order for it to be effective.**

**"Why?" Yang asked burying her face into her mother's dress to hide her tears, "Why did you leave?"**

* * *

"Why did you?" Yang whispered.

* * *

**Raven wrapped her arms around Yang's head, "Yang, I promise I will tell you everything. Just not tonight, I know my word doesn't mean anything to you, but you have my word, I'll explain everything when the sun rises."**

**"Come on Firecracker." Qrow wrenched Yang off his sister, he didn't spare her a glare as he took Yang back inside. Ruby ran up to her and held her hand.**

* * *

"Damn." Yang grumbled. She shook her head. "No... It might not even be connected to mine."

* * *

**"That was…nice." Taiyang said keeping his eyes on the horizon, "Even though I know you didn't mean a word of it."**

**"I deserve that." Raven nodded.**

**"You deserve more than that." Taiyang growled before turning around and starting back inside, he stopped just before the archway into the hall, "Was any of it real?"**

* * *

Ruby and Yang leaned forward in their seats.

* * *

**"I remember that day." Raven uttered barely above a whisper.**

**"What day?" Taiyang didn't turn around.**

**Raven sniffed, "Summer was crying, she was wearing a white dress with a black skirt and opera gloves. Qrow wore a suit, but no tie, and he didn't bother tucking in his shirt. You were the only one with any fashion sense. In your black tuxedo, white shirt, blue vest, and matching bow tie. Then there was me in my red dress, Summer did my hair up, Qrow was laughing when I walked down the aisle alone, and Summer smacked up. I was so nervous, I was blushing up a storm, but you laughed. I don't know why but it calmed me down, hearing your laugh. I closed my eyes as you pulled me in, then later that night when we made Yang. I never stopped thinking about you. I could never make any meals taste the way you made them. Anytime someone shared my bed, all I saw…all I could feel…was you. I'm sorry I ran."**

* * *

"Damn, mom." Yang whispered. She caught her slip of the tongue and grimaced.

* * *

**Taiyang stood there in silence, Raven couldn't see the tears running down his face, and he couldn't see hers. Taiyang went back into the castle, leaving Raven to cry alone on the balcony. A snowflake drifted down and landed on her nose.**

* * *

"Jeez, all these touchy feelly family moments... bah!" Tyrain said with a sour look on his face.

Yang let out a grunt and rolled their eyes. "Of course you would run your dumbass mouth."

* * *

**Ozpin turned off the monitors in his office and leaned back in his chair. He opened a drawer is his desk and pulled out a bottle. The glass was clouded and the writing on the label had faded in time. He uncorked the bottle and sniffed the aroma before pouring a glass.**

**"Mistralian was too sweet." Ozpin whispered to himself, "Valen was too sour. Atlas couldn't even grow grapes, their "wine" was too sour. But you always loved Vacuo Gold."**

* * *

Oobleck let out a tiny laugh. "I suppose Qrow isn't the only liquor connoisseur."

"What made you think he was." Ozpin retorted.

* * *

**Ozpin opened the windows to his office and let the cold air flood in.**

**"Do you remember out first trip to the beach there?" Ozpin spoke to the moons, "I'll never forget the way the sun kissed your skin, how the wind danced with your hair, or how the water made you sparkle brighter than diamonds." He took a drink, "We never should have left that beach." Tears began to stream down his cheeks, "Do you think there's still a chance for us?" He looked back into the night sky, "What if we made a ship…" Ozpin begged the stars for answer, "What if we sailed west of Vacuo? Beyond the ends of the map, to see if there were really walls of fire? Boiling seas? Ebony Fogs that never cease? Even the gates to the Thirteen Hells? Wow, only here for a few months and I'm already speaking like them, heh. We could leave Remnant behind, and sail wherever the wind carried us!" Ozpin sniffled as he drank again, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you…if given the opportunity…would you? Would you leave it all behind and sail with me for the rest of time? Discovering new lands, eating foods none have ever heard of, maybe…maybe having another family?"**

* * *

That made all of the people freeze. Ozpin showing emotion... crying of all things. Ozpin didn't turn to face any of them. He really didn't want to face one person in particular.

Salem's eyes narrowed at him and turned back to the screen. It was jarring to see, to say the least.. But she knew better than to get emotional. Not from this. Not for him... in any life. Even if the pain was there.

* * *

**Ozpin watched a snowflake land in the wine before sealing it and sliding it back into his desk. He pulled out a small portrait of a family with the father cut out of it.**

**"We never should have left that beach…" Ozpin sighed before falling asleep on his desk.**

* * *

"If I could go back." Ozpin muttered. He felt something on his face he hadn't felt in a long time. A tear.

* * *

**In the great library. Arachanox was digging though the more ancient tomes. Until he found one made of black steel similar to the one, he gave Pyrrha.**

**"Fimbulwinter…" he whispered as he read through the book, "It has begun…"**

* * *

"Fimbulwinter?" Glynda repeated.

"Most likely a natural phenomena of their world." Ozpin deduced.

Ruby squirmed in her seat. "I'm not liking the way the spider man said it."

* * *

**Pyrrha woke up in the middle of a colossal ornate chamber. There were five main entrances and the doors were taller than she could've imagined. Soon enough the doors opened and in walked fifteen dragons. Three of each moon color, two elders, and a drake.**

* * *

Moans and groans echoed off the theater walls.

Coco shook her head. "Another freaky ass omen again."

Ruby growled out in annoyance. "This better be the last one."

"Can't we have something just stay relatively nice?" Winter asked.

* * *

**"I'm assuming you heard?" Pyrrha understood the male elder purple dragon speak.**

**"What dragon didn't?" The female elder white dragon asked, "Why are we here?"**

**"The balance has been distrusted." The female elder purple spoke, "With Tiamat gone we are free to rule over this land."**

* * *

Two things were different here, Pyrrha appeared to be in more control and now another grand name was mentioned. Tiamat.

* * *

**"Was mother's corpse even cold before you though of this idea?" The male elder blue dragon snapped.**

**"Destiny does not come for those who stand around and do nothing!" The female elder purple dragon roared.**

**The elders began clashing as the drakes huddled in the corner of the room. Pyrrha went to the drakes to see what they were going to do. To her surprise, the drakes were cowering behind each other.**

* * *

"Woohoo, another dragon!', is what I would say if they were under different circumstances." Nora explained as she sat deflated in her seat.

"Those poor babies." Ruby whimpered.

"This is just a dream. It's not like it can become too real." Weiss was trying her best to assure both herself and her friends. It wasn't working.

Ironwood shook his head. "You never know with these worlds."

* * *

**The sounds of battle finally died down. Pyrrha peaked around the corner and saw the elders snarling at each other. They opened their mouths and a respective fire began to brew in their mouths. The blue drake summoned a shield to protect the others. But the tiniest among them didn't get behind the shield.**

**"Mommy!" the green drake jumped out of the corner.**

**"Wait, no!" Pyrrha chased after it.**

**The resulting blast sent both Pyrrha and the drake hurling out of the temple. Pyrrha was unharmed, but the drake was coated in the five flames. Pyrrha hadn't the slightest idea for how long they'd been flying, the distance they crossed had to have been more than the span of a continent.**

**Eventually they came to a stop, Pyrrha did at least, she remained in the air and watched helplessly as the drake plummeted to the frozen wasteland below. Pyrrha floated down and began searching for the drake.**

* * *

"Oh no!" Blake shouted. That sight got some hearts sinking in the room. Even Mercury fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

**"Mommy!" the drake called out, "Mommy!"**

**Pyrrha could barely hear it over the roaring artic winds. Pyrrha eventually found it and ran to its side. She gasped at the patches of scales missing, it tried spreading its wings. One wing barely spread, only it didn't matter the wing itself was half missing. The other wing was burnt to ash.**

**It had given up calling out for its mother, now it resorted to guttural grunts and cries. The only response was the howling artic winds. When it's voice finally gave out, it collapsed in the snow. Her hands went right though it, but she stayed by its side until its breathing finally stopped. There was a low rumble and when she looked up, she saw an avalanche barreling down on them. When it consumed them, she woke up.**

* * *

**Pyrrha threw her arm over the other side of the bed. Instead of feeling her husband, she felt more wolf pelts. She looked around and saw Thane sitting at his desk. She smiled into her pillow, threw off the pelts, and stretched her tired bones.**

* * *

"Gods, I will now hate dream sequences forever." Pyrrha breathed out.

Velvet winced and nodded. "You and me both."

* * *

**She rolled over and kicked her feet in the air, "Did you sleep at all?"**

**She earned a chuckle from Thane, "How could I? Someone has an insatiable appetite. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."**

**"Wouldn't be the first time we've stayed up through the night." Pyrrha shrugged.**

**"How do you expect me to carry out my Princely duties when you're over there looking like that?" Thane's eyes trailed up Pyrrha's exposed flesh.**

* * *

"I swear I'm getting faint Khan vibes from this scene." Sienna muttered. This was indeed a compliment.

Weiss rubbed her head. "While I can't complain thanks to DB cutting out an explicit sex scene, I could still do without eh partial nudity."

Yang shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"What if it was Ruby?" Blake asked.

Yang's eyes turned crimson. "You shut your mouth."

* * *

**"You don't." Pyrrha threw her mane of hair over her shoulder, "You come back to bed and snuggle your wife."**

**"Well that settles that." Thane disrobed and jumped back in bed, "I can't disobey my wife, can I?"**

**"No, you cannot." Pyrrha threw the pelts over them, "I…Do you have any regrets? About this? About us? About…" she trailed across her belly.**

**"I've never felt saner about anything in my entire life." Thane declared.**

**"I wasn't sure…" Pyrrha forced a chuckle, "I didn't know if you were or weren't…" Thane leaned in and captured her lips.**

**"Does that answer your question?" He broke the kiss.**

* * *

Emerald groaned. "Gods, this is cheesy."

"I think someone might be jealous." Mercury teased.

"Oh, that's a riot coming from you, play boy." Emerald sniped.

* * *

**"Now what do we do?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Once the tourney is over, we'll go to my Parents." Thane answered, "I'll pass the crown to Noelle and we'll leave this place behind us. Maybe build our own castle on Patch. Ruby says there's plenty of room if we can clear out the grimm. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge."**

* * *

Cinder had to release a sigh. Why people traded power for people was immensely asinine to her. All that power for one champion. How utterly nonsensical.

Coco folded her arms. "I'll give the man credit, he's clearly horrifically jaded, but he's a good husband."

"I suppose." Pyrrha sighed. "Maybe he'll change. Maybe I will too. I hope so."

* * *

**"Thane are you awake yet?" Bianca burst in and saw their naked bodies, "Excuse me, I need to gouge my eyes out."**

**"This is why you knock Bianca." Thane grabbed his robe and Pyrrha pulled the wolf pelts over her.**

**"It's time to announce the tournament." Bianca sighed, "Preferably with pants on."**

**"Can this wait?" Thane sighed tying off his belt.**

**"No, it can't." Bianca held a bundle of files over her shoulder, "Father wants to work with Ozpin, see if we can tie the Wedding Tourney with something called the: "Vytal Festival"?"**

**"The hell's a Vytal Festival?" Thane asked taking the files.**

* * *

"How has he not heard of that by this point?" Blake asked. "I'm going to assume you those two knew each other for a while. Shouldn't he know this?"

Many of her comrades nodded at this.

* * *

**"It's a tournament created to celebrate the end of the Great War and the unification of the four kingdoms." Pyrrha explained wrapping a pelt around her, "Every two years a kingdom opens its borders and people from all over the world meet and indulge in one another's cultures. The tournament is meant to test the strength of their hunters in a safe and friendly competitive environment. So, that the kingdoms never settle for mediocrity and strive to be the best. Amity Colosseum was constructed by all four kingdoms and is a shining symbol of harmony."**

**"I already don't like it." Thane handed the files back to Bianca.**

* * *

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Coco held up a hand. "Hold on now, let's hear the strange guy out for this at least."

* * *

**"Oh?" Pyrrha turned to her husband.**

**"This tournament only allows hunters to enter right? What about the civilians?" Thane asked, "They're watching trainees fight other trainees, wouldn't it be more fun to watch full-fledged hunters fight other full-fledged hunters?" Thane thought it over, "I have a better idea."**

* * *

"Well, it's also a learning process because you know... it's mostly for students." Glynda explained.

"Well, it's not a bad idea." Velvet meekly spoke up. "We could also learn from the pros that way."

"At the cost of resources and time." Ironwood countered. "Hunters shouldn't waste energy on festivals when there are civilians and people to protect."

"They're still people." Yang countered. "What's wrong with a little fun?"

"He never said nor implied they weren't people." Winter decided to speak her piece on the situation. "But that would be a grievous misuse of time when there are grimm and criminals to fight at any given time."

While the light side debated, the other merely listened in, not really caring for what they considered a trivial matter.

* * *

**"What do you propose?" Pyrrha and Bianca asked.**

**"A tournament, but one of ours." Thane smiled, "Anyone can enter, anyone has a shot at glory hunter or civilian. Ozpin can have his flying colosseum, and we'll have our own right here on the ground."**

* * *

"I don't know about the civilians part." Blake muttered.

Ruby shrugged. "You'd be surprised at what random people can do."

"Or at least think they can do." Weiss drawled.

* * *

**"By your command." Bianca smiled closing the door behind her.**

**"What do you mean by one of our tournaments?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"One where anyone can enter, and everyone has a shot at glory." Thane explained, "Not just fighters. Jousting, archery, drinking, pie eating."**

* * *

Emerald hummed. "That sounds like a lot of fun actually. Though, I think him dissing the festival is a bit much."

Mercury shrugged, uncaring of either festivities. "Either way sounds rather dull to me."

* * *

**"Pie eating?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.**

**Thane snickered, "That one's my favorite, especially when Lord Uther enters the ring. He'll drink anyone under the table, devour more pies than anyone, and still beat anyone in the melee ring."**

* * *

""Bull!"" Came the voices of Nora and Yang. Adam didn't say anything.

Did you expect him to?

* * *

**"Should he really be competing then?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"He does it for fun." Thane began to get dressed, "He always gives the prize money to second place. Unless they're ungrateful, then he gives it away."**

**"So…" Pyrrha blushed, "I don't have anything to wear, aside from my wedding dress."**

**"Oh, that's no problem." Thane smiled.**

**"I feel like people wouldn't like the new princess to walk around nude." Pyrrha smiled.**

**"Okay fine." Thane faux sighed in disappointment, "I think Noelle has a dress that would fit you."**

**"Thank you." Pyrrha laid back down while Thane retrieved the dress. He returned with a dress and a box with a giant red bow on it.**

**"Before you open the other wedding gifts." Thane laid the dress onto the bed, "I was hoping you'd open mine first."**

* * *

"How sweet of him." Kali said.

"I should get married." Nora giggled. "Imagine gifts I could get. So many sloths and pancakes!"

Ilia quirked a brow and Sienna said, ""Not nine" my striped and toned ass."

* * *

**Pyrrha undid the bow and opened the box revealing Storm's Eye. A great sword wider than his hand, and almost as tall as Mother's Mercy.**

**"Storm's Eye?" Pyrrha examined the sword, "Are you sure?"**

**"Without a doubt." Thane nodded, "I want to give this to you, and hope to pass it down to our child."**

**"Our own family heirloom." Pyrrha smiled, "What does it do? Besides Jaune I've never seen anyone carry a weapon that didn't have some sort of secret."**

**"It's not a gun if that's what you're asking." Thane joked, "Although it does have a spell forged into the metal. The spell consumes all the chaos generated in battle." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Adrenaline, ecstasy, anger, fear, any and every emotion that a warrior feels, Storm's Eye absorbs it, turns it into energy for the wielder, and fuels him to fight longer."**

* * *

"OP as hell." Nora tittered. "a lot of these universe are so OP in some way."

"The man comes from a family of dragons. What did you expect?" Mercury asked in a condescending manner.

Nora pointed at him and glared. "Quiet or I'll break your legs."

That cracked the mercenary up. "Ha!"

* * *

**"Perfect weapon for a warrior." Pyrrha lifted the massive blade and saw the strap in the box. She quickly got dressed in Noelle's _borrowed_ dress and strapped Storm's Eye on her back.**

* * *

**The tournament would take hours to set up, while Thane was preoccupied, Pyrrha went to see an old friend.**

**"Arachanox?" Pyrrha called out.**

**"Ah, the newest Mrs. Stormheart." Arachanox descended, "So wonderful to see you! Why are you here and not with your husband?"**

**"He's setting up a tournament." Pyrrha explained, "Like something out of an old story. Jousting, drinking, pie eating, where anybody can enter, and everybody has a shot at glory!"**

**"That sounds like Thane." Arachanox scanned the library for anything the Chrome Horde missed, "Know the men who follow you, and let them know you. Don't ask your men to die for a stranger."**

**"Who said that?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"King Stormheart." Arachanox found a book on the ground and put it back on the shelf, "Practically beat it into Thane's brain when he was grooming him for the throne."**

* * *

"That's good." Ruby put a hand on her chin. "Alright... does anyone else think Thane isn't outright completely evil? Though still sorta evil?"

"Eh." Yang mad a half and half gesture. "He's still okay with his brother's brothel."

Salem sighed and decided to add her two lien to the table. "Question, would you disown Ruby if she did that."

Yang glared at her, eyes going red and hair starting to burn. "No, fuck off, don't ask that."

"Oh don't get me wrong child. I'm not arguing for petty things like good or wrong, those are merely labels." Salem purred. "But do remember, rejecting family should never be easy." A subtle jab at someone. Said someone narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe." Winter added. "But a line should be drawn at who align yourself with."

Pyrrha, who had been mulling it over spoke, "Thane isn't a good man, or dragon, nor is is his family as benevolent as they appear. But, to be fair, they're not Wilhelm, though they're very wrong for condoning it. And for all we know, Wilhelm could be doing that to bad people, which doesn't make it okay, but he did say it was reserved for trespassers."

"Which doesn't say too much." Ren added. "And those trespassers could be anyone."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "And I'm clearly not a good person here either since I'm okay with it. Strong dark gray for me at minimum. But at the very least, I can say that that version of me found someone."

Nora giggled. "And they weren't Jaune. Character growth!"

Pyrrha quirked a brow. "Is it though?"

* * *

**"History?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"It's on the list." Arachanox looked down at Pyrrha, "Why? What's going on Pyrrha?"**

**"Who is Tiamat?" Pyrrha dodged his other question.**

**"Oof." Arachanox sighed, "That's a part of history I wish I could forget."**

**"Who is she?" Pyrrha leaned over the railing.**

**"More like who _was_ she." Arachanox sighed, "Don't think I don't see what you're doing. I'm not answering any more questions until you tell me what's going on."**

**"I had a dream about her." Pyrrha admitted, "Well not her, she was dead."**

**"Oh." Arachanox descended then came back up with a book made of rainbow scales, "Long before the Moons created angel and man, they made the first beasts. Each one made a dragon and gave them a territory."**

**Pyrrha opened the book and saw maps where each dragon ruled.**

**"But…" Arachanox's voice fell, "Like all other creatures they were greedy and ambitious. They weren't satisfied with their territories, so they tried taking others. Afraid their creations would consume the world, but the moons couldn't bring themselves to destroy their precious creations. So, they made one to rule them all: Tiamat."**

**Pyrrha found a page with a dragon with five heads, each one a color of the moon.**

* * *

"Another god." Salem said in a monotone fashion. "As if the world should have another."

"Gods, a freakin' five headed dragon." Yang breathed. "That's kind of cool and horrifying."

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed, wanting to know more of how this Tiamat played her role here.

* * *

**"Peace wouldn't be the word I'd use…" Arachanox continued the tale, "But Tiamat kept the others in line…sort of. They couldn't do anything to her at the moment, so they began stockpiling. Any humans were turned into soldiers, dragon-spawn generals were appointed, and they waited. The White Dragons had soldiers, Blue had monks, Green had tribesmen, Red had alchemists, and Purple had cannibals. Now they just had to wait."**

**"Why not just kill Tiamat themselves?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Because she's a goddess." Arachanox explained, "She'd just reincarnate. They had to wait for something big, and something big happened. Thane the Kinslayer. He killed her and not just killed; he knew about the recreation. So, he took her blood, flesh, bones, he even took her scream, and turned her into a suit of armor. Her soul bound to it, unable to reincarnate."**

* * *

Ruby nodded her eyes. "I smell strong foreshadowing here."

Had Ozpin not been the stable man he was, he would've choked on his drink.

Nora stiffly nodded. "Again. OP."

* * *

**"Why would he do that?" Pyrrha turned the page and found a picture of a man on a throne in a suit of armor resembling dragon skulls.**

**"That is a story for another time." Arachanox shook his head, "It's on the bottom of the library if you're that interested. With Tiamat "dead" and Bahamut nowhere to be found, the elders of each dragon and their heirs met. As expected, a fight broke out for dominance, and in the midst of all the fighting the green elders lost their heir. When that happened the green elders and their tribes retreated to their forest. Fearing the loss of theirs the Blue elders and their monks withdrew to their mountains. The Reds weren't front line fighters, they knew they wouldn't last a minute against White or Purple. The last two started a war that lasted a century. It ended when they each took the other's seat of power. They traded them back and with that ended the war."**

**"Just like that?" Pyrrha reached the end of the book.**

**"Just like that." Arachanox nodded, "Purple would take a territory, White took it back. Vice versa. That was their whole war. They were tired, their generals exhausted, and countless of their men were dead. My guess? They just wanted to go home."**

* * *

"How much lore is here!" Ilia screamed. "There's so much lore!"

"It's interesting." That comment came from Sienna. "It's been intriguing to me so far."

"I can't." Ilia stammered. "I just can't."

Adam rolled his eyes and turned to Sienna. "Someone's clearly a Micheal Fay fan."

Sienna didn't even bother turning in his direction. "Shut the fuck up, serpent."

Adam deflated. "Of course."

* * *

**"Sort of anticlimactic don't you think?" Pyrrha closed the book.**

**"You tell me after you spend a solid one-hundred years waging a war you'll never win." Arachanox shrugged.**

* * *

That hit the white Fang members a little hard. "Ouch." Ilia muttered.

"Tells you something doesn't it." Watts chuckled.

* * *

**"Hey Arachanox…" Pyrrha's hand trailed over the scales on the book cover, "Can I see the dragon section of the library? Specifically, robot dragons?"**

**"Robot dragons?" Arachanox picked her up and descended to the dragon section, "Uhh, Purple Moon clans grew fake dragons in their Flesh Pits. Does that count?"**

**"No…" Pyrrha began down the aisle, "I'll take a look around. Thank you Arachanox."**

* * *

Mercury stroked his chin. "Cyborg dragon's huh."

"You found your spirit animal." Emerald deadpanned.

* * *

**"Anytime Pyrrha." Arachanox left her alone.**

**Pyrrha scoured every scaled tomb she could get her hands on. But none of them had the answers she was looking for. She made it out of the dragon section and was in prophecies. Some were fascinating, others were…interesting.**

**_And it is written, Lucifer will bring warrior out of time to the past. The combination of her modern knowledge and ancient magics will allow her, and her alone to complete the quest lost to time. To Slay the Demon Tyrant, push back the Eternal Darkness, and fight for the freedom of her people and the glory of their metal._ **

**_And it is written, with three blood sacrifices, over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest the Seal of Samhain will break. As he rises, creatures of the night rise with him._ **

**_And it is written, with a gathering of ferries a pillar of fire will enter the Mortal Plain when the moons abandon the sky, through a place of unholy carnage. Through the fire will stand a pale horse, and she that sat atop him carried a scythe. When she has risen, they too shall rise, and from her and through her._ **

**_And it is written, the Seal of Fimbulwinter will break when a righteous man breaks his vows to the gods. As he breaks, so shall it break. It shall span three winters, snow shall fall in all directions, once the last flake falls, the end of all life begins._ **

* * *

"Oh fuck." Coco stated the thought of many of the watcher's thoughts. Those dreams were indeed, in fact, without a doubt coming true. Salem was eager to see where this went and Ozpin was feeling somewhat nervous to what this could add up to.

* * *

**The book slipped out of Pyrrha's hands and hit the floor with a slam. She dashed out of the library without even saying goodbye. She hopped on the first carriage to the fair grounds.**

**"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out running up to her, "You're just in time! Yang just challenged the Lord Commander!"**

**Before Pyrrha could respond, Jaune took her by the wrist and dragged her to the table. On one side was Yang, the other was Lord Uther. A squire served each a horn filled to the brim with ale.**

* * *

"Oh ye gods, Yang!" Ruby cried. "You would do this."

"Damn straight!" Yang cheered. "No one can out drink me."

"Qrow?" Ruby reminded her.

Yang coughed into her hand and corrected her previous statement. "No one human can out drink me."

* * *

**Lord Uther downed the whole horn in one gulp and slammed the horn down. Yang smirked and did the same. The squire then brought out two horns. Lord Uther drank one then the other. Yang examined the two horns before she got a devilish idea. She cut the tips off and drank both horns at the same time.**

**Lord Uther applauded Yang, he stood up, and Yang was ready to cheer in victory. Until Lord Uther picked up an entire cask over his head, he ripped out the nozzle, and drank the entire barrel dry. He dropped the cask on the ground and planted his foot on top of it.**

**"That the best you got?" Lord Uther dared.**

**"There's a reason people call me the Iron Liver." Yang jumped up and found another cask.**

* * *

Ruby shook her head. "No don't."

* * *

**"You're the only who calls you that!" Ruby yelled.**

* * *

Ruby, with a satisfied expression, folded her arms. "And there ya go."

* * *

**"Ruby!" Yang snipped back.**

**She rolled her eyes at her little sister before punching a hole in the cask and dunking her head in and began drinking. When it was light enough, Yang lifted the cask up and downed the rest.**

**"Ha!" Yang hiccuped cherry faced and could barely stand, "What…hic…what else you got Kitty?"**

**"I got one more thing." Lord Uther pulled out a tiny ceramic jar sealed with wax. He broke the seal and took a deep whiff of the aroma inside. He poured a capful for the two of them. He slammed his back and offered the other to Yang.**

**"That's…hic…it?" Yang glared at the capful.**

**"Are you backing out?" Lord Uther asked.**

**"No!" Yang yelled louder than she needed. She took the capful and downed it. "Oooh! Shats smoosh! I canth feelth my…my…the thinghy I makey wordies with…" Yang fell on her back and passed out.**

* * *

"As expected." Weiss said.

Blake concurred. "Yep."

"Mhm." Ruby nodded.

"Thanks for the support. You guys are great." Yang deadpanned.

* * *

**"Yang?!" Ruby rushed to her sister's side, "She's never lost before!"**

**"She's never had Aged Metal Sake before." Lord Uther showed Ruby the bottle, "Prince Wilhelm's own special brew."**

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Yang shouted. "Someone pass me some mouthwash!"

Ruby quirked a brow. "But you -"

Yang interrupted her, still erupting. "It came from the flesh guy! And Lion - O over there gave me no warning!"

"Dramatic." Mercury said in a sing song voice.

"Quiet you!"

* * *

**"Jaune, I need to ask you something." Pyrrha pulled him aside, "Do you believe in destiny?"**

**"What?" Jaune tilted his head.**

**"Read this." Pyrrha shoved the Fimbulwinter book into his hands.**

**Jaune read it over then closed the book, "Okay, what does this have to do with destiny?"**

**"Don't you see?" Pyrrha opened the book at pointed at a phrase, "What if Thane is the righteous man? What if he broke his word for not marrying royalty?"**

**"That's pretty flimsy Pyr." Jaune read over the page, "If this is true why would his parents let you two get married?'**

* * *

"Is it flimsy, Jaune - Jaune?" Nora asked. "Is it?"

"Rather irresponsible if they knew and allowed it." Port actually spoke seriously. "They put many at risk and that's not fair. Not righteous."

"Didn't think you'd be the one to say that." Sienna replied. "You struck me as passionate."

"Of course I am!" Port spoke as if he was offended. "But I'm passionate about both freedom and protecting as many as possible."

* * *

**"Think about it, snow began falling last night. Jaune it's a vow to the gods." Pyrrha emphasized, "I…I've been having doubts about this whole thing…Maybe it's destiny saying we shouldn't be together." she whispered.**

**"Fuck destiny." Jaune growled.**

**"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped, "Language."**

* * *

Pyrrha shook her head. "She doesn't get to say that."

"No kidding, she's worse than Coco." Velvet grimaced when she realized something. "Oh gods, what's Coco like there."

"Hey!"

* * *

**"No!" Jaune shook his head, "Fate, Destiny, Gods' Plan, they're all a bunch of lies you poor-stupid-son-of-a-bitch!" The look on Pyrrha's face almost made him stop then and there, but she needed to hear this, "Fate is a lie told by the Gods to keep us in line. You know what's real? People. Families. We shape our own destiny. We hold the hammer and chisel to carve our own way. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." He took her hands and made them feel her belly. "This is what's real. What you and Thane made, what Weiss and I made…"**

* * *

"I like this one." Sienna smirked. "He's strong willed for a mere farm hand."

"He shouldn't be so dismissive. " Salem's eyes narrowed. "God's hate being acknowledged as the tyrants they truly are or outright revel in it, destroying those not falling in line."

Salem's words made much of the room immensely uncomfortable. Really made them think about their world. Just how different was it?

"That last part." Weiss muttered. "We all caught on to that last part, didn't we?"

"Congratulations you two!" Nora beamed.

Weiss felt the need to hide and when she got home, she just might do that. As for Winter... she was currently frozen in place.

* * *

**"You and Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, "Is there anybody who isn't carrying a baby?"**

**"Yang and Ruby?" Jaune shrugged.**

* * *

An explosive sigh left Yang's mouth. "And I have to punch Vomit Boy for that joke."

"Same." Ruby muttered. "Sorry Jaune."

* * *

**Pyrrha laughed then her scroll went off, so did Jaune's, and everybody else's. They opened their scrolls and saw a red screen with a black queen chess piece. Ruby dropped her scroll and fell to her knees when she saw Penny's dismembered body behind the chess piece.**

**"This was not a tragedy." Cinder's voice came out of everybody's scrolls, "This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are in reality nothing more than men. Our academy's headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both."**

**"Lord Uther." Lek'Dazuht materialized next to him startling everybody, "The creatures of grimm are gathering at the border. It's only a matter of time before they break through."**

**"Lord Commander!" A chrome spider ran up to his boot, "Hostile air forces are inbound on Vale!"**

**"What is Ozpin teaching his students?" They returned their attention to their scrolls, "Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt that defeating Atlas in the tournament would gather supporters to usurp King Stormheart after he himself usurped Ozpin, and distract the people that a foreign monarch did a better job of protecting the city and unifying Faunus and Humans more than someone we chose to be in that position of power. Honestly, I have no idea who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is…equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war and yet we the citizens are left in the dark. So, I ask you: "When the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?" The signal cut out.**

* * *

"Hold on, let's back it up." Yang spoke aloud. "I am more than happy with calling out Ozpin's actions here." That felt weird to say... as she was hit some form Irony. But she ignored it an went on. "But from Cinder? No bitch, take a seat."

Her allies nodded while Cinder rolled her eyes. "Such peons. As if there isn't truth to my words."

* * *

**"She loves to hear herself talk, doesn't she?" Lord Uther scoffed when the alarms went off.**

* * *

Mercury knew better than to visibly agree with that.

Watts on the other hand, "He has her pegged quite well." and Hazel nodded.

Cinder hated her coworkers so much.

* * *

**"Grimm have breached the perimeter!" A solider radioed, Lek'Dazuht had _borrowed_ one off an unconscious solider.**

**"Hostiles have breached our airspace!" A different chrome spider reported, "It's the White Fang!"**

**"What happened to the treaty?!" Blake asked the chrome spider.**

**"Not all of the Faunus agreed." The chrome spider shrugged, "They bided their time until now!"**

* * *

"What the fuck!?" Coco yelled.

"It's pandemonium." Blake muttered.

Ozpin shook his head. "The signs were there unfortunately. It was a matter of time."

Salem scoffed. "As if your counterpart had no idea."

* * *

**"King Stormheart let me explain." Ozpin stood in front of Qrow and Glynda.**

**"I told you to tell the people about Salem." King Stormheart ignored him, "I told you that lies, and secrets tear kingdoms apart!"**

* * *

Weiss nodded. "He isn't wrong."

"No, he definitely is." Ironwood didn't agree with much of Ozpin's actions, but nor did he agree with Stormheart's. "The public can't know everything. the fear, the paranoia." He listed off.

"Being prepared." Ruby glared Ozpin. "This mirrors a lot of our world doesn't it?"

Ozpin nodded. "It does."

"You children are so ignorant." Watts growled. "I'm not sticking up Ozpin or Ironwood, but any ruler who believes that civilians can be told such key information is a fool. The masses are moronic baboons."

"And because of that that they can be put risk?" Yang growled, her eyes going crimson again.

"It's to keep them out of risk." Winter shot back.

Nora whispered to Ren. "What do you think."

Ren shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "Honestly... I don't know."

* * *

**"Father!" An orb spoke, "It's an ambush! Sleeper agents in the White Fang are attacking both Vale and the flying stadium!"**

**"My king." Lek'Dazuht appeared in the office, "The creatures of grimm have breached the perimeter and the White Fang are airlifting more into the city."**

**"My king." Lord Uther's voice came out of a different orb, "We need to get you, the queen, and the princesses to safety."**

**"No!" King Stormheart answered calling Mother's Mercy to his hand, "I will defend my people. Empty the armory, arm every person healthy enough to stand. If they can't stand give them bows."**

* * *

""That's the spirit!"" Port, Sienna, and Nora yelled.

Ironwood, Glynda, and Winter had the opposite reaction. ""No, evacuate them!""

* * *

**"Father we don't have that many weapons." The orb reported.**

**King Stormheart grabbed the orb and yelled into it, "Then arm them with sticks! Scraps of metal! Whatever's handy! The city will not fall!" He turned to Ozpin with solid blood red eyes. "This is your fault; many people are going to die today. Their blood is on your hands."**

* * *

"To be fair, what exactly did he do to prevent it other than telling Ozpin to tell the truth?" Emerald asked. "Someone's awfully self righteous."

"Shhh." Cinder told her. "Our enemies are being insulted. Just bask in it."

* * *

**"My king." Lord Uther carefully asked, "What if the city does fall?"**

**"Sienna, what's Mountain Glen's status?" King Stormheart asked another orb.**

**"I've closed the gates." Sienna reported, "The population is mostly children and elderlies. Half the fighting men I had were sleeper agents, the remaining few are fending off the grimm trying to climb over the walls."**

* * *

"Yes!" Sienna bellowed. "A warrior has entered the fray!"

* * *

**"Lord Commander." King Stormheart went back to Uther.**

**"Yes, my king?" Lord Uther answered immediately.**

**"Secure the train between Vale and Mountain Glen." King Stormheart ordered, "Evacuate those who can't fight. Sienna?"**

**"I'll get the hospital ready." Sienna responded.**

**"By your command." Lord Uther responded.**

**"Get to the city." King Stormheart told Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda, "Vale will not fall today."**

**They took the elevator to the main floor, King Stormheart, Qrow, and Glynda ran out. But Ozpin stayed behind and descended further under the school.**

* * *

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What exactly is he up to?"

"No doubt another secret." Pyrrha grumbled.

* * *

**Pyrrha screamed and grabbed her belly.**

**"Pyrrha?!" Jaune knelt, "What's wrong?!"**

**"It's the sword!" Pyrrha used Jaune as a crutch, "Thane said it absorbs the primal chaos of battle and sends the energy to the wielder. Cinder's Invasion!" Pyrrha screamed again, "The Atlisian Military, the White Fang, there's too much! I think I'm going into labor!"**

* * *

"Oh gods." Pyrrha gasped. "Please be okay, please be okay." She repeated like a mantra. Kali was repeating it along with her.

* * *

**"What?!" Jaune almost ripped out his hair, "Okay. Calm down…you helped deliver three of your sisters. You can do this. To the hospital!"**

**"No!" Pyrrha shook her head, "The civilians and injured students are probably filling it as we speak."**

**"Then what do I do?" Jaune began to panic.**

* * *

"What do you think!?" Pyrrha shouted.

Nore gave her a confused look. "What?"

Pyrrha stammered. "I - Yo- Something!"

* * *

**"Get me to Stormhaven!" Pyrrha ordered.**

**Jaune spotted the valet stand, he grabbed the first pair of keys he saw and pulled up right in front of Pyrrha.**

**"I didn't know you could drive." Pyrrha jumped in.**

**"I drove a tractor on the ranch." Jaune shrugged.**

**"Not the same thing!" Pyrrha quickly fastened her seatbelt.**

* * *

"Jeez, Jaune," Pyrrha muttered. "I'm teaching him how to drive one day."

Nora quirked a brow. "Do you know how to drive?"

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment. "I'm still gonna make him learn."

* * *

**"Close enough!" Jaune slammed his foot down and began toward Stormhaven. The drawbridge was down, he slammed the breaks almost crashing into the main keep.**

**Jaune helped Pyrrha out of the car and helped her to her room.**

**"Thane!" Pyrrha screamed as Jaune helped her into bed, "Baby!"**

**There was a bright flash and Thane appeared before them.**

* * *

Ruby went wide eyed. "That's faster than me."

Weiss gave her a deadpan look. "At this point, is that surprising?"

Ruby shrugged. "Still."

* * *

**"Whoa." Jaune gasped.**

**"Pyrrha?" Thane took her hand.**

**"It's time!" She cried.**

**There was another explosion, Pyrrha screamed as the resulting chaos fed her baby. Thane ripped off the lower half of Pyrrha's dress, Jaune quickly covered her with the bed sheets. He handed Thane a tank-top from a nearby dresser, he covered his eyes as Pyrrha changed into the more relaxed wear.**

* * *

"I don't know how to take this." Pyrrha was super stiff in her seat. "I'm literally watching myself give birth to a man's child, who I personally don't know very well or am at all comfortable with. And before anyone says anything, even if it were Jaune's child, it would still be weird."

Weiss muttered. "To a lesser extent, right?"

Pyrrha heard her and narrowed her eyes. "Don't say anything, Weiss." Pyrrha cracked her neck. "We'll go down together."

Weiss gulped and decide to comment no more.

Kali winced, remembering her first time. Not easy, even with Blake being a small baby.

* * *

**"Uther and the Thaneguard are battling the grimm and the Darkguard are battling the machines." Thane explained wiping the sweat from her brow, "Prustmun…Jaune, I need you to watch the door."**

**"By your command Drog." Jaune bowed and exited the door locking it behind him. Pyrrha's screams were so loud Jaune had to cover his ears. At the end of the hallway he thought he saw a pair of golden eyes, once Pyrrha's screams died down he heard the click of heels.**

* * *

Pyrrha subconsciously closed her legs. Childbirth was a miracle of nature... except when you went through it.

* * *

**"Blake?" Jaune questioned, "What are you doing here?"**

**"Guess again." Cinder smirked as she stepped into the moon light slipping through the window.**

**"Cinder." Jaune hissed raising his shield.**

* * *

Cinder was now giddy, the light side was now worried, and the dark side was interested to how this would turn out.

"Come on Jaune, come on." Pyrrha muttered.

* * *

**"You know my name…" Cinder began, "And I could care less about yours."**

**"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.**

**"The original plan was to have the Queen-to-be miscarry." Cinder explained, "But since she's giving birth right now. I have a better idea" I'm just going to take the little munchkin."**

**"That was very forthcoming…" Jaune blinked.**

**Cinder shrugged, "You're not going to live long enough to change anything."**

* * *

"Like hell he won't!" Nora roared. "Kick burnt ass, fearless leader!"

"Yeah, fuck her up!" Coco joined in.

Cinder was eager to see herself crush him after everything she's witnessed up to now.

* * *

**Cinder fired and arrow and Jaune raised his shield just in time. The arrow penetrated the shield and stopped right before his eye. He lowered it slightly and began to move forward, Cinder materialized another and fired again. Jaune blocked and kept moving, Cinder fired a third and once again Jaune blocked. He was right in front of her, he thrusted his sword forward, but Cinder deflected with her bow and jumped back.**

**"Maybe you aren't as useless as I was led to believe." Cinder complimented as she broke her bow in two and reforged them into two short swords. She dropped into a stance with one sword over her head and the other in front of her, "Let's see what all that training has built up to."**

**Jaune raised his sword and broke the glass arrows in his shield, "Come on then."**

* * *

"Come one, Jaune! You can win!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Do it!" Weiss yelled. "Think about the baby!"

That cheer got some people gawking. "Weiss!?" Ruby asked.

"Shush!" Weiss snarled. "Keep your eyes on the fight."

* * *

**A quick game of cat and mouse ensued, Cinder would attack and Jaune would block. Cinder swept his feet, he jumped into the air. She reversed one sword and drove it into his shield, she followed with a kick forcing him back. She brought both her swords down and the game resumed. Jaune raised his shield and locked her in a deadlock. He brought his sword from behind his shield and started attacking trying to put Cinder on the defense. She kept blocking his strikes until a second deadlock. She then began pounding his shield with both swords. In her blind assault she missed, and now in her blind spot Jaune swept her feet knocking her onto her back.**

**"I will not let you pass!" Jaune pointed his sword at her.**

* * *

"Yes!" Port cheered. "That's one of our students!"

Sienna nodded. "Not very entertaining as before but I'll hand it to them, I'm invested."

Secretly, Adam was rooting for Jaune to win as was Ilia despite not really knowing him.

Watts smirked. "To think a mere boy could hold his own against you."

Cinder humphed. "He's clearly well trained. I'd doubt you'd last as long."

"Come on," Tyrian muttered, "Let's witness some bloodshed."

* * *

**Cinder jumped to her feet, she spun in the air attacking his shield. Jaune parried and thrust his sword forward, Cinder dodged, but Jaune quickly adjusted and yanked his sword back leaving a gash on Cinder's cheek. She touched the wound and saw the blood on her fingers, then she saw the smirk on his face. The scales were balanced, her advantage: his arrogance. His advantage: her rage. Jaune thrusted forward and turned his shield so the point was facing her. Cinder deflected the thrust, blocked the shield strike, and kicked him in the chest in response. Jaune fell on his back, he quickly forced himself to his feet as Cinder did not let up on her attacks. She blocked his strikes, then knelt and cut inside his thigh. Jaune screamed and Cinder returned to bashing his shield with both swords. Jaune was losing blood fast, he tried to attack, but Cinder slashed across his belly under his breastplate.**

**Cinder made an x with her swords and disarmed him. She blocked a shield strike and severed his arm at the elbow. Jaune threw a punch, Cinder merely leaned back then drove a sword into his side directly under his breastplate.**

**Jaune looked down and saw his blood coating her sword and hand. Cinder sat him down against the wall.**

* * *

""No!"" Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby were the first to shout, tears welling up around her eyes. Many went silent save for Tyrian's cackles. He enjoyed the show and gave praises to the combatants.

* * *

**"You fought bravely." Cinder admitted, "I hope you take solace in knowing you far exceeded my expectations, even though you never stood…"**

**"Shut the fuck up…" Jaune coughed up a mouthful of blood, "Let me die in peace."**

* * *

No one was outright crying but Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora were close to it. That was harsh to witness. Those not close to Jaune, The white Fang members, Ironwood, Winter, and the Belladonna felt nothing but sympathy. Only Salem's side felt outright nothing or even enjoyment.

"He fought bravely." Sienna nodded. "He was truly a warrior."

"He shouldn't have died there." Velvet whispered.

Cinder couldn't help but clap, alongside her minions, basking in the warmth of her victory. The glares she received made it all the sweeter.

* * *

**Cinder nodded, ripped the blade out, and began toward the room.**

**Jaune closed his eyes and he saw the same thing he always saw every-time he closed them. Weiss, smiling back at him, with a baby no bigger than a loaf of bread in her arms. Jaune smiled as the borders of the image began to darken until it was consumed.**

* * *

"No." Weiss was now close to tears herself, barely being able to hold back as Winter held her from behind.

* * *

**"My love?" Thane wiped her brow again.**

**"How is this even possible?" Pyrrha watched with heavy eyelids as Thane wrapped an egg in a blanket and placed it with its sibling in a nearby basket. She tried to move but she'd lost all feeling in her lower half.**

**Thane chuckled, "Dragons can lay up to five eggs in a single clutch."**

* * *

"An egg." Pyrrha muttered. "He truly is a dragon."

"Maybe you're a dragon too." Nora suggested, a small sniffle following.

Had Obbleck not witnessed a student lose his life, he would've made a comment on how interesting that was while Adam would've wondered on such possibilities aloud. The faunus was also silent. Not necessarily out of grief, but immense respect in this case.

* * *

**"Humans don't generally lay eggs…" Pyrrha's vision was slipping in and out of blackness.**

**"Then three must be a miracle." Thane kissed her forehead, "Rest my love. They'll be here when you awaken."**

**Pyrrha was already unconscious. Thane was about to grab the third egg when a bad feeling began to sliver up his spine. He couldn't go for Storm's Eye, the chaotic energies it was absorbing was helping Pyrrha's recovery. He cracked his knuckles and prepared as the door flew into the room. He struck with an open palm and shattered the door.**

**"Impressive." Cinder applauded.**

* * *

"Oh no." Pyrrha muttered. "Come on Thane, save those eggs." She ignored the absurdity of her words despite the seriousness of the situation. She already watched Jaune die, she didn't need to watch her baby dragons get taken too.

* * *

**Hunter growled and leapt into the air. But Cinder already had a dagger formed, she drove it into Hunter's chest without a second thought. She tossed the deceased Cerberus against the wall and stared at Thane. She materialized her bow, took aim, and then materialized an arrow.**

**Thane braced himself as he watched Cinder pull back the arrow. He was ready, until at the last second, she turned the bow and fired it at the unconscious Pyrrha. There was a sudden impact as he dove for her. He frantically searched her body for any wound, thankfully the only blood was from the birth. That was until he looked down and saw the arrowhead protruding from his chest. He watched the blood trickledown the tip onto the sheets when a second arrow pierced through. He saw the eggs in the basket nearby and quickly threw the spare pelts on top of them. He looked back and saw the final egg still between her legs. He tried to move and surprisingly felt no pain when a third arrow penetrated his chest.**

* * *

"You cunt!" Velvet shouted in fury.

Cinder couldn't help but smirk, not noticing Mercury glare at her.

* * *

**"Don't worry." Cinder cooed as she stepped forward and picked up the final egg Pyrrha had given birth to, "I'll take great care of this little one."**

* * *

"No." Pyrrha whispered in a mixture of grief and fury, tears down her face. Jaune dead, children taken, and seeing herself lose someone she greatly cared for. That hurt like hell. "Cinder, you monster."

* * *

**With his final act, Thane summoned a ball of white fire and lightning in his hand. When Cinder turned to leave, he unleashed the spell with what little strength he had left.**

**Cinder screamed as she dropped the egg back onto the bed. She tried to open her left eye, but the flames had melted her eyelids. She tried to extend her arm, but all she felt was bloodcurdling pain. The lightning had contorted her arm into an unbearable position and the fire charred it to the bone. Fiercesome blisters coated almost every inch of her flesh above the hip. She dropped her bow, grabbed the egg, and began to limp out of the room.**

* * *

"At least she didn't walk away unscathed." Sienna growled. "That dishonorable display deserves far worse." So many agreed with Sienna words... including Hazel and Mercury.

* * *

**"No…" Thane reached out, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Leonidas?" Thane looked back at Pyrrha and saw his body laying on top of hers, "What is this?"**

**"You know what it is my Prince." Qaphsiel appeared behind Leonidas.**

**"No…" Thane went to run his hand through Pyrrha's hair but his hand phased right through her, "No, I can't leave her."**

**"I'm sorry my son." Leonidas bowed his head, "But you must, just as I did."**

* * *

"They're taking him away?" Pyrrha asked. "No, revive him. Revive Jaune!"

"Perhaps there are rules." Winter weakly offered.

"What rules!?" Pyrrha shouted. "Since when did those matter!?

* * *

**"I-I didn't die in battle!" Thane shook his head, "That means I'm condemned to walk the Mortal Plain!"**

**"You died defending your family my Prince." Qaphsiel lay her hand on his other shoulder, "There is no greater honor than that."**

**"You died defending my daughter." Leonidas squeezed, "It is my honor to welcome you to Ukkzukzur."**

* * *

"It is." Port agreed, his fellow teachers nodding with him.

* * *

**"I can't leave her…" Thane shook his head, "Not while our child is missing."**

**"I'm sorry." Qaphsiel sighed, "I truly am, I can give you one more moment. Just one."**

**Thane found himself back in his body, Leonidas and Qaphsiel were gone. He crawled over to his wife and pressed his forehead to hers, "I am sorry I broke my word…I am going to make a new vow…even though the Thirteen Heavens are between us…I will always love you and I will always be looking your way." Thane lifted his head and pressed their lips together one final time. When he broke the kiss, he felt Leonidas and Qaphsiel's hands once again. This time he stood up as the lighted shined down on them. He whistled and Hunter's soul collided with his leg. As he scratched between the middle head's ears, Jaune joined him in the light. He took one last look at Pyrrha before their souls ascended.**

* * *

That was heartbreaking to witness. All that lose after so much gain. It was gut wrenching. Jaune, the egg, hunter, Thane, so many dead trying to protect Pyrrha. She felt so weak while Cinder felt nothing but satisfaction. Jaune, a dragon, a three headed dog, and a captured dragon child. She was on a roll that day despite the horrifying injury.

* * *

**_Did you know this warrior?_ **

**_No, but I know his story…I know all their stories._ **

**_None of them ever think it'll end like this._ **

**_Reports have been coming in from all over, outposts destroyed. Lot more dead kids out there…warriors._ **

**_Death is the fate of all warriors…a fate we too may soon embrace._ **

**_Fate ain't written…this fight's just begun._ **

* * *

That drew back the attention of the watchers.

* * *

**Pyrrha's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around and saw Ruby sitting in the corner reading a weapons magazine.**

**"Stereotypical much?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Pyrrha!" Ruby threw her hands up and ran up to hug her, "You've been out for days!"**

**Pyrrha was shocked to learn how long she had been asleep for, but nonetheless returned the hug in kind with a smile. She felt something wet on her shoulder, then she heard sniffling. She tried to look at her, but Ruby refused to move.**

**"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Jaune's dead…" Ruby continued to cry into her shoulder.**

**"What?!" Pyrrha gasped.**

**Ruby nodded now fully sobbing, "H-He's dead and so is…" Ruby's breath hitched.**

**"Who else?" Pyrrha asked.**

**Ruby shook her head and tried to run but Pyrrha's grip was iron on her wrists, "Y-you're hurting me…"**

**"Who else?" Pyrrha asked with much more of an edge.**

**Ruby stopped trying to run and looked back at her, "T-Thane is dead…a-and one of your eggs is missing."**

**All color drained from Pyrrha's face, the shine in her eyes snuffed out, not even a whimper escaped her lips as she let Ruby go. _Thane is dead…_ repeated over and over like a sadistic mantra. Slowly feeling began to return. First was her heart pounding in her chest. Her breaths became pants, quickly turning to hyperventilation. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head. Tears began to fall like a torrent.**

* * *

That was hard for Pyrrha to witness. While this her felt more for Jaune dying, she understood that in this case why Pyrrha would focus more on Thane though it felt as if Jaune was under the rug. Still, she felt nothing but sympathy for her other self's suffering. The worst thing yet, her child was taken into horrible hands. She never imagined such a thing in her worst nightmare. Kali even went over and hugged her. She hugged her back as tightly as she could.

* * *

**Then a wail of pure sorrow - powerful enough to repel even the grimm - ripped through Stormhaven. She screamed until her throat couldn't produce anymore sound and she chocked on her sobs. She silently sobbed on her bed even as Ruby wrapped her arms around her.**

**Neither Ruby nor Pyrrha knew how long Pyrrha had cried on Ruby's shoulder. Nor did they notice when Weiss – equally red eyed and sniffly enter the room. She stood next to Pyrrha with a bundle in her arms.**

**"You…" Weiss wiped her nose, "While you were out, one of them hatched. Meet your son."**

**Pyrrha gasped as she took the newborn into her arms. She couldn't help but smile away her tears as she watched the tiny one sleep. Then she saw the two little nubs on his forehead. Horns, just like his father.**

* * *

"My baby." Pyrrha gasped, wiping away her tears. "My actual baby."

"A dragon baby." Nora quietly gushed.

* * *

**Pyrrha placed a hand on Weiss' belly, "I can't wait to meet yours."**

**Weiss placed her hands on top of Pyrrha's, "If anything she'll probably be a girl."**

**"What about the other?" Pyrrha inquired.**

**"Still an egg." Weiss nodded.**

**"Pyrrha!" Nora burst into the room, "Oh my god Pyrrha, there's so much you've missed!" her bubbly charm soon deflated, "So much death…"**

**"There's going to be more…" Pyrrha stunned everybody, "The killing will never stop until Cinder is dead." Her eyes turned white, "I'm going to make her pay." A pair of wings erupted from her back, "I am going to kill her."**

* * *

"For once..." Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "I want my counterpart's darker side to show."

"Agreed." Spoke Weiss. "Cinder needs to pay for what she did and more importantly, she need to get her child back."

* * *

**"Weiss." Jacques entered the room, "Time to go."**

**"Wait what?" Pyrrha kept glancing and the two of them, "What's going on?"**

**"I'm going back home…" Weiss admitted. Pyrrha looked at Ruby who looked at the floor.**

**"Weiss you can't leave…" Pyrrha objected.**

**"I need to take care of my baby." Weiss cut her off, "I need to keep my baby safe." Pyrrha's jaw dropped when she heard that. "I'm sor…"**

**"Just go." Pyrrha snapped.**

* * *

"Wait, why is she upset?" Pyrrha asked. "Does she expect Weiss to think differently?"

"Grief can make you blind." Ren told her. "It happens."

"The least I could do is stay for just a little longer." Weiss growled but Pyrrha interrupted her.

"No." Pyrrha firmly told her. "That version of you has someone to take care of. That isn't fair for me to get angry over."

The heiress shook her head. "But you lost two of your loved ones."

Pyrrha responded in a gentle yet firm tone. "And you lost a lover, who was also my family, just like me... with a baby on the way."

* * *

**_A few weeks later_ **

* * *

**"Gods be praised they grow fast!" Ruby was busy chasing a dragon whelp with gray scales across the floor.**

**"You can't catch me, Auntie!" The whelp spread its tiny wings and landed on the ceiling.**

**"That's cheating TeyTey!" Ruby complained, "You have wings!"**

* * *

"Hey, I'm playing with a dragon!" Ruby cheered. " That's pretty cool."

Nora turned to her partner. "Ren, I want one."

Ren shrugged. "Of course."

* * *

**"Teykiimkel." Pyrrha entered the room and put her hands on her hips, "Are you giving Auntie Ruby a hard time?"**

**"Auntie wanted to play tag." Teykiimkel floated down and in front of her mother, "I won."**

**Pyrrha smiled at her daughter's competitive attitude, she was taking after her mother.**

**"Where's your bother?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Zinjerbrom's in the library." Teykiimkel flew in a circle, "He didn't want to play with us."**

**"Blake's keeping him company." Ruby added.**

* * *

"A bookworm for a bookworm." Yang joked.

Blake chuckled. "Sounds enjoyable."

* * *

**"Pyrrha." Adam stepped in, "We got her."**

**Pyrrha's face turned dark as she turned back to Adam. Ruby quickly ran to Teykiimkel.**

**"Tag!" Ruby used her semblance to escape.**

**"No fair!" Teykiimkel flew after Ruby.**

**Pyrrha followed Adam to the basement where Mercury was tying Emerald to a chair. He quickly blindfolded her then ripped the tape off her mouth. She didn't say anything nor even react.**

* * *

"Oh shit, here we go again." Emerald groaned.

"Maybe not align yourself with Cinder so you don't get hurt." Ilia innocently suggested.

"Hypocrite." Emerald growled.

* * *

**"Wake up!" Pyrrha slapped her, but she didn't respond, "I said…" Pyrrha grabbed two small daggers, "Wake up!" She drove them into Emerald's thighs. She screamed and thrashed in response. "Better. Where is my baby? Where?!"**

**Emerald searched for the Pyrrha and spit. She missed and spat on a table. Pyrrha shook her head and hooked up jumper cables to the daggers. She turned on a nearby dust generator and the lightning dust inside came alive. Mercury shoved a belt in her mouth so she couldn't bite her tongue. Pyrrha turned off the generator after about a minute.**

* * *

Mercury wisely made his way to the other side of the Theater was the scene progressed. He figured he might pull this shit when the kids were involved. Yeah, Mercury wasn't fond of dragging children into the fight. Knowing Cinder and her crew, he had a feeling they'd pull some dark shit and he wouldn't be apart of it if he was anything like himself, and he was.

* * *

**"Have you heard of the Ravens?" Pyrrha asked, "It was Mistral's response to Atlas' Ghost Program. Covert Special Agents that sort of thing. My mother was one of them, the stories she would tell. Did you know that Mistral had one of the worst power grids on Remnant? Given it's size it makes sense, she told me about a time where if you flipped a switch the power wouldn't come on for hours."**

**Pyrrha grabbed a different blade, this one was honed and thin enough to fit under the topmost layer of skin and peel.**

**"This resulted in some more _creative_ ways of making people talk." Pyrrha dragged the blade across Emerald's arm. Not enough to pierce the flesh, but enough to make her feel the sharpness, "She would talk about fingernail pulling, acid drops on bare skin, but my personal favorite was flaying."**

* * *

"Outside of everything I did to her, I feel like we could get along." Cinder chortled. She respected fine tastes.

Pyrrha was about to reject that but stopped as she remembered the Whorehouse and how that was brushed aside. Damn this bitch.

"Everyone's got a dark side, even if it's all the way in another world." Came the oddly wise words of Port. "This experience has taught us this much."

* * *

**Pyrrha pulled up a chair and sat in front of Emerald.**

**"Did you know there's more than one way to flay someone?" Pyrrha asked, "I could leave you out in the sun and peel it off from the burns. Or I could put you in a cauldron, fill it up to your neck, and watch it literally boil off. Or the simplest route, I just cut it off. Reports say you can last hours, days even without skin from the neck down. Where is my baby?"**

**Mercury removed the belt and Emerald spit again. This time her aim was true, and she hit Pyrrha. She calmly wiped her face then stuffed the wet rag into her mouth and turned on the generator. This time she waited two minutes before turning it off. Emerald's breathing was ragged as Pyrrha pulled the rag out of her mouth.**

* * *

"Urgh." Emerald groaned. She was loyal to Cinder but... was she that loyal to endure all of that. 'I could at least lie and preserve myself too.'

Cinder let out a proud smile. "It's always good to see loyalty from treasured subjects." Then she glared towards Mercury. "Especially after witnessing distasteful displays."

Mercury shrugged. "Don't act all hurt now. You know what we are."

* * *

**"See Mercury?" Pyrrha turned to him, "That's why I didn't go straight for the flaying. She can't even handle some electricity in her legs."**

**"M-Mercury?" Emerald looked around, "What are you doing here?"**

**"That's a stupid question." Mercury scoffed, "You kidnapped a baby."**

**"What do you care?" Emerald asked, "You said it yourself: "As long as I'm paid, I'm happy."**

**"I also told you what my father did to me." Mercury raised his voice, "Did you honestly think I was going to stand by and let you do that to another kid?"**

* * *

"Good on ya, Merc." Yang actually complimented her as him as she took a seat by her.

"Yeah, yeah." Mercury grumbled. He looked to the other side to Cinder and Emerald glare at him. "There goes my goddamn pay checks."

* * *

**Emerald scoffed, "You always were a pain in the ass…"**

**"As interesting as this conversation is." Pyrrha stepped back in, "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"**

**"Can we get this blindfold off first?" Emerald asked.**

**"Why?" Pyrrha asked, "So you can use your semblance and try to weasel your way out?"**

**"Goddamn it, Mercury." Emerald glared.**

* * *

"Damn it." Emerald growled. Now everyone else who didn't need to know knew too. Or rather had a clue. For all they knew, just this version of her had it. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

* * *

**"Where is my baby?" Pyrrha returned to her chair.**

**"Why didn't you tell her Mercury?" Emerald coyly asked.**

**"Don't even try that shit Emerald." Mercury glared, "You know damn well I don't know how to get to her domain."**

**"Maybe." Emerald shrugged, "But…"**

**Pyrrha turned on the generator. Without the gag Emerald's screams filled the air. Pyrrha turned it off and Emerald's head began rocking back and forth. Adam threw a bucket of ice water on her waking her right back up.**

* * *

"Jeez," muttered the auburn spartan. She felt no pity for Emerald but seeing herself like this was til frightening.

"You said it." Ruby shuddered to imagine what a dark version of her could be like, especially after remembering being turned that one time.

* * *

**"Answer the fucking question!" Pyrrha screamed.**

**"We have your kid!" Emerald screamed back, "And we are twisting it into our perfect killing machine! You will never see it until its tearing your throat out!"**

**Pyrrha grabbed Adam's sword and swiftly decapitated Emerald.**

* * *

Emerald subconsciously moved her hands toward her neck.

* * *

**"Is it true?" Pyrrha asked Mercury, "Are they torturing my baby?"**

**"Not necessarily…" Mercury shook her head.**

**"Don't bullshit me Mercury!" Pyrrha snapped, "Are they torturing my baby?!"**

**"Yes!" Mercury sighed punching the wall.**

**"What will they do?" Pyrrha asked, "I need to know."**

**"Hazel will beat it until it can't stand." Mercury continued, "Then beat it some more. With Dr. Watts on her side, there'll probably cybernetic augmentations. Tyrion is unpredictable, he'd most likely do what we're doing, only more…he's unstable…I don't know what he has planned on a normal day. Same with Salem herself."**

* * *

Pyrrha gulped and felt her breathing get heavy with fear. Her child from an alternate universe was at the hands of devils and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. That many hearts sink and their hatred for Salem grew. This was no doubt not out of line for her and her crew. Ozpin hid his emotions but it brought up his anger. He did regret what happened between them, but Salem was the one who took it too far first. She wasn't blameless despite acting like it. She took things. Important people.

He resented her as much as she did him.

Hazel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He choose not to say it but that counterpart was already vastly different from him if he was willing to do that.

* * *

**"Let's send her a message then." Pyrrha returned Adam his sword.**

**"How?" Mercury asked.**

**"Send her head to Dr. Watts." Pyrrha instructed, "He'll take it to Salem."**

* * *

"Definitely akin to Game of Thrones." Muttered Cinder.

* * *

**"Your grace?" Dr. Watts entered the throne room with a metal box in hand.**

**"Yes, Arthur what is it?" Salem asked putting down the glass of wine.**

**"This was sent to me." Dr. Watts placed the box on the table, "Addressed to you."**

**"Interesting." Salem opened her hand and Dr. Watts handed her the letter, "Salem, Cinder Fall has murdered my husband, kidnapped my child, destroyed my home, and slaughtered my partner. I have no quarrel with you, I wish to address you mother-to-mother, wife-to-wife, Queen-to-Queen. Return my child to me, surrender Cinder fall, and you will never hear from me again. Continue to shelter her, and this is only the beginning."**

* * *

Salem's eyebrow rose. "Oh, quite ominous."

"Given who she aligned herself with..." Adam mused for a moment then spoke again. "You honestly might have a match here."

"Ha!" Tyrian laughed. "You wish."

* * *

**Salem looked at Dr. Watts who just shrugged. Salem grabbed the handle at the top of the box and pulled. The walls fell down revealing Emerald's severed head with her eyes gouged out. Salem raised an eyebrow and went back to the letter.**

* * *

"Considering what I have seen and what my counterpart has seen, the message should mean little." Salem told them.

Pyrrha shrugged. "Still a message, devil."

* * *

**"I know your next target is Haven academy." She read, "I will be waiting for your response." Salem folded the letter, sat back in her throne, and stared at the mutilated head. "What do you know about this?"**

**"She married into the family." Dr. Watts said, "She's not the queen, she's a would-be princess."**

**"So not only did we kill the princess' husband we killed the actual queen's son?" Salem asked.**

**"It would seem so." Dr. Watts nodded, "My sources say that the queen has shut herself off since her son's death."**

**"Damn it, Cinder." Salem growled.**

* * *

"Oh." Salem's brow rose.

Cinder gawked. "What?"

"It appears someone made a miscalculation." Watts chuckled.

* * *

**"Your grace?" Dr. Watts backed away.**

**"Have you ever seen a nature documentary Arthur?" Salem asked.**

**Dr. Watts nodded.**

**"Notice how animals are very protective are their children." Salem explained, "How they'll give their very lives to protect their young, rip to shreds anything they consider a threat to them."**

* * *

"Almost as if that's what they're supposed to do." Ozpin said. He didn't care if Salem heard him or not.

Salem glared at Ozpin and he glared right back. She nearly snarled. "From you, that means nothing."

The room became quite thick with tension as the two most powerful "human" beings of their world locked eyes, a hateful fire between them.

* * *

**Dr. Watts nodded as she continued.**

**"Now imagine that same protective instinct backed by higher brain functions, the resources of three kingdoms, a dead husband, a stolen baby, and not to mention we have the woman responsible for both!"**

**"What are your orders your grace?" Dr. Watts asked.**

**"She wants her child back." Salem smiled, "Fine, she'll get it back. Tell Hazel and Tyrian to up the process."**

**"At once your grace." Dr. Watts nodded and began out the door.**

**"Make it slow and painful." Salem tapped her fingers against the letter, "Her own child's suffering is her own fault. Make Cinder's especially so, considering its her fault we're now in this mess."**

* * *

"But... but..." Cinder stammered, barely focusing on her master's standoff with her mortal enemy. Couldn't she win just one time?

* * *

**"At once your grace." Dr. Watts nodded.**

**Salem opened her window and looked down at the Beowolves below. She grabbed Emerald's head and tossed it to them. She watched as they clamored over each other as they ripped it to shreds.**

* * *

Emerald grimaced as the show went on and the theater lights came on.

"That universe certainly was a roller coaster." Pyrrha breathed. Everyone nodded an agreed with that while Ozpin and Salem continued to lock glares, barely paying much attention to the world around them.

"I think want to go home and lie down." Emerald groaned, others actually agreeing with her. "My heads spinning... fuck!" She roared out at realizing her phrasing.

 _"Yeah... you might actually be doing that for quite some time."_ DB statement drew some confusion from the crowd then they froze as something hit their heads. _"Here! Something I owe a few people. This universe has sorta changed up my plans."_

Memories of two particular viewings came into their mind... movies centered around Blake and Pyrrha's children with Jaune. What came next was the uproar. Anger at having their memories wiped, cries "Where are my children", in Kali's case, "Grandchildren", a a mopping father and a manner of other things.

 _"Yeah, yeah, sue me. It was for your benefit."_ DB said nonchalantly as the crowd's cries died down.

""How so!?" Came the words of Blake and Pyrrha.

 _"Making things less awkward and... something else that will come later. Much later."_ He said ominously.

Before anyone could question anything further everyone was absorbed in a blue flash before they could even blink and all that was left was a void with a penguin standing in the center, somehow bearing a shit eating grin. _"That's right fuckers - we're doing a time_ _skip! More characters, returning plots, and other stuff! See ya in a couple of volumes in the next chapter of **A** **View** **Into the Multiverse**!"_

_BAM!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I need to catch up to Volume 7.
> 
> This chapter's special since it's for a good buddy of mine, who many of you probably already know. Before we go on, just remember to keep safe and cherish the people you care about. Life is short, so make the most of it.
> 
> This chapter is a mix of Brutal Legend, Skyrim, and some OC stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I am doing commissions for writing now and I'm practicing my art. I'm AQuickSeriesofWords on Deviantart and Attic_Addict (Addict_Attic) on Pixiv/twitter.
> 
> Again, Stay safe.


	20. Annoucement Discord

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! SPECIAL MOTHERFUCKING ANNOUNCEMENT! DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW HERE! This isn't permanent.**_

_**I now have a public Discord** _ **_Server! It's_ ** **_https://discord.gg/EJ2BJFEMC5_ **

**_So come on down and let's liven the joint up! Be sure to bring some snacks! There, we can talk about fics, art, shows, movies, and other related topics! Just don't bring in any negativity or save it for the vents! Shoot, we might end up trading ideas and such!_ **

**_Now, since I don't want this be a simple announcement of me pushing my media, here's some sneak peeks of what's to come:_ **

"Oh dear lord!" Shouted Weiss.

Nora happily yelled out, "We're back!"

"It feels like centuries." Ruby giggled, getting comfy in her seat.

"... why does Jaune look like Guy Fierri?" Said the voice of DB.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make suggestions.


End file.
